Duty of Inheritance
by Kirabaros
Summary: A young Dalish sees the path of the Grey Warden as a duty inherited. Along the way she discovers that there is more to ending the Blight than duty but will she suffer for it in the end? Follows the basic story but with a few added twists.
1. Prologue: A New Heir

**Duty of Inheritance**

**A/N: **This is my first full fanfiction of Dragon Age. All content belongs to Bioware and affiliates. Game dialogue used with some used as a twist. Reviews are welcome.

**Prologue: A New Heir**

_Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye… _

Alriana Mahariel sighed as she gazed up at the stars, ignoring the shem that was keeping watch. Hahren Paviel had said those words when he spoke of his grief for Tamlen and now they seemed to echo the grief that was in her heart at her leaving her clan. She looked over at the shem named Duncan who was busy with whatever and glared before reverting her eyes back up at the stars.

_Always the careful one… Come on, let's at least what's in there. How dangerous could it be?_

_That was before we found ourselves in a dark place with those creatures_, Alriana reflected. She and her clan mate and best friend Tamlen had been hunting in the forest when they ran into shemlen from the village. She smiled at the memory of how they tried to bluster their way out of trouble but they were nothing when she showed up and Tamlen notched his arrow, near to firing. The shemlen had blabbed about the ruins and even handed over an artifact with Elfish written on it.

It had been Tamlen who suggested that they explore the ruins. _And we ran into that bloody mirror._ The mirror was responsible for the state she was in now. Alriana suppressed a chuckle at how her anger was directed at an inanimate object that was now destroyed though she still harbored angry feelings directed at her shem companion for taking her away from her home.

She had fought against going the only way she knew how and that was to appeal to the Keeper to not send her away. She had seen the pain in the Keeper's eyes when she begged her to go with the Grey Warden. That alone encouraged her to keep trying to protest.

_Long ago, the Dalish agreed to aid the Grey Wardens against a Blight, should that day arrive. We must honor that agreement. This is your duty…and your salvation._

Those words finally got through to Alriana. Honor was something that she valued and her clan valued. Still she had to protest once more but it was a weak attempt. She was already defeated by honor.

_If it is my duty…then I will go._

She would go with the shem and become a Grey Warden. As much as she would rather take her chances with the illness, deep down she knew that she wanted to live. She wanted to keep going not for herself but for her clan and for Tamlen. She pressed a hand to her head, feeling the headache coming on. Pressing her hand to her head, she willed the pain to lessen. She hoped that they would reach their destination soon so she could begin the business of finding this cure.

_If this is what the Creators intend for you, da'len, meet your destiny with your head held high. No matter where you go, you are Dalish. Never forget that._

Duncan had been watching his recruit ever since they had left the Dalish clan. He knew that her headaches were brought on by the taint that burned in her veins but he was impressed at her own will for not letting it bother her. He was sorry that he could not slow down for her but time was of the essence. She needed to go through the ritual in order to survive.

He had to admit that he had been expecting some sort of a fight from her at going with him. When the Keeper reminded her of duty though, she protested but he saw that it was halfhearted. In the end she set a determined face and stated that since it was her duty, she would go. Ever since then she said nothing but would regard him coolly, not letting her emotions show. Most would have said that she resigned herself to her fate but he did not see that at all. He watched as she stared at the sky, ignoring him, confident that she would prove herself.

* * *

><p><em>This is your duty…<em>

Alriana heard the words echo in her mind as she notched the arrow. She had seen the darkspawn coming from behind the shem Duncan and instinctively moved to protect her fellow warrior. She knew her aim was true even though it would have looked as if she were purposely aiming at the shem. A slight smile curled about her lips as the arrow struck true.

She spotted another creature, a Hurlock the shem told her, and quickly dispatched it with a single arrow. She kept firing at the darkspawn heading towards them. It was a rather large group and it was easy to quake under the realization that there were only two of them and they were vastly outnumbered.

_We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit._

Though those words were spoken of never again submitting to the shems, Alriana felt that it also meant submission to defeat. She could not back down now. Not only was it duty but an obligation. It was for the fallen friend. She would not submit and set her face in a determined way. Her keen hazel green eyes spotted a Genlock that had gotten inside her firing range. She could hit it but there was a chance that it would not gain enough force to penetrate the armor. She grabbed the arrow in her hand and using it like a dagger she thrust it in the throat of the beast and yanked it out to notch and fire at another creature.

More were coming in and Alriana knew she had to switch tactics, otherwise she would run out of arrows. Switching the bow to the off hand, she pulled out her sword that hung on her belt and wielding both, used the bow to stun while the sword made the kill.

_Never again shall we submit…You are Dalish…never forget that._

The arrow whizzed within a hair's breadth from Duncan's ear and buried itself in the darkspawn that was charging behind him. Another was flying before the creature hit the ground as Alriana continued to fire arrows. She was quicker than the most experienced archers and when one of the darkspawn got inside her shooting range, she just shoved the arrow into the creature's neck and notched it for another kill.

Duncan had his fair share of darkspawn kills from that ambush but he had never seen anyone move and kill that fast. He was now certain that she would make a great Grey Warden. Even though he was fighting the darkspawn himself, he was able to see how well the young Dalish elf was able to adapt to her surroundings.

She had giving up shooting the bow and was using it similar to a sword but using it as a means to distract the darkspawn while using the sword to go in for the kill. She stood alone on the slight rise where they had been ambushed and fought until the last darkspawn lay dead. She stood there, her stance firm. Duncan knew that she would do great things as the newest heir to the Grey Wardens.

_We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path._


	2. Playing Nice in Ostagar

**Chapter 1: Playing Nice in Ostagar**

It was late in the day when they finally arrived in Ostagar. Alriana looked at the massive architecture of the ruins of the shemlen. Everything was huge, bigger than most of the things she had seen living with her clan much like how shemlen tended to be taller than elves. Thinking about it, a wicked thought stole into her mind as Duncan explained the history of Ostagar to her. When he paused, she then asked, "Is the reason the buildings are so big because you shemlen are so tall or do they say something about you that we Dalish don't know?"

Duncan was surprised anything came out of her mouth since she had been silent the whole trip there with the exception of speaking when asked a direct question. Her question though had him look at her and he thought he detected a mischievous look in her eyes but the look was quickly gone. He looked up and saw the Tower of Ishal and thought about what she was asking. He replied, "It was the style then."

"I suppose then the need to compensate was high."

Duncan was about to say something when another voice called out, "Ho Duncan!"

Duncan turned to see the ruler of Ferelden, King Cailan approaching. He replied, "Your Majesty. I wasn't expecting…"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'll miss all the fun."

"Not if I can help it, your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious! The other Wardens told me that you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan looked at the Dalish elf who was merely surveying the scene as if something amused her. He prayed to the Maker that she would not do anything that would put anyone in an awkward position. He slowly began, "Allow me to introduce you…"

Cailan interrupted in good humor, "No need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all." He then directed his attention to the new recruit. "Ho there friend! Might I have your name?"

Meanwhile, Alriana had been watching the exchange between Duncan and the shem king named Cailan. Never had she met someone who had enthusiasm for something as serious as playing war. She found it amusing and watched as the signs of idolizing legends became evident in the shem king's face. She was surprised though when he deigned to greet her in a friendly manner.

_No matter where you go, you are Dalish. Never forget that._

The memory surfaced rapidly and Alriana lifted her head to look the shem king in the eye. She replied in a tone that could be considered friendly but could also be taken the wrong way by the wrong person, "I am Alriana Mahariel."

Duncan thought she sounded coldly polite and would have berated her but was forestalled by Cailan replying, "Pleased to meet you! You are Dalish are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honor."

It had surprised Alriana that this shem king actually liked some aspect of her people when many shemlen just saw her kind as inferior. She replied, "I am surprised that you know that much of our people. For the most part your kind think of us as savages and hate us." Her voice suggested that she was challenging him on his opinion.

Cailan though was not unperturbed. Rather he was more like Duncan and wanted people to work together. He replied, "To be fair though, your people can be a bit standoffish. Not that I blame them of course."

Alriana smiled at the king's response. She rather liked this particular shem and he had answered well. "Well said. We are a proud people."

"I tell you this: You are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them. I, for one, am glad to help them."

Duncan decided at this point to interject with important news, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." He hoped that Cailan would heed the advice that was coming from it.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different. I'm not even sure that this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn but we've seen no sign of an archdemon." Cailan had turned around to gaze across the gorge towards where his camp was.

To Alriana he sounded disappointed and she was not even sure what an archdemon really was and was not about to ask at the moment. She asked, "Disappointed your Majesty?"

Cailan turned to look at Alriana and grinned, his enthusiasm returning. "I'd hope for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do."

Alriana looked at Duncan and noticed a look pass over his face. Apparently Duncan had a different feeling about the upcoming battle against the darkspawn and either the shem king was too blind or just too confident that things would end quickly. She could only survey the situation until the comment just popped of her mouth, "It is still a battle."

Cailan turned to look at Alriana with a grin on his face. "The Grey Wardens will definitely benefit from your outlook on life, friend. I'm sorry to cut this short but I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. He waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies. Farewell Grey Wardens." With a wave, the king turned and left for his tent.

Alriana watched the king leave with a look that was a mixture of confusion and amusement. She had to admit that she liked the enthusiasm of the king. At least that would not dampen the spirits of the men who fought for him. On the other hand she wondered if he was being stupid for being overconfident that this battle would end it all. She was not **that** eager to get into battle but only fools thought that battles were quick and easy. She looked towards Duncan to see what he wanted her to do.

Duncan looked at the Dalish before motioning her to head towards the bridge of the gorge. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"I can see why he is confident this one will go well but you don't sound very reassured," Alriana looked towards the Grey Warden.

Duncan looked at her. She did not have to say it but her eyes demanded an answer. Most people made their demands vocally but she was subtle. She was his recruit however and she was going to learn much over the coming months. Better to get a start on it. "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly though rather more akin to hero worship."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable."

Alriana scoffed, "Foolish." When Duncan looked at her sharply for her criticism, she added, "His enthusiasm is good for keeping spirits up but legends aren't going to see you through a battle."

"You know this from experience?" Duncan laid the challenge.

Alriana took it. "I studied the history of the Dalish when they fought with Andraste. Besides hunting works the same way. You plan and you execute but there is no room for fools in it for the glory."

Duncan regarded the elf with a respectful air. She was practical when it came to getting things done but she was not hard hearted. She did become more civil after their ambush and would talk. He even suspected that she had quick wit and a sense of humor. "An honest answer and one I would expect from someone gifted like you." He continued to walk until they were at the steps leading down to the bridge. "Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Alriana was adjusting her bow when she caught the last part. "What do you mean? What ritual?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she searched for any kind of trickery on the Warden's part.

Duncan did not miss it. She did have a right to be suspicious and tradition kept him from telling her more. The least he could do was explain the basics. The details would come later. "Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The Joining is what will cure you of the suffering your tainted blood surely brings you. If it had been possible, I would have done it before now."

_This is you duty…and your salvation…_

_ So this is what Keeper Marethari meant by my salvation_, Alriana thought as she heard the bare bones of this ritual. It did not seem fair at all and part of her wanted to go into a childish tantrum but she stalwartly refused. She would not disgrace her people or her clan. She was Dalish. Instead she asked, "Why is this ritual so secret?"

Duncan was surprised she had not reacted to this bit of news. She certainly had demanded why he could not give her the cure before they left her clan. Now that she knew why, she was behaving as if it did not matter. It would be a mystery to solve later and he explained, "The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except to say that you will learn all in good time. Until then you must trust that what is done is necessary."

"Meaning that you ask me to trust you." It had been stated bluntly and demanded an equally honest response.

"In a manner of speaking."

Alriana nodded and replied, "And this is the part where I would ask why I should trust a shem. Very well. What do you need me to do?"

"Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being."

"Since it is you asking I will respect that." Alriana then noticed the look on the Warden's face. She frowned slightly and said, "Just because I feel like I was forced here doesn't mean that I'll do anything to disgrace myself or my clan. Besides I'm not angry. Not with you." She then turned her head away wishing that the ground could swallow her whole.

Duncan nodded in understanding. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and we can proceed with the ritual. Until then I have business that I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge." Not saying anything else, Duncan walked down the stairs leaving Alriana alone.

Alriana watched the Grey Warden take his leave. Now that she was quite alone, she could get a sense of her surroundings. It had been discovered at a young age that she had a talent of connecting to the forest and it served her well when she went hunting. It had proven useful when she and the Warden were ambushed on the way to Ostagar. She could hear them as the forest spoke to her, telling her of an unclean force. She had been up and alert, bow in hand. Now she would use it to become familiar and find this…she struggled to form the name with her tongue…this Alistair.

* * *

><p>"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes suffering. Or it may be true. It's as good as an explanation as any for now."<p>

Alriana looked at the elderly mage with a look of respect. This Wynne was as good a story teller as Paviel and she was fascinated by the shemlen and their Maker. The Chantry she was not particularly fond of considering the way how they treated the mages. It was just as bad as how the shemlen treated her people. This woman though was different. She had years and wisdom and she considered it foolish to not listen. She replied, "At least it is something to ponder. Even for us nonbelievers."

Wynne smiled at the elf staring at her. She had first noticed her skirting around the tents looking for something and knew right away that she was the new recruit that Duncan brought. She found it a delightful surprise that the recruit was a female and an elf. Being a mage, Wynne held no reservations about the young Dalish since she had mentored mages of different races. She smiled and replied, "Yes, occasionally it's wise to contemplate one's actions. But I am certain Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me."

Alriana recognized it as a dismissal, much like a mother telling her children to run along and play. She found that she did not want to leave but the mage reminded her in those words that she had to find the other Grey Warden. She gave a nod and replied, "Thank you for your time."

Alriana continued to wander about the camp until she found herself next to what was supposed to be an infirmary. Opposite was one of the shemlen from the Chantry giving blessings to some of the men. Instinctively she wrinkled her nose at the sight of the sister of the Chantry and tried to pass without being noticed. She was noticed by a very large shem. He looked at her and said, "Greetings. You must be the third recruit we've heard about."

"You've heard about me?"

"Not a great deal but someone brought word of your arrival. I'm Ser Jory a knight from Redcliffe."

Alriana shrugged as if the place had no meaning for her. To her it was just another place where her kind were slaves and generally not welcome. She just stared up at the huge shem with an expectant gaze that made him uncomfortable.

"I wasn't aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human."

_Figures. He probably never even saw an elf warrior._ Alriana knew that his comment was just making conversation but it still rankled a bit. A thought stole into her mind and she decided to have fun. She replied in a tone that implied offense and a glare to match, "What is that supposed to mean?"

It was fun seeing the slight panic in Ser Jory's face as he replied, "Just that in some places elves are not permitted to join the military."

"Seems to me joining the military means being a servant," and Alriana waved her hand to indicate an elf servant running through the camp.

Ser Jory looked helpless and eager for an escape. Alriana would give it to him if he found one. He replied, "Well…if you're here than means I must be getting back to Duncan." He took his leave and walked away so fast as if he were afraid she were going to skewer him with one of her arrows. Alriana waited until he was gone before letting out a small laugh and following back down the ramp.

Going down she heard a conversation going on. Pausing, she shamelessly eavesdropped and peered through the branches to see a shem male trying to flirt with a female warrior. From the dirty look the female was giving, the rogue was unsuccessful. She waited until the female left before heading down. As she figured, she was stopped by a one liner that she found utterly ridiculous. She turned to face the shem figuring that she would give him a piece of her mind.

The shem spoke, "Well you're not what I thought you'd be."

"What did you think I'd be?"

"Not an elf."

"So you have a problem with me being an elf," Alriana replied as she narrowed her hazel green eyes.

"No problem at all," the shem replied, "My name's Daveth. Now that you're here, do you think they plan to send us into the Wilds?"

It was not lost on Alriana that the rogue was ogling her. He was looking at her but not at her face and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. To show, she crossed her arms to hide her breasts and saw the light go out of his eyes. She replied, "No idea. Frankly I feel like I could take anything on right now."

"Indeed. Well I best be getting back to Duncan then."

Alriana sighed with relief when Daveth had gone. If he was a recruit, she would have to find the means to stay away from him. By Dalish standards she was pretty though some of the elders said she was of a rare beauty, whatever that meant. It was in the lore that they had collected but for some reason the information was always held out of reach for her on that. At least the males in her clan did not ogle her like that shem did. Muttering over it, she made a turn and walked up a ramp into a shaded portion of the ruins.

Looking to the left she saw some elven servants cleaning a long table. Curious about it, she walked up and saw a large map of Ferelden that had been pinned to the table. She looked at it and tried to visualize the trek that she and Duncan had taken from her clan down south to the small symbol of a tower that marked Ostagar. She looked elsewhere and saw a marking for Redcliffe, the name of the place that Ser Jory said he was from. Looking at the map, Alriana felt that she was at a disadvantage since all she knew was of her clan and the Dalish and the names of nearby villages where they camped. Now that she was to be a Grey Warden, she wondered if she was going to see these places marked on the map. She glanced over at the elven servants clearing up everything. A small part of her felt contempt at them for losing their way but much more of it was directed at the shemlen who saw that her people were only good to be servants. Was it compassion? She did not know. All she did know was that there some good shems, like Duncan, though she was reluctant to admit and she was amused by King Cailan whose enthusiasm reminded her of that of a puppy.

Turning away from the area that she could only assume was the war council area she noticed a large ramp that seemed to lead up into the sunlight. She had not explored there just yet and maybe that was where the one named Alistair was. She walked deliberately and quietly so as not to startle anything. For ruins, they were quiet and she could tell that they had been returned to the earth. For the first time since leaving her clan, she could feel some semblance of relaxing. She walked quietly up the top of the ramp and came across two shems conversing. One was a mage, which she could tell from the robes and the staff. The other was dress in armor with blonde hair and was looking like he would much rather be elsewhere. She slowly inched forward, curious about the conversation.

* * *

><p>Alistair had noticed the movement from the ramp but chose to ignore it. He figured that it was one of the servants running around was getting too curious. Not that he minded in the least. His attentions was focused on the mage before him and he felt his defenses rise out of force of habit all the while recalling the insistent manner of the one who sent him there.<p>

The mage was scowling at him and he did not take it as a good sign. It might end up being one of those moments where he might be turned into a toad. The mage spoke impatiently and with annoyance, "What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

Alistair was always one to revert to a joking manner when he was placed in uncomfortable situations. Yet reason dictated that he get to it and just say what he had been instructed to say. "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

The message had the effect that Alistair knew would happen. _Here I am being put in an awkward position just because some people can't get along._ The mage scowled at the mention of the revered mother and replied, "What her Reverence 'desires' is no concern of mine. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king's request I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Alistair was smirking when he said it unable to resist. It was also a testament to how he disliked being put in that position. It was then he noticed that he had an audience. She had been quiet when she arrived and she had maintained a discreet distance but he could tell that she was listening. _Nice to have an audience._

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner."

Focusing his attention back to the mage, Alistair felt his defenses go up. He replied, "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." His sarcasm came out as naturally as breathing and he knew this would serve only to infuriate the mage more.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage was clearing trying to resist the impulse to turn the fool in front of him into a toad. It rankled that the revered mother sent this ex-Templar to demand his presence. The fool may be a Grey Warden but he was still a Templar and the mage resented that.

Alistair was equally annoyed and just could not help but rile the mage even more. "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one."

For a moment Alistair thought he detected the hint of laughter or even a chuckle but a quick glance at the woman told him otherwise. Still it would have been nice to know if he managed to get on someone's good side after all that. There was a moment when the thought crossed his mind that the woman could be another mage and was just waiting to trip him up. Before that could be explored further, the mage continued, the contempt for Alistair clear in his voice, "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must." He then walked and gave a movement to shove Alistair aside. "Get out of my way fool!"

Alistair just let the mage shove him and watched as he went to go see the revered mother. He was rather used to getting shoved out of the way so it did not bother him in the least. It was then that he was able to turn his attention to the woman who had been watching and was now walking towards him. Upon closer inspection he recognized the distinctive ears of the elf but he was most intrigued by her face. The pattern of curls of her tattoo framed her face and while clearly meant to be a mark of distinction, he thought it suited her. As soon as he thought of it, he nearly blushed at the thought. Besides she was staring at him as if expecting him to do something and that caused him to inwardly squirm, reminding him of times when he got in trouble. He decided to try to break the ice in the only way he knew for certain…with humor. "You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Alriana, having watched the entire exchange from its beginning, understood about the mage being upset at the treatment granted by the Chantry since her people were considered little better than mere servants. However she thought it unreasonable that he take his anger out on the messenger though the messenger had not made things easier by sassing the mage. She did find it rude that the mage shoved the other out of his way and nearly barreled into her on the way out. She narrowed her eyes at the mage, not afraid of him and went up to meet the other who was just staring at her.

At first it might as well have been a staring contest but then he said something that reflected her thoughts about this whole cooperation thing that the woman Wynne had mentioned earlier. She glanced back at the direction the mage had taken and replied, "I know exactly what you mean."

"It's like a party. We could stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about."

Alriana looked at the man with a look that she was sure one of shock. She had never met anyone who was this glib about anything serious. Apparently the look on her face encouraged him to say more, "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Alriana caught the hint of worry as if she might be. She figured that for the little shock he gave her, then she might as well pay him back. She knew it was childish but there was something in his manner that encouraged her to be as such. She gave a sly smile, "Would that make your day worse?"

Alistair saw the look and thought that she might be one though her manner suggested otherwise. He decided to play her game. "Hardly. I just would like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment."

"Well then I guess you'll have to live wondering that. Now finding yourself with an arrow sticking out of your arse might be more in line with my skill set."

"Knew you weren't a mage," Alistair replied, "Unless you can charm that quiver to ignite on contact."

"So you want to be a flaming arse now?"

Alistair took a moment to take in her words and let out a laugh. _She's got wit._ He had to admit he was impressed with her wit at the double meaning. He looked at her face and saw the smirk and saw that she really was joking with him. He then realized who she was. "Wait I **do**know you. You're Duncan's new recruit, the Dalish."

Alriana had to admit that she was rather proud of herself for her response to the man's strange sense of humor though she never would have dreamed of saying something that was along the lines of an insult. It startled her that he laughed at her comment. She found the sound to be pleasant but her face betrayed none of that as her face had a perplexed smile while he commented that he did recognize her. "How could you recognize me? I've never seen you before shem."

"Shem?"

Alriana made no apologies for the word. "Human."

"Oh. Anyway the reason I recognize you is because Duncan sent word. He spoke very highly of you." _He failed to mention a few things though._ "One was your skill with a bow."

"I'm a hunter. Nothing special about that." Alriana shrugged her shoulder as she studied the man in front of her. There was something familiar about his face that she could not place at the moment. She was aware that she was being studied equally by him and that she was curious to his opinion of her.

"Yeah but he implied something more and if your comment about the flaming arse was any indication, then…"

"Hunting is a skill and a necessity to survive. For my people at least," Alriana replied.

"I'll agree to that. Now we could stand and talk all day but I think we wouldn't get anywhere without learning each other's names at least. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you already knew that."

"What? That you're Alistair or the new Grey Warden?"

"Take your pick. Anyway as the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Since you know that I am Dalish we can exclude that little detail," Alriana replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I'm Alriana." She held out her hand.

Alistair gave a look at Alriana before extending his own hand only to have it grasped by the wrist in a firm grip. "Right that was the name."

"And I'm sure you remembered that from Duncan sending word about me."

Alistair did not miss the sarcastic tone of her voice and felt that he may have stuck his foot in his mouth. Then again with that standoffish stare, it was enough for anyone to feel if they stuck their foot in their mouth. He shrugged his shoulder and replied, "Take it as you want. It's pretty hard to form judgment based upon a mere description."

"Shemlen have been doing it to my people for a while now. Few are an exception." Alriana stared at Alistair, her hazel green eyes meeting his brown ones, asking him if he were one of those exceptions.

Alistair heard the unasked question in her statement and wondered how to best answer it. "Golden rule works best."

Alriana nodded in agreement. Alistair thought he was safe for the moment. There was something about the woman that unnerved him yet he was not repulsed by it. If she survived, he would try to get to know her better. Duncan did not say much about her except that she had exceptional talent but nothing that told Alistair about who she was as a person. His thoughts were interrupted by her asking, "That argument I saw… what was that about?"

He looked at her to find a curious gaze replacing the intense one from earlier. "You heard that huh? Well the Circle is here at the king's request and Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are and that puts me in an awkward position."

"How so?"

"Well I was once a templar."

Alriana was familiar with that order. Occasionally they came across them when they were travelling. Those times, the Keeper and Merrill kept their talents to a minimum. The stories she heard about what the templars did to those who wielded magic was enough to make anyone wary of them. Yet this man claimed to be one and he was a Grey Warden. It was mind boggling. Without thinking how rude it sounded, she blurted out, "You were a mage hunter?"

"Not that's all templars do but yes." Alistair was used to the label that the templars were given for performing their duties. The way she said it though made it seem like it was a dirty thing and to be honest he thought so too. He felt he had to explain, "The Chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I'm sure the revered mother meant it as an insult—sending me as her messenger—and the mage picked right up on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it but Duncan says that we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

"And I suppose sassing mages fits right in with cooperation."

"Not if said mage sees fit to shoot the messenger."

"Yeah in the arse."

For the second time Alistair found himself laughing at Alriana's responses. "You know maybe you should go against the revered mother. I'd pay to watch that fight. Anyway since you're here I'm assuming you're ready to prepare."

_Always coming back to that_, Alriana thought before one of her headaches started coming on. She squinted a bit aware that her eyes were watering a bit. _The sooner we get this done, the better I feel without the headaches._ Out loud she said, "Yes. The other recruits are waiting by Duncan's tent."

Alistair noticed Alriana squinting and would have said something but when she wiped the tears away and straightened up, he knew better than to ask. She was no mage but her look could certainly make a person feel they were a toad if they got on her bad side. Looking at her, she seemed unusually pale and he wondered… Putting that thought aside he said, "Then we should be heading back. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Lead on."

* * *

><p>"Nope. Dogs and I don't get along. You do it, if you're so eager. Leave me out of it."<p>

"Spoilsport."

Alriana had been heading back to Duncan's tent when she caught the sound of dogs. She wandered near the kennels and peered over the fence to take a look. One of the dogs did not look so well and she asked the kennel master what was wrong with the dog. When she heard the dog was sick from drinking darkspawn blood, her heart went out for the dog. The kennel master asked if she could help in muzzling the dog for treatment. She was going to do it but she could not help but tease Alistair who was looking annoyed that she was stopping to see a dog.

After he refused, she told the kennel master that she would do it and took the muzzle in one hand and opened the gate with another. Once inside, she dropped the muzzle on the straw and crouched down to better look at the Mabari dog. The dog gave a growl but Alriana knew that it was only because he was ill. She let the dog growl and did not flinch. She then began speaking in the soothing tones of her people and the dog calmed down. Slowly she reached down and took the muzzle and slowly wrapped it around the muzzle. She gave a gentle pat and stood up and walked out of the pen.

The kennel master was impressed with her work. As a result he asked for her to keep an eye out for a white flower with a red center if she was heading out into the Wilds. He had explained that the dog had a better chance with it. She agreed knowing that she could spot elf root hidden in thickets better than most folks. With nothing more to do than see what Duncan wanted, she looked at Alistair and said, "Lead on," in a tone similar to one he used earlier.

Alistair had been watching the whole thing and was rather impressed that the Mabari did not decide to bite her hand off. He had been impatient at first that she had stopped for the dog and was annoyed that she found a means to tease him about muzzling the thing. So he watched as she went in and muzzled the dog and stepped out as if it were an everyday occurrence for her. He figured it was the words she had used, if he could ever figure them out. She walked past him before turning around and told him to lead on, mimicking him. He felt for sure that she was going to have him running around in circles by the end of the day.


	3. Braving the Wilds

**Chapter 2: Braving the Wilds**

"Watch over your charges Alistair and return safely."

Alriana was puzzled at the missive to the younger Warden since to her it was like going on another hunting trip. That she was more likely going to encounter darkspawn in the process did not faze her in the least. After all she hunted them at those ruins and on the trail to this place and as far as she could see, they were just one more step to fulfilling her duty as a Dalish. She looked at her companions and adjusted her bow over her shoulders and started towards the gates without a word.

Alistair was about to say something to Duncan when he noticed the Dalish heading towards the gate. With a look of exasperation, he took off after her. Daveth and Ser Jory looked at each other before following, not sure if they were following the Warden or Alriana. Duncan watched with a rare look of amusement at the scene. He certainly had expected that from his recruit since she was more practical in many things. What amused him the most was that the others, including Alistair, had taken off after her as if she were the leader and not Alistair. As much as Duncan regretted taking her away from her people, he did not regret his choice in bringing her as a recruit.

Alriana had not a care for such thoughts as she stood at the gate waiting for companions to catch up. She noticed that Ser Jory was rather slow due to the weight of his sword and armor. The mean thought that he was a weakling passed through her mind but quickly banished by memories of Tamlen standing up for her when she was first learning archery. She remembered her first shot only made it halfway and Tamlen managed to get the bottom portion of the target. The others had called her weakling and she was ready to get into a fight right then and there. It had been Tamlen that stated that she would end up besting them. _How true that ended being but you were my equal Tamlen. I am sorry that I had to leave you behind._

Alistair noticed the expression on her face and wondered about it. She looked almost sad, as if she missed someone. Thing was she only got that look after giving a hard one at Ser Jory as he was trying to catch up. Normally he was never that interested in knowing all the details about his fellow Wardens but she gave rise to the desire to know her better. That and she looked roughly around his age was more of a plus for him since the other Wardens were older. It took him a minute to realize that she was staring at him expectantly, as if she was assuming he would take charge. Since she was closer to the gate, he bid her to head in first and he followed.

Alriana could not understand how gear could make so much noise. Here in the Kocari Wilds, there were plenty of things that could eat you and that did not include darkspawn. Sighing she trotted ahead so she could hear the forest without the clinking of armor. She came to a swell near one of the marshes to look unaware that Alistair had managed to keep up with her until he said, "You know running off on your own isn't a good idea out here."

It took all the strength Alriana could muster to not react in surprise though in truth she was. She was also rather annoyed and she wanted to throw something at him for startling her. Instead she made a joke, "I was looking for the best place to shoot you in the arse."

Alistair chuckled aware that she was annoyed for him following her. "Keep this up and I might get the impression that you are a pain in the arse."

Alriana looked at Alistair, a smile threatening to form on her face. She looked back over the landscape to survey it. "Funny, you would be the one with the pain in the arse." She then let out a sigh as Ser Jory and Daveth finally caught up making more noise than necessary. "Can you be quiet?"

"What's the problem?" Alistair asked.

"All that armor. It's too noisy. At this rate I won't be able to hear anything." Alriana sighed while raking her fingers through a few loose tresses of hair. It hid the fact that she had a headache coming on and she could feel a darkness crawl over her. "Never mind then. Just…" Alriana grew tense.

Alistair had seen the movement and looked around. He did not sense any darkspawn about so he had no clue as to why she was alert. He looked at her asking silently what the problem was.

Alriana for her part put a finger to her lips and crouched down to peer through the foliage. Peering through, she saw some of the largest wolves she had ever seen. Normally she and Tamlen would have come across them while hunting but they left each other alone. These wolves were different. They were agitated and if she could venture a guess, it would have to be the darkspawn in the area that was irritating them. Watching their movements, she could tell that they would not be able to get past them without killing them. She was loath to kill such a magnificent animal but in the wilds you needed to survive. She became distinctly aware that Alistair was following her lead and had crouched down beside her to see what she saw and she was rather uncomfortable with it but since they had a job to do, she would just have to get over it. She pointed at the wolves and indicated that he was to watch them.

For his part, Alistair watched but not having the trained eye she did he could not understand why he had to watch. His expression must have told her for she said in a quiet tone, "They are agitated by the taint. They know the darkspawn are here."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"They are suffering." Alriana felt sympathy for the wolves. They were like her, sick with a taint that they had no control over. She said with some difficulty, "Better to end their suffering… and it's the only way to move forward."

Alistair took a moment to study the Dalish. She had not been exactly hostile towards him; he had seen her display more warmth towards animals. Now he could see that it would pain her to kill the wolves and for some strange reason, he did not like her feeling that way. Brushing it aside, he said, "So you pick them off with your bow and we charge in?"

"Can you handle that?" The challenge was back in her eyes as she smirked and removed her bow from her shoulder.

It did not take long for the group to make their way past the wolves. Daveth and Ser Jory were finishing a small group that was near one of the marsh lakes. Alistair had finished driving his blade into another and was about to sheath it when he was pushed out of the way. He rolled a ways and was going to pull his sword out when he looked up and saw Alriana standing face to face with one of the largest wolves he had ever seen. He realized that she had shoved him out of the way otherwise he would have been crushed from behind. He pushed himself up to go and help her.

Alriana had seen the alpha coming up from behind and reacted. She had not realized she had shoved so hard until she saw Alistair roll a ways… and that was after she had ducked to allow the alpha to soar over her. It was instinct as she pulled out her sword from her belt and held it and her bow in a defensive position. It seemed like an eternity as they stared at each other and circled. When it charged, she reacted. It was a dance to her as she finished with a leap and a slash. The alpha was down but not dead. She slowly walked over to the animal and kneeled by it and whispered into its ear before taking her sword and slashing the throat. She stroked the fur before standing up and putting away her blade.

At that moment, Daveth and Ser Jory came over carrying some sort of document. "Look what we found. Some bugger must've gotten lost. This is a letter to get to some meeting."

Alriana ignored them and started walking off in the direction that she recalled from looking at the map. As she expected, Alistair caught up with her and was about to thank her. She spun around and said, "Don't thank me." She continued walking down the path leaving Alistair to puzzle out if her sudden mood change was his doing.

* * *

><p>"Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."<p>

"You see ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

Alriana was, for the most part, ignoring the conversation going on and was studying the carnage left behind. She was hoping to see any signs that would help in giving her some idea of movements of the darkspawn. True she had encountered them before but she really had no chance to study what they were capable of. She did hear the part about the Grey Wardens being able to sense them and felt some small measure of relief even though she was confident in her own skills.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy however. So let's get a move on." As Alistair finished he realized that Alriana was not anywhere near them and cursed that she had run off again. That she was at home in a forest he could understand but with darkspawn about, he knew she was biting off more than she could chew.

Before he could start a search, she appeared. He wanted to say something but decided against it as she followed him down the path. He waited until she was keeping pace with him to ask, "What did I tell you about going off on your own?"

"Don't boss me, shem," Alriana retorted, her temper starting to flare. "Before you bark at me some more, I was examining the scene. I was learning about our enemy."

Alistair was forestalled from replying when he sensed the group of darkspawn. They sensed them too and the archers began firing. Two Hurlocks came charging up, ready to kill. The time was to attack.

Several ambushes and three vials of blood later, they were camped near one of the marshy lakes. It was getting dark and it was too far to head back to the camp so the decision was made to make camp out there. They would pick up where they left off first thing in the morning. Alistair issued assignments to get firewood and other tasks to make camp. When it came to Alriana, he found that she had disappeared again. He wondered if she really had listened to his advice at all. It was then that something flopped on the ground next to his feet followed by Alriana landing on the ground with a soft thump. She stood up with the thing she had and held it up, "This should do."

Alriana knew she was pushing the limit wandering off to hunt but she was not one to waste time and she was hungry. She also felt sick in her stomach but decided that it was related to the hunger pains. She took the dead animal over to the fire that Daveth had managed to start and began to carefully skin the animal. "Nice work with a knife. Always liked a woman who knew how to use one," Daveth commented as he sharpened a stick for her.

"Then be careful. This has a mighty sting," Alriana replied, not in the mood to be ogled at. As much as she enjoyed Daveth's ability to make witty comments, she loathed the lecherous looks.

"You plan on sharing?" Daveth was not deterred by her manners. Rather he liked it since it gave him a chance to look at her some more. He moved closer.

Alriana moved when he did. Even though he was practical, she did not like him overmuch. His lecherous looks made her feel like she was on display or something. She said, "We have a rule amongst hunters: Catch your own."

She finished skinning the animal, setting the pelt aside and thrust it on the stick and laid it on the embers. She was smirking at the looks Daveth and Ser Jory were giving her. Alistair was still looking annoyed and she gave him a smile to show that she was not repentant. She then turned back to the other recruits, "Don't worry. There's plenty." To show she meant it, she began dividing up the animal into equal portions though she was not sure if she was going to finish hers.

Being on watch was comforting as she sat leaning against a fallen log. Her pack was beside her and she checked to make sure the flowers she had gathered along with the elf root were safe wrapped up in the recently dried hide. Her bow and quiver were beside her and her sword was placed within easy reach. The fire had gone down a bit but was still flickering with life. She could make out the sleeping forms of Daveth and Jory. A slight rustle sounded but she did not flinch. "You're like a baby out here."

"A baby?" Alistair managed to sound hurt at the label.

"You make too much noise."

"You said that earlier."

"And you're a baby. Well you and the other two." Alriana had not moved from her position except to cross her arms and lean back more. She sighed when Alistair did not go away to continue his patrol. "Look I'm a hunter. We are taught to minimize movement. Too much noise and you come home to an empty belly. Plain and simple."

"I see. So you wandering off is just you trying…"

"Look, you have your Warden sense and I have mine. I can sense when things are not right and I act upon it. I was in no danger so stop acting like an old woman with me. I can take care of myself when I need to."

Alistair said nothing but continued to patrol the camp. He missed the movement she made to hold her head to fight off another headache. If he had, it would have answered quite a few questions.

* * *

><p><em>I just wish this blasted headache would stop.<em> Alriana was agitated since the headache that had started the previous evening did not seem to want to go away. She did a fairly good job of hiding it by drinking a foul tasting tea to minimize the effects. It was one of the few things that she had left of her clan with her and one of the few things that seemed to work on the headaches the taint seemed fit to give her. She did feel better after drinking it, enough to seek out Alistair and apologize for her behavior.

It surprised her when he took the blame saying that it had all been a part of his Chantry training. "They taught us at the Chantry to be gentleman, especially with a lady." He then smirked at her and added, "Especially to ladies that like to set arses on fire."

Alriana grinned and laughed and the headache seemed to fade away. "You really like that joke."

"What can I say; it's the first time a lady threatened to set my arse on fire."

"Then I'll have to try something else. Maybe ice."

"Ouch. You can be cruel." Alistair noted that the Dalish was in a better mood that day than yesterday. He also noticed that she was looking a little pale even more so after she gulped down a brew she called tea. She hid it well when she had a headache by brushing the stands of hair aside. He knew something was wrong and if he had to venture a guess, she was tainted. Wisely, he left the issue alone but he would try to make it so their tramping would not exacerbate the condition.

"I do my best." Alriana felt the Warden's stare upon her and became increasingly nervous yet she held her ground. "Do I need permission to hunt for us to break our fast?" She had said it in a saucy tone as if to challenge his authority but there was a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

Alistair looked at the Dalish for a moment. "Be my guest. Maker knows that you're handy with a bow."

Alriana grinned like a child and sped off making Alistair wonder if he made the right choice letting her wander off. It was unjustified when she returned swinging three hares. After what she had seen last night at supper, she figured that they might as well have extra. Like before, she set about the task of skinning the hares. She left the task of roasting them to Daveth and Jory giving a stern warning not to overcook them or she would feed them to the wolves. The reaction was priceless since Daveth took it in good humor and Jory thought that she might do it for real. She was washing the hides so she could pack them when a slight sound told her someone was coming. She slowly pulled the dagger that was always within easy reach on her belt and waited…listening. She then grinned and went into the thrushes.

Alistair scanned the terrain as he walked towards one of the lakes to fill the skins and look for Alriana. He found the hides laid out for drying but there was no sign of the Dalish. "Maker's breath!" He muttered the phrase under his breath as he looked around. He came close to look at her handiwork with the pelts and noted that her boot treads were recent so she was not that far away. Unfortunately he was in for a surprised when something barreled into him, knocking him aside. He then saw the Dalish driving her blade down on a huge snake.

Alriana had heard the snake but she also heard the familiar tread of the Warden. How she knew it was him, she would only admit that she had a good ear. She knew the snake was nearby and she could easily avoid it but since the others did not really grow up as she did, they were easy targets for the creatures that would consider them food. Her hearing was dulled from the taint so she could not accurately determine where it was so she had to adopt a wait and see approach. She did not want to do it since it was deliberately putting someone in harm's way without their permission, a thing that she had been taught not to do and she did not in particular want to do it to the shem that made her laugh. Yet if she did not, he would be walking into a trap.

As she suspected, the snake made its move while Alistair was looking around for her. Like with the alpha wolf, it sought to sneak up behind and attack, as well as any predator would. It was the last possible moment that she saw it and using her reflexes, she charged from her hiding place unaware that she once again knocked the Warden down. She was focused on the kill and she achieved it. The snake lay dead at her feet while she wiped her dagger off and put it back in its sheath. She looked for the Warden and saw him sitting and staring at her with a look of exasperation. She coolly walked over to the pelts and picked them up along with her bow and quiver. She stopped by Alistair and held out a hand.

Alistair felt like an idiot for the second time. That was twice she had saved him because he was too busy looking for her. When she stopped by him to give him a hand up, he was surprised and took the offer. He picked up the gear he had been carrying and replied, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alriana wanted to say more, at least apologize for using him to kill the snake but she held back. She was not sure how he would take to her explanation and decided that it was best that he thought of her as frustrating for now. Maybe later she would explain.

She waited until he finished filling the water skins, scanning the distance. Her thoughts were broken by his asking, "See anything else that might sneak up behind me?"

Alriana continued to look at the wilderness. Her reply sounded absent minded but it spoke the truth, "None. Most of the larger creatures have fled in fear. The smaller ones are in hiding." She frowned as she sniffed the air and listened. True she could hear some birds but she could feel the darkness coming.

Alistair watched her. It was as if she were a different person as she stared out at the wilds. He cleared his throat slightly, "Um…then we better get a move on. We still have the treaties to find and that cache mentioned in that missionary's will."

Daveth and Jory had found a note on the body of a dead missionary. They had managed to find the cache for him as well as Rigby's body. His will had stated that his lockbox was to be given to his wife in Redcliffe. Alriana thought it a waste of time at first but then after careful thought, she figured that the shem's wife had a right to know the fate of her husband. _I know I would want to know about Tamlen._ Alriana remembered this with clarity in spite of the dull pounding in her head. She replied, "I agree." She stepped back to let Alistair take the lead since he was technically in charge of this little party.

Breakfast was a quick affair with Alriana wrapping the leftovers in leaves and gave a bundle to each to have as a snack. They more likely were not going to stop during the day so it was her practical side showing. She said nothing and kept an easy pace behind the Warden, her eyes scanning around while they returned to the remains of the human camp they had come across the day before. That group of darkspawn had been one of the largest they had encountered and Alriana recalled how the three men were nearly overwhelmed. If she had not been quick to notch and fire her arrows, they would have been nursing injuries. Being back, she could still sense the darkness that surrounded those creatures as she rummaged through the camp.

It was the extinguished fire pit that caught her attention. She crouched to look at it for the longest time and a slow smile crept into her features. She began sifting the ashes with her hands. Just as she thought, her hands touched something small, hard and rectangular. She tugged it free and dusted it off. This was no doubt the lockbox that had been mentioned in the will. "I found it."

Standing up, she continued to dust off as much of the ashes as she could. It was tempting to open the box and examine the contents and judging from the look that Daveth was giving, she could tell that he was interested in rifling through the box. However she knew what it was like to lose someone and she knew that if it were possible, she would have wanted something of Tamlen's. As it were, all she had were memories. She put the box in her pack while looking Daveth in the eye saying, "As soon as we get back arrangements should be made to deliver this to Redcliffe."

Daveth seemed to get the picture just by the look in her eyes and Jory was more or less ready to agree. Alistair merely shrugged his shoulders in agreement. He was not going to argue since he figured out as much that once Alriana set her mind to something, she kept it and he figured that by indulging her would keep her from getting too excited and making her condition worse. "Alright then. Let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>"Let me take a look."<p>

Alriana was about to slap away the Warden's hands once again but found that she was aching too much to protest. Once they had crossed the bridge, her senses became alert and she noticed that the Warden had become alert as well. Up ahead was a darkspawn but it was different. She could sense that it wielded magic and her defenses went high. Unfortunately, they were also ambushed by rogue Genlocks and it did not help that there were a few Hurlocks shooting at them as well. She took out the archers well enough but she was not fast enough to avoid a nature spell that caught her on her side. She grunted and swung her bow in the direction of the magic wielding creature and fired.

It was Daveth that led the way across the bridge after seeing the cleverly laid traps. The three men finished off the creature as well as a couple of Hurlocks that had been in hiding. Alriana had covered with her bow as best as she could before finding a rock to sit on. She had been assessing the damage when the Warden came over and asked to see. He had reached out to look and she slapped his hands away stating that it was nothing. The second time he said it more like an order. Alriana looked at him warily before lifting her hands from her side to reveal the nasty welt that was forming.

Alistair knew he was risking having his head ripped off but he had noticed that she was clutching her side. The others had minor cuts but she looked to be in pain. The first time he asked, she slapped his hands away. He was persistent and waited while she judged for herself his intentions. He was not surprised to see the welt but he inwardly winced at it. After looking at it, gently prodding it, he reached into his pack and pulled out a poultice and handed it to Alriana. "This should help."

Alriana took the vial. "Thank you."

"I'll let you put it on but if you need help, just ask."

The Warden had turned away so fast that Alriana thought that he was afraid of her. It then occurred to her that she had been less than friendly when he reached out to help her but he did enter her personal space before she was ready. She uncorked the vial and began applying the poultice to the injury. It disconcerted her that when she touched where he did, she remembered how gentle it was. _This is your duty_. She ran the mantra through her mind trying to dispel the feelings. It did not take long for the poultice to take effect and she corked the vial, pleased that she had not been excessive with it. She stood up and walked over to the Warden and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, she handed it back, "Thank you."

Alistair had left her to her own devices knowing that he may have made her uncomfortable given the look she had given him when he asked to see her injury. He made the choice to minimize his examination. It did not occur to him that she did not see it as a gesture, on his part, to minimize her discomfort. He gave her privacy by turning his back. He only turned when she tapped him on the shoulder to hand back the vial. He wondered if she had used it at all but then saw that it was half full. He replied, "Anytime."

Nothing more was said as the group trudged up the hill towards the last ruin that was supposed to be where the treaties were. As they got closer, Alriana started getting that dark feeling crawling up her spine. She glanced at the Warden who tensed as well. She knew that this was no ordinary group of darkspawn.

It was the same strategy for her to provide artillery support since she was the fastest on the draw though she felt she was getting a bit sluggish. She kept up the barrage of fire until the alpha of the Hurlocks remained. In a twist of surprise, it began to charge at her. Knowing that arrows would be useless, she tensed until the right moment came. She leapt and rolled to the side and felt the breeze from the swing of the creature's weapon. The roll allowed her to retrieve her dagger and with a fluid motion, she threw it.

She did not expect it to do anything but buy her time to pull out her sword. By then the others had converged on her position and began helping her take down the beast. When it lay dead at their feet, she let out the breath she had been holding and retrieved her dagger. Glancing at her companions, she saw that they were splattered with darkspawn blood and without looking, she knew that she was covered as well. She could smell the stench and it was nauseating. She wanted to jump into the nearest swamp. At least the smell would be gone. She followed the Warden's lead however and went into the ruin to look for the chest.

* * *

><p>She had spotted the broken chest first and began examining it. She recognized the creature that she had seen on a painting in the Grey Warden tent carved onto the lid. She had no idea what the creature was but since the image of that exact creature was on the chest, she concluded that it was what they were looking for. She called, "Warden, I think this is it."<p>

Alistair heard her call and mentally made a note to ask her why she insisted on calling him Warden. Thought set aside, he jogged over to where the Dalish was kneeling in front of a chest. "What did you find?"

"I think this is what we are looking for. There is a carving of a creature on the lid. It's the same one of a painting I saw earlier."

Peering at the lid, Alistair could make out the image of the griffin carved into it. She was right that it was Grey Warden property but what vexed him was the fact that the chest had been broken. The Dalish was reaching in to sift through the rubble. Her search came up empty. She said, "If I were to guess, I'd say that the scrolls had been taken."

Before Alistair could reply, a voice came out from the shadows, "What have we here? A vulture? A scavenger?"

Alriana had sensed the woman before she had spoken and her back stiffened in defense. She stood up and turned in the direction of the voice. She saw a dark haired woman with yellow eyes coming towards them. Alriana walked forward to look at the woman. Seeing the staff and feeling the power that swirled around the woman, she saw that the newcomer was someone skilled in magic. She boldly stood not showing fear while the woman questioned, "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"Neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

The woman smirked at Alriana, "Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have been watching your progress for some time. 'Where sis they go?' I wondered, 'Why are they here?'" The woman had descended from the shadows and walked boldly towards Alriana and then past her to look out at the forest before turning to face them.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby."

Alriana regarded the Warden's comment for a moment. She could not understand the fear of the wilder folk. Her clan sometimes traded with them with no problems. She decided it was one of those things taught by the shem Chantry. Her thoughts were interrupted by the strange woman replying, "Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" She waved her hands to mock them.

"Yes. Swooping is bad."

If the situation had been anything but serious, Alriana would have burst out laughing. It seemed such an odd comment but she found it to be characteristic of the Warden. Instead she kept her gaze focused on the woman.

"She's a witch of the Wilds she is," Daveth piped in with fear tingeing his voice.

The woman laughed, "Such fancies. Have you no thoughts of your own?" It was then the woman acknowledged Alriana, "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Alriana considered the request. While the woman's presence was intimidating, she could make out that no harm would come to the group. She replied, "Alriana. Pleased to meet you."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan."

"What do you wish to know Morrigan?" Alriana asked.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is there no longer?"

Alistair heard the implication and reacted, "Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're… some kind of … sneaky… witch-thief!"

Alriana chose the moment to brush a few locks of hair away from her face trying to hide the fact that she thought the rejoinder the Warden made was a really bad one. Morrigan though thought it amusing and did not miss a beat, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan looked as if she were offended but her voice said otherwise, "I will not for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here no longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

_You wouldn't be with that staff around_, Alriana thought. She noticed that the Warden was going to return the comment and she forestalled him by replying, "Then who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother." Seeing the incredulous look of the elf, Morrigan continued, "Yes my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?"

"A thieving, weird talking log."

Alriana brushed her locks trying to hide the headache that had become nearly unbearable within the last few minutes. She muttered, "Don't shem," forgetting the title of respect for the leader.

Unfortunately Morrigan heard the comment and replied, "Not all in the Wilds are monsters. Flowers grow as well as toads. If you wish, I will take you to my mother. Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you wish."

Even though the witch had addressed Alriana, she deferred to the Warden since he was the one leading this expedition. She raised a brow that clearly asked him what to do. He replied, "We should get those treaties, but I dislike this… Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too… convenient."

Alriana had to agree with that but she was not getting any feeling of deception. There was no intent to trick them but more like idle curiosity. The tone that the Warden used was different from the warm ones he used with her even when he was annoyed with her. It had a hint of hatred in it. It unnerved her and she hoped that he would not use that tone against her. It would only go to serve the general opinion of shemlen. Still they needed to get those treaties. It was an assignment given to them and therefore a duty. She asked, "Why do you want to help us?"

"Why not? I do not meet many people here. Are you all so mistrustful?"

"Idle curiosity. Most shemlen I've met usually want something in return for a favor."

"That is true but I have nothing in mind that I want so you can assume that it is of goodwill."

Alriana eyed the woman trying to read for the truth. Her headache prevented her from seeing clearly. She needed to sleep or something. She said, "I say we go with her. "

"She'll put us all in the pot she will. Just you watch," Daveth interjected trying to get them to leave.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change," Jory replied, eliciting a raised brow of surprise from Alriana. She thought that he had no sense of humor and was too much of coward. True he fought with the best of them against the darkspawn but he still did not get it.

"We need the treaties," Alriana replied. She then turned towards the witch and said, "Please take us to your mother."

"Follow me then if you please."

* * *

><p>"Greetings Mother. I bring you four Grey Wardens who…"<p>

"I see them girl. Mmm. Much as I expected."

Alriana looked at the witch's mother and she tensed up. There was something off about the woman. She had power like the young one but there was something else. For once she wished that she had made the effort to ask the Keeper to teach her how to hone her ability to detect power. Her other senses, as dull as they were, were screaming at her to be wary of this old woman. Luckily for her she was spared from saying anything at first since the Warden spoke, "And we're supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way one's a fool."

Alriana pondered the woman's words while Daveth was muttering, "She's a witch. We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," Jory hissed, "If she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?"

Unfortunately the old woman heard everything. "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the scheme of things but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." The woman's eyes then turned towards Alriana and they seemed to bore into her soul as she asked, "And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Alriana had a thousand ways of answering the question but it all came to one answer. She swallowed and slowly said, "I'm… not sure what to believe."

The old woman seemed pleased by her answer. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She then peered at Alriana and for a moment they seemed to flicker towards the Warden but it was so quick that it could easily be missed by anyone not trained with hunter's eyes. "So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she would never admit it! Oh how she dances under the moon!"

Alriana recognized the signs of a parent teasing a child and she could see Morrigan's embarrassment as the girl ran her fingers through her raven black hair. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales Mother."

"Of course not. They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

Alistair was prepared to get all official on the old woman but was stopped by her explanation, "You… oh. You protected them?"

The old woman handed them to Alriana and replied, "And why not?" She then looked at Alriana and said, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

Again Alriana tensed at the old woman's words. She had the feeling that this old woman knew things and it made her uneasy. Still she could not afford to be rude and the old one did protect the treaties. "Thank you for returning them."

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings."

Alriana was startled by the expression and it must have shown on her face for the old one added, "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan said seeming anxious to speed them on their way.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan sighed, "Oh very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

As Morrigan led the group away from the hut, Alriana could not help but turn back to look at the old one. The woman was watching her intently as if she were forming a judgment. Much of what the old one had said puzzled her especially how she looked at her and the Warden. It was as if she knew something that had yet to happen or she knew something that Alriana had no clue about. She looked away and trotted to catch up with the rest of the group aware that fatigue was setting in and it bothered her.

* * *

><p>AN: Again I played around with dialogue and character development and I apologize for the flaming arse joke again. I couldn't resist and I figured it was something to build the relationship on. Again all reviews are welcome.


	4. Join us Brothers and Sisters

**Chapter 3: Join Us Brothers and Sisters…**

The witch had proven to be a good guide and led them all the way back to the gate to the camp without once coming across darkspawn even though Alriana was certain she could hear them through the quiet of the forest. She had been hearing things other than the spirits of the forest and it was unfamiliar and disconcerting, almost like singing, but nothing like she had heard before. She figured that was the source of her dull instincts and hoped that once the Joining was over, it would go away. The witch left them at the gates and disappeared into the shadows without leave. Alriana diverted her attention back to the gate as the Warden knocked to let them back in. She glanced up at the sky and sniffed the air. A storm was coming and she could not help the chill that crept up her spine as she followed the others in. She had an uneasy feeling, not about the Joining but the battle.

While they were heading back towards the Grey Warden tent, she stole away to visit the kennel master. Upon seeing her, the kennel master said, "The Mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Unless I get that herb I told you about, there's not much hope."

Alriana fished out the bundle of the herb she collected and held it out to the kennel master, "Is this the flower you're looking for?"

"Let me see… yes that's exactly it, wonderful! Give me a moment and I'll make it into an ointment."

Alriana watched the kennel master work grinding up the herb and make it into a paste. She hoped that it would make the Mabari well again. She disliked seeing any animal suffer especially from the horrible taint. She waited while the kennel master applied the ointment. Already an improvement was being seen and the kennel master voiced it, "He looks better already. I'm sure he'd thank you himself if he could and with the extras you brought, it can help any others."

Alriana smiled, "What will happen to him now?"

"Give him a day or two to recover." The kennel master then had a thought, "Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you."

Alriana was speechless. She had no idea how to care for a Mabari and her experience in animal care was helping to care for the halla when they were sick. True animals seemed to have an affinity to her but that was different from having the creature's entire existence being placed in her hands. "I'm not sure I'd have time to care for him." She bit her lower lip in her uncertainty. She wanted to do right by the Mabari but she was not sure if it should be her.

The kennel master chuckled, "You'd be surprised; it could be the other way around. Mabari are supremely intelligent and they're excellent hunters and fighters. Just come back after the battle and take another look."

"Alright," Alriana replied. It would not hurt to come back and see. The dog did respond to her when she had put the muzzle on. It would be something to think on. She turned to head back towards the tent and was greeted by the Warden.

Alistair realized that the Dalish was not with them and resisted cursing himself for his lack of vigilance. He left Daveth and Jory with Duncan and went to look for her. He did not have to go far for he found her standing near the kennels. He remembered her picking herbs and carefully wrapping them but that did not stop the anxiousness and the annoyance that he felt that he had to go search for her again. As soon as he reached her he asked her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Alriana, not feeling in the mood, replied, "Just helping out a sick friend."

"You do realize that we are waiting for you."

"I know."

Alistair had no idea what to say at first. He then said, "We have to proceed with the Joining."

"Oh joy," Alriana replied feeling tired and her headache was worse. "Look I'm sorry I ran off but I made a promise and when a Dalish makes a promise, it is kept." She had not meant to get overly excited but she did and she felt slightly dizzy and nearly stumbled.

Alistair noticed and grabbed her to steady her. Her face was deathly pale. They had to proceed with the ritual quickly or she would die and for reasons he could not name, he did not want that to happen. He held her up until she regained her balance and whispered, "I know about the taint."

Alriana looked at the Warden and narrowed her eyes slightly as if trying to make sense of what he was saying. She panicked for a moment. "I…"

Alistair forestalled her reply, "No one told me. I guessed when I noticed you getting a headache and you looked too pale. I didn't want to say anything since I figured you had a pride thing going on. I might have done the same thing in your position." He smiled to show his understanding.

Alriana was stunned that a shem, the Warden of all people, would be that considerate of her privacy. True she had gotten along fairly well with her shem companions but she did not exactly warm up to them, certainly not enough to merit the concern of the Warden. "Thank you," Alriana replied. "I think I'm good now." She did not look at the Warden feeling foolish at her actions but grateful that he understood and helped her with minimal fuss.

Alistair nodded and walked with her back to the tent. He sensed that she was not the kind to take to charity or pity and that he could identify with. He said nothing but walked an easy pace by her side so it looked to others that they were two soldiers just talking. Duncan had seen the exchange and grew concerned for the Dalish. Her time was running short. His thoughts did not show when he greeted them, "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

"We have," Alriana replied.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

Alriana nodded, not quite hearing the exchange between Duncan and the Warden about the two witches in the Wilds. She sat down on one of the logs and began to finger the pendant that had been her father's and wondered briefly what it would have been like if her parents had lived. The thought was quickly gone when Duncan's voice came through, "We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

Alriana could not help but ask, "Now will you tell us about the ritual?" She was at a disadvantage sitting down but it was the best she could do with the way she was feeling.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"You mean to say that the ritual could kill us." Alriana stated it more as a fact rather than a question. Had she been more coherent, she would have seen how rude it sounded.

Duncan had patience with her and replied, "As could any darkspawn you might face in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive."

_As if I had a choice._ Alriana said nothing though. Duncan brought her here to save her life the least she could do was repay the debt by serving the Grey Wardens as her duty. She listened while Jory and Daveth insisted upon getting on to the ritual.

"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Daveth and Jory were the first to leave. Alistair paused by Alriana and glanced down at her. He hoped that she would understand that he was asking her if she needed a hand up. It surprised him when she reached for his wrist but he followed through by helping her up. She then said, "Give me a moment." She then added as reassurance, "I know the way."

Alistair nodded and left to take Daveth and Jory to the old temple. Alriana waited until they were gone and pulled out the treaties, "When we retrieved these, the old one said that this Blight's threat is greater than you know."

"I see," Duncan replied, "It confirms my suspicions but I still cannot ask the king to reconsider waiting for reinforcements."

"I understand. I probably would think the same if there was no sign of the archdemon. Perhaps this one is being clever." Alriana offered the treaties to Duncan.

"Hold onto them. We can deal with them later. You should go now." Duncan did not ask how she was feeling. He could tell that the excursion had exhausted her but he was glad that Alistair had been there and noticed. He smiled slightly to let her know that everything was all right.

Alriana nodded and placed the treaties back into her pack and adjusted her bow. She headed off in the direction that the others took, taking slow paces. It felt nice to just walk and not run. As she made her way up the ramp, she could hear Jory and Daveth talking and sighed. The last thing she wanted was to hear those two complaining. She walked up and looked around before placing her pack and weapons down near one of the walls. Standing beside the Warden, she sought his gaze to find out what she was to do next.

To her, he seemed anxious about something and wondered what it was about. Certainly not the Joining even though Duncan had mentioned the possibility of dying, and she was not afraid, at least for the moment. Just nervous. When he saw her though, he gave a slight nod of encouragement and it gave her some measure of confidence. It enabled her to tolerate the bickering she was listening to. "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory sounded annoyed at the prospect of another test.

Daveth rolled his eyes in annoyance and for once ignoring the fact that Alriana was there. "Are you blubbering again?"

Jory's hackles were raised, "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

If Alriana cared, she would have been amused at the taunting between the two shems. As it were she stood there with her hands behind her back as if it were a means to stay upright. Daveth was saying, "Maybe it's tradition. Then again maybe they're trying to annoy you."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair."

Alriana sighed, not paying attention anymore. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. The tension that she had ever since they entered the Wilds was gone and it was catching up to her. It did not occur to her that the taint was taking its toll on her. She stared dully at the ground and thought about her clan and where they were now.

Alistair had watched as she walked slowly up the ramp. He was worried that she was fading fast and he wished that he had done more to keep the taint from becoming exacerbated. Her only hope now was the Joining and if she survived… He shook his head inwardly to avoid thinking of these dark thoughts but he could not help but watch her and prayed to the Maker that she would survive. He pulled out some wire that had been lying forgotten in his pouch and began working with it. He had no idea what to do with it until an idea came to him. At least it would give him something to do and ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach until Duncan arrived.

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?

_I would if it would have saved Tamlen_. It had been awhile since Alriana thought about Tamlen and finally focusing on Jory and Daveth's conversation, she noted that for a cut purse, Daveth had a pretty good outlook on the situation that was coming upon them. Jory though, Alriana was beginning to see that beneath that bravado was a weak will. Still she could hardly blame the man for thinking about his family. She had been taught to accept death as a part of life, after all her clan had been nomads since they reclaimed their roots. Yet somehow it did not quite prepare her for the feeling of loss when she accepted Duncan's words that he was dead. A small part of her did not want to believe it but deep down, she knew that her best friend was gone.

"May you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory looked frustrated.

"There are many kinds of foes shemlen," Alriana wearily spoke. "Some can be seen and others cannot. For instance fear is a foe that is constantly battled."

"Are you implying I'm a coward?" Jory asked the question wondering why this elf was questioning him.

"No," Alriana replied bluntly. "I merely stated that not all foes are flesh and blood."

"Well said ser elf," Daveth replied for once looking above her bust line.

"As much as I hate to admit, you spoke well too. If the step is not taken and the darkspawn not stopped, we will die for sure. Perhaps our foe here is fear of the unknown."

Alistair had been listening to the Dalish's words while he was fiddling with the delicate wire. He had never met anyone who could speak with wisdom even if it did sound like it was coming from a preachy mage or the revered mother. He had heard stories that the Dalish were savages but this woman was eloquent in speech when she chose to be and she had a biting tongue when put on the defensive. She certainly was not afraid to use it on him when she told him to stop bossing her. He knew most humans would take offense at that and try to do something about it. Like she would let them. He finished working with the wire and looked at it while glancing at the Dalish.

She had managed to look more relaxed and actually had forced herself into a position that hid how she felt. Alistair was impressed at her strength of will. It gave him hope that she might survive. He looked down at his handiwork and satisfied with it, placed it in his pouch for he noticed that Duncan was coming up the stairs. The moment of truth was drawing near and straightened up a bit.

Alriana caught the Warden's movements and turned to look behind her. She saw Duncan approaching and, unless her eyes were mistaken, he looked as if he were weighed down. She suspected then that there was more to the Joining than she thought and the little movements she had picked up from the Warden and Duncan were telling her that it was something that could be tragic. Still she had enough sense to not outwardly accuse of treachery. Even in her clan, accusations without proof could prove disgraceful and that was the last thing that she wanted. She was Dalish and she would not submit.

"At last we come to the Joining. The first Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint," Duncan began without ceremony. He did spare a glance at the Dalish who was giving him a peculiar glance. He always suspected that she was adept at seeing past the obvious and it looked as if she were doing that now. He was pleased that she made the effort to appear unaffected by the taint. His instincts told him that she would make it.

"So we have to drink the blood of those creatures?" Alriana asked the question in a bored tone which served to mask the tiredness she was feeling.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

_First I'm tainted and now I have to drink their blood. Lovely._ Alriana wanted to laugh badly at the irony of her particular situation. In order to cure her taint, she would have to drink blood full of the taint. It was just one of those days. Her thoughts were broken by the Warden explaining, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

_So that's what he meant by all Grey Wardens being able to sense them. No wonder they didn't tell us everything about the Joining._

"Those that survive?" Jory had asked the question. Alriana could pick up the hint of fear. She could smell it coming from the shem. She could smell nervousness coming from Daveth and concern and anxiousness from the Warden. What bothered her most was the smell of the blood. The taint was strong and she wondered when her sense of smell became enhanced. She wrinkled her nose to try and dispel some of the scents.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those that do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay." Duncan viewed the recruits, taking in the range of emotions on their faces. The Joining was never easy for both the recruits and the ones who conduct the ritual.

_A hefty price but such is the way of duty._ Alriana stood up straight and at attention. She was ready. She would walk forward with her head held high.

"We only speak a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would."

Alriana directed her attention to the Warden. When he spoke, his voice, while solemn, carried a sense of acceptance. She listened to him as he said, "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Alriana understood the meaning behind the words. This duty was by choice and once accepted, it must be seen through to the end. Such sacrifices were not meant to be forgotten. It struck a chord within her being. Even though it did not seem like she had a choice, she was accepting it. It will be her duty until the day she died. She could not return to her clan. The Grey Wardens would be her clan now.

"Step forward Daveth."

Alriana watched as Daveth stepped forward and accepted a large silver chalice. Her keen eyes noticed the symbol that she had seen on the chest at the ruins and on the painting. She would have to ask the Warden about that. Her attention at the moment was now seized by Daveth taking a sip from the chalice. She became aware that the Warden took a step back as if expecting something to happen. She looked at Duncan who have also taken a step back.

It looked as if the rogue had been seized by an invisible force and it was choking him. Daveth raised his hands to his head and began to scream. Alriana felt a headache coming on as Daveth was struggling to overcome the taint. It was like she was hearing what he was hearing and she felt her eyes begin to water. She did not blink to give it away as she watched Daveth struggle to breathe and finally collapsed, gasping for air, until his body lay still.

"I am sorry Daveth."

Alriana felt some relief but it was not enough. The pain was a dull throb but it was again beginning to pulse as Duncan called Jory to step forward. She noticed Jory starting to panic. The large shem backed away when Duncan requested that he step forward. He was saying that he had a wife and child.

"There is no going back."

"No you ask too much. There is no glory in this." Jory withdrew his sword and continued to back away reminding Alriana of a wounded animal.

When Duncan placed the chalice on the nearby table and withdrew his blade, it became clear to Alriana what was going to happen. She took a step forward to say something but was held back by the Warden. He had gently grabbed her wrist and when she looked him in the eye, he shook his head. She understood that she was not to interfere. That did not stop the feeling of shock to see the large shem being run through by Duncan. Her breath caught in her chest. She had killed before but it was only for survival. This had a different tone to it. She saw the look on the Warden's face and he was clearly distressed but Duncan's expression of regret was what kept her from doing the hundred possible actions that her mind had been considering. She understood why.

"But the Joining is not complete. You are called to submit yourself." Duncan once again held out the chalice, this time to Alriana.

Alriana took the chalice and stared at the contents. If she took it, she could die and if she did not, she would die. Either choice presented death. _You are Dalish. Never forget that._ At the last moment, she found courage and lifted the chalice to her lips and took a sip.

It was vile and her first reaction was to spit it out but she swallowed it like a bitter pill. She almost did not hear Duncan say, "From this moment forward, you are a Grey Warden."

The headache that had started with Daveth now began to intensify. Her vision began to blur and at one point she saw three of Duncan. She raised a hand to her head and went through the motion of brushing away stray locks, trying to will away the pain. Her ears heard something and it sounded like singing. She wavered trying to hold her balance but overcompensated and fell backwards just as an explosion of pain filled her head as the sounds intensified. Her vision blackened.

_It was a huge creature. She had never seen anything like it before. It was large and scaly like a lizard. The wingspan alone was baffling as to the size of the creature. It roared but it sounded coherent to her. She thought she could hear something distinct and not just an animal's roar. It then turned to look at her. The eyes held her gaze. They were yellow and the pupils were slits. They looked at her as if the creature knew her. She tried to back away but found that she could not. The creature continued to hold her gaze and then it roared as if to frighten her away. She did not budge. It was a challenge._

Alistair reacted fast when she fell. He caught her as she fell back and gently lowered her to the ground. His fingers brushed the side of her neck and he detected a pulse but it was faint and erratic. He looked at Duncan and the elder Warden said, "She is fighting it."

"She was fading when she arrived and it got worse after we began." Alistair did not realize how concerned he sounded. He wanted her to survive and was willing to make deals with the Maker.

"She has been infected for too long. It is out of our hands now. It is up to her."

Alistair nodded and his hand when to the work he had done earlier in his pouch. He decided to finish what he had started. He made up his mind then and there that she would make it even though the wait was going to be agonizing.

Duncan watched the young Warden as he worked. He knew that he was making a pendant but he noticed that this was going to be different. He said nothing knowing that it was Alistair's way of dealing with the wait. He looked at the Dalish as her eyes fluttered under their lids as she fought the taint. He prayed to the Maker that she might survive.

_She was Dalish and she was not afraid. She stared boldly at the creature and returned the stare with one of her own. As a hunter she had come across other predators and she had to show them that she would not harm them. This creature was different. This was a stare for dominance. It felt better when she voiced to the creature, "I know you command the trait but you will not control me."_

_ The creature looked at her and roared. It surprised her that she could understand the implication behind it. She responded, "I will not yield. I am Dalish. I am a walker of the lonely path. I am one of the last of the Elvhenan. Never again shall I submit."_

_ The creature roared again but it was weaker. She felt her resolve strengthen. She would not submit. She would master it. As the creature roared again, she shouted, "I WILL NOT SUBMIT!"_

Alriana's eyes shot open as she gasped for air. As her vision cleared she saw the night sky above her and briefly wondered how she got into that position. She then noticed two faces looking down on her. It was Duncan who said, "It is finished. Welcome."

Alriana placed a hand on her head feeling the remnants of her headache pulsing. It was fading but the pain was still there and she had the most awful taste in her mouth. She swore in the language of the Elvhenan. A multitude of 'colorful' phrases, some that had Duncan smiling in amusement, having learned a few of them.

Alriana looked at the two faces staring down at her. It was the Warden who offered a hand to her. She had managed to prop herself on her elbow at that time and for the second time since she arrived, she grabbed the Warden by the wrist and he pulled her to her feet. She teetered a moment and forced herself to maintain her balance. She could hear the Warden speaking, "Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

Alriana could hear the sincerity in the Warden's words and it touched her but she knew better than to show she appreciated the comment. She had to show the shemlen that she was not a slave or pleasure object, but a warrior. Instead she focused on Duncan as he asked her how she felt. Out of a need to feel secure, she brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and said, "The pain… that was unbelievable."

Duncan replied, "Such what it takes to be a Grey Warden."

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair had been fishing around for something to say to his new Warden sister and that was all he could come up with.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

_Now I can actually sense those creatures, as if I couldn't sense them before._ Alriana was still rubbing her head. Her mind was focused on what she saw while she was battling the taint. It did not feel like a dream but more like she was actually there, challenging the beast. She disliked the fact that she could understand what it wanted to a degree and she was not sure if she liked the idea of having more of those dreams. All she let out was, "I see."

Duncan peered at her and could see that she was still taking in everything. He could tell that something was bothering her. It would have to be something to be discussed later. Right now he had to give her the king's request. "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

At the prospect of meeting the shem king again, Alriana felt a bit better. The king held genuine kindness and it would be pleasant even if it was something serious like a strategy meeting. "What kind of meeting?"

"The king is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence."

"Well it's not because I'm a commander or anything or because of my charming personality," Alriana muttered, stating the obvious.

Alistair fought to hide the grin that was forming. He was pleased that her sense of humor was coming back. Duncan would have laughed himself since the Dalish had a talent for being blunt in a comical manner. At least her manners, as far as being in public were concerned, were impeccable even if they were tinged with a hint of polite coldness. He continued, "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able."

Alriana had finished rubbing her head and was nodding silently. She had cast a glance at where she last saw Daveth and Jory and the memory came rushing back. Duncan noticed and said, "Death is never easy to accept, especially when it arrives in such a brutal fashion. Honor your comrades if you wish, but know that we must press forward. Always we must press forward."

That last part woke Alriana up. This was her duty now. It was a path lined with death but Duncan was right. In the end one must always press forward. Tamlen was dead and her clan was gone. _Press forward._ "I understand. I will join you when I am able," she replied, her voice hoarse.

Duncan nodded and turned to leave. He had hoped to catch Alistair's eye to get him to leave as well but it did not happen. It was of no matter though. The two of them had some sort of understanding even if it was rather one-sided at times. Right now he had a meeting to attend.

Alistair waited until Duncan had gone before handing a water skin to Alriana. "Here. I get the feeling that you might want to wash out the bad taste in your mouth."

Alriana was surprised that the Warden guessed her discomfort. Then again he went through the Joining too. She replied, "I suppose you say that to all the new Grey Wardens that survive," and took a sip to swirl around in her mouth.

"Nope, just you." The seeing the look she was giving him, Alistair continued, "I kind of get the feeling that you're not one to say when you feel uncomfortable and prefer to suffer in silence. Admirable qualities especially to the Chantry."

Alriana spit out the water, glad that the vile taste was gone. "Suffering in silence? You pitied me?" Her voice rose a little at the accusation.

"Not at all," Alistair replied, "Pity is the last thing you can expect from me. If that makes you feel better."

His glibness struck a chord and Alriana could not help but laugh. He made her sound petty but she found that it did not bother her. Tamlen had always told her that no one was her equal in her comments. "You're right it does." Her expression became serious as she added, "I do mean it though: I don't take kindly to pity. If you see me fall you can help me up and I will do the same."

"I agree." Alistair had never met someone quite like the Dalish before him. Perhaps there was a chance at being friends. His hand went into the pouch on his belt and his hand brushed upon the work he had done and it reminded him of one last thing, "Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it into a pendant. Something to remind us…of those that didn't make it this far." He pulled out the pendant he had made and handed it to her.

Alriana accepted the pendant and looked at it. It was a crystal vial filled with the vile blood but it was wrapped in a delicate weaving of wire and it was held by a silver carving of the creature she had seen in the Grey Warden tent. Looking closer, she wondered if it was the light playing tricks on her, for the wire was bent in a similar pattern to her tattoo. It was alike down to the last detail and she wondered how the Warden was able to do it. She was impressed with the craftsmanship and spent a few minutes admiring it before slowly undoing the clasp. She found her fingers shaking and frowned, willing them to still. She hated to admit it but her body was still in shock from the Joining.

"May I help you with that?"

Alriana looked up at the Warden with a frown still evident on her face. Her fingers finally undid the clasp and she managed to put it on before her brain could think of something to say. When it finally did, she said, "Thank you for your offer… and thank you for the pendant… Warden."

"You can call me by my name you know."

"So you don't want my respect then?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Alistair groaned. He was really on a roll and he was not sure if it was his fault. One minute she was kind and the next she'd be biting his head off for bossing her. "I meant that you don't have to be… formal. I'm just Alistair."

Alriana pondered this for a moment. It had been normal to call the Warden by his title. She was respecting his position within the order. Such familiarity was foreign since she would never deign to be familiar with the Keeper. She reached to touch her father's pendant and ending up fingering both pendants that nestled at the base of her neck. She thought about it and slowly replied, "I don't want to be disrespectful of your standing."

Alistair was confused for a moment but then it dawned on him that asking her to call him by name was a foreign concept to her. He replied with an encouraging smile, "You're not. Trust me."

When he said those words, it sealed the deal for Alriana. If he wanted it to be so, then she would honor that. She extended her right hand out to him and waited. He reciprocated and she grasped his wrist and said, "Then I will call you Alistair and you can call me Alriana."

Alistair felt relieved and pleased that she was not going to insist upon titles or anything like that. He grinned and said, "Pleased to meet you. Now if you are feeling better you should head over to the meeting. Otherwise Duncan will have my head for keeping you and the king will probably throw a tantrum if you're not there." He turned to beat a hasty retreat back to the Grey Warden tent. He paused to turn and add, "I'm glad that you made it Alriana."

Hearing him say her name gave a pleasant feeling. Alriana was reminded of being back with her clan and the good times they had as children. That familiarity was what she needed but she knew she could not have that now. She sighed and walked down the stairs. Time to face the shems and listen to their strategy.


	5. Suspicions and the Mission

**A/N:** Normally I would leave this bothersome part til the end but I figured I would give a heads up. Here the story gets a bit interesting with the introduction of a new character that does not even exist within the game whatsoever. This character I intend to be a younger version of Wynne but alas he turned into a cross between the wise mage and the witty one-liner Alistair. From this point on this new character will play a part in how this story is told putting more of a twist into things. As always reviews are welcome. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Suspicions and the Mission<strong>

Alriana disliked Loghain. There was something about his manner that struck her as odd. His frankness with the shem king was a bit shocking to her but she could sense that there was something else lurking behind that hard face. She did not care one bit that he glared at her for staring at him so boldly. She returned the favor by giving a cool look that clearly said that she was not afraid of him. When she was satisfied she had made her point, she glanced around again. Her senses told her that there was one other presence here but he had yet to make himself known, if it were a person. She could not quite tell for the feeling was gone. She then leaned over towards Duncan.

Duncan had watched her as she scrutinized the teryn. He had wondered why the king had requested her presence at this meeting but was wise enough not to say anything about it. He watched her survey all the members of the meeting with equally bland expressions. He watched as her eyes lingered over the revered mother before moving on to the mage, the king and finally lighting upon the teryn. He watched as her eyes narrowed. He had also seen her look around as if to search for someone and briefly wondered… She then leaned over and whispered, "Something is off about him."

Duncan gave a silent nod and hoped that she would pick up the hint that she was to remain quiet. She did and said nothing but watched the argument between the teryn and the king progress. The king was saying, "Loghain my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"I still think calling for reinforcements from the Orlesians is a fool notion."

Alriana could tell that the shem teryn was unreasonable in his distrust. That he was a war hero who stood against the Orlesians bore no weight with her. In her mind, if this threat was as what she and Duncan suspected, then they would need all the help they could get. The king responded, "It is not a fool notion. Our arguments are a thing of the past and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to the very people that enslaved us for a century."

"Oh yes they will swoop down upon us while we are engaging the horde. A ridiculous notion if I ever heard one. And swooping is bad."

Alriana looked around to find the owner of the voice. She was surprised to see a tall shadow emerge where she saw nothing before. The figure removed his hood to reveal a youngish face that sported short dark hair with the tips edged in blonde, as if he had been kissed by fire and the strangest color of eyes she had ever seen. They were neither blue nor grey but at the moment they twinkled playful like water just before it turned dangerous. She had almost barked out laughter when he said swooping was bad. It had sounded much like Alistair. He spoke, "I am not surprised to see that you bear such ill will still Loghain. You must really try that salve I gave you earlier."

"Insolent…"

The king interrupted, "Our current forces will have to suffice then. However I do agree with our Arcana friend here that your implications may be unjustified."

"My apologies for interrupting," the stranger said. "I couldn't help myself."

"I didn't think you could. Was your scout successful?"

"Yes. Promising recruits I found and a discussion for after the battle." The stranger then went silent to give the floor back to the meeting at hand.

"Yes," King Cailan said, "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan was surprised to see his old friend appear. True he had seen him around the camp and even spoke to him but he did not think that he would waste his time in a strategy meeting since he had told him that he would not be in the battle. Then again his friend knew how much the teryn loathed him along with the Chantry so it should not have surprised him that he would turn up just for entertainment. He glanced at the Dalish who looked stunned at him appearing and figured that she was cursing herself for not sensing him properly. _He knows a thing or two about stealth, young Dalish._ He replied to the king's inquiry, "They are your Majesty."

The king's attention then drifted to Alriana who was viewing the stranger with suspicion. "And this is the recruit that I met on the road earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."

Alriana knew the king was addressing her and was also aware that the stranger was staring at her, giving her a saucy look. It seemed to say, 'You're good, but I'm better.' She responded though diplomatically, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"An honor indeed, your Majesty."

Teryn Loghain was growing clearly frustrated at the king's insistence upon the Grey Wardens. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"Certainly worth doing if your suspicion about the Grey Wardens didn't taint your judgment," the stranger spoke up then.

"And allowing this," the teryn waved his hand towards the stranger, "riffraff of a conjurer in here only plays to your foolish fascination."

"Ardeth is no conjurer Loghain," Cailan shook his head in disagreement. "He is one of the respected Arcana and is here by my request. Since you insist upon reality, speak your strategy."

Alriana caught the name of the stranger. It was another strange name but sounded familiar and his order was also strange. It would be something she would ask Duncan or Alistair later. She felt embarrassed that she did not know enough about the shem world to look intelligent but her pride prevented her from showing her shame. Instead she focused intently on the strategy. Slowly a chill crept up her spine as if her instincts were warning her that this plan was doomed to failure.

"The Grey Wardens and I will make our stand here to draw out the darkspawn," Cailan spoke to prompt the teryn to speak.

"My men and I will await the signal from the tower and emerge from the shadows to…"

"Flank the darkspawn. I remember." King Cailan pointed to a section on the map, "The tower of Ishal is here in the ruins. Who will light the beacon?"

The teryn spoke, annoyance was growing clear in his eyes and it was noticed by Alriana who wisely kept silent, "I have men stationed within the tower to guard it and should be sufficient. It is not a dangerous task but it is vital."

An idea seemed to form in the king's mind. He then said, "Then we must send our very best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to light the beacon."

Alriana raised her brows at this suggestion. If she had been honest with herself, she would have found that she as disappointed that she would not be in the battle. However this task was to be given to her and Alistair. As far as she was concerned this was part of her duty and she would follow it. She had also noted that the king had a peculiar look about his face before he made the suggestion. _Another thing to think about later_ she thought as she replied, "We will do our best your Majesty."

"You rely too much on these Grey Wardens. Is that truly wise?" The teryn was puzzled at the king's suggestion.

"I myself think it a reasonable suggestion," the stranger Ardeth replied. "No offense to your men Teryn Loghain but I think this is a means to cover all possibilities should darkspawn decided to approach the tower."

"Indeed," the king agreed and shot a knowing look at Ardeth. "Besides I think that is enough with your conspiracy theories Loghain. The Grey Wardens fight the Blight no matter where they are from."

Duncan sought this moment to intervene, "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Teryn Loghain gave a snort, "There haven't been any signs of dragons in the wilds."

"Isn't that what you're men are here for Duncan?"

Alriana mulled over the new word in her mind. She had heard of dragons but she had never seen an image of one. She briefly wondered if that was the creature she had 'talked' to in her mind during the Joining. It puzzled her. There were one too many things she did not know about the shem world and now she was paying the consequences for ignorance. She almost did not catch the hesitation in Duncan's voice when he replied that his men were ready for battle. She could not resist, "Your Majesty, it is logical to consider a possibility. A good strategist would consider all possibilities."

The teryn looked at her with a venomous look as if she were dirt beneath his boots. She knew it was not because she was a Warden but because she was an elf. A glance at Duncan though told her that she should not have spoken and she could feel the weight of disapproval from him and surprisingly it hurt worse than any name she had been called before. The stranger Ardeth was looking at her with a look like he was examining her. She could care less at the look the mage and the revered mother were giving her. Right now her attention was focused on the king. He grinned and replied, "Indeed Warden. I can see that you'll put to rest the misconceptions we have of your people. Well said."

That seemed to relax everyone for the mage started in on his protests and the revered mother cut him off with her biting tongue, "We won't put our lives in trust of your spells mage. Save them for the darkspawn."

"And here I thought we were getting along so well your Reverence. I actually was considering recruiting one of your sisters or Templars," Ardeth drawled intentionally rubbing in a sore spot for the revered mother.

She scowled at him and would have said something but the teryn interrupted, "Enough. This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon at the signal."

The king seemed to have gotten energetic again. "Thank you Loghain. The Grey Wardens and the king standing side by side to stem the tide of evil." He seemed to be lost in the daydream his words conjured.

"Yes. A glorious moment for us all."

Alriana perked up at the last words of the teryn. The tone was different to them and she did not like it. It spoke of ulterior motive and as such she knew that she could not say anything but it made her determined to voice her suspicions to Duncan later. There was not much she could do for the final arrangements were made and the meeting was called to an end. Alriana wisely decided to wait until the others were well on their way before voicing to Duncan in a whisper, "I don't like Loghain. He has something planned."

"And you have proof of this?"

"His tone of voice," Alriana replied. She decided to be frank and knew the moment she said it that it sounded weak but how do you explain to shemlen about the heightened sensitivity in hearing? Her case especially? "I know he doesn't like me but I could hear in his voice that he has something planned. Plus I felt a chill."

Duncan regarded Alriana for a moment. Her version of proof would never hold up if he were to take it to the king but he found himself trusting her word. She had been able to sense the darkspawn before he did on the way here and from Alistair's account, she heard when a poisonous snake nearly attacked him. The Keeper of her clan informed him that she was sensitive to the world around her.

Alriana knew that she was fighting a losing battle and added, "I know you can't go to the king with this but I tell you this just… I have a bad feeling about this battle."

"I understand," Duncan replied. He would trust the Dalish at her word and be alert. "Now I suggest you grab what you need before I send you and Alistair off."

Alriana nodded, not sure if Duncan believed her or not but she was willing to trust him. She was going to obey the order and stock up on supplies. If anything should happen, she wanted to be ready. She jogged down the stairs towards the quartermaster, not noticing that the stranger had sidled up to Duncan and was speaking in low tones to him.

"She said what needed to be said and I was actually entertained sufficiently."

"Old friend you always had a knack for riling up the Chantry and men like Teryn Loghain. I am surprised that you attended though I think King Cailan made it clear that he called you here."

"Actually I came to answer the call and he just invited me to stay. Of course I offered my order for the battle but like you he refused. I'm due to a personal chat with him before the battle so I must go." Ardeth started down the way before turning back, "By the way Duncan, your two youngest caught my eye."

* * *

><p>Alriana finished stocking up and had found Alistair munching on a strange piece of food sitting outside the tent on a log. Without ceremony, she sat next to him and rummaged for the hare rations she had made earlier and began chewing on it. She then said, "Duncan will be wanting to see us soon."<p>

"No surprise there. So how did the big meeting go?"

"You shemlen like to talk quite a bit. Your teryn doesn't respect your king's rank." Alriana pulled out the small dagger that was sheathed in her boot and began slicing strips off. She offered one to Alistair holding it between her thumb and the blade.

Alistair was surprised that she offered and took the piece. He still had some in his pack but he got the hint that she would be offended if he refused. He reciprocated by offering a piece of the cheese he was eating. He wanted to laugh as she took the small piece and looked at it with a puzzled look. He explained, "It's cheese. You eat it."

"And here I thought you planted it in the dirt," Alriana retorted as she sniffed the piece of cheese. It had a strange scent to it but it was not offensive. She tentatively took a small bite to taste. She chewed and found the strange taste rather pleasant. She looked at the dried hare and the cheese and with her knife she cut a small sliver of meat and a sliver of cheese and placed the two together and popped it into her mouth. She grinned as she chewed savoring the taste. "This thing you call cheese tastes good."

Alistair grinned. "Thought you might like it." He took another bite as he thought of what to say about her earlier comment. "As to your comment about Teryn Loghain, well the fact that he fought with King Cailan's father Maric kind of gives him leeway."

"It's disrespectful. Too much leeway and the leader has no control."

"I take it you have experience in that."

"When we hunt yes. We follow the lead hunter's path. If everyone thought for themselves, then we would fail." Alriana folded the rest of her rations back into her pack and rested her elbows on her knees. "There was one that seemed out of place there. The king called him an Arcana."

The reaction Alistair gave was one that startled Alriana. He had nearly dropped his hunk of cheese as he sat up straighter. "You're serious. An Arcana was present?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No it's just that if an Arcana is here that means he's recruiting for his ranks or he's offering support for this battle. Either way it's something to get excited about." Alistair noted the blank look on Alriana's face and tried to explain, "The Arcana is an order of warriors going back to the Tevinter Imperium and it is said that they have the unique talent of wielding both magic and traditional weapons."

"Wait. Does not your Chantry regulate magic?"

"That's the thing. There has never been proof of the use of magic and the order is Elven in origin. No one knows how many there are for they keep to themselves in the forests of Ferelden but whenever there is trouble like a Blight, they show up."

"So they could be here for this battle?"

"Yes, though I think with the way things are, the king would have them waiting as a last resort. Or the Arcana here is just recruiting."

"The king did ask about his scouting." Alriana then frowned. "This Arcana showed little respect for anyone there except the king and Duncan. In fact he insulted them."

"Must have been Ardeth. He just loves letting people who bear prejudices know how he feels about them. He's considered the best in recruiting. No surprise he is here."

Alriana was thoughtful. She would have said more but she caught Duncan coming towards them. She nudged Alistair and stood up. She then said, "You might want to make sure you have a cloak for later. A storm is coming. It will be here right when the lines form."

"How do you know that?"

"The wind told me, as well as the smell."

Alistair would have said more but he was interrupted by Duncan coming towards them. He stood up and swallowed the last bit of cheese before stuffing the rest into his pack. He shouldered it and walked to where Duncan was waiting. By the time they reached him, the telltale signs of thunder were starting to stir.

Duncan had been unnerved when Ardeth mentioned that he had his eye on the two youngest of the order. Like others, he had assumed that Arcana were mages before the warrior, but even after five years he should have known better. Ardeth had a talent for finding recruits and he appreciated that he informed him of his results. He kept his thoughts to himself lest the Dalish start asking questions. She was too inquisitive at times and persistent. He began without ceremony, "Well you know the plan Alriana. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon."

Alistair was surprised, "What? I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair," Alriana replied. She made it clear that it was an order that should be taken seriously.

Alistair looked at Alriana and recognized that glint in her eye. He muttered for her to hear, "Fine just don't shoot me in the arse if I protest."

Alriana felt her eyes widen. She could not believe that her fellow Warden would joke at a time like this. She was more angry at the fact that her first reaction was to laugh. This shem had a way of making her forget what she was here for and she was not sure if she liked it or not. She controlled it though by saying, "If the beacon is not lit then the teryn's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case right?"

Alriana heard the sarcasm in Alistair's voice when he said it. She had noticed that he became slightly annoyed at the mention of the king. It was slight but her hunter's eyes picked up on it. "Call it a precaution," she replied.

Duncan watched the two Wardens before him interact. Without too many words, they seemed to come to an agreement and the Dalish turned and asked him where the Tower of Ishal was. He replied, "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the way we came in."

"When do we light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

Alriana paused to consider. She conceded that Duncan was right since she did not know much about shem ways of battle. The chill that had been crawling up her spine started to deepen. She said in a straight tone looking down at the ground, "Is there any danger?"

Alistair thought it a peculiar question for her to ask. He then noticed the way she was standing and wondered if she could sense something that he and Duncan could not. Duncan's voice came through, "Always. Even the best laid plans go awry. You do what you must. I trust you both."

"Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you," Alistair replied.

Duncan could not help but chuckle. "Be patient Alistair. There will be plenty of battles."

Duncan's words echoed Alriana's thoughts. Maybe they would be able to join in later. First things first. "How much time will we have?"

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

Alriana was about to nod her understanding when a thought struck her. "What if the archdemon appears?"

"We soil our drawers that's what," Alistair broke in.

For the second time, Alriana wanted to laugh and she was angry at her reaction. It was Duncan that spoke, "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you." As an afterthought he added, "Stay with the teryn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

Alriana replied, "I understand."

"Then I must join the others. From here on out, you two are on your own. Remember you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Alriana could not help but feel as if a burden were being placed on her shoulder. It was a confirmation that now she was not only Dalish but a Grey Warden. She may not know much about them but she knew that they had a duty and she was a part of it now. She heard Alistair say, "Duncan… may the Maker watch over you."

She looked and saw the looks exchanged even while Duncan said, "May he watch over us all." She guessed that Duncan was one of the most important people in Alistair's life and now that battle was looming over them, it was obvious that there was a chance they might not see each other again. She muttered a prayer of her people and watched as Duncan left them at the campfire. Now they were on their own.

As soon as Duncan was out of sight, she turned towards Alistair and gave a hard punch to the chest. The movement caught Alistair off guard and he said, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For trying to make me laugh," Alriana replied and punched him again. "Twice." It did not matter that he was wearing splint mail armor. She did not feel the pain since her hands were encased in leather gloves. "This is serious."

Alistair rubbed where she had hit him and could not figure out for the life of him why she would be so upset over his comments earlier. _Is she really that serious about all this?_ He jogged to catch up with her for she had started to walk away and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Look. I take this seriously. I just use humor to lighten the situation."

Alriana nearly grabbed Alistair's hand to twist it away but took care not to react. Instead she turned to look at him. As soon as he explained she scrutinized him with her eyes. She admitted to herself that it was not fair of her to hit him like she did. She replied, "I apologize. Whenever we were given a mission, we had to take it seriously. Carelessness brought death or trouble to our clan."

"No harm done though I suggest you try not hitting me in the future unless you're really angry."

To show that she meant it with her apology, Alriana replied, "If I'm ever really angry, you would know it."

Alistair knew what she meant and chuckled. "Alright, let's get a move on."

* * *

><p><em>How I love the smell of rain on the wind<em>, Ardeth thought as he watched from his perch in the trees. He just had an enlightening conversation with the king and had been watching the conversation between Duncan and the two young Wardens. It was not until Duncan left to join the king that he jumped down to talk to him, "So I take it you won't change your mind either."

"Old friend, you know as well as I that as long as the Arcana are kept in reserve, there is hope should we fall."

"And what of those who answer out of duty?"

"You are different, besides I need someone I can trust."

Ardeth paused a moment, his blue grey eyes narrowing. "Are you asking me what I think you are asking?"

"I am. A young friend voiced her concerns and I trust her judgment."

"I thought as much."

"Watch over them Ardeth. When the time is right…"

"I understand."


	6. Genlocks, Hurlocks, Ogres

**Chapter 5: Genlocks, Hurlocks and Ogres… Oh My**

The soldiers stood in rank and file, staring out into the night. The archers were at vantage points to give their arrows their deadly sting. The soldiers stood and were flanked by those with the Mabari hounds. The baying of the dogs belied their eagerness to fight. Each soldier, men and women, looked anxiously into the night, the familiar tensions of battle starting to stir. The one ray of comfort was the presence of the Chantry sisters walking through the ranks with the incense, blessing the troops and praying to the Maker for a victory and safe return.

King Cailan made his rounds before heading to the platform where he would give orders. He was flanked closely by Duncan who bore a look of determination. Duncan may have had apprehensions about this battle but he would not let that show. He would fight and he would protect the king. He said, "The plan will work your Majesty."

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here." King Cailan looked over the field. He knew that battle carried the shadow of death over it. As long as one made preparations, the rest is left to the working of Fate. He glanced at the Tower of Ishal and thought about the last meeting he had before coming to the battle. He knew that oaths will be kept in good hands and it was for that reason he was able to look out at the field with a determined air.

The lightning and thunder crashed overhead. Then as if to reflect the bleakness of the upcoming battle, the rain began to pour. It came down in a torrent splashing down on the armored troops. Up ahead the heat from the ground was rising in a thick mist and emerging from the mist was the enemy. They were all kinds of darkspawn roaring and gnashing their teeth. At the head of the army was the alpha Hurlock. He surveyed the field and noticed the king's army waiting for them. He growled out his orders and the darkspawn line slowed to a halt.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two lines stood their ground until the alpha gave the signal to charge. The darkspawn horde charged forward, the smaller ones passing the bulky ogres. They headed straight for the army. The first wave met their doom by the spray of flaming arrows.

King Cailan watched as the archers fired their first volley. The arrows hit true, taking out part of the horde. He then shouted, "Hounds!" That was the signal for the Mabari to be released. Again it was like the arrow volley but even then that was not enough. Inspired, King Cailan cried, "For Ferelden!"

It was like the crashing of two waves as both armies clashed. That was the unspoken signal to unleash everything on both sides. The darkspawn sent fireballs at the enemy. Alriana watched as the rain poured down. She saw one fireball fly high through the air and it hit what she could surmise was the Tower of Ishal. She watched as it hit with an explosion of fire and it was accompanied by other explosions hitting the bridge. She could feel the vibrations in her feet as she watched until she was bumped by soldiers running to their positions. Her eyes never wavered from the tower as she set her goal.

Alistair had been watching the same thing she was and glanced at her to see how she was faring. He saw no fear only determination as she stared at the tower. He had to marvel at her accuracy of the rain falling as he made the futile gesture of wiping the water from his face. He then shouted, "We have to cross the bridge and get to the tower!"

Alriana turned to look at her companion and nodded. Now she saw the logic in having both of them go. She was determined but she recognized the prickles of fear. To overcome it she turned forward and started running across the bridge. She tried to ignore the arrows and artillery that were flying overhead as she ran across. She was halfway when Alistair shouted a warning. She felt the impact and flew across the width of the bridge, sliding on the wet stone until she was dangling over the edge. Looking down at the drop, Alriana forced herself to look up and try to pull herself up. She had managed to grab a piece of rope and hold on. She tried placing her boots on the edge to give her leverage but one slip and she was dangling. To top it off, the rope was beginning to fray. She rolled her eyes, "Well that's just bloody brilliant."

Alistair had seen the artillery fire and tried to shout a warning to Alriana. He was almost to her when it hit and it sent them both flying. He landed and hit the wall of the bridge with a hard thud and felt the pain shoot up from his torso. The air had been knocked out of him so he struggled to breathe while looking around for Alriana. He almost panicked when he did not see her until his eyes lighted on a length of rope that had come free. It was pulled taut and he hoped to Maker that it was her. "Alriana!"

"Here!"

Alistair scrambled to reach her and nearly slipped from the wet rain. "Hang on!"

Alriana rolled her eyes again, "Already hanging and not for much longer." She watched as the rope began to fray more. She felt the rope lose resistance. She looked back down at the drop and foolishly wondered what her chances of survival would be. Her feet were planted firmly on the broken surface and she moved her hands up to get a better grip even though the rope was failing.

Suddenly the rope gave way and Alriana felt herself fall until her back slammed into the surface. It was cushioned by her bow so it did not hurt as much. Looking up, she saw her wrist grasped firmly by a familiar hand. She looked up and said, "Nice catch."

Alistair had scrambled and managed to grab Alriana before she fell. When she told him he had a nice catch he replied, "You give a hand, I give a hand right?"

Alriana grinned as she reached up to grab his arm with her free hand and turned to place her feet back on the rocks. As Alistair pulled her up, she used her feet to help. Once she was back up, she let out the breath of air she had been holding and looked at Alistair. He was breathing hard after pulling her up and he looked at her. She grinned, "Well that was interesting," and got to her feet. She offered Alistair a hand up. Once he was on his feet, she said, "Ma serannas. Thank you."

Alistair nodded. "We better get going. The beacon."

"Right." Alriana turned to continue running towards the other side of the bridge. She was relieved to be on the other side and her feet on solid ground. The rain had lightened up a bit but it was still pouring and the wind has picked up. She lifted her head to hear. She then said, "Something is not right."

Alistair was about to ask her what she meant when a Circle mage and a soldier came running down the ramp leading to the tower. "You…you're Grey Wardens aren't you? The tower…it's been taken!"

Alistair was in disbelief, "What are you talking about man? How?"

"They came up through the lower levels. They overran us. Most of our men are dead and we don't know how many," the soldier replied.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves," Alistair replied, the authority clear in his voice.

Alriana glanced at the man. She had heard the authority behind the tone and recalled she had heard it before. Again it was not the time to think about it. Taking Alistair's lead, she followed and the mage and the soldier followed her. They were not even halfway up the ramp when she sensed the darkspawn near. She could tell Alistair sensed him by the way he shifted his movement, ready to charge with his sword and shield. She touched his shoulder to stop him and said, "Let me see first."

Alistair nodded knowing that she would be quiet. He had seen enough of that in the Wilds. He watched as she slunk up the ramp and peered around. The rain did not help visibility but with the available outdoor fires, she could make out the darkspawn. She turned to signal to Alistair where he should go. She then took one of her arrows and drew her bow.

It struck true in the Genlock that was wielding a bow. Alriana made the decision to take out the archers and the ones with a high vantage point. She gave a toss of her head hoping that Alistair would understand what she meant. Apparently he did for he took the other soldier with him to take out the Hurlocks that were attacking Loghain's men. The mage provided support with a series of spells. It worked out well in terms of tactics. However Alriana saw something moving and breaking into a run, she pulled out the dagger she carried on her back next to her bow and charged and again for the third time hitting Alistair out of the way and leapt up the structure to the hidden archer that had been aiming at the Warden's head.

Alistair was grateful that she had not knocked him over this time as he whipped around to see her leap up the structure in graceful leaps. She had reached the hidden Genlock and had sliced off the head in one smooth motion. She then leapt down to land with a soft thud near his feet. He said, "You know we have to stop running into each other if we are running to slash at hidden enemies." He grinned to show that he was teasing.

Alriana stood up and grinned back. "Would you have preferred him to shoot you in the arse?"

Alistair gave a chuckle and led the way up to the entrance of the tower where they face more Genlocks and Hurlocks. They used their usual tactics, Alistair charging in while Alriana covered with the bow. It was inspiring for their companions to use a similar technique. Within short order, they managed to clear out the darkspawn from the outside. Now they faced the daunting task of clearing out the tower and making their way to the beacon.

* * *

><p>"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"<p>

Alriana wondered the same thing. The dark thought that they had been set up came to mind but she dismissed it. She may not have liked the teryn but there was no reason for her to distrust him. Yet she could not help but feel that something was out of place. More to ease her own nerves, she replied, "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place. Before we hold hands and dance in a circle."

Alistair knew that she was nervous about something. He had observed her enough to know that there were certain movements she made when she was sensing out her environment. Right now she was exhibiting unease and her comment was a reliever despite the fact that it was quite funny. Betraying his own concerns he replied, "Right. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later."

"Right after they laugh at us for dancing in a circle," Alriana muttered. Her hunter's eyes scanned the foyer of the second floor. She could tell that the darkspawn were nearby and it was not her Warden's senses. Her nose had picked up on the distinct sense of death they carried and she resisted the urge to vomit.

Alistair resisted the chuckle and instead paid attention to her movements. He replied, "At any rate we need to hurry. We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal."

_That name again_, thought Alriana. Her dislike for the teryn was borderline ridiculous but her instincts told her that something was off about the man. She ignored this feeling instead facing the challenge of this level head up and eyes steady. The troops in the battle were counting on them. Duncan was counting on them. With soft fleeted movements, she glided forward glancing around. Her bow was in her left hand and her fingers holding the arrow. She cocked her ear to listen. She glanced at Alistair and motioned him to follow her.

She could not complain about the noise of the armor. After all her ears were more sensitive and she could tell that Alistair was trying to not give them away as well as the other two. The gathered at a door and signaled for the mage to pop the door open. The reaction was quick as she fired while Alistair charged in with the other soldier. There were only two in the room and there was a door at the far end. It was better to have a wide berth to better ascertain the numbers. Again once they came into view, they took out the Genlocks and Hurlocks, her arrows flying in rapid succession against the archers. She would not let anything happen to her companions. Had she been listening more closely, she would have heard that not all was right, particularly with her fellow Warden.

Alistair felt the pain in his torso and was frustrated that it had not gone away. He made up for it by following Alriana's lead and moving in when necessary and tried not to give any indication something was wrong. _Must've hit that wall harder than I thought._ He kept following her and it surprised him that he trusted her to cover his back even though they had not known each other for very long. He knew that she was only doing it because they had orders and she would see it through to the end yet he found himself trusting her to watch his back just as he would try to watch hers.

The next level was just as grueling. Darkspawn had swarmed the area and they were determined to kill everything that came in their path. Alriana felt her head buzz with the constant singing that was directing the darkspawn to attack. While they were not any coherent words, she could tell that they were words of some sort that directed the darkspawn to act. It was what enabled her to determine which would attack first and ascertain which the immediate threat was.

This particular level led to a room where caged Mabari were barking at darkspawn. A tingling in her spine alerted her to the fact that one of the Genlocks had power, or an emissary as Alistair put it. She knew that one had to be taken out fast. She directed the mage to take it out with his choice of spells and she would help pick off the others while Alistair and the other soldier would charge in. She did not anticipate the numbers and thought that they would be overwhelmed. She was going to move when Alistair shouted at her to pull the lever to release the hounds. Taking a second, she spotted it and ran over and tugged. It did not budge so putting all her weight on it, she tugged until the level creaked and moved. The cages opened and the Mabari rushed out barking and jumped the remaining Genlocks, tearing them to shreds. Alriana took a moment to breathe and it was then she heard it.

Making a loping movement to make sure that there were no more enemies, she made her way towards Alistair and asked in a whisper, "Something wrong?"

Alistair nearly jumped when she appeared by his side and asked her question. His first reaction was to play it off with a joke and the tough man act but he knew she would not buy it. He admitted, "I hit the wall from that explosion on the bridge."

Alriana did not need for him to say anything more. She could hear it in his breathing and cursed herself for not hearing it earlier. As it were, she might as well have put the whole team in danger. She asked, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"It was nothing."

Alriana glared and she would have punched him. Alistair saw that was an option she had considered and was thankful that it had died. She glared at him, "Don't use my actions against me."

She was of course referring to her behavior in the wilds when he tried to help. Alistair replied, "Don't worry I wasn't. Right now we have more pressing matters. We have to light the beacon."

Alriana still glared at him and would have uttered the retort she had ready but she had to concede that he was right. She then said, "Fine but as soon as we light the beacon, you're going to tell me how bad. There is only so much I can hear."

"Fine. Lead on."

Alriana knew it was not the time or the place to argue with the man so she shot him a look that warned him that this issue was not over and redirected the group to move forward now that they had about four or five Mabari tagging along. The remaining rooms were cleared out with no problem with most of the work being done by the Mabari. Alriana "spoke" to one and determined that they were angry at the darkspawn for killing their masters. She also checked to see if chewing on darkspawn infected them. Looking at them, they seemed fine and she thanked them for their help. At the stairs, she told them to guard the door. They whined at not being able to go but she said that she needed them to watch their backs.

Alistair watched her talking to the Mabari and thought that she was definitely not like how the Dalish were described in the history texts. He did notice that she was doing the same thing he did for her by having him move into positions that would less likely be detrimental to him except she was much subtler about it and at the time she did it, something that while would have made him upset had him feeling grateful since it allowed him some breathing room. When she motioned for their group to follow, he was right behind her as they ran up the stairs. They were unprepared for the sight that met them at the top.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since he had been involved in a full scale battle and he was not technically a part of it. Yet he had made a promise or rather pledged an oath and he was determined to keep it. He knew that his old friend would want him to do what he did best in situations like this yet somehow he felt he was going to break a few of his own personal rules along the way.<p>

Ardeth had been asked to join the king in his tent before the battle, a conversation that he both dreaded and looked forward to. Oh he knew his behavior during the meeting could have possibly undermined King Cailan's authority but the king seemed to enjoy it when he put people in their place. At least the bright spot was that he had found some promising recruits, if it would be granted, and informed Duncan of his choices.

Being an Arcana put him in a position that was both idolized and feared and his reputation especially had people not sure if he was maleficar or a crazy barbarian warrior. Yet he had a talent for finding others like him and in turn they became reputable warriors themselves. So it was rather an interesting reaction when the king asked him about his recruit choices and he told them. However the real reason that the king called him in was to ask him a favor.

_The king was rather nervous and Ardeth thought it was because he was there and he tried to make himself approachable. It was not the case when the king spoke, "There is a reason why I asked to see you before the battle."_

_ "I have been wondering that, your Majesty. After all I may have taken your authority."_

_ "Please. Seeing Loghain get flustered like he did was worth it," the king replied with a smile. "The reason I ask you here is because I have a feeling that this battle may be just the beginning."_

_ Ardeth frowned. That certainly was not the impression he got at the meeting. Then again the king always gave the impression of an idealistic fool but it allowed him to take in things while people thought otherwise. "I thought the battles were going well."_

_ "They have but something gave me a feeling that tonight would be different." The king looked at Ardeth and explained, "There was a reason why I asked the new Grey Warden to attend. I wanted her insight and I got it just by observing her. Though I wouldn't ever accuse anyone without proof."_

_ "You may have lost me but you and I both know that Loghain can make even a Qunari feel uneasy. I know he has an almost unreasonable hatred of Orlesians…"_

_ "Which brings me to the reason why I ask you here," the king interrupted and looked at him in the eye. "This is not well known and I suspect you have an inkling but I have a brother."_

_And that is why I'm here_, Ardeth thought as he skirted along the precipices of the buildings. He was now a keeper of a secret and in his experience, secrets were just a means of pain and dominance. Still he made a promise and Duncan gave his blessing after asking of him a similar request. Some days he wished that he was **not **that good at what he did.

He paused and listened to the battle raging below him in the valley. He could hear the song in his mind and he thought he could actually hear the words. He wondered if he was going crazy but brushed it aside as he caught sight of the Tower of Ishal. He took off running aware that one wrong step and he would be slipping off the ledge and to his death. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I can handle Genlocks and Hurlocks but this is something else entirely," Alriana muttered to her companions. She was staring at the ogre that was roaring at them. It was the only thing standing between them and the beacon.<p>

"Well since this is a Blight, we'll be seeing many kinds of darkspawn," Alistair deadpanned. "So you have a plan?"

"Genlocks, Hurlocks and ogres, what a joy," Alriana muttered before answering, "Usual methods?"

Alistair looked at Alriana, "You mean chop it down."

Alriana saw the ogre charge, "Something like that now MOVE!" She had pushed Alistair to move while she moved out of the way. Her bow was off her shoulder and she was running to keep the ogre off balance while shooting arrows.

Alistair nudged the mage to do the same while he ran in to slash at the beast. It became evident though that the arrows and energy blasts were like troublesome flies and the short slashes were not causing enough damage. Still it was the best option so far until he saw Alriana drop her bow and pull out her sword and dagger.

Alriana knew that it was a risky move but it had to be done. Taking her blades she gauged the best course of attack and she took off running. She was fast and was able to dodge the massive arms as it swung and sliding underneath. Taking a leap, she used her blades as hooks, sinking them in deep into the ogre's back. She climbed up and began using her dagger to plunge into the back of the neck. It did not work as well as she planned for she found herself in the grip of the ogre and flung aside into a wall. _So this is how Alistair felt._

Alistair thought his heart stop when he saw Alriana being flung against the wall. The mage had not shot any magic at the thing out of fear of hitting her so she had been alone. Seeing her hit the wall spurred him into action. Like her, he ran but leapt on the front of the ogre and used his shield to slash at the neck, knocking the ogre over. Using his sword, he thrust it through the neck, killing the beast. Leaping off he went to see how his fellow Warden was doing. She was rubbing her head and trying to make sense of what she saw. She then said, "I guess you can be impressive when you want to be," and smiled.

Alistair could not help but grin. He held his hand out and said, "I have my moments. Come on."

Alriana took the proffered hand and got to her feet. She was a little wobbly but she made it to where she cast her bow aside and picked it up. She then walked over to retrieve her sword and dagger and returned them to their rightful places. She fished out her flint and tossed it to Alistair. He caught it and struck it to light the beacon. The dry wood caught fire and blazed like an inferno. "So this is the part where we just sit and warm our hands." Alriana looked at him with a smirk even though it was clear that it was a relief to not fight any more darkspawn.

Alistair grinned and was about to agree when he noticed Alriana suddenly tense and cock her head at an angle. He knew that look and asked "What is it?"

Alriana listened. True the song was not as loud as it had been earlier but it was still there. She listened past it to the sounds of the actual battle. She head marching but it was growing faint. She walked over to one of the windows to hear better. She frowned, "I hear the sounds of footsteps but they are marching away."

Alistair was going to say something but never got the chance. The door barged open and a whole group of darkspawn swarmed in. A Hurlock threw in one of the Mabari and it landed dead. It was followed by the spray of arrows shooting at the two Wardens. Alriana did not have time to react and several arrows hit her in her abdomen and shoulder, the sheer force knocking her over. Her head bounced off the stone floor and she passed out.

Alistair had managed to duck but got hit with a couple of arrows to his hip. He fell forward facing his fellow Warden. Her body was so still, the worst thought overcame him. He thought she was dead. He rolled over to bring his sword up to defend himself until he got bashed from behind by a shield. Before he blacked out, he thought he heard the screech of a bird and the howl of a wolf and thought that his time had come.


	7. Regroup and Becoming Grey Wardens

**Chapter 6: Regroup and Becoming Grey Wardens**

_The forest was beautiful with the leaves falling gently to the ground. The light filtered its warmth as she ran through the trails. Her feet pounded the ground softly like the wild halla. Her feet were bare as she ran through the forest and she felt the softness of the grasses and mosses. Her white silk gown fluttered in the breeze as she ran, the mist rose up. _

_ She was running when she saw the bodies and smelt the blood. She knew this place. She was supposed to be at the tower but why was she running through the battlefield? She paused slightly, taking in the bodies. She stopped when she saw the one who rescued her from the taint lying dead next to the king. They were both dead. All around were the bodies of Grey Wardens and the king's men, some bent at grotesque angles, others just bloody and lifeless. Looking up, she saw the tower and she remembered and she ran towards it._

_ The scene changed back to the forest and she saw a figure in the distance. The silhouette was familiar but she could not see the face. She ran faster but it seemed like every time she reached the place, the figure was further ahead. At one point she saw a fen and then it changed to the silhouette again. She kept running and then the song. The song lulled her and called but she resisted. She must resist…_

Alriana opened her eyes to see a wooden roof over her. She raised a hand to her forehead to rub it and assure herself that she was alive. A noise distracted her attention and she turned her head to see a familiar person putting away some books. Slowly she sat up, wincing at the sting her abdomen was giving her. She became aware that she was in her small clothes and pulled the blanket over her lap, more for the sake of regaining some of her composure. Her noise must have been heard by the other occupant in the room for she said, "Ah your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased."

Alriana was rubbing her head and her eyes to focus. She replied, "Right. I remember you. You're Morrigan."

"Yes and we are in the Wilds where I am bandaging your wounds. You're welcome by the way."

Alriana did not really appreciate the sarcasm but was too sore to care. She rotated her shoulder and took a couple of breaths to ascertain how bad. She replied, "Thank you… Morrigan."

The witch actually looked stunned. "I… you're welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"Still…," Alriana inclined her head towards her abdomen. She looked at the witch who was clearly startled that anyone deigned to thank her for her skills. Alriana found it to be rather funny since she guessed the girl had not been on the receiving end of comments very much. At least she was more comfortable to be around than the old one. Thinking about the old one reminded her of the warning she had been given and then she remembered, "Wait! What happened? Last thing I remembered was being on top of the tower. We had just lit the beacon." She then realized something. "Alistair! Is he alright?"

Morrigan was surprised at the outburst of the elf but then again the last thing one remembers before blacking out does have an impact on the reaction when waking. Still she could not help herself from saying, "The suspicious dim witted one that was with you earlier, yes. He is fine as you are, though I suppose it would be unkind to say that he is being childish."

"Childish?"

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those that were abandoned were massacred."

It dawned on Alriana what Morrigan had meant and her eyes narrowed, "It's one thing to be called childish for doing something foolish but your implications are insulting."

"And you think his companions would have encouraged his blubbering. If so then they are not the Grey Wardens the legends speak of."

Alriana could find nothing to say at the moment but her own anger was burning inside. It was anger directed at the traitor, at the witch and mostly for herself. She felt that she had failed and now she was alive to pay the consequences. She then retorted, "Perhaps living in the Wilds has robbed you of decency, the kind you find so rare here."

Morrigan was taken aback by the harsh words. She then said, "Perhaps but then again I am a Witch of the Wilds as your companions called me. If you really want to know Mother managed to save you and your friend though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live. Now Mother asked to see you when you awoke so perhaps you could indulge that request?"

Alriana glanced downward. "Where is Alistair?"

"Your friend is waiting outside by the fire."

Alriana nodded, still not looking at the witch. "Were there any other survivors?"

Morrigan suppressed a sigh at having to answer these boring questions but she did have the sense to realize that the sooner she answered them, the sooner the elf would get up and speak to her mother. She replied, "Only stragglers that are long gone. Any who are still there may have been taken beneath the ground. Now if you are thinking of rescuing them, 'twould be a foolish notion unless you are willing to run into the midst of the horde."

"There goes my plan." Alriana had thought about it but it was quickly squashed the moment she thought of it though not by threat of a horde swooping down upon them. _Swooping is bad._ Rather it was squashed by the thought that rescuing those survivors would put her at risk of not fulfilling her duty which was to end the Blight. True rescuing anyone along the way would be welcome but the overall objective was to slay the archdemon. Resting her head in her hand she thought and a faint sound came to her ear as if in memory. She could not pick it out but it was animal like. She asked, "How did your mother rescue us?"

"She turned into a giant bird and plucked the two of you from atop the tower, one in each talon. As to the why, I wonder that myself but she tells me nothing. I would have rescued your king. A king is would be worth a much higher ransom than you."

_Going back to the fact that I am an elf and not worth the money._ "Thanks a lot," Alriana replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I am only being practical."

"Thanks. I'll speak to the old one now."

"I agree. Speak with her and be on your way." Morrigan then left to head to the fireplace where something was cooking.

Alriana took the moment to seize her leathers and pull them on. She had to go slow in order not to disturb the bandages on her abdomen. She briefly wondered how Alistair was doing, feeling guilty about his ribs from earlier. Once she was into her armor, she picked up her weapons that had been laid to the side and strapped them on. Last but not least she slung her bow over her shoulder and looking at the door and back at the witch, she went outside to speak to the old one.

Alistair stood albeit a little off balance since his hip still throbbed from the darkspawn arrows. His chest fared better but it was still sore but that was nothing compared to the feeling of desolation he felt. He was right there on that tower and she was… they were… He could not do much but stare at the lake as the sun cast its orange glow over it. What bothered him most was that he had been right there to save her and for all he knew, she was dead. His greatest fear would be coming true.

Flemeth had been watching the young Warden and whatever thoughts she had, she kept them to herself. She had confidence in her abilities but she got the feeling that the boy standing there would not be satisfied until he saw his fellow Warden up and breathing. Her thoughts were answered as the elven Warden passed through the door of her hut, wincing slightly but walking. She said out loud, "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man."

Alriana could not help but overhear the old one and did all she could to keep from reacting to the fact that Alistair had been worried. It even startled her to see the relief pour over his face when he said, "You… you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."

It was automatic for her to say, "I'm fine." She then added in a gentle voice, "I appreciate your concern." She saw a wide range of emotions flit across her companion's face, mostly sorrow and disbelief. She could honestly admit to herself that she felt the same way though she was faced with feelings of inadequacy.

Alistair did not seem to feel as such. He was relieved that she was alive but he also could not believe that Duncan, Cailan, all of them were gone. His thoughts went back to Duncan and the guilty feelings of abandonment started creeping. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice saying, "I'm sorry," and a hand was placed on his shoulder. His reaction was to pull her into a hug.

Alriana did not expect the hug at all and her body stiffened in surprise but she relaxed and tentatively touched his elbows with her hands. She muttered soothing phrases in her language until Alistair realized what he was doing and released her. He muttered his apologies and said, "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

Flemeth had watched the exchange between the two Wardens and was curious. So far she was not sure if she had done right by rescuing those two but when she met them both before, she was certain and then he showed up… She decided to speak, "Do not talk about me as if I were not present lad."

Alistair felt the tips of his ears go red as he took a step back from Alriana. "I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

Alriana chose to enter in at that moment having recovered from that brief moment of… closeness. "Yes old one. We cannot go on calling you such. Seems… disrespectful."

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Alriana had to make a conscious effort to not shy away from Flemeth. Her people had heard stories of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds and they came back with increasing clarity. Her instincts had told her that the old one was off to her senses and now this revelation confirmed why. She could not help but breath a small hiss but it was masked by Alistair replying, "The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?"

"Legends of kidnapping children and eating them, among many others that speak of your… talents," Alriana replied. Her hazel green eyes narrowed as if to challenge the old one.

"I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"It has and I suppose we could thank you for that as much," Alriana replied. She stood tall and straight, as much as her injuries would allow her to. She was not going to back down or show weakness.

Flemeth chuckled, "If you know what is good for you, I suppose you should!"

Alriana crossed her arms and stared at the old one. She debated a few choice words she wished to utter, a few of them rather rude. Still she wanted to know the answer to one question the girl in the hut could not or would not answer. "So why **did** you rescue us?"

Flemeth was rather amused at the elf's question and the manner in which it was uttered. It spoke of determination and of someone who wanted to know everything. She replied with the most obvious, "Well we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with the darkspawn."

Alriana was not satisfied with that answer. "So it is said that it has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight," she replied, "Though that hardly seems to be the only reason you saved us and say not a more experienced Grey Warden."

Flemeth eyed the Warden before her impressed that the girl was not easily swayed by her answer. She did think though that such a habit would lead her into places that she would not be able to get out of. "As I said, we can't have all the Grey Wardens die on us. As to uniting the lands against the Blight, did that change while I wasn't looking?"

"Well the land is hardly united thanks to the shem bastard Loghain!" Alriana spat out the words with venom as she felt her teeth grind in her mouth.

Alistair was surprised at the sudden venom in Alriana's tone. It was true that she had expressed dislike at the way how Loghain treated Cailan but now her voice expressed pure hatred. He felt that he had to say something if only to calm her down. He uttered, "That doesn't make much sense! Why would he do it?"

Flemeth saw the moment to intervene since she noticed the elf looked ready to rip someone's head off. "Now **that** is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature."

Alriana managed to calm down and she looked at Alistair who still was in disbelief at her accusation. She recalled that she had never exactly shared with him her apprehensions about Loghain, only her displeasure at the lack of respect. Thinking about it, she saw that she would have to explain some time though the moment to settle at hand was what they were going to do. She then said, "Perhaps, Alistair, he believes the Blight is an army that he can outmaneuver. He did insist that he could outmaneuver them."

"Or perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat," Flemeth interjected.

Alistair nodded in understanding, "The archdemon."

Again Alriana felt overly ignorant that she did not know as much as she would like about shemlen and it was evident, at least to her, when she asked, "What is this archdemon? I heard mention of a dragon but…"

Alistair noticed her discomfort at mentioning she did not know something and tried to explain, "Well it is said that long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn."

"Believe that or not. History says it's a fearsome and immortal thing, and only fools ignore history," Flemeth said. She looked at the elf as if to ask if she were a fool.

"And those that are ignorant are fools," Alriana replied, staring at the old one. She still was not comfortable in the witch's presence but much of what she said could have only come from years of experience and one is a fool if they did not consider all possibilities. She turned to Alistair and said, "We need to find this archdemon then."

Alistair looked panicked but his voice was surprisingly calm, "By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half dozen nations at his back." He then got real low and sounded defeated, "Not to mention… I don't know how."

"How to kill the archdemon or how to raise an army? Those seem like two different questions to me," Alriana replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Truth be told she was nervous herself. The only time she had taken the lead was with a hunting party and that seemed like a lifetime ago. Alistair's desperation seemed to mirror her own. She looked at Alistair and her eyes seemed to say that she did not know how to do it either.

"Have the Grey Wardens no allies these days?"

The prompting from Flemeth managed to get Alistair on the right track. "After Ostagar, I… I don't know. Duncan mentioned that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called and Arl Eamon would never stand for this surely."

_Another name of the shemlen politics._ Alriana was fast realizing that she would need to find out more about the shemlen world if only to not rely on Alistair filling her in all the time. "Arl Eamon? Is this someone important?"

Alistair looked at his companion and realized that he might have to be more informative without making it sound as if she were stupid. He replied, "Well he wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle."

"So he is important then."

"Yes. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course, we could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

That started Alriana's mind working. True they were limited but experience had taught her that if you got one, you got more. She wanted Alistair to be on the same page so she said, "Surely there are others."

"Of course the treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places; they're obligated to help us during a Blight. Do you still have them?"

Alriana looked into her pack. They were still there, tucked against the hare skins and her rations. She remembered that Duncan had told her to hold onto them until after the battle and wondered if he had ever suspected that things might not work out at Ostagar. She immediately stopped that line of thought since it never got anyone anywhere. She pulled them out partially to show Alistair, "Yes, they're still here. Duncan told me to hold onto them."

"That's good."

Flemeth thought it best to keep the Wardens on track if only to get them sure of their goals, "I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

Taking the cue, Alistair looked at Alriana, "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?"

"There is only us but we are Grey Wardens. It's what we are supposed to do. Am I not right?"

"I… You're right," Alistair replied, "Somehow I expected that there would be more of us but I guess we'll have to do our best."

Alriana had to agree. She nodded but then something came to mind. It was something Ashalle had once told her when she was beginning her training. She said, "A waterfall begins with a drop of water. Look what comes from that."

It must have struck a chord for Alistair looked thoughtful about it. Flemeth then said, "So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

Alriana directed her attention to the old one and replied, "Yes. Thank you for everything."

"No. Thank you. You are the Grey Warden, not I." Flemeth's voice then took on a business like tone that caused Alriana to immediately become alert, "Now before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

At that moment, Morrigan decided to make an entrance. Immediately Alriana had the strange suspicion that Flemeth's offer had something to do with the girl. It was confirmed when Flemeth told her daughter, "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame—what?" Morrigan looked like a fish gasping for air the way her jaw dropped at the unexpected news. It would have been funny but there was little humor to be seen in the situation for the two Grey Warden, each with a different thought.

Alriana noticed the uncertainty and the protests from the girl witch. "If Morrigan doesn't wish to go…"

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

To Alriana that seemed acceptable though she was disinclined to be completely reassured of Morrigan's qualities. She was willing to keep a wary stance; be friendly but not too friendly. It was Alistair who voiced his concern that sounded more like a templar than a fellow Grey Warden, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Alriana had sensed the slight surge of power from the old one. Perhaps it was meant to intimidate them both or it meant aggression, either way, she did not want to find out. Alistair must have sensed the same thing though all he said was, "Point taken."

The rest of the conversation was Morrigan citing reasons why she should not go with them. Alriana took the time to actually take a breath of air. She did not realize that she had been holding her breath until she felt the rush of air. The old one was primarily the source of tension but Alistair's near emotional breakdown unsettled her mainly due to the reaction she had felt and what she did to help him out. She was brought out of her thoughts by Morrigan announcing, "Allow me to get my things."

While Morrigan was getting her things, Flemeth said to them both, "As for you Grey Wardens, consider this as repayment for you lies and know that I am giving you that which I value most of all. I do this because you must succeed."

Alriana took it more as a warning and her defenses went up. She replied, "I understand old one."

Alistair took the opportunity to take Alriana to the side. He asked, "Do you really want to take her just because her mother says so?"

"Is that the Grey Warden or the Templar talking?" Alriana regretted the words the moment she said them. It was a cruel contrast but hearing the difference in Alistair's tone of voice had her wondering. Once again her tongue spoke first and she saw something flash in Alistair's eyes and she said, "I'm sorry but as far as I can see, she'll be helpful and we need all the allies we can get."

Alistair's response had her wince inwardly at the tone. It sounded hard and angry though she could easily attribute it to her overly sensitive ears but even she knew that Alistair knew about that. "I suppose you're right. The Grey Wardens have accepted allies wherever they find them."

Alriana was about to say something when Morrigan came out looking strangely annoyed, yet pleased at the same time. She said to them in a bored tone, "I am at your disposal Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. Tis not far and you'll find much of what you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide."

Figuring that she might as well not dwell on her feelings, Alriana assumed the role of a leader and said, "No. I prefer that you speak your mind."

Flemeth laughed and said, "You will regret saying that."

"As far as I know a leader listens to all available information," Alriana replied, her eyes reflecting a hardened glint. "If nothing else, I suggest we depart. We are burning what is left of this day."

Flemeth smiled at her daughter, "Do try to have fun dear."

Morrigan nodded with a thousand things she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue, but said nothing. She followed the Grey Wardens, aware that the tension that seemed to have grown while she was in the cabin would bring her trouble to no uncertain end. She made an observation that their group would want to stay near the more marshy areas in order to skirt the horde. It was met by a noncommittal remark from the elf but she was given leave to take the lead.

Flemeth watched as the trio grew smaller on the trail. She was staring out when she said, "Tis strange that this duty calls for the Grey Wardens and you are not there."

"You and I both know that I am no Grey Warden," Ardeth replied as he stepped from his hiding place.

"And yet you came to rescue them both. Now I wonder why."

"Something for me to know and you to keep guessing at." Ardeth looked at Flemeth with a steely look.

"Ah one of our usual games. Tell me something young Arcana, do you plan to even tell them who and what you are?"

Ardeth had adjusted his pack when he turned a steely eye to Flemeth, "Let's just say that I know when to do and say anything." He then made a slight motion with his hand and a light enveloped him.

Flemeth did not flinch as she watched an animal disappear down the path that the Grey Wardens had taken. She said to no one in particular, "Stay hard and fast young one for you will find the path you will eventually take."


	8. On the Road to Lothering

**Chapter 7: On the Road to Lothering**

"Tell me something Warden, how does one manage to deal with all the touching?"

They had been on the road to Lothering for the last three hours and so far it was rather stifling, at least to Morrigan. She had failed to get a rise out of the elf, who merely stared straight ahead and seemed to be making a conscious effort to remain aloof of her fellow Warden. She did manage to strike up a conversation that somehow led to her telling the elf about the legends of her mother. She was only halted when the Warden said, "We need to stop for a moment. Actually make camp."

Morrigan thought the elf was asking for relief for herself by making camp early but a look at the elf said otherwise. She merely nodded and said, "Well there are some ruins nearby."

Alriana merely nodded. She looked back at her fellow Warden who was rather quiet and she knew that she did not help matters with her comments earlier. Her hunter's eyes watched his movements and noticed what her ears had told her: his injuries were flaring up. Hers were too but they were not as bad seeing as the old one had dabbed some sort of salve on them and they were healing quite nicely.

She followed Morrigan to the ruins and began to set up for the night. It was early but it was a consideration to Alistair who was trying hard not to show his relief. She was not cruel by nature but even she had the sense to know that her question was rather hurtful. Seeing that they needed something for a meal, she grabbed her bow and went into the forest without saying anything to her companions.

Alistair had been watching his fellow Warden most of the trip so far trying to decide if he should say something or wait for her to say anything. That question she had asked stung since it was similar to the tone she had used when she called the Templars mage hunters. He did not want to think of her capable of being cruel but he could not help but run the question in his mind. It was one of many tumbling about the what ifs that were running through his mind which was why he was quiet for the most part. He did not want to say anything when his hip started throbbing to the point of unbearable, not even when she said they needed to stop.

He had seen her looking his way but the expression on her face had him confused. It was not angry or resentful but rather placid, as if she were hiding her feelings. He did not know what to make of it and went about getting the campfire set. It was when he glanced around that he saw that she was gone. For a moment he had a brief surge of panic that she had left him alone but he saw her pack tucked against a wall and felt relief. Not wanting to ask Morrigan anything, he decided to look for her.

Thinking back to their time spent in the Wilds, he began to look for signs of where she might have gone. He finally found where her boot treads sunk into the soft earth and began to follow. He came to a clearing where he spotted her bow leaning against a tree. He looked up and saw her sitting in the tree picking some of its fruit and placed them into a small pack. He must have made some noise for she put the pack on the branch against the trunk and pulled out her dagger and she looked out with narrowed eyes. Deciding to risk having her pummel him again, he stepped out and said, "It's only me."

He came out with his hands open to show that he was not going to spring anything on her. He then said in a gentle tone, "I think I mentioned something once about being out here alone."

* * *

><p>Hunting seemed a good way to clear her thoughts and it was made even better when she found an edible fruit from one of the trees. It did not take long for Alriana to climb up the tree and start picking the best ones. She figured on grabbing just enough to supplement anything she caught and was in the middle of finishing when her ears picked up movement. She did not sense any darkspawn but she had to be careful and she drew her dagger. She was surprised to see Alistair walking out with his hands up to indicate he was unarmed. She replaced her dagger and sat on the branch looking at him. He then said, "I think I mentioned something once about being out here alone."<p>

Alriana did not know whether to take it as a good or bad sign that she had been forgiven. She decided to stay on the defense, if only to be sure. She replied in a softened tone, "And I once said something about you not bossing me." She had stood up and began walking the length of the branch.

"And I only suggested safety in numbers."

Alriana looked down at Alistair and then up at the other branches. She then said, "I'm a hunter and we need to eat." She then began climbing not sure if she was willing to face him on the ground or not and the height of the tree made her feel at an advantage.

Alistair continued to look up feeling at a disadvantage but was not going to back down now. He replied, "I understand that. Could you at least come down?"

"Maybe."

Alistair saw that she was not going to come down anytime soon and despite the fact that his hip was screaming at him, he unstrapped his sword and shield and placing them near her bow, he began to climb up the tree. He said, "You know running only makes it worse."

Alriana dropped through the leaves, hanging onto the branch upside down and looked down, "Who said I was running? Space is given because it is necessary."

"So that's what you were doing? Giving me space to think about things?"

"I'm not stupid and I regret what I said but you shems have a funny way of looking at things."

Alistair grunted as he managed to pull himself onto the branch where her pack was resting, "What do you mean? What is it about my being suspicious about Morrigan that has you avoiding me?"

"Giving you space."

"Whatever. What is it that bothers you?" At that moment, Alistair grabbed a branch that was too weak for his weight and it snapped. Losing his balance, he tumbled out of the tree and landed on the softened ground with a thud. It did not hurt much but it did injure his pride.

Alriana had been quick to follow Alistair out of the tree. She had stopped to grab the pack and jumped the last few feet to land with a soft thud next to Alistair. She remained in a kneeling position and looked at him in the eye and said, "It's just how you treat each other and my people." She then stood and offered him a hand up.

Alistair could not help but look into Alriana's hazel green eyes. For a moment he forgot his injured pride. He accepted the offer and stood up. He started to say something but she stopped him with a hand to his mouth. She then said, "I don't understand why you carry hatred for ones who know magic. It's the same as hating someone like me because I am shorter and have pointy ears."

"I could say that it's Templar training but I know that is a cheap answer especially for you." Alistair watched as his companion picked up her pack and picked up her bow to sling on her shoulder.

"I know even my people tend to look down on our City cousins but even then we don't treat them like dirt when we see them. Well, most of us." Alriana chewed her lip as she turned to stare out into the forest. She then began to play with the pendants around her neck. "What I mean to say is _abelas_, I'm sorry for my remark." She then turned to head into the forest and said, "I'll be hunting. I'll be back _falon._" She handed the pack to Alistair and was gone.

Alistair had little time to react to the words she had spoken. He understood his Dalish companion a little better and saw that there were going to be times when their own views of the world would clash. He stood there holding the pack in his hands staring in the direction she had gone. He shouldered it and walked back to the camp in silence where they spent the night, not talking but the atmosphere was certainly more pleasant.

* * *

><p>"Does this mean we are going to have this mangy beast following us now? Wonderful." Morrigan let out an exasperated sound indicating that she did not relish the thought of having the animal follow them.<p>

Alistair then said, "He's not mangy."

The Mabari that had been bouncing on the ground barked in happiness. At least one person of the group appreciated him. He turned his eyes to his chosen one and looked at her with an expression that was vaguely familiar. She took one look and then laughed out loud and said, "Alright, you can stay."

Alriana had recognized the Mabari from Ostagar and she was sure that he was the one that she had helped by getting the herb for him. Alistair had explained to her that he had chosen her and called it imprinting. She rather liked the idea of having a Mabari even though her people never considered such creatures for pets. She petted the dog on the head and scratched behind the ears. She asked, "You need a name now don't you?"

The Mabari barked.

"Alright, alright," and Alriana went into deep thought, "How about Taryn?"

The Mabari barked an affirmative and jumped up to bop her nose with his wet one. It left her stunned at the response since she had never seen a creature do that before. She looked at Alistair who merely shrugged his shoulders as if it were normal. She noticed again that he did not smile. Even though things were alright between them, he still was in a state of mourning and it bothered her that he kept it bottled up. Deciding to think about it on the trip, she turned her attention back to the Mabari and patted him on the head and said, "Alright, that is your name then. Come on Taryn."

Alriana continued to follow the path that Morrigan had recommended, choosing to ignore the annoyed looks that Morrigan was shooting her. She only paused to break off bits of elfroot to dry for later use. It was only another hour or so when she announced a rest break. The expression she gave Morrigan quelled anything the witch would have said.

Alistair was grateful for the relief even though it made their journey longer. His hip was doing better today though the long distances certainly were not doing it any good, except to toughen him up. He pulled out a piece of the fruit that they had eaten the night before and began eat if only to stave off the "starvation" he was feeling. He was surprised when a vial was shoved into his face filled a strange greenish liquid. Then she said, "Try this."

Alistair took the proffered vial and looked up at his fellow Warden. "What is it?"

"For pain, injuries, the usual."

Alistair uncorked it and took a tentative smell. It was rather strong. "Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Yes. The smell is secondary to relief." Alriana then shuffled a little and added, "It's only strong because it is a fresh batch. It needed time to set otherwise I would have given it to you earlier."

"Umm…" Alistair was not sure of what to say. He was not that anxious to try it.

"If you don't want it, I could do a nerve attack that will dull it for you." Alriana shrugged her shoulders to indicate that it was his choice.

"I'll try it," Alistair replied not wanting to be at the mercy of his companion's ability to affect the nerves of the body.

"Good. You might want to go over to those bushes over there. We'll wait." Alriana then walked off with a calm that she did not feel. She had revealed another side to her nature and she wondered if that had completely distanced the gap that was there between them. She decided it was better to let him see that side of her and if it shocked him then maybe it would keep their relationship at arms distance. Duty came first.

It did not take long for Alistair to apply the salve and much to his surprise he found the pain being reduced almost immediately. He corked the vial and readjusted his armor and made to join with the others. He attempted to hand it back to Alriana but she refused, "Keep it. You might need it later."

The vial was now nestled among other things in his pack and his hip felt better once they started marching onward again. Now that the pain was dulled, he turned inward to his thoughts. Mostly he began to mull about the events of Ostagar. He had not been happy about not being part of the battle and a small part of him was relieved that he was not part of it and he survived. Then the guilt began to flood in. He wondered if there was something more he could have done. He did not even notice when his fellow Warden looked back to take a look at his face.

* * *

><p>"Look alive men! More refugees and led by an elf no less."<p>

It took as much self-control as Alriana could muster to not hit the face in front of her. The tone of the lecher implied that she was inept to lead a group of humans. She was also aware that the jibe was directed at her companions as if to see if they liked being placed beneath a second class citizen. Her hazel green eyes flashed in controlled anger as she replied, "You've got a problem with that?"

"Not unless you don't intend to pay the toll."

"We are not refugees," Alriana replied.

One of the others who appeared as stupid as he spoke said, "They don't look like refugees and this one looks armed."

"Gee good eye shem," Alriana retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

From behind Alistair muttered, "They're highwaymen preying on the less fortunate."

"They are fools to think they could best us. I say teach them a lesson," Morrigan quipped, not caring that she was overheard by the group.

_My point exactly_, Alriana thought. Her idea of teaching a lesson though involved a mere ass kicking. She had the suspicion that the witch would have preferred maiming and torturing.

"Come on now. Everyone has to pay the toll." The leader was grinning, thinking that because his group outnumbered the elf's group was a good sign.

Alriana's eyes hardened into a glint but she smiled in a predatory way. She said, "Do you really want to tangle with us? After all I am no ordinary elf. Surely you've heard of the Dalish?"

The dumb ox of a man spluttered as she expected, "A D-Dalish? Don't they kidnap and eat children?"

"Oh yes but adult shems taste even better," Alriana replied. She grinned in a way that said it was in jest but it was meant to be intimidating. She felt pleasure at the sight of the dumb ox of a shem starting to tremble. It kind of reminded her of when she intimidated Jory for the dumb shem reacted in a similar manner except his was more comical. The others were starting to doubt if it was a good idea to keep pestering them.

"Enough. Everyone has to pay," the leader said, clearly annoyed that his men were frightened by stories designed to scare children. He turned towards Alriana, "Now ten silvers if you please." He held out his hand expectantly.

"I don't think so hedge robber," Alriana replied and started to walk past him. She was ready for the move and she grabbed the wrist of the offending arm and with a quick series of strikes, she hit three different parts on the bandit's neck. She watched as he began to gasp for air and drop to his knees. She looked at the others who maintained a distance and back down and explained, "I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in less than thirty seconds."

"P-please…"

Alriana crouched down and looked at the bandit. She then said, "You and your cut purses are going to close shop and leave and never return. Got it?"

The bandit leader just stared at her until she repeated her question louder and he shouted, "Alright! Yes! The darkspawn can have this place."

Satisfied, Alriana reached out to the bandit's neck and undid what she had done. As the bandit began to breathe normally she told his men to pick him up and go. They obeyed without question and she could not resist but give a slight kick to the rear of the leader as they departed. When they were gone she said, "Well that's one less trouble people will have." She then continued walking through the makeshift barricade.

Alistair stood there trying to decide to say something until Taryn whined and he reached down to scratch his ears. He then took up following behind his fellow Warden. Morrigan's response was less obvious but she had to admit that she was impressed with the elf's reaction. True she had to admit that when the elf was adamant about stopping for the dim witted one, she had doubts. Nevertheless she had to admit the elf was fairly handy with her hands and she wondered what it would be like to see her use her bow.

They had just come down the ramp that gave them a view of the village. It was Alistair who said, "Ah Lothering, pretty as a painting."

Alriana said nothing but looked out at the scene before her. If they were not in danger of being overrun by the Blight, it would have indeed made a pretty little painting. She noticed the huddle of tents scattered about, close to full with people milling about. Some were shems and others were elves but all were refugees from the Blight. She was going to continue down when Alistair gripped her arm to get her to stop. He said, "Um before we go on I thought that maybe we should talk about what we are going to do."

"Ah so you finally decide to speak. Was falling on your sword in grief too much of an effort for you?" Morrigan needled.

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand," Alistair retorted before Alriana could get a word in otherwise. She had seen this coming since she was well aware that the witch held a low opinion of Alistair. "Haven't you lost someone important to you? What would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right very creepy. Forget I asked."

Alriana finally managed to interject and say, "Leave him alone Morrigan."

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Alistair was still glaring when he continued, "I thought that we should at least decide on where we are going to next. Have you looked at the treaties?"

Alriana glanced at Morrigan as a warning, "No, not yet."

"We have treaties for three main groups: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzamar and the Circle of Magi. I still think Arl Eamon is our best bet."

Alriana nodded and then replied, "Well if we had all of these groups behind us, it would go much better. My clan has already moved north but there are other clans we can appeal to. The Keeper did say that we had to honor our agreement. These other places… do you know how to get to them?"

Alistair nodded, "I have a map and I can give you directions if you like."

Alriana gave a slight shake of her head before replying, "I'll ask when we head somewhere. Morrigan, do you have any suggestions?"

"Go after your enemy directly and kill him. Then you will be able to seek these treaties in safety."

"Oh like Loghain wouldn't be expecting that."

Alriana pinched her nose while they went back and forth. She then cut off Morrigan before she hurled another insult at Alistair, "Alright. Going after Loghain isn't much of an option now since the bastard is too well protected. Let us gather our allies first and maybe this Arl Eamon may know what to do."

"We should consider restocking our supplies and grabbing a tent or two and bedrolls," Alistair suggested.

"Alright. Any other comments?" When no one said anything, Alriana then said, "Then onward into Lothering.


	9. Bar Fights and More Crazy

**Chapter 8: Bar Fights and More Crazy**

Lothering was a wretched place. There were too many needy and not enough of everything and it angered Alriana that those bandits tried to take what little was left from them. It was tempered when she gave help when she could. When her city cousins told of their plight, she was able to tell them that the bandits had been dealt with. Their gratitude was not wasted on her. Rather it inspired her to do what she could while they stocked their supplies, much to the annoyance of Morrigan.

Since they needed supplies, they needed money. Alistair had suggested the Chanter's Board so they went. The job called for them to stop a group of bandits. No problem. It gave them some sovereigns in addition to the coin they had on them. Enough to buy supplies and even a bed and breakfast but for now the supplies and camp gear were enough. If needed, Alriana could sell any animal pelts they got from her hunting or anything else they would not need. She looked at her companions and even though there was still daylight, she made a decision.

Since it was late, it had been decided to try and find somewhere to camp out for the evening. Alriana sent Morrigan to ask the people milling about the tents where a good spot was and sent Taryn with her. She had noticed how Taryn was responsive to the witch and could not tell if he just wanted to be friends or annoy the witch. When she made her decision, Morrigan replied, "So the mangy beast is to follow me around? Wonderful."

"Safety in numbers," Alriana replied ignoring the tepid look the witch sent her way. Truth be told, she wanted to talk to Alistair. Even though the argument earlier had opened him up a little, he was still quiet and withdrawn and she rather missed his smile. Even when they had been fighting their way through the tower he had a smirk that made the task less daunting since they often went up against squadron sized groups of darkspawn. Maybe it was selfish to want to see him smile but when he fought the bandits, she could tell that he was weighed down. In her warrior's mind, it said that it was not enough and her hunter's eyes could see it.

When the two were gone, she looked at Alistair who was leaning against the wall of the bridge staring out at nothing in particular. She bit her lower lip and frowned at what to do when she placed her hand in her pouch. She had heard the shem expression before but it never occurred to her that it was metaphorical but she thought it might help. Looking in her pouch she found what she was looking for and peered at it for a moment before glancing at Alistair. She then said, "Copper for your thoughts?"

Alistair had been staring out into space thinking about Ostagar again. The guilt was still there and it consumed his thoughts to the point that he just went through the motions of combat in dealing with the bandits. He was thinking about Duncan and those lost in that battle and was not expecting the Dalish to talk to him. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking to him and he replied, "What?"

Finally getting his attention, Alriana flipped the copper in her fingers towards him and he caught it. She repeated, "Copper for your thoughts."

Alistair looked at the copper in his hands and it took a moment for him to connect the fact that she was using a human expression in a literal sense. He would have laughed but he knew better than to antagonize her. He looked around and noticed that Morrigan and Taryn were gone so he asked, "Where are the others?"

_It's a start._ Alriana replied, "They're looking for a place to camp. We are just standing here."

Alistair gazed down at his companion and asked, "And why are we standing here?"

Alriana had thought about how to bring it up but she decided her usual way was the best. She lowered her voice and it came out like a gentle brook, "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that." Alistair wanted to talk about it but he did not want to bother her with his problems. "I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

Alriana saw that he did not want to burden her. She had to admit that his courtesy was admirable for a shem. Still she was persistent, "It doesn't mean that I mourn him less. He was like a father to you and I understand that."

Alistair looked at his companion and noticed for the first time how her tattoos looked like two delicate feathers had been tipped towards each other to meet over her forehead. Her almond shaped eyes made the lines appear more delicate. He almost blushed when he realized that he was staring at her. Just looking at her waiting for him to answer her, he was mesmerized by the hazel green of her eyes and he felt, well he was not sure. Still her choice of words prompted him to answer her, "I… should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… and everything. And… well… I'm sorry."

Alriana understood the feeling completely and she had been a hunter and trained in the warrior arts. Her people taught her that death was a natural thing in life, a product of the quickening of their Elven blood. "You don't need to apologize Alistair."

"I feel I do and for the way I acted when Morrigan joined us. I know we sort of talked about it on the way here but it didn't feel enough to me. I guess old habits do die hard." The faintest hint of that sheepish grin he sometimes wore formed around his lips.

Alriana smiled when she saw it. It encouraged her to get more. "I guess it's hard to say what you feel and think as adults because you are accustomed to the rules of how to behave. Children can wear their emotions on their sleeves and there is no mistaking their intentions." She moved to lean her elbows on the stone rail of the bridge. She looked down at the river running underneath and she was reminded of another shem expression and she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought but it's not my thoughts that are paying for the copper," Alriana replied looking up at Alistair smiling.

The ghost of a grin grew more as Alistair continued to talk, "I'd like to have a proper burial for him. Maybe once this is all over, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you."

"I suppose he did," Alistair replied. He had never thought of it like that before. "You know it probably sounds stupid but part of me wishes I was with him in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

_If only you knew._ "I completely understand that feeling. Then again you would be dead then and I don't think that would have made him any happier," Alriana replied unaware that his thoughts mirrored her own to an astonishing degree.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. I think Duncan came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up out there sometime and see about putting up something in his honor." Alistair looked at his fellow Warden as she stared out at the water. He knew that she was like a child thrust into his world just as he would most likely be when they went to see the Dalish clans. He was curious and hoped that she would not get offended or anything when he said, "The Dalish don't practice cremation do they?"

Alriana turned to look at him, curious where this line of questioning was going. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. How do your people honor your dead?"

Alriana regarded Alistair for a moment. She knew deep down that he was not like other shems who would blatantly insult her people's customs yet she was not sure why he even wanted to know. Taking the risk she replied, "Well, we bury our dead and plant a tree over their remains."

The thoughtful look that Alistair gave her made her nervous but she managed to keep a neutral expression. He then smiled, the first true smile she had seen since they were rescued and he said, "That…sounds quite beautiful, life springing from death. Thank you Alriana. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

Alriana baffled at what Alistair had just said. _Did he just compliment a Dalish custom?_ The surprise was followed by a feeling of pleasure that he made a thoughtful connection with her people's burial practices. Without thinking she replied, "Maybe I'll go to this Highever with you when you go." As soon as it was out, she wished to take them back. She had no idea why she even offered.

Alistair looked up from the dirt he was toeing with his boot and at Alriana. He was surprised that she offered to come. An unfamiliar feeling of pleasure at the thought rose up as he said, "I'd like that. And so would Duncan. He did speak highly of you." He then smiled at her.

Alriana returned it with one of her own. She had gotten him to smile again. Already he looked as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. She had done her duty. She stood there with him enjoying the companionable silence until Morrigan and Taryn came back claiming a spot to camp.

* * *

><p>Alriana had never been in a tavern before and was therefore full of curiosity as to what they would find. It was late in the day after bartering for more supplies and her taking time to gather more elfroot along with Morrigan. She then spent some of the time making a batch of the same stuff she had given Alistair earlier while Alistair and Taryn went to inquire about the situation in Lothering. When they came back, she had professed that she was starving which brought a look of amusement to Alistair. She narrowed her eyes at him but he only continued to grin at her, making her feel that he knew something she did not.<p>

They went to the only tavern in the village intent on getting a meal. Upon entering, Alriana's hunter senses went on alert and she stiffened slightly. Far in a corner, she saw a group of soldiers in a corner drinking and talking noisily. Well everyone was talking noisily, each trying to be heard above the other. Those soldiers though had her wishing that she had something other than her bow and sword with her. She took a step back and bumped into Alistair's chest.

Alistair was amused at Alriana's mentioning she was starving. He knew that he was going to be in for some entertainment. Then he might consider telling her about one of those Grey Warden things. He pointed out the tavern and she jumped up, ready to go so fast that he almost had to run to keep up with her. When they entered, he noticed her getting quiet. He had watched her enough to know that when something was not right, she would make certain movements, particularly moving into a defensive stance that appeared almost casual. It startled him when she took a step back as if to run and bumped into him. Seeing her agitated, he bent over to whisper, "What is wrong?"

"I think we may run into trouble."

Her words were spoken not fast enough for one of the soldiers spotted them and motioned to his companion who appeared to be the commander of the group. The commander motioned for his men to follow as he stood and walked right up to Alriana and stood in front of her. His grin was anything but friendly and Alriana wished for one of Morrigan's 'smiles.' He said, "Well look what we have here men. I think we've just been blessed."

Alriana gave a few tentative sniffs of the air and her eyes caught something. One of the soldiers had a shield and she checked the colors on it. It was Alistair who confirmed it, "Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good."

One of the soldiers piped in, "Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?"

It took a moment for Alriana to realize that they were talking only about her. They made no mention of Alistair. It was puzzling. She knew Loghain hated her and that was evident from the state of the meeting before Ostagar. So the question came down to why were they looking for her if she was supposed to be dead? A glance at Alistair told her that he had come to a similar conclusion.

"It seems we were lied to."

Alriana realized that the people they had been helping were protecting her and her companions. What they lacked in coin, they paid in service. She was grateful for that. She narrowed her eyes at the soldiers and replied, "Either that or you aren't as good as you think."

"It's definitely the one. The description said she was mouthy. Typical of insolent knife ears."

"If your conduct is the mark of an honorable shemlen, then I'll take that as a compliment," Alriana replied, her eyes were blazing with anger.

The commander looked as if he would have said more but he was interrupted by a woman. Alriana glanced at her and wondered if the woman was crazy or just meddling for no good reason. The woman said, "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They are more than that. They are Grey Wardens. Now stay out of our way Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

"The Grey Wardens are NOT traitors!" Alriana hissed it out. It was not loud enough to catch the attention of everyone but it was strong enough to be felt. She felt Alistair stiffen at the mention they were traitors and she wanted the record clear. "The shem bastard who quit the field is!"

The commander rounded on Alriana and retorted, "I served at Ostagar where the teryn saved us from the Grey Warden's treachery! I serve him gladly!"

"Then you are a blind fool," Alriana replied while her hand went behind her to grab Alistair's wrist. She had sensed him ready to launch into a fight and knew that it was not worth it if it could be avoided. She stayed his hand as he had hers when Duncan killed Jory. It was much for her sake as was his since she herself wanted to rip apart anything associated with the bastard Loghain. "One who serves blindly and has no thought is nothing but a dog, lower than the intelligence of a war hound."

"I resent that."

Alriana calmly went on, "I would prefer we talk about this before it gets out of hand."

The woman who had arrived said, "I doubt he would listen since he follows blindly to his master's commands as you say."

The commander was fed up with the conversation. "Enough talk. Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way. Make it quick!"

The sword of the commander came out but Alriana was quicker. She had heard Alistair's movements to grab his shield and had ducked the moment he swung it over her to block the blow. She then rolled out from underneath and caught one of the soldiers off guard with a leg sweep. She was on her feet dancing out of reach of the frustrated soldiers until she came face to face with the commander. He held his blade up ready to cleave her in two.

Looking around, she saw that Alistair was occupied with another soldier and Taryn and Morrigan were facing off another. The woman she could not see until a blur of pink flashed by towards one of the soldiers that tried to get cute with his crossbow. There was no help for her and she did not want to risk hitting someone with her sword and dagger. She held her hands out open and ready to grab anything that flew at her.

The commander swung and she blocked by slamming an open palm on his wrist to bat it away. This occurred a few times until she was able to get in close only to receive a butt from the pommel on her head. It hurt bloody hell but Alriana moved in again close and the next time he tried to do that, she blocked and with the same precision she used on the bandits on the highway, she slammed her fingers into the nerves on his arm making it lose all feeling and he dropped his blade allowing her to kick him in the knees, bringing him down. She then used her fingers and applied pressure to his throat.

The commander was quick to surrender, "All right you win! We surrender!"

At the sound of his voice, the other soldiers stopped. They were tempted to go after the elf but a look from Alistair kept them back. Alistair had seen the whole thing even though he was fighting one of the soldiers. It startled him like with the bandits but he was in support of her if only because they were Loghain's men.

Alriana looked down at the commander. _So shem who is bowing before whom?_ She then said, "You are a fool for following someone such as your shem teryn."

"But I was there! I…"

"You left the king and good men there to die when the signal was given. I could kill you right now if I applied the right pressure." Alriana looked at the man, her eyes were like glittering stones as they flashed with anger. "But I won't."

The commander looked relieved and would have said something but he was interrupted by Alriana continuing, "I want you to take a message to Loghain."

"W-what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that he will pay for what he has done. The Grey Wardens know what really happened and that we're coming for him. You can even tell him I sent that with some of my knife ear arrogance." Alriana then removed her fingers from the shem's neck. She did not however fix his arm and gave him leave to get up. She stood there watching them leave and Alistair came up to her. He placed a hand on her head to investigate where she got hit with the sword pommel. Again his touch was as gentle as when he helped her in the Wilds. He asked, "You all right?"

She sighed, tempted to lean into the touch as he inspected her injury. She quickly got a hold of herself and looked around at the mess and replied, "Let's go Alistair." She started walking towards the door, all thoughts of food gone.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!"<p>

Alriana spun on her heel ready to deal a strike when she saw who was trying to stop their group. It was the woman from the tavern. She lowered her arms and relaxed as the woman caught up to them. The woman said, "I apologize for interfering but I couldn't just sit by and not help. Here, take this." The woman offered a bundle to Alriana.

Inside was food, enough for the whole group. Alriana looked at the woman and replied, "Ma serannas. Your timeliness was a welcome one."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Alriana listened to the woman and the accent was most peculiar. She did not sound like the shemlen here unless they did and she was not paying attention. The name was also strange, another one that her tongue struggled to form. She replied, "I'm Alriana. This is Alistair, Morrigan and Taryn." She indicated to her companions. "So where does a sister learn to fight like that?"

"Well I wasn't born in the Chantry and many of us had more… colorful lives before we joined."

"I see. So why follow us?"

"They said that you were Grey Wardens. Don't worry I'm not going to collect the bounty or anything. I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get so… I'm coming along."

Alriana raised a brow, "Why so eager to come?"

"The Maker told me so."

Alriana had no idea what to say. She looked at Alistair who was just as surprised as she was and Morrigan looked bored. Taryn just gave an inquiring whine. "Care to elaborate?"

Leliana looked a little embarrassed but since she had started, she might as well finish it. "I know this sounds crazy but it's true. I had a dream, a vision."

"More crazy? I thought we were full up."

Even though it was a whisper, Alriana heard it and hoped that the girl in front of her did not. She gave an elbow to Alistair and received a grunt. She gave a wry smile upon hearing it. She continued to look at Leliana, waiting for her to elaborate more. "A vision?"

"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, even with the help you've given. Yes people have talked. The chaos and darkness will spread though and the Maker doesn't want that. What you do and what you are **meant** to do is the Maker's work. Let me help."

"I don't know about it being the Maker's work," Alriana began but was at a loss of what to say. She looked at her companions, her first choice being Alistair. She glanced at him, her eyes asking him what to do.

Alistair was aware that she was appealing to him for help. Even though they had not known each other for very long, he found it getting easier to read her expressions. What she lacked in words, she made up for it with a glance or some movement. He had learned that with a punch and an elbow to his chest. He answered her, "Take them where we find them," reminding her about what he mentioned when Morrigan joined them.

Alriana raised her brow at him to ask if he was sure. He shrugged his shoulders and indicated that it was up to her. She wondered for the moment why he was reluctant to make a decision on some things. They were both Grey Wardens and in her mind, equal say, his more so since he was the senior Warden. He did have a point though. She then said, "Very well. You may join us."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

"Maybe so," Alriana retorted, indicating that she heard the witch clearly.

Morrigan said nothing but Alriana thought she heard Alistair chuckle. Leliana was ecstatic, "Thank you! I appreciate being given the chance. I will not let you down."

Alriana still was not sure if the decision was a good one but as the shem expression went, she made her bed and now she had to sleep in it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alistair saying, "I thought you wouldn't punch me anymore."

"I never said anything about elbowing you," Alriana replied turning to look at him. "Besides that wasn't really nice even if I think she may be a little crazy."

"And one archdemon short of a Blight."

Alriana stared for a moment before saying, "You know I can use a nerve strike on you."

"I believe you can. Though I think it would be unpleasant to be on the receiving end of that and right before we eat." Alistair grinned at her.

Alriana grinned back, "I always can use a practice dummy." The air filled with laughter and the day felt much better.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all who have reviewed this story so far and have encouraged me onward. As before I mentioned this is the basic story line but a few twists along thew way. The next few chapters do have a bit of a twist in them. Enjoy and merry meet!


	10. The Qunari and on the Road Again

**Chapter 9: The Qunari and On the Road…Again**

It was taking longer than originally planned but Alistair was grateful for the respite. He was even more grateful for his fellow Warden in pulling him out of the slump he had been in the last few days. It surprised him that she wanted him to talk about Duncan and she did make him feel a bit of an arse when she told him that she did not mourn him less even though she did not know him for very long. He found it particularly endearing that she literally used a human expression to get him to talk. He carried that copper now as he was exploring the Chantry garden while waiting for Alriana and Leliana to finish talking to the Revered Mother to release the Qunari they encountered earlier.

It was he who suggested recruiting the Qunari despite the fact that said Qunari had murdered people. His line of thinking when Alriana asked him with her eyes was that they took on the crazy lay sister, why not a murdering Qunari? Alriana seemed to accept that and decided to ask for the Qunari to be released into her custody. He had hung about the Chantry and actually ran into Ser Donall.

It had been nice to see someone from Redcliffe and Ser Donall was one of the few that paid attention to him. Still the news about the Arl was troubling. Granted that he had been angry at the Arl for sending him away, he put it behind him. After Ser Donall took his leave to return to Redcliffe, Alistair found himself wandering about the gardens. During his time growing up at the Chantry, he remembered the gardens as one of few places he could be free from his bitterness and loneliness. It certainly kept up the image of him covered in mud since he spent most of his time in the gardens and was one of the few times the revered mother did not seem to disapprove of him. He came across some rose bushes that looked sorely neglected. Hardly surprising given the situation at hand. He noticed that some of the bushes were dead and thought it a pity until a glimpse of red caught his eye.

It was strange to see it growing on a bush that was so obviously dead but it there it was. Alistair walked over to the bush to take a look at it. It had just bloomed each of its petals opening up to the sun. It looked rather beautiful. Looking at it thoughtfully, an image of someone else filled his thoughts and he blushed. Making the decision, he gently grasped the stem of the bloom and plucked it from the dead branch. He stood there looking at the blossom for a moment, thinking about a way to best preserve it. He then remembered a trick the revered mother taught him when he brought in a bunch of her favorite flowers upon request. He put the rose in his pouch for safekeeping until he could get what he needed. He walked back to the front of the Chantry where he spotted Alriana trying to convince a screaming Chasind to stop frightening people.

Alistair knew she was not in any danger and definitely knew that she could handle herself but, for reasons he could not name, he did not like the idea of her standing toe to toe with someone who was not only taller than she but carried an axe that could cleave someone in two. His fears were ungrounded though when he got close enough to hear her actually bring the Chasind to shame with his cowardice. After the huge man ran off, Alistair heard her talking to the others, "There is always hope. Have courage! If you do nothing then what becomes of everything?"

One of the refugees became inspired, "You're right. Thank you my lady."

Alistair waited until they were gone before saying to her, "That was rather inspiring. Are you sure you are a Dalish warrior and not a soldier?" He grinned to show her that he was teasing her.

Alriana returned his grin with more of a smirk, "Neither. I am a Grey Warden, just like you." She then sobered and said, "Maybe it was foolish rather than kind. They were farmers and what could they do against darkspawn?" She turned around suddenly to think about it, not willing to look him in the face at the moment.

Alistair was not sure of what to say. He thought she did a kind thing but then he knew as well as she what the darkspawn were capable of. He realized he was clenching something in his fist. Opening it, he saw the copper she had tossed him. A thought came to him. He tentatively asked, "Copper for your thoughts?"

Alriana heard the hesitancy in his voice and turned around. "What?"

"Copper for your thoughts," Alistair repeated and held it out to her.

Alriana took the copper and twirled it in her fingers. She thought it strange that he would try to do the same thing she did for him. He was a shem and was more familiar with shem expressions. Her first thought was that he was mocking her but she knew he was not capable of that. She replied, "I'm just having second thoughts right now. You don't have to burden yourself with it."

"I don't have to but I want to. You listened to me… let me listen to you." Alistair could see the indecision in her eyes. He added, "I know that you are wondering if a shem like me could understand."

"No I'm not. I was just wondering if I did right by them. You and I both know what will happen here once the horde comes. Is it right giving false hope? In my clan it was more absolute." Alriana looked around and then chuckled, "You shems certainly make the world an interesting place."

Alistair replied, "Well I like to think that it takes all kinds to make the world what it is. In response to your question, is giving false hope better than none?"

Alriana wrinkled her nose a bit in thought, "Seems like a deception and such things can be damaging. I guess though it is a good thing those refugees decided to do something instead of being resigned to fate. Ma serannas Alistair."

"You would do the same for me or anyone."

"But only for you would I have to pay a copper."

"Only if it is important to the person asking."

As Alriana and Alistair looked at each other, an understanding came to pass. Neither could put it into words at the moment but they understood that they could go to the other to help shoulder burdens. It was a bond between Wardens.

* * *

><p>"You are a Grey Warden yet you are a woman. This cannot be so."<p>

Alriana stared up at the Qunari with her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. After going through the trouble of convincing the revered mother to release the Qunari into her custody, she was being faced with insults because of what she was. She narrowed her eyes and replied, "I am a Dalish and I am a woman and I fight. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Women are farmers, shopkeepers and merchants. They are not warriors."

"Well I am," Alriana retorted.

Alistair was trying hard not to laugh. Alriana looked like a mother scolding a child with her hands in her hips. What was more funny was her trying to argue with the big Qunari. He stood nearby but just out of reach of her elbow, just in case she decided to elbow him again. He leaned over when Leliana whispered, "What is this argument to achieve?"

Alistair whispered back, "No idea but best let Alriana handle it her way and move in when she asks."

"This is not right. You are either a Grey Warden or a woman. One cannot be both."

Alriana openly glared at the Qunari. "I have no time to argue with you over the logistics of one being a woman and a Grey Warden. Your logic has its place but here, one can be both. That being said, welcome to our group. I just want to know if I can count on you to watch my back."

"You are to defeat the Blight. That I will follow."

Alriana narrowed her eyes at the Qunari. "Will you have a problem taking orders from me?"

Sten looked at the tiny elf woman who dared to challenge him. Yet there was a small part of him that respected the way she did not back down. It went against everything he had been taught but he found himself saying, "I will follow. You follow the Blight so I follow you."

Alriana cocked a brow at him. "Alright. We'll grab you some armor and head out."

Leliana volunteered to get Sten outfitted with armor while Alriana went to find another bedroll and tent for the Qunari. She said to Alistair, "Until today I never met a Qunari. They are more infuriating than shemlen."

"You didn't seem to find me or anyone of our companions infuriating," Alistair joked.

"Even with the taint, I can tell the difference between annoying, infuriating and amusing," Alriana replied as she handed over the right amount of coin for once.

"Am I supposed to be grateful at that assessment?"

Alriana gave a smirk and shoved the bedroll and tent into Alistair's arms. She led the way to the rendezvous point where they handed Sten his gear. It was time to set off again.

* * *

><p>"Are all shemlen stupid or just you?"<p>

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Ow."

Alriana muttered incoherently as she slapped the wine soaked rag on the gaping wound on the back of Alistair's shoulder. After leaving Lothering, they were attacked by darkspawn who were harassing a dwarf merchant and his son. Not one to leave an undefended person to an undeserving fate, Alriana gave the order to charge. She and Morrigan provided ranged cover while Leliana, Sten, Alistair and Taryn moved in.

It had been when a Genlock moved in to try and attack her and Morrigan that Alriana flung her bow down and withdrew her blades and ran forward to meet the Genlock. She made short work of the beast and had whirled to meet another who had noisily tried to come up from behind. It was the Hurlock who nearly caught her off guard and she would have avoided him but Alistair had come up with his shield raised. The blow drove his shield downward and the spiked end drove itself into his shoulder. Alriana finished it by pulling out an arrow and driving it through the neck.

Bodahn was grateful for the rescue of him and his boy Sandal and was willing to trade for a few items. For the most part, Alriana left them to their devices and checked upon everyone. There was blood spatter on everyone but no serious injuries with the exception of Alistair. Now she was sitting and tending to it since Morrigan gave the impression that she would rather swallow darkspawn blood than try basic first aid, especially on Alistair. It never occurred to her to ask if anyone else knew how to stitch up a wound. She just saw a fellow Warden hurt and knew she had the means to fix it.

"Ow."

"Stop moving," Alriana muttered. "Stupid shem." She slapped the rag again over the wound to make sure it was clean before picking up a set of tweezers.

"You wound me," Alistair replied. He knew that she was angrier over the stupidity though at the moment he and stupidity were two and two together.

"I'll do worse if you don't sit still. A piece is embedded in your shoulder," Alriana retorted. She leaned in close to get a good view. "This will hurt… unless I deaden the nerves. Once I restore feeling, it will hurt."

Alistair pondered a moment. He admitted it had been stupid to rush to help her. She did have it under control. Now she was patching him up and asking his permission to perform one of her nerve attacks to make what she was going to do easier on him. True she scolded him but that did not stop her from helping him. "Do it."

Alriana put the tweezers back down on the cloth. Scanning his shoulder, she applied pressure with her fingers to her chosen area. She then picked up the tweezers and slowly and surely began to wiggle them in to pull the piece out. Leliana was curious and edged closer to watch her work even though she did not notice.

Alistair felt his arm go numb and could not feel anything. He had no idea what she was doing but he trusted her. He asked, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Do what?" Alriana was in the middle of tugging out the piece.

"The nerve thing. I meant to ask but I was more afraid you would do that to me if I asked."

"A clansman taught me. He was from the east, returning to the clans… so he once was a 'flat ear' but he sure didn't act like that. I saw him do it once when he went hunting with me. I was to teach him. We came across a halla that had been injured in the leg. He did what I did and I patched her up. Later I asked him to teach me but he refused. I kept asking until he agreed on the condition that I wouldn't teach it to anyone else. He said such a talent doesn't belong in the clan."

"Why did he teach you?"

Alriana paused a moment while she placed the piece on the cloth and picked up a needle and thread. She threaded it while she thought, not sure if she should say anything more. She then said, "I thought it was because I pestered him but he told me that he saw that I wasn't to be a hunter of the Dalish, that I would go on to greater things. I thought he was crazy at the time but I guess he was right… to some extent." She began stitching up the wound, her fingers moving quickly but the stitches were small.

"Then why learn it at all?"

"Honestly, I was at the age when I thought all weapons should be considered a possibility though I convinced myself it was for situations like the halla." Alriana finished stitching the wound and placed the needle and excess thread down. She then said, "I'm going to restore feeling now." She then used her fingers again.

The sudden rush of feeling was rather painful to Alistair but he did not cry out. He said, "Well that was interesting to put it lightly."

"Give me the vial I gave you." Alriana knew it sounded curt but they could not afford to linger anymore. She needed to apply the salve and bandage the wound now.

Alistair recognized the tone and wordlessly handed her the vial. He felt the cool sensation of the salve as she dabbed it on as well as the familiar sting it gave. All too soon she returned the vial and had her hands busy wrapping bandages on. He should have known better by now that she would only go so far as to being friendly with him before she realized that she had a job to do. He knew she did not mean to sound rude and he accepted that.

Alriana finished bandaging his shoulder and said, "You're done."

Alistair stood up and turned to face her only to have his shirt thrust at him. He refused to let her go without being thanked the very least. "Thanks. You are handy with a blade, in all sizes."

"Just don't do anything foolish again. Reapply the salve I gave you later when we camp and as often as needed. It'll help against infection." Alriana replied while she began cleaning up her tools. She used the wine to sterilize the tweezers and needle and placed them back in the case that she carried in her pack.

Alistair said nothing else leaving her to finish. Leliana chose that moment to come up and offer help. "That was rather impressive. I've never seen doctors move that fast when stitching up wounds."

"Just another thing Ashalle taught me. I hated sewing clothes so I learned to do it fast. It has proven useful when hunters would come back with injuries that needed stitching. The Keeper taught me about herbs and medicine. Do you need anything?"

Leliana replied, "I'm fine really. Just a scratch but I put some poultice on it."

"Good Leli…Lelia…" Alriana started to grow frustrated at pronunciation. "Argh! I thought Alistair's name was hard enough."

"Please then, call me Leli. I noticed you don't have trouble with that. Only you can call me that." Leliana wanted to please the elf and smiled to show that it was all right.

Alriana pondered a moment. She then nodded and said, "Then I will address you as such. Come Leli, we are burning daylight and I don't want to endure another circular logic session with Sten."

* * *

><p>The campsite that had been chosen was in a good position. After the skirmish earlier and making sure that the merchant was all right, they had traveled westward. Alriana had taken a look at the map, but could not decide where to go. They made it near the fork when it was time to break for camp. It was near a river so there was water and there were small animals she could hunt. She gave the order and everyone started pitching their tents.<p>

She sent Leli to get water and directed Sten to get wood for the fire. Morrigan she persuaded to light the fires with her magic citing that her abilities were better than her handling a flint. She did not give Alistair anything to do except a reminder about the salve before heading off to look for some animals to hunt.

She returned within an hour carrying four hares to discover that Taryn had caught a few fish and had been teasing Morrigan by dropping them in her lap. Morrigan was in the middle of calling him a worthless fur bag when Alriana asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Your mutt seems to think that I need these," Morrigan replied and indicated the fish that were lying on the grass.

Alriana could not help but laugh. Seeing Morrigan's annoyance, she said, "He is merely giving you a gift. He thought you were hungry."

"I'd rather eat something that has been cooked. Can you please tell the mongrel to not do that again?"

"I can try but I think he is sweet on you."

Alriana's laughter only made Morrigan turn around and walk to where her awning was which was well away from everyone else. Alriana picked up the fish and held them by their tail fins and headed toward the main fire. Leli was putting things in a pot when she spotted Alriana come back with the hares. Leli jumped up and said, "Oh good you found something for the stew!"

"And fish on the side," Alriana commented. She stopped by Alistair and handed out the fish. "Could you scale these? I don't know how."

Alistair was not moping but rather thinking. After setting up his tent, he fished out the rose he had picked and the bottle of lyrium he managed to procure and began to treat the rose to keep its shape. He left it in his tent and went outside to wait for Alriana knowing that he should not worry since he did not sense darkspawn and it was just hunting. He still wondered if she was okay. He was aware of relief when he heard her talking to Morrigan about Taryn's 'gift.' He was surprised when she handed him the fish and asked him to prepare it. She then proceeded to sit down beside him to work on the hares much to his embarrassment.

Alriana had no qualms sitting next to Alistair. It was close enough to hand over the meat when ready to Leli but far enough to avoid getting animal blood on everything. Besides there was only one cloth big enough to hold both. She took up the first hare and pulled out the dirk she kept in her boot and started on the first hare. As she was working she grinned and gave a small sound.

"What's on your mind?" Leliana had noticed Alriana was smiling about something and she did not fail to notice how close the elf was sitting next to Alistair and Alistair's blush. She thought that interesting and had wondered since Alriana had taken it upon herself to patch him up earlier. She certainly noticed how Alistair seemed to become interested in her response without trying to.

Alriana did not miss a beat and continued to skin the animal for the pelt. "Just a memory, before I became a Grey Warden."

"You're talking about when we were in the Wilds?"

Alriana glanced at Alistair and grinned, "My finest moment especially when I threatened to feed them to the wolves. As much as I did or didn't approve of their actions, I rather liked them. The Creators will watch over them now." She went back to skinning the animals in a thoughtful manner. That would make six now in her pack. She could start on a pair of mitts since they would have to go into the mountains eventually. She finished gutting them, saving the internal organs carefully and handed them off to Leli.

Picking up three sticks, she sharpened a point on each of them and handed them to Alistair and left him to roasting the fish. She went to work on pulling out supplies from her pack that she purchased in Lothering and set about turning the innards into something edible. She explained to no one in particular, "Waste not… as the shem expression goes." She then perked up and looked around the camp.

She recognized the shape of the animal and looked for its eyes. They glittered in the light as the fire's light bounced off its fur. It just looked at her and her group. She instinctively put out a hand to stop Alistair from doing anything and said, "He's just watching us. He is not like the ones in the Wilds."

The wolf eventually moved on and Alriana relaxed and released the arm she had been gripping. She finished what she wanted and packed it up. By then the stew was ready as well as the fish. Alriana sat with her bowl controlling the urge to stuff her face. She felt as if she were starving but it would not do her any good to lose her dignity. She forced herself to eat slowly and listened to how Sten organized the watch for the evening. Then saying nothing, she went to her tent to pull out her bedroll and laid it out in front. It was too nice of an evening to waste it inside.

She sat on it and pulled out one of her cured hides and laid it out and stroked the fur. She pulled out her dirk and ran the blade down the guard hairs gently. Satisfied, she flipped the pelt over and began to work. They should be ready by the time they got to the mountains. As she bent over her work, she was unaware that she was being watched by a pair of gentle eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The view was amazing. The vast architecture spoke volumes of the vastness of the place. Alriana felt like she did when she first walked through Ostagar yet the feeling was different. She felt as if she were in a cave but there was no way out, like she was underground. Looking down she saw a bunch of lights and the most awful smell hit her nose. It was then she heard it.<em>

_ The dragon swooped until it landed on a bridge above. It began to roar its song and she could hear it in her head. Then it swerved its head and looked at her. It bellowed again and it felt as if it were calling to her, like her Joining. She stood her ground and it roared again louder and louder. The song filled her head to a deafening roar. She took out her dagger and started swinging it at the dragon as if it would scare it off._

I will not submit_, she thought to herself. She held her head and tried to will it away. It began to get louder and she let out a healthy scream that matched the intensity of the roar. Something came into her line of vision, a shadow of some sort. She looked closer. It was…_

Alriana's eyes shot wide open and she gasped for air. She stirred only to feel the dull ache in her head. Moaning, she put a hand up to her head and stared straight up at the sky, looking at the stars. When the throbbing was over, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The fire had died down a bit but was still lit giving some measure of comfort. She crossed her legs and held her head in her hands trying to puzzle out what had just happened.

"Bad dreams, huh?"

Alriana looked up in the direction of the voice. Alistair was just sitting in front of the fire tending it but halfhearted. She looked at him before putting her head down. She said in a low voice, "I've never felt anything like it before. It seemed so real…"

"Well it is… sort of. It's part of being a Grey Warden by being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them."

"The singing is from that thing?"

Alistair had never heard that expression from the other Wardens but the way Alriana described it sounded right to him. He nodded, "The archdemon. It… talks to the horde and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"So the archdemon is a dragon?"

"I don't know if it really is a dragon but it sure looks like one. But yes that was the archdemon. It takes a bit but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit but I sure can't."

Alriana listened to Alistair's explanation. Something was still bothering her. "Do these dreams include having it talk to you?"

Alistair looked at Alriana and saw that she was troubled. "What do you mean?"

Alriana hesitated. Even now it sounded crazy. Slowly she said, "During the Joining, it was like it was talking to me. I couldn't hear exactly what it wanted but its intention was clear. When I spoke to it, it seemed to understand me. Just now, it was like it was directed at me." Alriana then grew frustrated and made to get up. "This is crazy. Maybe I should just jump in the river and try to drown the images out."

"It's not crazy," Alistair replied, not wanting her to go.

Alriana looked around and then at the fire. She saw that Alistair was watching her with concern. Slowly she walked over towards the fire and sat beside him. "So is it a normal Grey Warden thing?"

"Well I've never heard of anything like it but it wouldn't surprise me," Alistair admitted not sure if he should tell her he saw the same thing she did. Looking at her profile, he saw that she was still bothered. He then added, "I saw the same thing. Sort of. When I heard you thrashing in your sleep, I thought I should tell you about the nightmares. It was scary at first for me too."

"It talks to you too?"

"I don't know if it does but every time, I feel like it is looking straight at me."

"Will there be more?"

"Probably. Since the archdemon talks to the horde, we'll be hearing it more often. I should warn you that it is said that it is often worse for someone who Joins during a Blight."

"I guess I'll have to get used to taking third watch," Alriana poked at the fire with a stick she had found. "Thank you for telling me Alistair. I appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here for. To be the deliverer of unpleasant news and witty one-liners."

Alriana chuckled weakly. She was glad that she had gotten him to smile and laugh again. Even when she was in a foul mood, he had a way of making a bad situation look better. She leaned back against the log she had sat against and said, "And my sarcasm to shoot you in the arse. Well I guess I won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. You should go. Besides you'll need to apply another round of the salve soon."

"Don't feel like sleeping. Besides I told Sten to turn in and I would take third watch. So you'll just have to endure my infuriating conversation." Alistair turned and smiled at her.

"Not infuriating. Informative and pleasant," Alriana replied softly. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out another vial of her salve. She moved over behind Alistair and started moving his shirt to get to the bandages. Without a word she had removed his shirt entirely and undid the bandages to expose her work. She dropped the shirt gracefully into his lap and examined the wound. She dabbed a small amount of salve into her palms, rubbed them together and began to apply to the injured shoulder. "Since you are up, could you tell me what you know about this Circle of Magi? I thought we could head there first."

Alistair blushed at her touching him and was grateful that she could not see his face. He stared at the fire and said, "At your service."


	11. Into the Tower

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has given a review so far. It has been ecouraging me to continue along the insane path my mind and characters have created. The conversation with Greagoir in the game always had me getting angry over the pointless suspicion over the mages and the blatant hatred. Now I get some revenge with Alriana. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Into the Tower<strong>

It took time but they made it to Lake Calenhad early enough to find a campsite. Alriana decided to inquire at the docks about the tower and go to the tavern to get some supplies. She was going to go alone but Alistair asked if he could go and since he wanted to go, Taryn wanted to go. Alriana was on the verge of saying she would be fine but she could not refuse the look that Alistair was giving her nor could she deny that his logic about it being safer to go in numbers since they were wanted criminals. Sighing she said, "Alright come on. Leli gave me a list anyway and there is no way I'm going to be able to carry it all by myself."

When they came over the swell, Alriana was awed by the sheer size of the tower. It looked like it rose all by itself out of the lake. "So that's the tower you were telling me about?"

"Yes. It's the home to all the mages of the Circle here in Ferelden."

Alriana scrutinized the tower. She could make out an occasional window but for the most part there was hardly anything to indicate life there. She said, "Looks like a prison to me." She then continued to walk down the hill towards the tavern.

Alistair looked after his companion and then down at Taryn who merely cocked his head and followed his mistress. To Alistair it made sense but he could see that Alriana was not convinced even after he had explained about the Circle. He was not going to try to convince her to his ways or the Chantry's, unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of her nerve attack or her arrows. He would be there if she needed information and he would give it freely so he followed her down the hill.

The Spoiled Princess was a wealth of supplies. Alriana was able to trade what they did not need for things that they did. She was surprised when Alistair traded coin for a book. It was nothing they needed and they could only carry so much on the road. She asked, "Why the book?"

Alistair looked at his companion with an inquiring brow. He replied, "Something for the evenings."

"But it is nothing important to survival so why buy it?"

"Why do you work on your furs at night?"

Alriana frowned at the question, "That is different. They are for the mountains. You mentioned the Frostback Mountains are covered with snow. It is practical. I don't see the practicality of a book. Please explain it to me."

Alistair ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out the best way to explain it to her. He then said, "Sometimes one needs to get away from practicality. If you are serious all the time, it makes life fairly dull. At least to me. This just happens to be a copy of one of the stories I grew up with in the Chantry. Don't you have stories?"

Alriana pondered his words for a moment. They did make sense but even in her clan when the stories were being told, some of her people were working on things that were needed. Was she too absorbed in her duty? It was confusing. She answered, "We don't have written words. The lore master would tell us stories that were thought to be lost. Some of the adults would be working on things for the hunters while they were listening. Is it normal to just listen without working?"

"It's called relaxing," Alistair replied grinning. "Now I know you know that. Working with your furs is practical but also relaxing for you. I noticed that."

"I… I guess so." Alriana was still not sure but she was willing to accept that. She also felt a strange sensation at the thought that he had been watching her work on the furs. Brushing it aside, she asked, "What story did you like?"

Alistair handed her the book. She took it carefully and traced the letters, feeling the embossing. She had held scrolls before but never a book. Ashalle had taught her and Tamlen to read even though Tamlen thought hunting to be more entertaining than learning the words of the shemlen. She traced the letters reading the title. "The Lord of Oiche?"

"A legend of sorts," Alistair explained. "You can borrow it."

Alriana was tempted but she had nothing to trade for that at the moment. She handed it back as gently as she had taken it. "Maybe I will."

Alistair accepted the book back and placed it with the sack that their goods were in. He slung it over his shoulder and said that he would wait outside while she settled everything. Once he was gone, Alriana looked at the books the owner still had. Maybe it would not hurt. It was only one thing for herself. She ran her fingers along the bindings, reading the titles until one caught her eye. She pulled it off the shelf and added it to the pile. The owner looked at her with a raised brow and she returned it with a defiant stare. She then put the book in her pack and gathered her change and the bag of food and walked out the tavern

* * *

><p>"So… you want to tell me how you became a Grey Warden?" Alriana looked across at Alistair as they sat eating their midday meal on the hill. She pulled out the copper, "For a copper of course."<p>

Alistair grinned at her and caught it as she flipped it to him. "Same as you did. You drink some blood, you choke on it and pass out. You haven't forgotten that already have you?"

"Been trying to. Believe me," Alriana replied smiling, "But I meant before that."

Alistair sighed wondering why she was so interested but he indulged her, "Let's see, I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a templar in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills."

"But you don't seem the religious sort and I thought templars were."

"You're telling me. I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pots more times than I can count. And that's a lot; I can count pretty high."

"Punishment for not believing? I don't think that's right," Alriana replied puzzled.

"Well…" Alistair was not sure what to say so he continued, "Anyway the grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me actually and was she ever furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky."

Alriana could see that this would be a sidestep from her earlier inquiry. She was asking difficult questions but only to understand. She could only hope that Alistair understood that. "I guess she didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens. Seems like we're on everyone's bad side."

"The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere."

"I can't imagine you in a temple."

Alistair smiled at that. "I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him then…" He got quiet.

Alriana realized what had happened and said, "I shouldn't have even asked. He was a good man." She bit her lower lip hoping that she did not undo everything she did in Lothering. She was aware that it would hurt more than anything.

Alistair looked at her and noticed her chewing her lowered lip with an expression of regret mingled with… fear? He said, "No…it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have said anything. I ask too much. Abelas," Alriana replied as she tossed aside the core of the fruit and packed what was left in her pack. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed the sack. "Come on let's go. We have to get to the tower." She then headed back to the camp, tugging the sack with all her strength.

Alistair tossed the remnants of his lunch aside and hurried to catch up. He took the sack from her gently and slung it over his shoulder. He did not expect her to say anything and she did not. She only looked at him and then nodded in understanding. Alistair thought he understood her better but he realized that he had only scratched the surface and it made him want to know more.

* * *

><p>The tower made Alriana feel small and insignificant now that she was standing beside it. After haggling with the foolish templar at the docks, they were across with the exception of Morrigan, who refused to set foot in the tower. Alriana could not blame her since to the shems, she was technically an apostate, an illegal mage. At least that was how Alistair explained it. So with Alistair, Taryn Sten and Leli, they set across the lake to the see the Circle of Magi. Taking a breath, she pushed open the door and walked in.<p>

The inside felt colder than the outside and right away, Alriana could tell that not all was right in the tower. The hushed air of the bucket heads and the way they looked cautiously around as if something would jump out at the shadows at them. Something definitely was not right. She looked around for the telltale sign of the templar in charge. She walked up and waited a respectful distance while the Knight-Commander finished issuing orders, "… and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?"

"Yes ser."

Knight-Commander Greagoir nodded and sent the templar on his way. He then turned to see who had entered. He was surprised to see an elf standing at the head but years of experience had taught him to keep his expressions neutral. He said, "We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave for your own safety."

Alriana crossed her arms. "The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out or **in**?"

Greagoir replied, "We are handling it. Now you must leave."

Alriana stood her ground. "I seek the mage's help to defeat the darkspawn. Perhaps you can tell me what is going on here?"

Greagoir sighed. He had a suspicion that the elf was a Grey Warden but he could neither confirm nor deny it until she said anything. "I am weary if the Grey Warden's ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn but it is their right. Note that you'll find no allies here."

"Seems to be the case everywhere."

"The templars can spare no men and the mages are… indisposed." Greagoir noticed that the elf was going say something and added, "I shall speak plainly. The tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls."

"That is why we cut the tongues from mages in Par Vollen."

Alriana whirled around to look at Sten with a glare that would have melted the snow in the Frostback Mountains. It did not help when the Knight-Commander stated that he agreed with the Qunari and commented that the Qunari people would not have allowed themselves to be caught in that situation. She turned back on her heel and gave a glare at the templar. Her hands were clenching and unclenching in fists. She disliked the implied hatred in their tones and was doing everything in her power to not lash out. She said in a cold calculating voice, "How did this happen?"

Greagoir was not easily intimidated and he had their group outnumbered if they started something. He replied, "We don't know. We only saw demons, hunting templars and mages alike. I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee."

Alriana folded her arms across her chest, her temper still flaring. "Why not return the favor and hunt them?

"Haven't you been listening? They are demons and abominations!"

"If they bleed then they can be killed. You just have to be smart about it. But I see that it is pointless to discuss this. What do you plan to do?"

"I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

Alriana frowned. She had never heard of this before. She tried to recall everything Alistair had told her of the Circle and the Templars but nothing came to mind. "What does **that** mean?"

Alistair knew he was risking her wrath but he had to explain to her. If the Knight-Commander did, the repercussions might be worse. He would rather have her angry at him than risk getting killed over it. He touched her shoulder gently and explained in quiet tones, "The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations in there must be dealt with no matter what. That is what the Right of Annulment is for; to destroy everything in the tower."

"The mages are not defenseless. Surely there are survivors?" Alriana was starting to see the implications and she did not like it where it was going. She was grateful for the reassuring hand for it cooled her temper but she still could not accept the situation that the templar shem was trying to put before her.

"If there are any alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures," Greagoir replied.

"So this Annulment is a sanction for murder?"

"There are no survivors!"

"There won't be since you shut them in there."

"And what would you have me do? Leave the door open as abominations poured out?"

"Alriana, he...he's right. All Circles have doors like these to prevent abominations from getting loose."

Alriana listened to Alistair's words and she turned to look at him. She knew that he trained to be a templar and he was only going by what he knew. It stung worse than an insult but she could also see the regret in his eyes. She sensed that he was not overly pleased with the situation either. It was something to think about. She replied, "People in there might need help. Templars and mages. We cannot abandon them."

Greagoir chose this moment to put some sense in this elf, "It is the innocent folk of Ferelden who matter. I would lay down my life and the life of any mage to protect them. No abomination must cross this threshold."

"Which 'innocent' folk do you speak of ser? The ones who look down their noses at my people like we were dirt? The stupid Chantry who curses mages for their 'Maker-given gifts'? The dutiful templars who watch with their hands on their swords waiting for so much as a chuckle at a prank? Hardly anyone is innocent except for children who have yet to learn such things. You claim to protect yet you abandon those who may still be alive. We Dalish have a saying. We leave no one behind and it pained me dearly when I was forced to do that by one of you shemlen." Alriana had spoken with a calm she did not feel for her anger was great. Still she managed maintain composure if only to not disgrace herself or her clan. "Since you are willing to leave them to their fate, let me pass and I will try. It is the right thing to do."

Greagoir realized he was not going to get anywhere with this elf. He now understood why it appeared as if she were stupid. She was Dalish and for the most part, they stayed away from their cities, preferring to wander the Brecilllian forest. If he wanted to admit it, he would have said that she had shamed him at that moment. She did not say it outright but she implied him to be a coward. He could give her a chance and he dared to hope. "Alright. I will let you pass but a word of caution…once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe and I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me so. If Irving has fallen…then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed. Is that fair enough?"

"Not to my liking but I accept your terms since you have claimed to already sent for your murder sanction," Alriana agreed.

"May Andraste lend you her courage."

Alriana nodded and took her leave of the Knight-Commander. She waited until they were in front of the door and came to a stop to stare at it. She looked at it for what seemed like an eternity, taking in the details and in the end equating it with that of a fancy jailer's door. She looked at Alistair and noticed he had a concerned expression on his face. She said, "I am not angry with you. I just don't want to talk about it right now." She then walked up to the door and pushed it open and walked through.

Once they were through, Alriana turned to watch the templars pull the door shut. There was no turning back now. _Press forward. Always, always we must press forward._ Alriana smiled slightly as she remembered Duncan's words to her. If this was anything comparable to the odds she and Alistair would face when they went after the archdemon, then they would have a challenge but there was always a way forward. Taking a breath, she led the way forward, scoping out the various rooms for any signs of the abominations or demons. Finding none, they moved on through a door that was closed and Alriana was in for a surprise.

Some creature had made its way through a barrier. Alriana had seen nothing like it. It looked like its body was completely made of fire. It surged forward scattering children towards them. The creature did not get far for one of the mages had taken her staff and summoned a spell that killed the creature. Alriana recognized the mage at once and felt a surge of relief that there was someone who survived Ostagar. She led her party forward.

Wynne turned to see the newcomers. She recognized two of them and she felt surprise and joy but it was mingled with suspicion. "It's you! No… come no further. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you where you stand."

Alriana could understand the suspicion. She raised her hands to show the mage she meant no harm. "Wynne, it's me. You spoke to me at Ostagar. You were telling me about the Fade. You also told me your thoughts of the king." She used memories that she and the mage would know, hoping that it would convince her she was who she said she was.

Wynne remembered the Dalish elf. "Yes I remember. More importantly, why are you here? The templars would not let just anyone by."

Alriana tried to use the explanation that would cause the least amount of problems, "I… came here seeking the aid of the mages only to be told that the Circle was in no shape to help. So…I'm here to investigate."

Wynne suspected the Dalish was not telling her everything but it was an honest answer. She replied, "That is so? Do the templars plan to attack the tower now?"

Alistair stepped in, knowing that Alriana would not call the Right by its proper name, "She convinced the Knight-Commander to let us in to help before the Right of Annulment arrived."

Alriana muttered, "A sanction for murder." She shot a look at Alistair. _The old one was right. Names are pretty but useless._

Wynne heard the Dalish's mutterings and wisely said nothing, feeling rather thankful that she did not approve of its use. "So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead."

"He did. As my fellow Warden said, I convinced him to investigate the tower before that thing arrives. I understand that if it is invoked you won't be able to stand against them," Alriana replied. She then looked at the survivors. There were some older apprentices and a few children. She could only imagine the fate of those that did not make it this far. The ones there were scared. She knew that look all too well. "What did happen here Wynne?"

Wynne watched the Dalish and she saw her fellow Warden watching her. It was something to ponder on but for now the situation must be dealt with. She explained, "Let it suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands led by the mage Uldred. When he returned from Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle and as you can see, it didn't work out. I don't know what happened to him but I am certain that this is his doing and I will **not** lose the circle because of a man's pride and stupidity."

"What do you intend then?" Alriana had fished out some of her bread rations and handed them out to the children. It was the least she could do.

"Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust that he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable."

"He wants reassurance from the first enchanter."

Wynne nodded. Even though Irving and Greagoir seemed to be at each other's throats over some issue or another, they got along quite well. "Then our way is set. I will join you and we will rescue Irving."

"And the children?"

"Petra and Kinnon will watch them. If we slay all the fiends we encounter none will get by to harm the children."

Alriana nodded. "If you permit, Sten and Leli can stay with them. Just in case."

Wynne nodded. "Petra, Kinnon…look after the others. I will be back soon."

The girl named Petra voiced concern for Wynne but the elderly mage brushed it off stating that the others needed protection and told them to keep them safe. Alriana could see the fear and doubt. She did not understand completely the situation regarding abominations but she could see that they were something to be feared if the mages feared them. She said, "Have faith. We will not fail."

Wynne smiled at the elf, "Your confidence is refreshing though you should make sure it does not blind you to your weaknesses."

"Wise words."

"If you are ready, let us go end this."

Alriana nodded and turned to Leli and Sten. She said to them, "Stay with them. If any get past, do what you have to and protect the children, and that doesn't mean what you said earlier Sten." She glared at the huge Qunari straight in the eye, refusing to be intimidated by the look he gave her back.

Finally Sten said, "I will follow."

Alriana nodded and beckoned Alistair and Taryn to follow. Alistair asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"It makes me reassured that all measures were made possible," Alriana replied. "I can't imagine what happened to the others. I want to make sure the ones here stay alive. They made it this far." She then checked her bow and quiver and her weapons.

Alistair said, "You're probably right. I'll stand by you on this."

"Ma serannas." Alriana gave a small smile before turning to Wynne and said, "I'm ready."

Wynne led them to the barrier. "Here we are. I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long."

"You did what you had to."

Wynne looked at the Dalish who was studying the barrier with interest. "It made me very weary at times but I had to stay strong to keep us safe."

"I guess that's what it means when you have to lead," Alriana mused. "I think you did right by the others Wynne. Now let's see if we can fix this."

"I admire your dedication. I will remove the barrier now." Wynne raised a hand and concentrated. The barrier came down revealing an open doorway. "Be prepared for anything. I do not know what manner of beasts lurk beyond this point."

Alriana looked at the mage, "Then we will deal with them as we come. Press forward. Always, always we must press forward."

Alistair glanced at Alriana. He remembered Duncan telling her that after the Joining. He thought it was a means to reassure her at that time but hearing them now, it was an encouragement. Once again she was telling him that it will be all right, even though her comment was addressed to the mage. It will be okay. They could do this. "We are ready."

"Alright. Be on your guard, all of you," Wynne told her new companions. They passed through and into the tower.


	12. You're not in Ferelden Anymore

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters to write. Here we get more of an introduction of Ardeth the Arcana playing a roll in the Fade. Also some funny one-liners from the actual game. Again I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: You're Not in Ferelden Anymore<strong>

_The world will go on without you…_

Alriana awoke to find herself in a strange place. AtA first she thought that she was at Ostagar since these ruins looked so much like that place. Yet there was something off. She had never been here before and she wondered why she was here. Looking around, she found that there was no place to go but forward down the corridor. She slowly started walking down it, looking around and taking in everything. Her senses said that there was nothing to fear but she could not but help the feeling of unease that crept along her spine. She walked up a set of steps to be greeting by one person that sent her base instincts on alert even if her hunting senses were being complacent for the moment.

Duncan stood at the top looking just as she remembered the day she meet him. Yet there was something different about him. Looking closely, she could see that he was… smiling? Try as she might, Alriana could not remember a time she had seen the man smile. If anything she had Duncan greeted her, "Ah, there you are. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Alriana knew that Duncan was not real. "You're supposed to be dead," she said in her blunt way.

"Dead? Me?" Duncan then chuckled. Another thing that Alriana knew the Duncan she had known had never done. If anything this Duncan would be someone Alistair was familiar with. Her mind then began to break through the mists that had clouded her mind and senses. The Duncan before did not seem to notice and continued, "I have been close many times, but I never quite made it all the way."

"Ostagar you did."

"What are you talking about? I wanted to make sure you were happy her in Weisshaupt. These grand halls were built by the first Grey Wardens. Isn't it breathtaking?"

Alriana looked around her when 'Duncan' indicated that she should. Perhaps it was breathtaking but this was off. She had only heard of this place when she had asked Alistair where the nearest Grey Wardens were but he had never described it and for some reason, she was not impressed. It was then she heard something, not out loud but in her mind.

_Fight it da'len._

Alriana was startled for a moment. _Great first I talk to an archdemon in my head and now someone else is talking to me._ She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. All she saw was Duncan looking at her. He repeated, "Isn't it breathtaking? Don't you like it?"

_This is not real. Trust me._

Alriana wanted to ignore the voice but it sounded familiar, like she had heard it before. She thought she was going crazy.

_You're not going crazy. You were the only one I could reach._

To hide her confusion, Alriana spoke out loud, "Something doesn't seem right."

"Everything is as it should be. We have eradicated the darkspawn and the world is at peace."

That threw Alriana off. "That's not right. The world is never utterly at peace."

_That's because this is the sloth demon's doing. Will yourself to resist._

"But now it is. For the first time in history and you played a part in the making of that history. Do you not remember?" Duncan sounded as if he were trying to convince the elf that this was the way things should be.

_Bah! Evil is never eradicated otherwise I would have put on a dress and danced the Remigold a long time ago._

Alriana was not sure if she should laugh or cry. _First I am in a strange place and now I am seeing people that should be dead and hearing a voice that has the personality of Alistair. Am I insane?_

_ I dislike being compared by someone who has not had the pleasure of knowing me but since it is Alistair then I don't mind._ Then what sounded like a chuckle came through into Alriana's mind. "This is insane! The darkspawn will always be a threat."

"It was a triumph for us all, bringing down the archdemon and setting the underground lairs ablaze."

_Last I checked we were still in the middle of a Blight._

_ I'll agree to that_, Alriana replied after realizing that the stranger could read her thoughts. To Duncan she said, "You are hiding something from me. The Duncan I know would at least have reassured me in some way."

"Foolish child. I have given you so much and you cast it back in my face. Can you not be content with the peace that I offer you?"

Alriana crossed her arms in defiance, "What peace? True peace is an ideal. Besides, the Grey Wardens must always be vigilant. That is what we do."

_Good da'len._

Alriana inwardly smiled at being called da'len. It brought the familiarity of her clan back to her. She kept a stern look at Duncan who was livid with her. Her fingers were on the pommel of her sword since she sensed that things were not going to go well.

"It seems only war and death will satisfy you. So be it! Have your war and your darkspawn! May they be your doom!"

It was like reliving a memory as Alriana watched Duncan withdraw his sword. She remembered her Joining and what happened to Jory. But Duncan then had an expression of regret this Duncan had a look of pure hatred and yet it was the face of one she was grateful to. She almost seemed stuck and unable to move.

_He is not real. Pick up your sword. PICK UP YOUR SWORD!_

It was that command from her companion voice that spurred her to move. Her reflexes kicked in and she ducked the swing in a movement that allowed her to withdraw her own blade. She had to move fast since there were two other 'Wardens' there, one a made and the other and archer. It was painful to strike down the man who had saved her life and the emotion surprised her. Yet she had to press forward and took out the other forms that plagued this nightmare. Once they lay dead, she sank to her knees feeling vulnerable and alone.

_Press forward da'len. If you want to find your companions, you must press forward._

Alriana sighed. It was as if this voice could read everything about her. Still she could not help but think it was right. Wondering if it worked both ways, she tried a thought, _How do I get out of this place?_

There was a brief pause and then, _Activate the pedestal you see. Select the space that is closest to the rune that is glowing._

Knowing that she was low on options, Alriana decided to follow the advice and went to the pedestal. She did as she was told and she felt an odd sensation. She felt as if she had become nothing and then all of a sudden she materialized again. This time she was in a place that looked like a cross between a wasteland and a mine. There were craggy arches that held glowing purple fields. _Great. Where am I now?_

"You da'len are in the Fade."

Alriana turned to hear the owner of the voice. Upon seeing him, she was stunned speechless for several seconds, her eyes widening slightly as she stared at the one who addressed her. When she finally found her voice she said in a near shriek, "You! You were the one talking to me in my head!"

Ardeth gave a sheepish grin but it was totally unrepentant. He replied, "Yes of course. I needed to get one of you out of your 'nightmare' and you were the easiest to reach. Either that or the dream sloth put you in was not strong enough to compel you to stay."

"How come you couldn't just swoop down and drag me out?" Alriana crossed her arms. Behind her 'voice' she saw another person just standing there looking forlorn.

"Well you know… swooping is bad. Besides I only have so much influence when it comes to putting down the realms of demons within the Fade," Ardeth explained. "I know you know that I am an Arcana and part of what I do in that capacity is basic travel the Fade and rescue poor souls from the clutches of demons."

"So you entered this place willingly?"

"I trained as a mage and a warrior and I have a particularly strong connection to the Fade." Ardeth shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing new. "I sensed the Circle was in trouble so I entered the Fade to try to stop the more powerful demons from breaching the Veil."

Alriana had bare rudiments of magic and all things related to it but after traveling with her companions, she discovered that it was Alistair that had a slight fascination for these things even if he had trained to become a Templar. Thinking about it made her realize that she actually wished for his company. She asked, "Are my companions trapped in this place too?"

"More likely yes," the man behind Ardeth said. "Demons like sloth have their own hierarchies and realms within the Fade in which they use to play games with the lives of mortals."

"Who are you?" Alriana had recognized the face of the man since she had demanded of the demon to explain what it had done.

"I am Niall, one of the Circle of Magi. I was hoping to use the Litany of Adralla to save the Circle but I guess I am trapped as well as you."

"No one is trapped Niall. There are places where one can get to but you need to find the key. That's how the demons create their realms," Ardeth cut in. He knew that this place could drain hope and make mortals slip into despondency. That was sloth's domain. "The lesser demons on the five islands need to be defeated in order to find the key. Other dreamers have knowledge others don't. They just have to be found."

Alriana listened. The one called Niall sounded defeated and she guessed that he had been in this place for quite some time. Ardeth on the other hand was determined to slay the demon. He seemed to be the most productive but she found it strange that he had not done anything before. It would be something to ask. Right now she had to make a decision. She said, "Then we should find these other dreamers and learn more about this place. Are you coming?"

The question was directed at both but it was Ardeth who replied, "I will go."

Niall did not say anything so Alriana took off in a direction. She stopped when she realized she had no idea where to go. She turned to Ardeth, "Which way?"

Ardeth looked at the Dalish elf. He was rather amused that she was willing to fight and would charge straight ahead even though she had no idea about what she was getting into. He had been right in his earlier assessment. Still she had much to learn and he had no doubt his other charge would teach it to her. He replied, "When you approach a portal and start to feel a tug, then you know you are heading in the right direction."

Alriana nodded and started again with the Arcana following her. She approached a portal and felt the familiar tugging sensation. She looked back at Ardeth who nodded and continued the approach. She was instantly pulled to another place and when she appeared she saw one of those demon creatures and it was torturing… a mouse?

The mouse was talking though screaming for help. Alriana felt something brush her sleeve and saw Ardeth step forward. He pulled a sword from his back and Alriana could make out the faintest hints of frost coming off it along with a crackle of electricity. The thing was she did not see anything that resembled an enchantment on it. Still she was spurred to action and she grabbed her blades and ran forward to charge. She gave a killing blow to the demon and it disappeared. Checking to see if any more would come out, she slowly sheathed her blades while Ardeth returned his weapon to his back which was nestled with a strange looking staff.

The mouse turned to speak to Alriana, "Thank you! But… too late for me…"

"Can you help us little friend?" Alriana asked even though she felt ridiculous talking to a mouse.

"Yes. Kill Yevena, the demoness that rules here. She protects her master… Sloth… There is a door! A door only demons can see… the key must be in another realm…"

"That usually is the way with the demons my friend," Ardeth replied. "We just need to know how to get there."

The mouse sighed, "The Arcana has returned! Thank the Maker! It's been a long time since you journeyed through the Fade."

"Indeed it has," Ardeth replied.

"And you," the mouse turned towards Alriana, "Maker be praised! I can leave knowing that Sloth will be taken care of. Take my power… Save any others trapped in nightmares. Make my…"

Alriana felt a wave of power rush over her and through her mind. Suddenly she knew things that she had never known before. She looked at her companion who was staring sadly at the dead dreamer, watching it fade away. She said, "He knew you. Didn't he?"

"We've met before," Ardeth answered, "I'm pretty much a popular fellow here, especially with the demons."

When he turned to look at Alriana, she was struck by his gaze. She had never seen eyes like his among her people or shems. Right now they looked like a watery silver as they looked up from where the mouse disappeared. She asked, "How many times have you come here?"

"Too many to count, and I can count quite high but such is the price to pay when you have as strong a connection as I," Ardeth replied with a shrug. "Anyway, we should look for another door if we are going to find the key."

"I have to ask why you haven't done anything before I came?"

"If you want the truth, I was in my own nightmare," Ardeth replied as he searched the area. "Whenever I enter the part of the Fade the demons have a hold on, I am subjected to their whims just as easily as those taken by force. However because I know some of the games they play, it makes it difficult for them to enthrall me."

"I can now see why you say you've been here many times."

"Yes. The nightmare Sloth had for me was one that, had I been younger, would have kept me there. There are still a few things that can trigger a response from me but I try to keep those… protected."

"How is it that you were able to talk to me in my head?" Alriana switched the line of questioning hoping to draw the Arcana off guard enough to see if he held deception in any form.

Ardeth was not expecting the question but practice with demons in the Fade taught him not to react. He replied, "It is true people are born mages but you must understand that magic exists everywhere and in everyone. For some it is evident and you have the mages, others learn to use it for other purposes like the templars and of course there are others for whom it is barely a measurable whisper. What I do is rare but it comes from a connection that is made. In this case the connection is magic."

"I think I understand," Alriana replied. She was not quite satisfied with the answer and she got the feeling that there was something he was not telling her yet she could not come to any conclusion to what it was. It was then she spotted a small mound in the ground. Kneeling to look at it, she realized that it was a mouse hole. She motioned for Ardeth to come closer. She looked up at him and asked, "Think the mouse form will fit?"

"Looks like it."

Alriana peered at the hole again before her mind began to summon the knowledge of shape shifting. She muttered words she had never heard before and she felt her body contort into the desired shape. When she was finished she found the world to be much bigger. Looking around, she spotted a second mouse and recognized him as her companion. It struck her that he looked just as saucy as a mouse as he did as a shemlen. He beckoned with his head and obeying the suggestion, went down the mouse hole.

The end of the tunnel led the pair to another part of the island. Alriana spotted another demon much like the one that attacked the mouse. Instinctively Alriana changed back into her original form and drew her sword. Her companion followed suit and together they slaughtered the demon. Ardeth said, "Seems like Sloth knows you are not alone. That rage demon had a slightly more charge to it. I think we can expect more where they come from."

Alriana nodded. Right now she was concerned with finding her companions and getting out of this place. "Can't he sense you here?"

Ardeth looked at the elf for a moment to consider his response. He had been careful to reveal only that what he thought necessary. He had the suspicion that she would not take kindly to the fact that he had been following them since Ostagar and had not revealed himself. Nor would he consider telling her that he entered the Fade the moment he sensed Sloth going to work on them. Deciding it was a safe question to answer, he replied, "Since there are many dreamers here, he probably thinks I am just another being tormented. However it is possible that he may discover who I am which is why we should move quickly to find the key and defeat the lesser demons." He then took off down a path.

Alriana had no choice but to follow. Much of what the Arcana said sounded like it made sense but she still got the feeling that he was not telling her something. Knowing that he had the ability to turn on her if he wished, she let it go for the moment. If they got out of the Fade and ever met somewhere in the future, she would ask.

They continued down the path to be halted by a creature surrounded in shadows. Ardeth said, "It's a Shade."

"Can it bleed?"

"In a manner of speaking."

That was enough for Alriana as she launched into an attack with her sword drawn. After taking the shade and two rage demons down, she and Ardeth were at another Fade portal. She felt the familiar tug and went through it only to find herself in the same place she had left. She recognized the mage Niall who appeared excited over something. He said, "Something's different about you. What happened?"

"I became a mouse," Alriana replied dryly. She became annoyed at the gentle chuckling of her companion behind her.

"So you found other ways?"

"We did."

Niall then smiled, "Then perhaps there are other forms you can learn to find your way through."

Alriana would have pointed that out as obvious but she took pity on the man which was unusual for her. After all he had been in the Fade longer than she but the stark contrast between Niall and Ardeth made her suspicious. Looking around, she saw a pedestal much like the one that was in her 'nightmare.' She walked up to it and peered at the runes. She had no idea what they meant and called over, "Arcana! What do these symbols mean?"

Ardeth smirked as he walked over. Being familiar with the symbols he knew what they were but made a show of studying them. He replied, "Looks like they represent the various islands the lesser demons hold control over. They form the ward that protects Sloth. See how this one where you came from glows differently? If the others match the intensity, that could mean that the ward is broken and the way to Sloth clear. The ones here on the outside must be nightmares. One for each of your companions."

"Then let us go."

"I suggest we minimize our search for other forms. If my suspicions are correct three or four forms are necessary to successfully navigate all the islands to the demons. Then get your friends out." Ardeth looked at the elf wondering if she understood what he was hinting at.

Alriana thought for a moment. As much as she wanted to get to her companions, she realized that the Arcana was right. In fact she sensed that there was a door for them to walk through but she could not see it. Maybe the mouse dreamer was right. Other dreamers and other powers may help them get to those places. Well she had come this far and she was not going to give up. She had to find her friends especially Alistair. It surprised her how strongly she felt about finding him compared to finding her Mabari and Wynne and she was not willing to explore that at the moment. She saw that the Arcana was waiting for her response and nodded, "Where should we head to next?"

* * *

><p>It was a strange sensation being able to transform into a mouse just to get to the next place they needed to go. The darkspawn did not notice her or her companion as they scurried to the next hole to the next room. Alriana thought it was like a maze. She could see where there were some barriers that they would need other forms to get through.<p>

As they traversed through the mouse hole, Alriana felt the strange sensation of her Warden senses trickling but it felt different. When she and her companion emerged on the other end, the room was misty. They scampered along the ground to see a knight… a templar. He was muttering about hiding and almost as if he could see them, he said for them to be quiet so they would not be found. It was too late.

They were darkspawn but they did not seem like darkspawn. Alriana was confused since the shaped looked cloudy. They converged on the templar and began to fight, trying to kill him. She transformed back into her normal self and assessed the situation. She tentatively pulled out her sword and looked at the shadowy darkspawn. She was frozen stiff when a harsh voice shouted at her. She moved in time to block the swing of the darkspawn.

It felt real enough when she felt the force of the blade on hers and the heard the clang of the swords. She moved in the familiar dance of the blade cutting down darkspawn after darkspawn. She felt the sting of a weapon grazing her upper arm and wheeled about. She saw the Arcana fighting with his sword only this time instead of the ice and electricity, his sword was emitting some strange essence. She was puzzled now but she had no time since there were still darkspawn that needed to be dealt with.

When the last of the darkspawn were dealt with, Alriana put away her sword and walked up to the templar who was smiling. He looked at her and said in relief, "They're gone!" He then saw Alriana and smiled, "You…you did it. You killed them!"

"I had help though ser templar," Alriana replied.

"But it was you. You paved the way. Know this friend, not all their leaders are behind the unbreakable door."

"Um I kind of know that. The demons are on the various islands," Alriana replied thinking that she was dealing with another shem that was one archdemon short of a Blight, as Alistair would put it.

"Yes but there are doors that only the demons can see and more behind other doors. I give you my wisdom. It will let you see." The templar spirit held out his hand towards Alriana and a strange glow emitted from his fingers.

It felt strange but it was similar when the mouse passed on his power. Alriana did not flinch but held still and let the feeling wash over and through her as the knowledge flowed through her mind. When it was over, she let out the breath that she had been holding and looked at the templar. He smiled, satisfied that someone would end this nightmare. He then said, "And now I wake…"

His form glowed until he disappeared. Alriana stood looking at the place where the templar disappeared getting a feel for the knowledge that was running through her mind. She sighed knowing the truth in her heart. She hated this place. She looked at her companion who was observing her much like he did at Ostagar. He then said, "I hate being here too."

Alriana looked around for a way out and saw the pedestal again. Time to move on and look for another form. Out of frustration she asked, "Can you tell me what this place is again?"

"I can tell you one thing. You're not in Ferelden anymore da'len," Ardeth replied. "You're not in Ferelden anymore."


	13. Fire, Rocks and Dreamers

**Chapter 12: Fire, Rocks and Dreamers**

Alriana disliked this new form. True she could see things that she had not seen previously but she felt strange. Yet it was surprisingly helpful in battling this dreamer that was also a templar except he was on fire. Her companion Ardeth looked impassive at the whole thing, just accepting it. Thing was he did not change into the spirit form like she did. Rather his eyes emitted a silvery look that was rather disturbing. She was wondering if it was wise to actually follow. For all she knew, he could be a demon with a motive to rid the others. She kept her distance as she battled the templar while he engaged the rage demon that suddenly appeared.

Once the templar was beaten into submission, he seemed calmer especially after Alriana returned to her original form. He said, "The anger… fading… I am free!"

"Tis a good thing friend," Ardeth replied, his blue-grey eyes reverting to their normal coloring.

The templar looked at Ardeth before reverting back to Alriana. He said, "To gain the one who saves dreamers as a companion makes you a formidable warrior. Take Rhagos' power, use it and BURN him… burn them all. He guards Sloth, he bars the way. You must… destroy the door…Other dreamers, other powers…only way…"

Like the others, he disappeared leaving Alriana to stare where he once was. She looked at Ardeth who stared as well. He muttered, "Rhagos always makes his dreamers suffer like this. He will meet justice."

Alriana breathed a sigh feeling exhausted as the knowledge of the burning templar coursed through her mind. She wondered if she could make this end. She glanced at her companion who was looking at his arm where the demon left a deep graze. She wanted to be rid of this place and be with her companions. It surprised her how much she wanted to be with her rag tag group of misfits rather than her clan, especially him. Suddenly she felt an inner flame burning within giving her will. She said to Ardeth who had finished wrapping his arm, "Let us finish this."

* * *

><p>"Thank you. It is time for this dream to come to an end. I give you my strength. It will be of little use against the demon that rules here but perhaps it will help in other realms."<p>

Alriana felt the familiar feeling flit across her mind, giving knowledge of a new form. It was comforting in that she could sense the power of the earth within the knowledge. It reminded her of home in fact she could recall the memory of her and Tamlen running in bare feet trying to play a prank on one of the older children. A glance at her companion showed that he must be experiencing a similar feeling.

"Find a way to kill all the demon lords, friend," the mage dreamer added, bringing Alriana back to the present. "Kill them all to open the way to Sloth and free us all from this nightmare."

Like the others, the dreamer disappeared leaving the two alone. Alriana glanced at her companion who had his eyes shut as if trying to sense something. She asked, "Something wrong?"

Ardeth felt a shift in the Fade. It had been subtle when they first started this journey but now it was becoming more evident. He did not have much time. He needed to help her defeat the demon lords and hold off Sloth while she rescued her companions. Sloth knew he was here now and could easily make life difficult for the Dalish elf and her companions. He could not let that happen. He looked at the elf who gave an inquiring look that demanded an honest response. Having given that look before, he knew that he had to be creative in his response. He replied, "I was sensing out the Fade. I believe we know enough to get to the demon lords and break the wards."

Alriana sensed that was not the entire truth but saw that was all she was going to get out of him. He peered at her as if to ask if she were ready. She nodded and they continued forward. They might as well kill the demon on this island first. She strode forward aware that she was one step closer to ending this.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I cannot follow you this time da'len. You must rescue your friends from their nightmares alone." Ardeth hated speaking the truth but time was essence. Sloth had cut him off from her companions now but not to the apex of his realm. Sloth wanted him and he would go.

"And why not?" Alriana demanded.

Ardeth sighed, "Only you can because they are connected to you. Sloth knows I am here now and he made it so I can't follow except to his domain. Part of it is because I have no connection to your companions. The reality is that I have no real reason to help them but you know them. You travel with them so you are closer to them."

Alriana thought a moment but was confused, "But I don't know Wynne that well."

"But you have met and you have a connection, a shared experience," Ardeth replied. He knew it would be hard for her to understand. "I came here to stop Sloth. He knows me just like the demons that inhabit the mages in the tower. When they sense me, they go out of their way to hunt me and sometimes they make a game of it if I happen to help dreamers like you."

Alriana looked at her companion. She had her suspicions but she could sense that he was a good person. "What am I to do?"

"You have to talk to them. Convince them that this is a dream." Ardeth looked at her and saw the look of determination appear in her eyes. Convinced that she would be all right he said, "I'll travel to the apex and hold off Sloth. If I can distract him, it should make it easier for you to rescue your friends. I'll see you then. Dareth shiral."

Alriana nodded and went to the pedestal and selected the rune that she felt pull the strongest she had ever felt. She felt the tug as the portal pulled her towards another part of the Fade. Once she appeared she looked around until something caught her hunter's eyes. The familiar glint of splint mail sent her running startling her at how glad she was to see Alistair again. She was tiring of this place and even one of his shem jokes would be welcome.

Alistair felt happy. He had what he truly wanted all his life and he was content. Yet he could not help but feel that something… no someone was missing. He then remembered her, especially her eyes. The hazel green eyes that looked at him every time she needed a question answered. He closed his eyes and smiled as her image came to mind. When he opened them, he saw her running up to him with a slight smile on her face. He called out, "Hey! It's great to see you. I was just thinking about you and here you are! Isn't that a marvelous coincidence?"

Alriana was caught off guard the moment Alistair spoke. Looking around, she saw children and a woman standing near a pot. The woman was smiling but Alriana felt her skin crawl. She was sure that it had something to do with the knowledge of spirit as Ardeth had called it. She looked at Alistair and her expression fell.

Alistair did not seem to notice. He motioned to the woman, "This is my sister Goldanna and these are her children and there's more about somewhere. We're one big happy family at long last!"

Alriana looked at the situation. It startled her at how little she knew of her companion. She never knew he had a sister. Looking at the woman though, she saw that she bore no resemblance to him. He looked so happy and he did not seem to give her a second thought and for some reason, it hurt.

_You have to talk him out of it da'len._

"What was that?"

It took a moment for Alriana to realize that it was Alistair that asked the question. _Did he hear the Arcana?_ She was not sure about that so she covered and said, "I said that you seem content."

Alistair looked at Alriana for a moment before he smiled and said, "I am. Happier than I have been my entire life. Isn't that strange. I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but it didn't. This does."

"I'm overjoyed to have my little brother back. I'll never let him out of my sight again."

Alriana gave a sharp look at the woman. She felt the lure in the woman's words and she heard the implications in her tone. Alriana could already see that if she were to free him, she would have to fight for him. She said in a coldly polite voice, "May I borrow him for a moment? We have much to discuss."

Alistair looked between the women. He really did not want to go. "I don't think I'll be coming. I don't want to spend my life fighting only to end up dead in a pit along with rotting darkspawn corpses."

"But you are a Grey Warden Alistair. It is your duty," Alriana replied.

"Well Alistair, is your friend staying for supper?"

Alriana watched as Alistair turned towards her with a puppy face look, "Please say you'll stay. Goldanna's a great cook. Maybe she'll make her mince pie. You can can't you?"

"Of course dear brother. Anything for you."

Alriana saw that she what she was doing was not good enough. She looked at Alistair and muttered, "Stupid shem."

It seemed to spark a reaction in Alistair for he said, "You know you've been acting really strangely. Is something wrong?"

Alriana bit her lower lip. It was a risk but somehow she instinctively knew that she needed more than words to get through to him. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder, the same place she patched up and said, "Think about this and how we got her very carefully. Please Alistair."

The touch woke up Alistair a bit enough to realize that she was touching him on his shoulder willingly. He still felt a tug as he said, "Alright if it'll make you happy." He began to think about it. He started to become aware that her hand never left his shoulder. It started becoming clearer. "I remember a tower. The Circle… it was under attack…there were demons."

"That's when we got trapped in the Fade, where we are now Alistair." Alriana felt that by calling his name, he was one step closer to breaking free.

"So this is a dream then? But it's so real," Alistair looked at Alriana with a confused look.

"Of course it's real. Now wash up for supper and I—"

Alistair looked at Goldanna and then towards Alriana. Her hand was still on him and she was looking at him with that intense stare she got sometimes. That was real. "I don't think so. I… think I have to go."

Alriana moved her hand down towards his elbow and gave a slight tug. "Come with me then. Come with me…Alistair."

It was then that Alistair saw clearly just as Goldanna said, "No he is ours and I'd rather see him dead than free!"

Alistair watched as his dream became a nightmare leaving him with Alriana. She looked at him and gave a slight smile and nodded. She let go and drew her sword and stood ready to guard his back. He turned and pulled his sword. When it was over he looked over the scene in disbelief, "How did I not see this earlier?"

Alriana felt sluggish but did not falter as she looked at the carnage of the minions. She replied, "This is Fade is it not? I think your Chantry implies it is not like the real world."

"Yes… uh well. Try not to tell everyone how easily fooled I was."

Alriana recognized his choice of words as his deflection of the pain he felt. She suddenly felt angry at this demon for doing this to him and she was angry with herself for causing him so much pain. She watched as he disappeared leaving her alone. _Fitting punishment I think. To be alone._

_He doesn't blame you da'len. Now it's time to find the others._

Alriana nodded and went back to the pedestal. Move on to the next dream.

Alriana felt weary but she pressed forward. She had been happy to find Taryn and it had been easy to set him free. She never thought that she would be so happy to see the slobbering Mabari. He had greeted her by jumping up and bopping her nose with his, making her laugh. Now here she was trying to find Wynne and she had found her trapped under the illusion that she had failed the Circle.

Alriana thought it strange that the demon thought to use this to keep Wynne here. It made about as much sense as the demon sending her to the Grey Warden fortress. Now she was negotiating with Wynne, trying to set her free.

"Why was I spared, if not to help them? What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given to me?"

"You have not failed Wynne. The Circle can still be saved. I need you to trust me."

"Leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing until I too am dead."

Alriana paused. She did not know Wynne well either and yet the Arcana said that she shared an experience and that connected him. She felt that she was inadequate to this task.

_Do not doubt yourself. Sloth's hold can be powerful especially if it connects to something near and dear to the dreamer._

Alriana sighed in understanding. Wynne was connected to the Circle. She cared about them. They were her family. She said, "Please Wynne. Think about what you are doing here and why. Think about how we got here. Ignore everything else."

Wynne looked at Alriana with a stern look. Much like how Ashalle used to look at her and Tamlen when they had been naughty. It was a droll and amusing thought that, under normal circumstances, would have had Alriana laughing. Rather though she held Wynne's gaze, hoping the older woman would see the truth in her eyes

Finally Wynne said, "I do not know what this will accomplish but I will do this if it will satisfy you." Wynne then turned inwardly to think. She frowned, "It is… difficult… to focus. It feels as though something is… stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble…"

"I am the only thing that is real Wynne. Trust me."

Wynne continued to frown trying to concentrate. "Maybe some time away from this place will help me think clearly."

Alriana brightened. She said, "Yes. Being away from here should make you feel better." She held out her hand towards the mage.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, the dead mage on the ground stood up. It started to speak, "Don't leave us Wynne. We don't want to be alone."

The movement startled Wynne into clarity. She gasped and then narrowed her eyes. "Holy Maker! Stay away foul creature!"

At that moment the other "dead" mages stood up to aid the other in persuading Wynne to stay. Alriana glanced around. She suspected that Wynne was no longer under their control. That meant there was only one way out of this. She said, "You have to defeat them to leave this place Wynne."

The dead mage spoke again, "Stay Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Don't fight it. You belong here, with us…"

Wynne seemed to be almost convinced but then she pulled away. "No. Not yet. My task is not yet done… it is not time yet."

Just like with Alistair's 'sister,' the dead mage's voice warped into the demonic one, "Come… come away to your rest…"

Alriana let out a cry and launched herself at one of the 'mages' and landed on him before he could strike. She pulled out her dagger and delivered the killing blow. She jumped up to see the other mages converge on her and Wynne. It was time to fight.

These minions proved to be more difficult to defeat since they wielded magic. It took all the knowledge Alriana had to avoid the attacks. Wynne was holding up on her own as she gave support with her magic. When the last of the minions lay dead, Alriana sheathed her dagger and breathed a sigh. She surveyed the area, giving Wynne time to adjust to being free.

Wynne looked around wondering what happened. She could hardly believe that she had been enthralled. She looked over and saw the Dalish elf and was glad. She said, "Thank the Maker for you that it's over."

"You're free Wynne. Now we just have to kill Sloth and we can return."

Wynne looked as if she were going to say something when she halted. "What… what's happening? Where are you going?"

Alriana watched as the mage disappeared. She could only hope the mage found the way out of this horrible place. She trudged up to the pedestal to look at it. The only rune that was not glowing was the apex. That was where the Sloth demon was. She touched the rune.

* * *

><p>Ardeth sensed the changes again in the Fade. He was pleased. She had done it. She had freed them and he could sense them wandering to catch up with her. He looked at Sloth and grinned, "Seems she made it past the gate Sloth."<p>

The demon would have smiled at him if it had a face. Yet the tone was clear, "And you think that gives you an advantage? You and I both know that she is growing weary. Soon she won't be able to leave."

"Not as long as I am here to stop you." Ardeth backed up into a defensive posture, his hands in fists. "You have me here. You can let them go."

Sloth just laughed as he watched the Arcana get ready to go for another round. He had already inflicted wounds to the intruder. "I do admit that you are a fine prize. You have killed many of my fellow demons who just want to be left alone."

"Yes, playing your cruel games upon the mortals."

"Can't you think of the larger picture? The mortals need us as much as they need the spirits. It is what makes up their dreams." The tone was wheedling.

Ardeth was not moved. He replied, "Feeding off mortals makes you nothing more than parasites. And parasites must be removed."

Sloth sighed. There was no way to make this mortal understand. If he kept him here, then he could have a fine game with him. Never mind the others who wanted to tear him apart or even attempt to take over his body. He said, "You always were a stubborn one. Every time you came here, you refused mine and my brethren's offer. Such a pity. I see that I will have to stop you."

"And you know where that leads."

"Surely you don't want to fight. After all you have been injured to get this far. Don't you want to rest?"

Ardeth felt the tug of the demon's thrall at the base of his mind. He narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I will NOT be subjugated to your whims demon!"

"Maybe not now but you eventually will."

"Then that will be a day long feared," Ardeth replied. He felt the power flow into his hands. He could call upon any of his powers to launch at a moment's notice.

"And one that wouldn't come too soon. Come, old adversary. Try to stop me but you and I both know that here my power is at its zenith. Are you sure you won't come willingly into my thrall?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Then prepare to die then. Such a pity."

Sloth then launched one of his attacks at Ardeth. Ardeth retaliated by dodging and sending a bolt of spirit energy at the demon. He maneuvered his way close and actually slugged the demon with his power charged hands. He was disrupted when Sloth swiped at him and caught him to send him flying.

Ardeth landed hard, crushing some lyrium veins beneath him and creating a fine powder. He felt it go up his nose and felt the recharging effects. He got back up to his feet feeling slightly more charged. Taking lyrium directly like that was a more concentrated dose and hence had a greater recharging effect. Ardeth felt it course through him even though he had inhaled just a little. He pulled his sword out and held it ready. It was then he felt it. The Fade portals were shifting. She was coming to the apex. He swung his blade into position and began to charge.


	14. From Sloth to Uldred

**Chapter 13: From Sloth to Uldred**

Alriana arrived at the apex. Unsurprisingly, it looked much like the other parts of the Fade she had seen and thought that this sloth demon was the most unoriginal thing here. Looking around, the sounds of battle caught her ears. She followed the sound and came across the Arcana battling the demon. She ran to try to help but was stopped short when the demon sent the Arcana flying where he hit a craggy surface hard. It was then that the demon turned towards her. "What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" The demon then laughed at her.

"I am Alriana of the Dalish. I am no one's slave."

The demon laughed again. "My, my you do have some gall."

Alriana crossed her arms in defiance. She noticed that the Arcana was stirring and hoped that he was all right. She looked at the demon and said, "So I have been told."

Sloth regarded the tiny minion in bemusement. "Playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

At that moment Alriana sensed someone was behind her. She turned, anticipating a demon but instead saw her companions. Alistair was the first to speak, "Oh here I am! And there you are! You just disappeared. Well no matter."

"It's good to see you too Alistair," Alriana replied quietly.

Sloth then said, "Come now. Time to go back."

Taryn let out a low growl while Wynne retorted, "You will not hold us demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us!"

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier."

Alriana looked at the demon with her arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed at it as she said, "I want to be free."

"You heard the lady. Set them free Sloth." Ardeth had managed to get to his feet looking more battered but still going strong. He had moved to face the demon and did not glance at anyone, his attention focused, on the demon.

Alriana heard a gasp from Wynne but did not falter. She listened while the demon prattled, "I made you happy and safe. I gave you peace. I did my best for you and you want to leave?"

Alriana retorted in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah sending me to a place I only heard about made me happy and safe. You did a piss poor job of it. I'd rather be free of this."

Ardeth resisted a full blown laugh and settled for a chuckle. He noticed that the other Warden was struggling with the same thing. Ardeth said, "Well I can say you tried but hey I'm still here."

Sloth was becoming agitated. "Can't you think about someone other than yourself? I'm hurt. So very, very hurt."

"Oh did she hurt you feelings?" Ardeth replied in mocking tones, "Did I hurt them just by ruining your realms?"

"I for one would rather be rid of you," Alriana added.

"You wish to do battle with me? So be it… you will learn to bow before your betters mortal!"

Alriana felt her skin bristle at the arrogance of the demon. She would not bow to someone with the likes of it. She retorted, "I am the last of the Elvhenan. I will NOT submit!"

"So be it!"

As it turned out, they had to battle four manifestations of Sloth. Each was more repulsive than the last. Alriana agitated and distracted the demon with her arrows while Taryn and Alistair charged in. Ardeth was the most adept at getting close and delivering crippling strikes with his sword. Alriana noticed that the sword had a misty glow but it was coupled with a warm flame look. Occasionally she caught glimpses of electricity but again she could see no sign of enchantment.

Sloth showed no mercy using a combination of powers and raw strikes. In one movement, he gave a backhand that sent Alistair flying back. Taryn reacted but charging and with his powerful jaws grabbed the arm of Sloth and gave a powerful yank. The demon roared before shaking the Mabari off. He changed into his final form and said, "You do have some gall minion. You think you can best me?"

Alriana looked at Alistair who was getting to his feet. She looked at her companions. Wynne was doing her best to provide healing and an occasional arcane bolt at the demon. Ardeth looked like he was having fun even though it was clear that this battle was taking its toll on him as it was with her and her companions. She looked at the demon and said, "I know I can best you."

"Come now. Can't you see that it is hopeless? If you go back quietly, you can enjoy a rest."

"While you suck the life out of us? I think not," Alriana retorted, casting her bow aside and pulling out her sword and dagger.

"You think those little 'pins' can hurt me?"

"I would think so since you've gone through three forms already," Alriana replied as she began circling the demon.

Alistair noticed Alriana's movements and moved to cover her and help if necessary. Taryn loped in a predatory manner, ready to spring. His mistress was planning something and he would be ready to protect her. Alistair readied his shield to charge. The demon was speaking to Alriana trying to convince her to back down. He knew that she would not. _We can do this. Together._

Alriana did not flinch but she heard the thought come from Alistair. It gave her confidence. _Yes, we can do this together._ She said, "Let us end this."

"So sad," the demon lamented and resumed his attack.

Alriana sprang and ran forward. She ducked a swipe barely and felt claws scratch her shoulder and slid on the ground to deliver a strike at what passed for legs while Alistair leapt up at the same time as Ardeth and they slashed at the demon's head, effectively lopping it off. They landed with their backs facing each other their swords swung out in the same direction.

Sloth had a shocked look on his face when the final blow was dealt. It was still there when the head fell off and rolled away. Suddenly there was an expelling of power as Sloth's hold was destroyed. Alriana stood up and looked at the body before looking at her companions. She then spotted Niall who managed to find his way to the apex. She walked over to greet him when she was stopped by Alistair gripping her arm to look at her injury. She said, "Not now. I'm fine." She did not mean to be rude when she tugged her arm away.

Alistair looked at her as if to ask if she were sure. She said, "Once we are out of this Creator forsaken place you can fuss over it."

Alistair nodded, not entirely convinced. He then said, "Alright. Just don't hit me if I remember when we wake up." He then gave her his trademark smile.

Alriana smiled as she approached Niall. Niall said, "You did it. You defeated the demon. I never thought nor expected you to free yourself, well… all of us. When you leave, take the Litany of Adralla from…my body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic."

Ardeth said, "Thank you Niall for retrieving it. You have shown courage even when you felt like you didn't."

Alriana frowned, "Wait, you aren't coming?"

Niall smiled a sad smile. "I cannot go with you. I have been here too long. For you all it would have been but an afternoon's nap. Your bodies wouldn't have wasted away as mine has. Every minute I was feeding off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares."

Ardeth placed a hand on Niall's shoulder, "Do not fear death friend. You know they say that we return to the Maker in death."

"Yes. That's not so bad," Niall replied, "I am glad that you came old friend. For you the risk was greater."

"It's what I do," Ardeth replied.

"Well I can rest easy knowing that you and your friends can save the Circle."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Alriana felt obligated to try and help this mage even if his hopelessness grated on her nerves earlier.

"I'm afraid not. I am no hero and perhaps trying to be one was foolish."

Alriana smiled. She then said, "Ordinary people can do great things when they have to."

Niall returned the grin, "Dark times, greater acts of heroism eh? You may be right but I see that it is time for me to be on my way. Remember the Litany and go save the Circle."

Niall then disappeared from the apex leaving the rest. Ardeth muttered something before turning to the rest of the group. He looked at the two Wardens and Wynne. He then said, "I can see you're still surprised to see me again Wynne."

"I wouldn't have expected you to help considering what the Circle and the templars tried the last time. And I thought…"

"It's all right Wynne. The templars are templars. Besides when I sensed the Circle in trouble, I knew I had to help. So rest easy. I always said that you were one of the best mentors I had," Ardeth replied smiling. "Now wake Wynne." He gently touched Wynne's shoulder and she disappeared from the Fade. He then turned to the two Wardens and said, "Well this wasn't how I planned to meet the two of you but I guess you can't always have what you want."

"Ma serannas Arcana," Alriana said. She gave him the respect of his rank since he had not asked that she use his name like Alistair.

"You're welcome da'len but you give me more credit than I deserve. You found the way out."

"I am curious," Alistair began, "Why or actually how did you get to this part of the Fade when I never saw you inside the tower?"

Ardeth grinned and replied, "Short version is that I can manipulate the Fade because I have a connection to it like any mage. Longer version if we actually meet outside the Fade. Unless you wish to poke, poke, poke at Ardeth and have him tell you everything now."

"Point taken," Alistair replied with his own grin. He had never before conceived of meeting one of the more well-known Arcana in Ferelden. Yet here he was and in the Fade.

Ardeth looked at the Wardens. He then put his hands on their shoulders. "You both have proven yourselves as Grey Wardens. I am sure that our mutual friend would be proud. Look after each other and end this Blight."

"We will." Alistair replied with a firm determination.

"Yes. Ma serannas. Till we meet again," Alriana added.

Ardeth smiled. "Farewell Wardens."

Alriana felt the world go black and a slight tug that was like the fade portals. She opened her eyes to find herself on the stone floor of the tower. She moved her head and saw that the abomination had fallen next to the body of the mage called Niall. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head with her hand. She looked and saw her companions coming to. She moaned and then hissed at a sudden sharp pain. She looked for the source and found it on her arm. The scratches were just like the ones she received when she battled Sloth. She sat there peering at it, not even hearing a voice speaking to her until she felt Alistair's breath near her ear asking, "You all right?"

She jumped, startled and almost reached for her dagger when she realized it was Alistair. She hissed from the scratches. She said, "I guess some things follow from the Fade."

"Sometimes what happens in the Fade happens to our bodies. Often it is because there is a strong connection between the person and the Fade. Though this is unusual," Wynne explained.

"Hmm," Alriana muttered as she looked at her injuries, fishing for one of her vials.

Alistair took charge by snatching the vial out of her hand and held her arm up. Surprisingly the cuts were clean so he was able to apply a layer of the salve. He tore a short bandage and wrapped up her arm. He almost did not hear her when she said, "Have Wynne heal you too."

He would have denied it but he did have a few cuts and bruises when the demon scuffed him to the side. He replied, "They're not that bad."

Alriana raised a brow at him. Without warning she reached out and applied pressure to a cut on his head and grinned when he yelped in pain. "Really?" She grinned at him as he scowled at her. She then said, "Let's take a break for a moment then. I'd rather make sure we are all in one piece before trying to take on a power crazy mage."

"I agree," Wynne said and began to use her healing arts on the two warriors.

Alriana took a moment to fetch the Litany of Adralla to study it. She was grateful that Ashalle had taught her to read the shemlen tongue. She read the words sensing the power behind them and she wondered if it would work in the hands of a non-mage. She asked Wynne, "Can anyone use the Litany?"

"Anyone who can read the words."

"Well it seems strange since I am not a mage and this thing is to counter what shemlen call blood magic," Alriana replied rolling the Litany back up and sticking it into her pack. "Then again, after what I saw in the Fade, I guess stranger things are possible." She then leaned against a wall that was free of the redecorating attempts she had seen since entering the tower. "I wonder what time it is."

"It should be evening now," Wynne answered. "I don't suppose you wish to sleep."

"Not really. We don't know how much time the other mages have left," Alriana replied. She made to get up but felt her legs give way. She was steadied by Alistair who said, "I guess the Fade took more out of you."

"I would say all of us," Alriana replied. She had noticed the heavy treads of her companions. "Still we must press forward." She straightened out and once she was sure of her footing she signaled that she was ready to go. For reassurance, she petted Taryn who barked happily and jumped up and bopped her nose again. She heard Alistair stifling a laugh and she said, "I wonder why he feels the need to do that."

"I'd say it's because he likes making you speechless. Though you make an interesting face when he does it," Alistair replied.

"Oh?" Alriana looked at Alistair in a challenging way, "And you know this how?"

Alistair realized he may have let on that he had been watching her and felt the blood rush to his ears. "Um well… He did it when he found you and I just happened to remember it. Can we get a move on?"

Alriana kept her brow raised. She noticed that sometimes Alistair stammered when he tried to talk to her about things other than what they were doing about the Blight. She suspected that he did not know what to say and feared offending her. Other than that, she had no idea what was going on in that head of his. She did recall what she observed in the Fade in his dream. She felt bad that she had not bothered to learn about the man and felt that she had undone her work to get him to smile again. Yet here he was joking with her. It was something she would have to work out later. She said, "I'm good. Let's find this Uldred."

* * *

><p>Ardeth's eyes opened and he gasped for air. It was then he felt the pounding headache and moaned. It was always like this when he ventured uninvited to the demons' domains in the Fade. It was a fitting punishment since he was uninvited. He looked up at the sky and noticed the stars coming out. It had been late afternoon when he entered. So much time passed. Then again time passed differently when one was in the Fade.<p>

"I gather your trip was successful?"

Ardeth sat up and rubbed his head. He looked to his right to see a good friend kneeling. He replied, "Well they are free Kailanni. Now they have to save the Circle."

Kailanni held out her hand to return what he had given to her. She said, "You have much faith in these two inexperienced Wardens. Probably more than most of the minors."

"Well there are things I know about them the others don't. They will do fine. They just have to reach down and find it." Ardeth accepted the object back and placed it in the sheath on his belt.

"So will you keep following them?"

"I made a promise Kailanni. It's one of the reasons why the council wishes me to maintain my position within the Order." Ardeth stood up, ignoring the heavy feeling in his legs. It would wear off and he had to catch up with the Wardens. "I keep my word."

Kailanni nodded in agreement. She knew that Ardeth was an honest man. It was one of the reasons she joined him. She asked, "You want me to report back?"

"If only to send word if the council needs me."

"If that happens, I'll send Oiche. He's the fastest." Kailanni mounted her horse nearby and turned it to go. "Good luck."

"Ma serannas. Thank you for being there. Let her know that I'll stop by. Please."

"Will do."

Once Kailanni was gone, Ardeth took off in the direction of the Circle tower. He had some time to catch up and if they did manage to save the tower, they would not be going anywhere anytime soon. He started running into the forest.

* * *

><p>Alriana pushed open the door to find the stairs and a templar. She saw that the templar was behind some sort of shield. She touched it only to feel the crackle of electricity. That brought the attention of the templar. He looked at her and scowled, "Not this trick again! I know what you are and it won't work! I will stay strong!"<p>

"The boy is exhausted. And this cage… I've never seen anything like it. Rest easy… help is here."

"Enough with the visions. If anything in you is human then kill me now and end this game."

Alriana gazed impassively at the templar. She said, "Calm down shem. We are not what you think we are."

"Aren't you? You broke the others but I will stay strong. Filthy blood mages… getting in my head… I would rather die than break for you."

"Stupid shem." Alriana kneeled to meet the templar on the same level. "I know nothing of blood mages. We are here to help."

"Silence!" The templar squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them and looked to see Alriana still there he was surprised. "Still here? But that has always worked before."

"I'm real and so are my companions shem. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"I-I'm Cullen. Don't blame me for being cautious."

"More like stupidity but I'll accept that," Alriana replied with that impassive face. "I am a Grey Warden and my friends and I are here to help save the tower. Your shem leader sent us in."

"Good. Kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they've done!" Cullen stood up suddenly full of fire.

Alriana stood to keep her gaze with him. She studied the templar named Cullen and saw that he was agitated. She did not need her hunter's senses to tell her that the templar bore a hatred for anything involving magic. It gave rise to contempt for him but she would not let it show. She was proud and she was Dalish. "Where are Irving and the other mages?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you shems call the First Enchanter and the other mages. Where are they?" Alriana stared into Cullen's eyes to keep him focused.

Cullen was mesmerized by the elf in front of him. She showed no emotions but demanded to know where the mages were. "They are in the Harrowing chamber. The sounds…"

"We must hurry then," Wynne said.

"You can't save them. You don't know what they become."

The templar had started to get agitated and Alriana recognized the same attitude the templar commander had. She felt her blood boil. She replied, "And you think that justifies your murder sanction?"

"They've been surrounded by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts. The only way is to kill them all."

"His hatred of mages is so… intense."

Alriana listened to Alistair's words. She could tell he was struggling with this. She said, "The memory of what the guilty ones have done is still fresh in his mind. I understand the feeling but we cannot just slaughter people wantonly without ascertaining the situation for ourselves."

"Are you crazy? Do you think you are going to save anyone by taking the risk?"

"Killing someone because they might be evil is not justice but murder. I would think you shems would understand at least that," Alriana retorted. "I will not have innocent blood on my hands if I can help it. Now you stay there and keep out of trouble."

"No one ever listens…until it is too late."

Alriana made a noise like a snort and walked away from the cage. She pushed open the door and started walking up the stairs. "Killing innocents. Call that honor?"

Alistair knew she was upset and had no idea what to say at first. He could see both sides but after traveling with Alriana, he did have some doubts. He caught up with her and said, "If it helps, I think you made a rational decision."

Alriana kept her gaze straight ahead as they continued to climb the stairs. "You think I'm rational? What about your templar training? Doesn't it say otherwise?"

It was an honest question. Alistair thought carefully before replying, "It does say that abominations must be destroyed but what you said to Cullen was right too. We don't know the situation until we see it for ourselves."

Alriana was quiet for some time until the neared the top of the staircase. She then stopped and looked at Alistair. She said nothing but gave a pat on his shoulder before continuing up. It was then she noticed something in his eyes. They were not looking at her but past her. There was something about this room that had him gaze that way. She could only guess that he had been there before and whatever happened was not good. She gave a reassuring squeeze and went through. Alistair looked down before following up.

Once at the top of the stairs, Alriana halted, stunned by what she saw. She saw three of those creatures called abominations and the mage that she remembered from the strategy meeting at Ostagar. They were torturing one of the mages until the one called Uldred asked if he would accept the gift. She watched as the mage was transformed. She had never witnessed torture before and it unnerved her. Was it possible to break someone's will to the point they would do anything?

Her question remained unanswered when the mage turned and spotted them. He grinned maliciously, "Ah… look what we have here. Intruders. I bid you welcome. Would you care to join in our revels?"

"Watching you turn people into abominations? I think not," Alistair replied.

"Oh dear. You threaten to spoil our fun. We can't have that now," Uldred replied. "Don't you understand that I am freeing the mages? A mage is but the larval form of something greater."

"Torturing them into submission? Seems to me a lousy way to recruit people," Alriana replied crossing her arms. "Making them into demons to prey upon mortals?"

"My, my, aren't you the righteous one and an elf to boot. Tell me, why do you risk killing my servants to save a people that have treated you unfairly? What do you owe them?"

"My reasons are my own shem. Your time is over."

Uldred started to say something and then paused. He seemed to sniff the air. Alriana's hand flew to her sword. She heard Taryn growl and crouch, ready to attack. Then Uldred spoke, "Ah… I recognize that scent. So **he** sent you. What a treat!"

At that moment Irving managed to speak, "Stop him. He is planning… to build… an army."

Uldred looked at the First Enchanter chidingly, "Tsk, tsk, you are an old fox Irving. Trying to spoil my fun. But alas it was worth it. I never thought I would get two of his own, though I must say that I am not impressed."

Alriana crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

Uldred looked at the elf incredulously, "You mean you don't know?" He then laughed.

Alistair interjected, "Know what?"

Rather than answering the question, Uldred said, "Killing the both of you would be a waste. No. With both of your raw potentials, with the strength of a demon behind it… it would be unstoppable. I can do that—give you power and a new life."

"Tempting maybe for someone who craves power but not me," Alriana replied.

"Nor I," Alistair answered.

"It doesn't matter what you want. It is what I decided and what shall happen."

Wynne muttered, "Don't forget the Litany. It will be our only chance to stop him."

"Enough talking. I will have the both of you one way or another." All of a sudden Uldred transformed into a demon. It was a large as an ogre and Alriana had the ridiculous thought running through her mind asking why all demons thought they had to be huge monsters. She pulled the Litany out of her pack and grabbed her sword.

Alistair reacted first striking down the abomination closest to him while Taryn charged and ripped out the throat of another. Wynne took down the last with the help of Alriana while she kept an eye on Uldred. When she noticed something happening, she jumped back and began to read the Litany. She was not sure it would work but she read the chant anyway and put conviction in her voice. Whatever Uldred tried to do, it was halted. He roared and turned on her.

Alriana never ran from a fight and the first rule when you encountered an animal was to never turn your back on it. That signaled the animal to chase you. It was hardly the time or the place to think about such things but they rang true as Alriana stepped back facing the demon as it charged at her. She looked around for an opening. She stared at the demon as it charged at her. At the last possible moment, she dived forward, rolling under the demon taking the time to slash behind the knees with her sword.

The demon roared and wheeled around with a swipe. It was a lucky strike for the claw cuffed Alriana and sent her flying until she skidded along the ground. She felt a wave of pain on her legs and head but that was nothing compared to the frustrated feeling of the Litany and her sword falling from her grasp. She heard Taryn barking and his feet pounding on the ground and thought she heard her name called. All she could see was Uldred trying to do the same thing he tried earlier. She tried to get up to get to the Litany but fell. The last thought that went through her mind was that they had… that **she** had failed her duty. Next thing she knew, she heard a roar of frustration followed by a bellow. She moved to look. Just ahead she saw her sword and beyond that the demon turning round on her companions… on him. She started to move.

Alistair saw her fall. He could not describe the feeling when he saw her form crumble. He called out to her and was relieved when she moved. Wynne shouted that Uldred was trying something and to use the Litany. He looked around and found it not more than two feet away from him. Whether it was coincidence or not, he did not think but acted and dove for the Litany. He unfurled it and began to recite the chant. Something must have worked for the demon roared in frustration and looked for the source of his failed attempt. Alistair brought up his sword and made to charge. He noticed the Mabari was making another charge so he took his chance and charged. The demon saw him and charged at him.

Alistair made ready to leap when the demon jerked back in pain. Alistair did not stop to think but leapt up to slash at the demons throat. The demon gave a final bellowed before falling forward. Alistair had to leap aside to avoid being crushed. The demon landed with a thud and there hanging onto the back was Alriana. She had her head down and buried in her arms while her hands held onto the sword. Alistair found himself by her side quicker than he had ever moved in his life. He touched her tentatively, "Alriana?"

Alriana heard his voice and opened her eyes. Her head pounded as the adrenaline began to die down and she moaned. She could not get her hands to release her sword she turned in the direction of the voice and say Alistair. She then said, "Stop being an old woman Alistair."

Alistair began to laugh as he pried her fingers loose. He replied, "You're still alive aren't you?"

They were interrupted by the First Enchanter coming over towards them. Alistair released Alriana's hands and let her sit herself up. He pried her sword loose and handed it back to her. Irving spoke, "The Circle owes the both of you a debt we will never be able to repay. For that we thank you."

"I could not stand by and do nothing," Alriana replied. "Not if there was a chance."

"You have done what few would have done even though you have little reason to. Come, the templars await. I must let them know that the tower is once again ours." Irving then started for the stairs. Wynne followed to help Irving down.

Alriana sighed feeling suddenly tired and her head ached. "A curse upon whoever created this place." She rubbed her head trying to dispel the ache.

Alistair grasped her chin and looked at her and into her eyes. "Might be a concussion. You did hit your head hard when you skidded along the floor."

"No wonder…" Alriana started to drift off and was shaken awake roughly by Alistair. "What?"

"Don't fall asleep. It will make it worse."

"Well we have to get down," Alriana replied and stood up. The pain in her head made her dizzy and she nearly fell only to be caught by Alistair. "I can walk thank you."

Alistair stifled a sigh since she was going to put up a fight. She was not going to make it down the stairs unless she let him help. "I know you can."

"Then let me go."

"Don't be stupid. You may have a concussion and you are disoriented. You want to fall down the stairs? Is standing on your own really that important to you?"

Alriana opened and closed her mouth. She was being stubborn but it was mostly pride and not wanting to appear weak. She had her arms crossed in defiance and her wanting to sleep was starting to creep in again. She felt ashamed but she would not give in to that satisfaction. She then said, "Fine. Help me."

Alistair knew it would be difficult with her walking. He was entertaining an idea and hoped she would not put up a fight but he would go along for now. He held her steady while they made their way to the stairs. It was when she started to slump that he took matters into his own hands and swung her up in his arms. It woke her up and she started to protest by demanding to be put down to threats of a nerve strike. All he said was, "Stop being an old woman and let me help."

That shut her up.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I had some fun with this chapter as well considering finally Alistair gets back at Alriana... for once. Thnks to all who have read and suscribed for updates. It is very encouraging.


	15. One Treaty Down

**Chapter 14: One Treaty Down**

It had been a quiet descent down from the Harrowing Chamber with Alriana crossing her arms in defiance and glaring at nothing in particular. Alistair just continued climbing down with a cross between amusement and exasperation. Taryn juggled up and down as Alistair followed. Alriana grumbled, "I'll get you back for this."

"I'd like to see that," Alistair replied with a chuckle.

"If you weren't carrying me, I'd lay you down flat."

"And you would have fallen asleep and that wouldn't have helped anyone."

Alriana considered punching Alistair but the angle was awkward. Her head was pounding but she did not care at the moment. She was considering something when Alistair said, "You told me never to pity you. I am not. You fell so I am helping you… like you helped me in the Fade."

Alriana stopped struggling and felt her anger melt away. She remembered that. "I merely talked to you."

"But you were persistent. You broke the demon's control. You didn't have to. I know you have no obligation to me, a human…"

"Why do you assume that? That I don't have an obligation? If I did nothing, we would still be in the Fade and… well… I…was…"

Alistair sensed she was struggling to put her feelings to words. He decided to save her and said, "I see."

Alriana was struck still with the flatness of his voice. As much as she wanted to say what she felt while being stuck in the Fade, she was torn by the fact that she had to remember to stay strong. She did not realize that she was starting to learn to balance the leader with the person. She was still debating what to say when they met Wynne, Irving and Cullen at the base of the stairs.

Wynne raised a brow but said nothing as she led the way through the tower to head down to the next flight of stairs. Alistair followed behind last out of some reason to spare his fellow Warden humiliation. He became worried that she grew quiet for some time and said, "Hey don't fall asleep now."

"I'm not. Just…" Alriana broke off her line of thought.

"You want to talk? It'll keep you awake."

Alriana relaxed her arms from their crossed position and thought about a topic. When they passed by the templars' quarters, at thought came to mind and she blurted, "Why have you remained a templar if you hate the Chantry?"

Alistair had not expected the question and was stunned for a moment. He countered, "What makes you think I hate the Chantry?"

"Your tone of voice every time you mention it. You forget I can hear things."

"I'm not surprised."

"So you going to answer my question?" Alriana ignored the sarcasm. She knew that he was remembering a few other times.

"Fine," Alistair replied with a hint of mischievousness and the need to guard against his feelings, "Have you seen the uniforms? It's not only stylish but well made. I'm a sucker for good tailoring."

Alriana stole a glance at Alistair and noticed that he was smirking. _So you want to play? Two can play at that._ "I've never seen anything but the stupid plate armor they wear. Seems impractical to me and I don't think I've ever seen you wearing such a thing."

"I keep it hidden under my pillow. Sometimes I'll take it out just so I can hug it fondly and remember the good ole days. Brings a tear to the eye."

Alriana sighed and shook her head slightly. She wanted to know and he was covering with jokes even though she heard the resentment in his voice. Did he think her too nosy? "Do all templars make jokes or just you?" She had asked the question quietly, hoping he would give her an answer that would at least imply what he was thinking.

Alistair heard the change in tone. He did not know what to make of this woman who oscillated between a trained warrior/commander with a sharp tongue to someone who cared. Why did she want to know? Why did she care? He replied, "Oh you know… between all the guilt and the hours spent in solemn prayer, any good templar or priest is just bursting to tell a few good jokes when the opportunity arises."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking. Can you put me down now? I think I can walk now." Alriana moved to indicate that he was to put her down. He wanted to keep that to himself, then she would respect that. She managed to wriggle enough to get him to drop one of her legs. She pushed on him to get him to drop the other and pushed away. She took a few tentative steps. She felt sore but nothing a night's sleep could not cure.

Alistair was stunned that she pushed him away. _Isn't that what you wanted?_ A voice inside his head asked him. He found that it was not what he wanted. "Wait. Alriana. You don't really want to know about my being a templar, do you?"

Alriana stopped, not that she had gotten very far. She turned to look at Alistair. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. But you don't have to tell me. We don't know each other well enough."

Alistair suddenly felt annoyance at her, as if she were manipulating the situation. "Poke, poke, poke. 'Tell me everything about your life Alistair.'" It came out like a reflex.

"I said you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to," Alriana replied, feeling angry that he was baiting her. "I just wanted to know because I want to know **you**. You can really be a flaming arse." She turned around and started walking hard and giving complete disregard to the soreness in her legs and she felt them quiver from the pain. She started down the stairs to the next level when they gave out. She reached out to grab the wall or something when she felt something around her waist. She reacted twisting around and gave a hard punch and a shove. The result ended up with her being pinned on the floor by a body. She shoved hard and said, "Let go!"

Alistair realized he had made her angry and felt like an arse. He jogged to catch up and try to stop her to apologize when she nearly fell. It was instinct for him to grab her but it was totally unexpected when she turned around and punched him in the chest. He lost his footing as she tried to push him away. Since he did not relinquish his grip she ended up being pinned by him. He became aware of the precarious situation when she pushed him and demanded to be let go. He realized the position he was in and relinquished his grip and backed away. "I'm sorry. You fell and… and… I…"

Alriana scrambled to sit up. She backed away from him until her back hit a wall and she sat there. It was an accident, she knew that but being pinned like that startled her and she felt a mixture of emotions, one of them being fear. She had remembered stories from some of the women who had returned to the Dalish and it paralyzed her. She sat there looking at Alistair who managed to get to a seated position and was aware that she was pressing her back against the wall as if she were trying to keep getting away. Her breathe was coming in gasps as if she were trying to catch her breath. She heard him apologize but she remained rooted there trying to calm herself down and sort through her emotions.

Alistair sat there staring at her and saw the expression on her face. He was struck with the thought that maybe he triggered a memory that she wanted to keep buried. He felt the air constrict in his lungs at the thought and turned away in shame. He did not mean for it to happen and now he could see no way of trying to reassure her that he did not mean to hurt her. He was surprised when he felt, after what seemed like an eternity, something soft touch his cheek. It took a moment to realize that it was her hand and it was exerting pressure to bring his head to face her. He tried to resist but the pressure compelled him and he followed through to come face to face with his fellow Warden.

Her face was so close that he could see the hazel green of her eyes and her tattoos clearly. She was looking at him intently and his first thought was that she was going to strike him. She did not. She reached with her first finger and gently tapped her first knuckle on his chin. Softly she said, "This is forgotten." She tapped his chin again and stood up. She offered her hand.

Alistair did not understand the gesture but he heard her words. It did not sound as if he were forgiven but she seemed content to either ignore it or forget it. When she put out her hand, he was hesitant but the hand remained until he reached up. Her hand then grasped his wrist and pulled him up. Once he was on his feet, she turned and started down the stairs, saying nothing.

* * *

><p>"Irving? Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive."<p>

"You didn't expect to see anyone alive," Alriana muttered under her breath, ignoring the looks that Wynne and Leliana were giving her.

Irving sighed, "It is over Greagoir. Uldred is dead."

The templar Cullen interjected, "Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many have turned."

Irving was incredulous, "What? Don't be ridiculous!"

Alriana spoke up, "We cleared out the abominations. I believe order has been restored to the tower."

Cullen was determined to get his point across, "Ser I saw them. They could be biding their time!"

Alriana glance sharply at the young fool. She said, "Don't be stupid shem. Your irrational hatred is making you sound like a fool."

"How do you know that? You could be one of them yourself. Ser we need to eradicate them all!"

"I am the knight-commander. Not you. My orders will stand. I accept the First Enchanter's word that the tower is safe." Greagoir was becoming embarrassed by Cullen's accusations. He gave a hard look that shut the young templar up and sent him on his way. He turned towards the Dalish who was surveying the scene impassively. He could not tell what she was thinking. He then said, "We have won back the tower. We will do a sweep to see if there any more survivors. Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle and the Templars. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my duties and Irving, it is good to have you back."

Irving chuckled slightly, "I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time." He then turned towards Alriana and said, "Again you have my thanks."

"What will you do now?" Alriana asked the question aware that he was right behind her. She ignored the conflicting emotions that were budding.

"We will rebuild. The Circle will go on and we will learn from this tragedy and be strengthened by it."

"As long as we learn from our mistakes. That makes us wiser and better able to make decisions. Though we should be aware that our past decisions don't cloud our judgment," Alriana replied. She made no mention of the treaty even though she sensed that Alistair was itching to.

Irving nodded, "Such intelligence is admirable. Now I know you came here seeking aid against the Blight. Now that the Circle is saved, we will be able to help."

"There are so few," Alriana began and she thought of the few children she saw. So much death and now she was asking for the mages to help. Still she was a Grey Warden and she needed an army.

"We will rebuild and I for one would rather fight to stop the Blight than wait for it. When the time comes, you call upon us and we will be there."

"Thank you, First Enchanter," Alriana replied with a respectful nod.

Wynne took the opportunity to speak, "Irving I have a request. I would like permission to travel with this woman. I believe I can be of service."

Irving smiled at Wynne, "You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere. I give my permission if the Warden permits it."

Alriana nodded, "I'd be honored to have you come Wynne."

"Then it is settled. Know that you are always welcome to the tower Warden. Now I must see to the rebuilding of the tower."

"Till we meet again," Alriana replied and gave a bow of departure. She did not want to stay in the tower a moment longer feeling the need to seek comfort in the outdoors. She turned towards her group and said to no one in particular, "Let's head back to camp."

* * *

><p>"Now young lady, you're going to get a good night's sleep. I can't believe you said nothing about your head until now."<p>

Alriana tried to stifle a laugh but it did not work and it came out as a snicker. She looked at Wynne and said, "I'm sorry Wynne. You just reminded me of someone who used to scold me in that exact same manner."

"Given your tendency to work until your feet are long since dead, I can't say I'm surprised," Wynne replied. "Now no watch tonight."

Alriana gave an exasperated sigh as she collapsed back on her bedroll. "Fine no watch. Just don't come crying to me if wild animals come at us."

Wynne chuckled as she exited the tent leaving Alriana alone. Once she was sure Wynne was gone, Alriana shifted position to get a better view. She grabbed one of her arrows and gently moved the flap aside to look out. Wynne may have said no watch, but that was not going to stop Alriana from keeping an eye on things even though Sten had made sure all watches were covered. Unfortunately her view was focused on the campfire and she saw him sitting there lost in thought. She bit her lip and laid her arrow down and continued to watch.

She watched him brood, knowing that she was the cause of his brooding. It made her feel guilty. She wanted to say something but she was too confused. She was not afraid of him and he even admitted that she could take him out. She could admit that she liked him but she felt guilty about that. Shemlen were not to be trusted and Tamlen had called them vermin. But that could not be true, could it? She moved to reach her pack and reached into one of the pockets feeling inside. Her fingers closed around a familiar object and she pulled it out.

It was a wooden toy. The paint had faded with age but she could still make out the details. She rubbed her fingers on the wood that had been worn smooth from years of rubbing it. She had kept it ever since that day when a shem boy rescued her from one of his own. He gave it to her to make her feel better. He did not ask for anything in return but she wanted to give him something as a thank you. She remembered what it was. Ashalle had just given it to her to make into a necklace but she just played with it instead. She gave it to the boy before she heard Tamlen calling for her.

Tamlen told her that she should get rid of it but she could not. It had been given in kindness and she had begun to think that maybe not all shemlen were alike. She had kept it ever since to remind herself not to judge before she had a chance to get to know someone. She glanced outside her tent through the little opening that she had made and looked at the man sitting there. She frowned at the guilty feeling that was creeping upon her as she inwardly berated herself saying that it was forgotten. She turned over so her back was facing him and willed herself to sleep still holding the toy. One treaty down and two more to go and this Arl Eamon. She had a busy schedule ahead of herself.

* * *

><p>He had caught up to them but he kept his distance. He had sensed it while they were in the Fade and he did not want to interfere. Besides he had been asked to watch over them, not join them. He would do that. Still it bothered him that they seemed so distant now.<p>

She was in her tent trying to sleep. He had noticed that she had been watching the other thoughtfully before she frowned and turned around. The other was just staring at the fire and he noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

_Why are they so distant?_

He continued to watch while patrolling the area. Even though the others were taking up the watch, he was the extra set of eyes. He came across the Qunari at some point but was ignored. He had a moment of terror when the Mabari came face to face with him. It ended up with the Mabari giving a reproving whine and he turned around and continued his patrol.

He made his way back to his vantage point. The other was still sitting there staring at the fire but it looked as if he was starting to drop off. She was watching him again, her face unreadable. He snorted as he shuffled the dirt to make himself comfortable. He laid down and tucked his tail under his body and laid his head on his paws. He turned inwardly and listened.

He could hear them singing again. He could hear it singing to them. It was not strong as the last one but he would not let his guard down. He had to teach them soon but he would not until the time was right. He sighed as his thoughts ran through his head. They had some time and the others were keeping an eye on the signs. Time to rest and he would figure out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I admit that this chapter is a little bit strange but hey it seemed to fit since Alistair and Alriana are starting to become aware of certain feelings and their personalities are clashing somewhat. Anyway, not one of my best but I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.


	16. Assassins and Understandings

**Chapter 15: Assassins and Understandings**

"What is going on between you two?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Alistair, you two have been avoiding each other for three days now. Ever since you came out of the tower." Leliana was going to get to the bottom of the problem. She had noticed that the two Wardens no longer came near each other voluntarily unless it was to look at the map. Even then the conversation was stilted and awkward. She had tried to get Alriana to talk about it but was met only with monosyllables or awkward silences. Now she was after Alistair.

Alistair knew exactly what Leliana was talking about. Alriana may have said that it was forgotten but it was still clearly on her mind for she avoided being near him for too long. Even her conversation was restricted to camp business or related to their destination. She refused to make up her mind about either heading towards Orzammar or Redcliffe. As far as he could tell, she was doing the same thing when they had left Lothering but he figured what happened was still bothering her. It still bothered him too.

He also had to admit that he missed her. He missed her asking her questions about everything that was unfamiliar with her. He knew he should not have deflected her like that when she talked to him and then maybe she would not have walked off, nearly fell, ended up pinned beneath him and gotten that look on her face. He remembered that he had wanted to be friends but she had a way of hitting sensitive subjects that made you feel compelled to talk about it. He also remembered that she had listened to him talk about Duncan. He was not being fair to her. If only he could catch her alone and maybe talk to her. He glanced at Leliana and saw that she was waiting for an answer. He replied, "What can I say, the tower wasn't a pleasant experience."

"That's not what I meant."

"We… had a disagreement. That's all. It'll blow over. Oh is that elfroot?" Alistair moved to get away from Leliana's probing questions.

Leliana watched as Alistair moved away as if he had something better to do. Something was wrong and she aimed to fix it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Morrigan who said, "Best leave it lie. If the clod can't figure it out then best leave it to flounder."

"I say you're wrong. They both know what's wrong and neither of them knows how to fix it."

"Then they are fools. At least the elf knows to keep her mind on the task at hand." Morrigan then shuffled forward eager to engage in her favorite game of baiting Alistair. The last three days had proven dull since his rejoinders were not as potent as before.

Alriana trudged at the head of the group ignoring the mind numbing bickering only to realize that it was not as strong as before. Looking back, she saw Morrigan needling Alistair again but it was his reaction that had her pause. Instead of saying anything, most of the time, he ignored her. It bothered her that he was brooding and it bothered her that she was bothered by it. _Why should I care? It is forgotten. _Alriana sighed. She could keep lying to herself but she talked herself into thinking that the distance was better. Feelings could not interfere.

"Your avoidance does not bode well for success."

Alriana nearly jumped when Sten spoke. She hardly spoke to the Qunari since he seemed insistent on pointing out that she could not be both a woman and a warrior. She stared straight ahead and replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"You are both Grey Wardens. Do you not have the same goal?"

"Of course. We must end the Blight."

"Then why pull the cart in two directions?"

"Duty comes first Sten. Anything else is secondary."

"That is true but you humans and elves seem to think that is not enough."

Alriana sighed. "I…"

She was saved from answering when a woman came up and shouted for help and that bandits had attacked her wagon. Alriana quickened her step. At least this would keep her mind off of things. She motioned for the others to follow her. Her thoughts were so absorbed with the bizarre conversation with Sten that she failed to notice the suspicious looking arrangement of things until it was too late.

She heard the snap of wood and saw the tree fall. She shouted, "MOVE!" She dove out of the way and covered her head to avoid debris. She felt branches slap her arms as they covered her. When the dust settled, she cautiously moved her limbs to make sure that nothing was damaged. She dug her way out of the branches and fell out to face the woman standing with and elf and shemlen. She stood up slowly and stood there defiantly.

The elf gave a signal and shouted, "The Grey Wardens die here!"

She heard the whistle of the arrows and would have moved out of the way but that moment never came. Instead she heard the clunk of arrows hitting something and felt an arm wrap around her waist. This time she did not struggle and let it pull her behind a rock aware that the feeling was right and familiar. She then saw a pair of warm brown eyes looking at her and asking her if she was okay. She was aware of the same mixture of emotions that engulfed her at the tower building up again. She nodded stiffly and accepted her bow he shoved into her hands. He then said, "I need you to take out the archers. You're the only one who can." That woke her out of her daze and she nodded to her companion and pulled an arrow out and notched it ready to fire.

When the tree had begun to fall, Alistair's first thought was Alriana. He saw her dive and followed her. He landed next to something hard and recognized it as her bow. He picked it up and looked around for her to see her climbing out of the branches of the fallen tree. Alistair was aware of relief and was going to walk towards her when someone shouted that the Grey Wardens were to die. He wheeled and saw the archers firing at her. He ran with his shield and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind a rock to take cover. He checked her over and told her to take out the archers. He felt charged that he saw that familiar glint she got when leaping into battle filled her eyes. He turned around to check out the defenses. He was greeted by something hitting the rock and sending bits flying. He stole another look and saw that one was a mage.

Alriana felt charged for battle as she notched an arrow, took aim and fired. That was one down. She was able to take down two more when a part of the rock exploded and sent her ducking for cover. She looked at Alistair who was rubbing his eye. She stole a peek and saw the woman who led them into the trap sending another bolt of something at them. She looked around and saw that the tree had blocked their path. She and Alistair were alone. She looked at him and saw that he was all right save for a few cuts made by flying rock. She said, "We have to take the mage out first."

"Usually best case scenario," Alistair replied, "But there are still three archers and a bunch waiting to move in. We're cut off."

Alriana nodded in agreement. "Well I can take out the remaining archers but one of us needs to get close to the mage." She then had a thought, "Can you get close enough?"

Alistair saw that a plan was forming. He asked, "What do you need?"

"Well…"

It was a daring plan but they were low on options. Alriana listened to the men advancing and she heard the elf say, "They are cut off. Move in." It was her cue to stand up. She did and fired three arrows in succession and ducked back down before the mage could fire at them. She crouched next to Alistair and nodded and cast down her bow to pull out her sword and dagger. Alistair asked, "Ready?"

Alriana nodded. She found that she trusted Alistair to watch her back. She held her blades ready until he gave the go word. At the same time, they came out from behind the rock and charged forward. There were about four or five thugs with blades that they had to get through, not counting the elf and the mage. They ran through swinging. Alriana would swing and duck while Alistair finished them with a bash of his shield. It cleared a path to the two left standing. That was when they broke apart with Alriana springing on the assassin who appeared to have been waiting for her and nonchalantly tossed his bow aside and drew his own blades.

Meanwhile Alistair took on the mage. He knew templar techniques to disrupt a mage's power. Reaching down, he drew on those abilities and ended up confusing the mage for a short time. She was quick however and withdrew a blade. If she could not use her power, she would use a blade and she proved adept at it getting a lucky strike through his guard and slashed his side. He did not flinch and struck back with his own sword in a swing that decapitated her. It was then he heard his name being shouted. He wheeled around to see Alriana on top of the leader with arms wrapped around his neck, trying to choke him.

Alriana liked challenges but she did not like this one. She was evenly matched by the elf in sword technique and realized she would have to either fight dirty or change tactics. She sheathed her dagger and held her sword out in the manner of duelists. She had used this tactic with Fenarel when they trained with Tamlen and he always fell for it. The elf took the bait and took her on allowing her to use her agility to dodge his moves. Unfortunately he was not fooled for long and actually punched her in her chest and she felt a sickening crack forcing her to her knees. She then saw the assassin turning to throw his dagger at Alistair's back. She became enraged and charged unaware that she had screamed his name and leapt onto the assassin's back and grabbed his neck with her arms and squeezed.

Even though she and the assassin were elves, he was clearly stronger and threw her off over his shoulder and hard onto the ground. She felt the air leave her lungs and tried to get up. The assassin came into her vision and said, "A pity I must kill such a beautiful Grey Warden." He raised his blade to strike when all of a sudden he slumped over.

Alistair came into view and said to the fallen assassin, "You won't be killing any Grey Wardens today." He then looked down at her and grinned, saying, "We really need to stop getting cut off from our little party if we're going to end the Blight." He put his sword back in its sheath on his back and offered a hand.

Alriana returned the grin with one of her own and took the proffered hand and let him pull her to her feet. She looked around at the carnage and breathed a sigh. "Well that'll teach me to pay attention more."

"You're too hard on yourself and if anything we all should have been paying attention," Alistair replied, meaning every word of it. He then looked at the fallen tree and shouted, "Anyone hurt back there?"

"We're all right," Leliana's voice came through, "We're coming."

"We're okay Leli," Alriana shouted, "Nothing to worry about." She then took a look at the assassin that Alistair knocked out. She dug in to her pack and pulled out a length of rope. "Let's tie him up. I want to question him."

Alistair nodded and grabbed the assassin and dragged him to a tree that was a suitable distance away from the carnage and held him while Alriana tied him up, checking everywhere for weapons that he would use to get himself free. When she was finished, she looked at her hands and found blood on them and wondered where it had come from. She knew that it was not from the assassin since she had never gotten close enough to even nick him and it was not from her since only her ribs were on fire. That left… She turned around and saw the blood seeping through Alistair's armor and exclaimed in Elvhenan before saying in the common tongue, "Stupid shem why didn't you say anything?"

She then began tugging at various buckles to get the armor off while Alistair struggled to keep it on feeling embarrassed at what she was doing. He said, "Stop it. It's nothing."

Alriana backed off after managing to get one buckle undone and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me it's nothing Alistair. Let me see." His hesitation prompted her to say more and a bit more gently, "Look it will be awhile before the others get around or over the blockage. Let me make sure that it isn't serious."

Alistair was glad she managed to back off since he thought it a little forward of her. Looking at her face though, he saw the concern written on it and relented. He replied, "Alright, just don't do that again. Some people may get the wrong idea."

Alriana raised a brow at him clearly not understanding the implications of his words at the moment. She directed him to sit on a nearby rock and asked him to remove his armor and went to grab her pack. When she returned, he had stripped to the clothes that he wore underneath his armor. She could see a large red spot on the left side of his shirt and tried hard not to 'overreact' as he would put it. She put her pack down and retrieved her kit. "Hold up your shirt."

Alistair did as she asked and watched while she moved and noticed her wincing. He asked, "You hurt?"

"My ribs. Damn assassin hits harder than I do," Alriana muttered while she looked at the wound. She could tell that the blow had been delivered at an angle since one end was deeper than the other. The deeper end would need stitches. She said, "You're going to need stitches on this end," and prodded the end gently.

"That's fine."

"I can't do a nerve strike so it's going to hurt. Is that all right?" She needed to know. Somehow with Alistair she felt that she needed to ask if she could enter his space. Normally with her clan, she would have just come in and did what was needed and left because it was needed. This was different and she remembered how she reacted when he first tried to help her in the Wilds.

Alistair could tell that his answer to her question was important to her. She had not asked with his shoulder but now she was asking. Another thing to figure out about her and one more thing he liked about her. He replied, "It's fine. I've had worse."

"In the Chantry?"

"I don't know if you'd count scouring pots with that."

Alriana let out a slight sound that sounded as a hum while she got to work threading her needle with thread. She hesitated just before starting as if she were not sure if she should do it. She touched the edge of the wound gently and watched the muscles quiver. As reassurance she said, "I'm starting now," and poked the needle in.

It hurt but Alistair found that he would rather have Alriana do it than someone else. He actually liked her touch on his skin. As soon as the thought crept into his mind he blushed. They had a wall between them and he was thinking things he should not. He jerked slightly and earned a reproving hiss from her. He stopped fidgeting and sat still trying not to grunt when she stuck him with the needle. He then started talking, "You know the truth of the matter is that I did hate going to the monastery. Initiates from poorer families thought I put on airs and the noble ones called me a bastard and ignored me."

Alriana realized that Alistair was answering her question from the tower. She thought he was distracting himself from the pain of the needle but the thought that it was his way of apologizing to her stole into her mind. She replied, "They called you names?"

Alistair turned to look at her head in confusion. It did not occur to him that she would not know that there were multiple meanings to the word bastard. "Um… yes."

"Must've not liked your jokes."

"Some people don't have a sense of humor. Anyway I felt I was cast off, unwanted and I was determined to be bitter about it. So I took some solace in the training itself and I was actually quite good at it."

"What about the training did you like?"

"The education mostly but also the discipline. You need a disciplined mind in order to use the abilities we have. Difficult but rewarding."

Alriana nodded. She finished the last of the stitches and tied it off. She then pulled out her salve and dabbed some on her hands. She rubbed her hands before applying it. She replied, "I kind of figured you would be good with templar abilities. Would you have stayed if Duncan had not come along and conscripted you?"

Alistair almost did not hear the question when she touched him, rubbing the salve in his injury. It was only when she started wrapping a bandage around his waist that he realized he had not answered and said, "It wouldn't have been much of a choice. Actually I had no choice. I had managed to hold off on my vows for as long as I could but eventually I would have had to take them."

Alriana finished tying the bandages and was slowly putting her things away. She then said, "I'm… glad you didn't take them."

Nothing else was said for Leliana's voice came through and Taryn came charging through the brush. He was followed by the others each with varying looks upon their faces. Alistair felt embarrassed that he did not have his shirt on and tried to put it back on but it was snatched out of his hands by Alriana who said, "That's dirty." She saved him by handing his spare shirt from his pack which he pulled over his head, embarrassed to hear Leliana's giggling.

It was Alriana who explained that they had been ambushed by assassins and they had one tied to the tree. Sten was actually impressed that the Grey Wardens took them down but nothing showed in his stoic face. Alriana merely shook her head and said, "It was a matter of survival. Now if no one objects, I say we make camp here for the night."

No one objected and the tents were set up. It was a nice space and there was a water source nearby. Everyone had their jobs to do and satisfied that it was getting done, Alriana picked up her bow and made to call Taryn to go hunting. She was stopped by Alistair with a gentle grip to her arm. Her first reaction was to wrench it away out of force of habit but because it was Alistair she stopped. She asked, "Can you please let go? I have a job to do."

Alistair was not listening as he took the bow from her shoulder, vaguely aware that she could have kicked his ass if she wanted to. He held his ground as he took the bow and put it over his own shoulder. He said, "You should have Wynne check you out. We're good on food."

Alriana looked ready to challenge him. She did not move so to encourage her that he meant what he said, he took the strap that had her quiver and took it off as well. Alriana replied, "You know I still owe you for the tower." She did not look at him when she said it but her tone gave the slight hint of that playfulness her voice took sometimes.

"You can owe me twice and don't worry. I'll try not to embarrass you."

Alriana sighed and said, "Alright, alright. Just don't complain to me if you're still starving. You pack away more food than all of us put together."

_I could say the same for you but I would much rather keep my limbs thank you._ Alistair grinned at her and followed her towards Wynne's tent where he left her.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Alriana booted the assassin awake. Now that camp was set up and Wynne had done her usual scolding over her, she wanted to find out what the assassin wanted. Alistair accompanied her even though she did not ask him to and was surprised by the fact that she wanted him there. Leli and Wynne came as well while Sten and Morrigan made sure the camp was secure. She watched as he groaned and woke up with her arms crossed. She did not care if the elf was a 'flat ear' or not. What mattered was the fact that he turned on his own and tried to kill her and her boiled at the fact that he tried to kill Alistair. "Oh and here I was thinking I was dead," the elf muttered.<p>

"That could be arranged if you like," Alriana retorted, "But first I have questions and expect some answers."

"Oh if it's an interrogation you wanted, this should be good. We can get the basics out of the way though," the elf replied smirking at Alriana, "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at sadly."

"Antivan Crows? What is that? Your clan?"

Alistair cleared his throat and Wynne explained, "The Antivan Crows are a group of assassins."

"Yes and employed by a rather taciturn fellow by the name of Loghain."

Alriana looked at the elf with an impassive look. She then turned towards Alistair and said, "I guess he got our message."

"He must have since he arranged for the Crows to come after you beautiful Warden. Now since I have failed, my life is forfeit. It is clear to me that you are a person that would be most formidable to the Crows. Allow me to join you. I could make it worth your while."

It was not lost on Alriana that the elf was looking at her with that lecher look in his eyes. The shem Daveth had looked at her like that and she had hated it. It occurred to her that Alistair would look at her but with him it was different. It was not in that lecherous way and he always became embarrassed if she caught him at it. However with the elf looking at her like that, she was not pleased. "You must think that I am royally stupid."

"I think you are royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous." The elf smirked at Alriana and noticing that she looked ready to become violent, he added, "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Normally it was Alriana halting Alistair from doing something foolish. This time, he had noticed that her fingers were curving around the hilt of her dagger. He knew she was debating on the impulse that arose in her mind. He reached out and grasped her elbow and gently squeezed to indicate that she should stop even though he felt the urge to strangle the elf himself.

Alriana felt the squeeze and was grateful that he was there. She wanted to teach the elf a lesson but somehow she got the feeling that idle threats would not go over well with him. In a cold and controlled voice she replied, "I could think of worse things."

"Well who am I to complain when it is made by such a beautiful woman?"

Alriana gritted her teeth and said forcefully, "And why would I want your services?"

Zevran realized that the beautiful Warden was ready to engage in violence and he felt a thrill rush into his blood. He always had liked women that could fight. He replied, "Why because I am skilled at many things from fighting to stealth and to picking locks. I could also stand around and look pretty if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors?"

"Egads," Wynne muttered.

Alriana bristled at the elf's comments. Zevran noticed the embarrassed look on the male's face while he continued to hold the beautiful Warden's elbow and he saw that it was also mingled with anger. He added, "I am a man of many talents."

Alriana hissed as she calmed herself down. The rational part of her brain stated that he did have skills that could be useful. That same part told her that she had a Qunari who admitted to murder, a lay sister whom she was not sure if she was crazy or, as Alistair put it, one archdemon short of a Blight and what the templars called an apostate. What was wrong with adding an assassin to the bunch? She asked, "Are you loyal to Loghain or these Crows?"

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. I happen to be a very loyal person up until the point someone expects me to die for failing. In that case, I don't come highly recommended. But I will say this: Let me join and I will swear to follow you and do whatever you say until such a time you see fit to release me."

"Is that before or after you stab us in the back," Alistair muttered.

Zevran grinned wickedly, "Tsk. These things you say. They must drive the women back home simply **wild**."

Alistair realized the comment was directed at him and blushed and his desire to strangle the elf increased. He hoped that Alriana was not considering the elf's offer. Maker's breath he would be driven crazy.

Alriana remained impassive as she debated the pros and cons. If Loghain sent these assassins after them, then having him around could help in detecting them. On the other hand, Alistair and the others might not get along with him simply because he was an assassin and if she could venture to guess, he had a way of making everything said into an innuendo. These were desperate times however. She said, "Then I accept your offer."

"What? You're taking the assassin with us now?"

"He could prove useful. Take them where we find them," Alriana muttered towards Alistair.

"I guess you're right. Still if there was a sign that we were desperate I think it just knocked on our door."

"I know what you mean," Alriana replied as she undid the knots. She coiled the rope and hung it on her belt.

Zevran felt relief that he was not tied up anymore and said, "I hereby pledge my services to you until such a time you see fit to release me. I am your man until then."

Alriana said nothing and walked off. She suddenly felt tired and needed to relax. She trudged off towards the camp leaving the others to make their intentions clear with the newest member of the party.

* * *

><p>"Wynne could I persuade you to use your magic to get rid of this horrid bruising?"<p>

"I do not waste magic on injuries that are well deserved."

"Then may I cry and console myself in your bosom?"

Alistair did not wait to hear what Wynne was going to say. The last couple of hours proved to be trying since Zevran insisted upon flirting with everyone or turning their words into innuendos. After that first one, Alistair was itching to hit the elf and it came when Zevran made a comment about Alriana. He reacted without thinking and punched the elf in the face telling him not to talk about her that way. After that he trudged off to cool his temper.

He was pacing when he realized that he had not seen Alriana in all that time. He wondered if she had merely wandered off or decided to go hunting without telling anyone. He found that she did that when she needed to think even though it annoyed and worried him. He took off in a systematic search, looking for any sign that she had been around. He found her boot tracks heading towards the lake and followed them. It was quite a distance from the camp and he was relieved when he did catch up with her that she had her bow with her but it was leaning against a rock with her quiver and gathering pack. He saw that she was standing alone but she was…doing something…almost like a dance.

Alriana moved as she had been taught. The dance was a means to garner concentration and inner peace. The shemlen from the east called it kata. It had been awhile since she last used it but she felt it necessary now. She needed to mull things over about everything that had happened within the last few days. She was lost in the dance that she did not hear him approach until she turned performing a move and saw him. He looked almost embarrassed that he was there. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

Alistair stammered, "Uh…um… no, nothing is wrong. I just came to see if you needed anything. You've been gone for nearly two hours."

Alriana frowned, "It's been that long? I must have lost time. You can do that when you practice kata." She walked over to where he was standing to fish out her water skin and took a sip. She peered at him again and asked, "Are you sure everything is all right?"

_I should just turn and walk away. _"Everything is fine. I'll just go now."

Alriana reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Copper for your thoughts?" She pulled out the copper he had given her and held it out.

Alistair took it and thought about what to say. He then said, "I just wanted to make sure that we are okay. I know I must have done something to make you upset in the tower and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

The word popped out, "Lethallin, I overreacted. It brought back a bad memory from a long time ago. You couldn't have known since I've never shared it with anyone. And I did mean it. It is forgotten. It was forgotten when you grabbed me to save me." To show that she meant it, she tapped his chin with the first knuckle of her forefinger twice.

"Why the tapping on the chin?"

Alriana realized that she had done a gesture that meant nothing to Alistair nor would it have meant anything to anyone in her clan. She became red in the face and explained, "My best friend and I did that. Whenever we apologized, we would say that it was forgotten and tap the chin. It was our way of forgiving each other."

"Oh."

Alriana could see that Alistair had a multitude of thoughts running through his mind. An idea came to mind and she tugged on his arm, silently urging him to follow her. She led him back to where she had been practicing and showed him how to stand. She then said, "Watch me and follow what I do."

She then started with a simple move and waited. He was hesitant but she encouraged him to follow so he did. She then shifted and waited until he did the same gesture. She continued until he had learned the entire dance. She then said, "Now move with me," and started again confident that he would follow. She listened as he moved with her and they moved in sync.

Alistair was wondering what the point was and was reluctant to do what she said lest he trip over his feet and embarrass himself. When she looked at him and indicated that he was to follow her, he complied. He would have asked if he had it right but she never gave him a chance to ask. She just moved to the next position and expected him to follow. So he did all the way through the whole thing. Then she started again after telling him to move with her so he tried. He was sure that he was fumbling like an idiot but she said nothing and he gave up thinking about it and trying so hard. He continued to watch her and when she moved, he did. He did not realize that she had repeated it several times until she ended it with the last move and slowly straightened upright. He realized that he felt calmer than when he tried walking off his temper. He looked at her and smiled, "Now your thoughts are clear, lethallin."

That was the second time she had called him that. He had no idea what it meant but it was a step forward even if she held everyone at arm's length. He said nothing except grin and followed her back to camp. He felt he could handle the assassin now.


	17. Schooling and Harsh Truths

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have suscribed to this story and thanks to fujingodofwind for the reviews on the latest chapters. I still think the funniest was the first one he posted. It has been encouraging in my writing.

So down to brass tacks, this chapter I thought of more as a filler chapter and explores to my Warden's ideas about things. The next chapter I promise is much more intense and I'm still surprised I even have it. Well enjoy and as always, reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Schooling and Harsh Truths<strong>

Wynne held out the stack of books towards Alriana and said, "I think you should look at these."

Alriana was used to having people spring surprises on her. Just a while back Leli told her that she liked the way she styled her hair and that was after they talked about her dream. That led onto a one sided conversation of Leli spilling her delight on shoes and dresses. All it did was serve as a means for Alriana to think about other things and it surprised her when one of those things happened to be a certain ex-templar who was bringing in a load of firewood. She bit her lower lip while muttering something to encourage Leli to talk more. Leliana noticed that Alriana chewed her lip every time she so much as looked at Alistair and had to repress a giggle yet she could not help but tease her by saying nonchalantly, "It is a rare sight to see someone strong show off their muscles."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Alriana replied automatically unaware that Alistair used the same response to avoid the issue.

Leliana giggled then and said, "Sure you do and I am sure that it is not your reason for heading towards Redcliffe instead of Orzammar even though the latter is closer. Also I noticed you call him lethallin more often. So are you close?"

After encountering Zevran and spending two days at that campsite, she made the choice to go towards Redcliffe. She had asked Alistair about Orzammar and when he told her that it was a city underground, she inwardly balked at going. She did not relish the idea of spending even one day in a place where the only light they would have would be a lantern. It gave her the image of being buried alive. She would have told that to Alistair but something held her back. She was the leader of their little party of misfits and she could not afford to show an ounce of weakness for something like that. Another reason was because of Alistair. He had told her that he had been raised at Redcliffe before being shipped off to the Chantry. Her reasoning was to demand why the arl would take someone in only to toss him away like a piece of garbage. Knowing this was the stronger of the two reasons caused Alriana to blush and leave citing she needed to gather herbs.

Now that they were spending a few days to wait while the trail dried since the rains had made the mud so thick that she actually pulled her foot out of her boot, Wynne was taking advantage of the wait to tackle an issue that she had noticed since the first time she met the Dalish. Alriana looked at the books Wynne offered and asked, "Why would I want to look at these? I have a book." She then pulled out the one she had bought at the Spoiled Princess. She had not gotten very far but already she was enraptured with the story and she only read it if she did not have anything pressing to do.

Wynne looked at the title and smiled, "That is one of our stories yes but these are things about Ferelden. History, the organization of the nobility and various nuances and other things like the Chantry and the templars."

Alriana felt foolish and tucked the book carefully back in its place in her pack. "Is this your way of saying that I know nothing about your ways Wynne?"

"Not at all my dear," Wynne replied, "I have noticed that when you don't know something, you ask one of us about it. I thought that you should learn what you can from one place just in case there is something we don't know and you need to know. A wise person once said that knowledge is the key to understanding."

Alriana smiled and replied, "And he who increases knowledge increases sorrow. Where did you get them Wynne? I don't recall you bringing any from the tower."

"Bodahn was willing to trade me for a few things that I knitted."

At the crossroads, they met up with Bodahn and Sandal. They claimed that they were actually on their way to Redcliffe and asked to join them since they were heading in the same direction. Alriana agreed since it was only fair since bandits did traverse the roads and the goods that Bodahn had were rather valuable. Alriana was surprised the dwarf had books as well. "Very well Wynne. Where should I start?"

Wynne was wondering where to start herself. Well the best way to start was to find out what the pupil already knew. "Well why don't you tell me what you do know?"

* * *

><p>Leliana walked through the camp carrying water. She was determined to make Alistair's lamb and pea 'stew' into something edible. She happened to pass Zevran who was sharpening his blades with his whetstone. Even though Alriana had not asked anyone to do so, she kept her eye on the assassin if only to make sure he did not try anything. She walked deliberately across his path and was halted by, "Such an intense observation. Afraid I might turn on the Grey Wardens even though I have given my oath?"<p>

"You also said you are loyal up until a point someone expects you to die," Leliana replied. "What we are doing carries a risk of death."

"All things carry a risk. For instance sharpening this blade carries the risk of nicking a finger or perhaps cutting it off yet I still do it. So it is not that different? No?"

Leliana put down the bucket of water to avoid spilling it. "Yet you are an assassin. You were paid to hunt them. That would mean you would have to use any means to get close including lying. You may have given your word but there is the possibility that you lied."

Zevran laid down his blade to look up at Leliana, his eyes becoming hard and intense, "I do not lie about things that matter. I may value my life more than yours but I do not belittle things that hardly mean a thing anymore." He leaned back to his original position, "Besides it seems I'm not the only one who harbors secrets my fair sister. Pray tell who is lying to whom?"

Leliana was good at hiding her thoughts. She said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Zevran laughed, "It seems that is a popular phrase for those who want to avoid the obvious. Very popular between the Wardens don't you think?"

Leliana said nothing but picked up her bucket of water and went towards the pot she had ready to make her stew. She could tell that the assassin had his eyes on her and made a show of ignoring it. When she was ready she would tell Alriana just the same as the Dalish would do for her. She went about her work until it was time to call everyone to supper. She watched as each person expressed their delight and it was from Alriana the greatest compliment when she said, "I can finally taste what this lamb is supposed to be." She had giggled when she noticed Alistair's embarrassment while he watched the Dalish. It was enough to dispel the disquiet the assassin had given her to get some sleep before her watch.

* * *

><p><em>It was winter yet she was barefoot. She did not feel the cold though as she ran through the forest. The mist was rising as she ran, fogging everything so thickly. It was then she heard them. She heard the song. She stopped and looked around. The song was louder now. Her ears could hear it. She could hear them.<em>

_ They came out, the Hurlocks, genlocks, all of those darkspawn she had seen before. They stood like they were ready to charge, like at Ostagar. They roared at her but did not move. The dragon was right behind them. It roared at her as if warning her. She stood her ground and looked at the archdemon. She then felt a familiar presence. She looked around but did not see anyone until she looked down._

_ The fen was back again. It stood by her facing the horde, baring his fangs. She looked at it and thought it looked familiar. It glanced at her and she saw warm brown eyes before it turned its gaze back towards the horde. It growled but his posture reassured her that he would be there with her. She then looked back towards the archdemon who roared at her. She felt something in her hand._

_ It was a silver sword. On the blade was the language of the Elvhenan and the tip of the pommel was a carving. It was of that creature she had seen on that chest and that painting. She gripped it in her hand and made ready to charge but she was rooted to her feet. She wanted to move but she could not. Then she heard it._

_ It was the screech of a bird, but it was not a bird. It came soaring through the sky. It was silvery grey with hints of blue. It flew at the dragon and the dragon roared at it. The new creature screeched as it dived and sank its claws into the archdemon. She ran forward, the fen right next to her, never leaving her side…_

Alriana woke up with a gasp. She took deep breaths and stared up at the cloth of her tent overhead. This dream was different from the dreams she had since the tower. It had been the same up to the point where she made ready to charge. That creature was different. She had never dreamt of it before. The darkspawn were the same, roaring at her and the fen. The more she thought about it, the more she forced sleep away from her.

Getting up she stole out of her tent. Zevran and Sten were on watch now and Taryn was probably doing a night run. The fire was low as she slipped behind the tents to avoid being seen. She went quietly, trusting her feet to walk as she had been taught until she stopped where she wanted to stop. She had a moment where she asked herself what she was doing sneaking around like a thief. She was Dalish and did not need to cower. Yet the dreams were something the others could not understand save one. She balled her fists and made a decision. She called softly, "Alistair? Lethallin?"

Alistair had woken up in a sweat from his nightmare. He spent the last few minutes going over it in his mind while staring at the cloth ceiling of his tent. He kept seeing the creature, beautiful and white. It stood there with him while he stood ready to charge. He had seen that creature ever since he pulled out the little wooden animal he had kept since he was a boy. He had taken it out after they had cleared out the tower for no reason at all when he was brooding over what happened. He remembered the little elf girl that gave it to him. She had been afraid at first but she smiled at him and gave it to him and said thank you in her language before disappearing into the forest.

He had dreamed of the creature before when he first joined the Grey Wardens it just became more frequent after the tower. This dream though held more. He saw the symbol of the Grey Wardens, the griffin flying towards the archdemon and striking at it. It was strange and yet he could not help but watch in awe. It made it seem as if the dream was more of a vision rather than a dream of hearing the darkspawn but he heard the song. It was there and he felt it sing in his blood. It was confusing and it tormented him to the point that he knew that he was not going back to sleep any time soon. He continued to stare at the roof of his tent until he heard his name being called. If it had been any softer, he would have to trade his ears in for a pair of elf ears.

He did not answer right away. It was not that he did not want to answer it was whether or not he should. It was compounded by the feelings of attraction he was feeling for his fellow Warden. Certainly they had gotten along better and she even called him that elfish word that sounded pleasant coming from her. Now she was outside his tent calling to him. He was torn. He then heard her start to walk away. He reacted and said, "I'm awake."

Alriana was about to turn away when he said that he was awake. She felt relief that he was awake which followed the disappointment when she thought he was asleep. She replied, "Can I talk to you?"

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment and Alriana strained to hear with her ears. She began to wonder if it was a good idea to bother him. He had been acting a little strangely every time she asked him for something. She was not stupid and guessed that it had something to do with her and she was puzzled as to why. Feeling that he was not comfortable, she said, "Never mind lethallin. I'll talk to you later. You need sleep."

Alistair sighed. He felt like he stuck his foot into his mouth again. "Wait. Come in."

It was Alriana's turn to halt. She thought he would come out and they could walk and talk. He was actually inviting her in. She kneeled and touched the flap. "You don't have to do that. We could walk… unless…" Her face went red at the thought.

"Um… it's rather cold and I think you mentioned rain at some point," Alistair replied wondering what was wrong with her. She was the one that determined a light rain was coming. "Just come in. It's okay."

Alriana took a breath and entered his tent. She went to the farthest corner that was free of his things and sat, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. She kept her eyes averted to spare him embarrassment. She then said in a low voice, more to convince herself, "You didn't have to invite me in."

Alistair sighed as he sat up and rubbed his face. He crossed his legs to show her that he was ready for her to talk. He said, "It's okay. What do you need?"

"Another nightmare. Same thing: archdemon singing, I feel it in my body and my mind and seeing darkspawn." Alriana held her position as if it were the only thing that was safe. "I also saw a creature that was silver grey with hints of blue. I saw something similar on the chest that the treaties were in, it's on my pendant, and at the… tent… in Ostagar."

Alistair was surprised that her dream was nearly identical to his though he was not sure if he would call it feeling in his mind. He did not say anything but thought about the possibilities. Could the Maker be playing a joke on them? He was startled when he heard her ask, "What is that creature?"

Alistair looked up at her and saw her looking at him. She then said, "I've never seen anything like it before."

Alistair had no idea what to make of it. He thought something was bothering her and she was wondering about something specific and probably non-important but that was Alriana. He replied, "Well that is called a griffin. The legends about the Grey Wardens say that they used to ride on them into battle. Of course they died out about two hundred years ago. Is that what you want to know?"

Alriana shuffled and rocked in her seat. She felt stupid for bothering him. "What do you want me to say? That I am bothered by dreams that seem to play out like a story with creatures I've fought and killed and things I've never seen before and I am always standing with an animal that won't leave me. Truth is yes." She then moved to leave. She was almost to the flap when she heard him say something. She stopped, turned around and asked, "What?"

"My dreams have been similar," Alistair admitted. If he wanted to admit it to himself, he would have said anything to get her to stay. "I understand how you may feel."

Alriana debated on continuing to leave but hearing Alistair's confession made her decision. She sat down across from him and crossed her legs in a similar manner. She looked at him and replied, "I am confused as to whether it means something other than telling us that we are in a Blight."

"Well… the griffin has always been the symbol of the Grey Wardens. Maybe it's a vision of what we are supposed to do," Alistair offered knowing that it sounded stupid.

Alriana heard the uncertainty in his voice. She knew he was just trying to answer her questions and she smiled to show that she appreciated it. She tried to stifle the yawn that threatened but failed. She apologized and said that she would go back now. She made to thank Alistair, "Thank you for listening lethallin. I'll go now."

"Why not stay?"

The question shocked Alistair as much as it did Alriana. The silence was deafening until the sound of the light rain beating on the canvas decided the question. Alriana let out a chuckle and said, "I forgot about that. I guess I will stay… if it's not too much trouble."

Alistair grinned, "Far be it from me to send a lady out into the unrelenting rain." He moved to make room and said, "Take the spot closest to the back. Better than feeling the rain."

Alriana would have protested since she was intruding upon his space but she knew Alistair well enough to know that when he offered the best it was because he felt it was the right thing to do and to throw it back at him… That was something she would not consider. She moved to the spot he indicated and laid down as if she were going to stargaze. She let him put the blanket over her and thanked him before turning her back to him and stared at nothing trying to go to sleep and ignoring the fact that it was quite warm.

Alistair scooted closer towards the tent flaps, aware that he was going to be in for a rough night. He put his back to her as a means of privacy and stared out at the light rain that was forming. True the conversation they had helped and though he was tired, he knew that he was not going to sleep anytime soon. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to be struck by lightning at some point and he could practically hear the admonishing of the Chantry sisters in his ears. All because he had a woman in his tent and not just any woman but **her**. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not hear his name until a poke came to the small of his back that had him jerk and he twisted around only to hear a slight chuckling. He scowled and said, "I thought you were asleep."

Alriana was chuckling at the reaction she had produced but lately it seemed she had to do anything short of actually hitting Alistair on the back of the head with a stick in order to get his attention. Her poke was related to a nerve strike and if done in the right place, it produced interesting reactions. Not that she would tell him that. She stopped laughing and said, "I'm trying but I find the silence waking. I just wanted to talk about something, anything." She flipped over to face him pillowing her head on her arm. "So… aside from these lovely nightmares, is there anything else I should know about being a Grey Warden?"

Alistair was rubbing the small of his back where she had poked him. It was not painful but it was like a warm spark that tingled up his spine. He tried to scowl at her but when she looked at him as she asked the question, he relented. "You know when I asked Duncan the same thing all I got was 'You'll see.'"

"Just try that with me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alistair settled back down and moved back to where he was but stopped when he made out from the moonlight that she was frowning at him. He stopped moving and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Am I repulsive to you because I'm an elf?"

"No. No! Why do you think that?"

"You keep moving away from me and every time we talk you act as if you can't get away fast enough. Did I do something?"

_Damn she has to ask the hard questions._ Alistair put an arm up to his head trying to find the words. Sighed he removed his arm and faced her, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's… that's how I was raised… well the Chantry…"

Something flitted across Alriana's expression and Alistair was not sure of what to make of it. It was then she said, "I forget lethallin that your Chantry ways are not Dalish ways. I can see that this will not work. I will go."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's pouring!"

Alriana gave Alistair a raised brow. "I hardly call a light rain pouring. I should have insisted on going for a walk. Abelas, lethallin." She began to move to leave when his hand caught her upper arm in a firm but gentle grip. She looked at the hand and then at its owner. She placed her free hand over his and said, "You don't have to feel obligated because it is raining. You forget that I am Dalish. According to your people, I'm a savage and live amongst the animals." She smiled to know that she was not intending for it to be hurtful.

Alistair listened to what she was saying and saw that she had retreated to that persona she carried when she dealt with others. He had surprised himself when she made to go and he stopped her. When she reminded him that she was Dalish he felt like a bumbling idiot since he knew that she could take care of herself and in fact she saved his sorry arse more than he saved her. He replied, "I hope you don't think that I would consider you that. Besides you asked a question and well, don't you want an answer?"

"I don't want you to lose sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"It's okay. Honest. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please stay."

Alriana looked at the face in front of her and was not sure of what was running through the man's head by his asking her to stay. A little rain never hurt anyone yet he was insistent when he clearly was so uncomfortable with it. She did not understand it at all. The again she never understood why the men of her clan would attempt to be friendly and then back off when she met them on a friendly level. She figured that it must be her and made the decision long ago that if necessary she would be alone and devote herself to duty. Only one stood by her and now he was dead. She looked at the man in front of her with an intense gaze and asked, "Is that what you want?"

Alistair answered truthfully, "Yes."

Saying nothing else, Alriana returned to her spot and faced him and looked at him expectantly. Then as if nothing happened she asked, "Is one of those Grey Warden things involve a constant feeling of starvation?"

Alistair stared down at her for a moment before lying back down and facing her. He wondered how in the name of Maker she could just switch from topic to the next as if the previous one did not exist. Knowing it would be pointless to ask, he answered her question, "Well that was one of the first things that I noticed. I used to sneak in the middle of the night and raid the castle larder. Meal times were entertainment for everyone else."

"And here I was wondering if all shem men loved their food to the point of stuffing their faces," Alriana replied chuckling.

"Oh? Well correct me if I'm wrong but I did see you nearly wolf down supper," Alistair retorted in good humor. "Good thing you get a lot of exercise."

"You implying that I'm fat?"

Alistair heard the telltale sound in her voice and knew he was treading on dangerous ground with that. He said, "No, but I like to see a girl not afraid to eat."

"So now I'm a pig? I could say the same for you," Alriana replied, her eyes sparkling with humor. She watched as Alistair squirmed trying to find a response that would not offend her.

"Maker's breath, must you torment me?"

Having pity, Alriana relented and said, "You're the one that called us family after our last discussion. I'm just merely playing the part of a teasing sibling. And you're telling me stories about Grey Wardens."

Alistair sighed and flopped on his back. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a normal train of thought. Either that or you like catching me off guard and having fun at my expense."

"It's entertaining especially when you're not paying attention. So… going back to your storytelling, can you tell me why mealtimes were entertaining?"

Alistair could not resist the chuckle. "Sometimes you do have a one track mind." He then continued, "Well at mealtimes, I would stuff my face as if it were my last meal. My face would have been covered in gravy. When I would look up I would see the other Wardens staring at me and then they would start laughing."

Alriana listened to the sound of his voice and found it quite pleasant. She felt herself growing drowsy but she wanted to give him his full attention. "They were your family."

"I suppose they were. You know I was never happy until I joined the Grey Wardens. With them I felt I really belonged. What about you? Is it the same with your clan?"

Alriana paused a moment to think about her response. When she left her clan, she felt torn away but when she went through the Joining, she knew she no longer belonged. She had a new clan. She wondered if he would understand that. She replied, "Well, my clan is really no longer my clan. The Grey Wardens is my clan, my home…with you."

"I-I never knew you felt that way. You know when the Blight is over, we probably won't be traveling together. You might have to start thinking about a real home."

"But where at? I may be a Grey Warden but I'm still an elf. I could go back to my clan but would I really belong? I remember hearing something that it is a duty that cannot be foresworn…" Alriana broke off her train of thought. "Hard questions with harsh truths." She then grew silent.

Alistair wanted to say something but could not find the words. He wondered if he brought out bad memories or just made her sad. He then remembered their conversation in Lothering. He hoped that would lift her mood. "Well we did have plans to go to Highever. We could look forward to that."

He waited for her answer when he felt something lean against him. He looked over and found his fellow Warden fast asleep curled by his side. He wondered if he was being punished for even thinking of letting her stay in his tent and tried to move but she only scurried closer. He looked up and listened to the rain beating on his tent and sighed. He pulled the blanket so it covered her and lay back down and closed his eyes. She had a way of bringing to light harsh truths and he prayed to the Maker that she would not kill him for one that he had yet to tell her about the Grey Wardens.


	18. Strangers to the Rescue

**Chapter 17: Strangers to the Rescue**

"Alistair, what is this?"

Alriana suppressed a smirk as Alistair made glib remarks about his wayward sock. She knew that Taryn had a habit of stealing things from people and hiding it in places he considered his own. Currently his new hiding place happened to be Wynne's bedroll. She said, "I think Taryn likes your bedroll Wynne. I've noticed he has a liking for certain scents. And before you scold me, I've tried telling him no. He's stubborn."

"A Mabari stubborn?" Alistair commented, glad that the attention his sock was receiving was being diverted.

"Well that's no excuse for leaving filthy things in other people's packs," Wynne replied as she flicked the offending piece of clothing at Alistair where it landed on his head.

"Like Alriana said, the Mabari did it," Alistair retorted while he packed his gear after removing the offending article of clothing. He stole a glance at Alriana who was smirking while she rolled up her tent, making everything tight and compacted. His face flushed suddenly with the memory of waking up that morning in his tent and she was curled next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist. He had to use care in moving her arm in order to move and even then she had an iron grip. She also said something in Elvish and clutched tighter. It took a good five minutes to extract himself from her grip. She of course had woken up after he did as he was pulling on his boots and told him good morning. He had to look and was mesmerized by her sleepy expression as she sat up and stretched. He tore himself from the memory and continued to pack up.

"So…" Leliana came up next to Alriana as she finished tying the tent up and loaded it onto Bodahn's wagon, "How did you sleep last night?"

Alriana frowned at Leliana, "Had a nightmare, woke up, went back to sleep. Nothing special, yet for the first time I feel really rested." She had no idea where Leli was going with this line of questioning.

Leliana saw right away that the Dalish elf had little to no clue at what she was hinting at or she thought it of little importance. She had seen Alistair blushing when he went back to his tent that morning and the sounds she heard last night. It did not take long for her to put two and two together and came up with five. Deciding to be mischievous, she hinted, "I'm sure the company was good."

Alriana realized what Leli was hinting at and saw that this could get out of hand if she did not stop it if mostly for Alistair's sake. She knew he had enough problems dealing with Morrigan, which she continued to mediate. He did not need nor deserve this. She said, "Nothing happened Leli. We talked about Warden business. It rained and he offered me a place to stay. That's it. Please let it lie."

Leliana heard the hint of desperation in the elf's voice. She had noticed their fearless leader oscillate frequently in how she addressed everyone but it was more noticeable with how she treated Alistair. She would get close and if she got too close, she would back away. If Leliana did not know any better, she was witnessing a growing attraction between the two Wardens with one being obvious and the other fairly oblivious. In her mind it made for a great story to pen. She nodded and said, "Don't worry Alriana. Your concern for others is a good thing. I will respect your wishes."

Alriana saw truth in Leliana's words and replied, "You are a good friend Leli. Ma serannas."

Leliana nodded. Still she felt that this story should be helped out more. "Out of curiosity, are you ever going to tell him why you call him lethallin?"

"Is there a reason why I should?" Alriana looked puzzled. "Don't shemlen hear these words all the time in those Alienages?"

"We hear the words yes but not all know what they mean. Chantry education does not necessarily include language studies of different peoples."

Alriana frowned as she tied up Leliana's tent with hers. Perhaps this explained many things. She asked, "Leli, what do they teach at your Chantry? Why do some say one thing but they want to do another, especially between men and women?"

Leliana grinned. _She does like to ask hard questions._ "Is it something specific?"

Alriana frowned not sure how to phrase it. She then shook her head and said, "Never mind. I'll read that history book again." She then walked off to pick up her pack where she had left it and slung it over her shoulders. She checked her dagger and sword and slung her bow and quiver on and went to see if anyone needed help.

Zevran followed her until he was beside her. He was surprised that she did not raise a weapon at him. He said, "So trusting you are my beautiful Warden."

"What makes you think that I am not ready to strike?" Alriana stopped and looked at Zevran with a stern look.

"I don't doubt that you would strike and I would gladly bear it yet I am curious as to your acceptance."

"You gave your word. Some may consider it not worth its weight in coin but your word as a bond means much to my people." Alriana raised her brow as she watched for signs of movement from the elf before her.

"Ah yes the Dalish. Finding out that much of what you know counts for little here aren't you?"

"Some things are not all they seem." Alriana started to walk away.

"Much like a nighttime chat?"

Alriana wheeled quickly around and held her fingers at a point on the elf's neck. She had heard the implications in his voice and did not care for it. She narrowed her eyes in anger and said, "Leave it be."

"My I've certainly have had interesting demands though yours is by far the deadliest. Is that request out of fear my beautiful Warden?" Zevran grinned at Alriana. He knew he had antagonized her greatly yet it was obvious to him what was going on between the Wardens.

"Out of consideration," Alriana replied as she moved her hand away from Zevran's neck. "Make your comments since you cannot help them in that silver tongue of yours but don't start things where none exist."

"For you I will. Perhaps when I have atoned myself of this you may be willing to hear a few stories so as to give a proper perspective."

Alriana raised her brow in suspicion. "Just do as I ask." She then turned to walk towards the river to fill her water skin while whistling for Taryn.

Zevran watched the Warden leave and it became clear that she was not to be a conquest. Still he could have fun with her. It would certainly provide entertainment while he fulfilled his vow to her. He walked back to the camp and picked up his pack and spotting Alistair, decided to have a little fun.

* * *

><p>The trail was fairly quiet with the occasional ribbing from various party members about something or other. It was coupled by Bodahn's wagon following at a pace behind with him occasionally singing a dwarf song. Alriana was listening to the tune thinking it must be some sort of drinking song when Morrigan sidled up to her and asked her for her time. Alriana replied, "Speak your piece Morrigan."<p>

"I was wondering if you came across anything unusual while you were in the tower. Specifically a book," Morrigan looked at the elf with a considering look.

"We came across many books in the tower Morrigan. Is it something specific?"

"Well I learned from Flemeth that she had a grimmoiré that had been confiscated by the mages. It supposedly has secrets that my mother did not wish me to learn about herself, her life and the things she knows." Morrigan was embarrassed to ask something of this Warden who seemed to know instinctively the needs of everyone.

"You wish to have this grimmoiré?" Alriana asked it bluntly. She knew Morrigan had a hard time asking for something. She saw the witch thought asking for help indicated weakness and in most cases maybe so but Alriana saw that greater strengths came when you realized you did not know everything.

"Yes. If we ever have an opportunity to return to the tower," Morrigan replied not sure is the elf was committing to helping her or not. "It is a black book with a design on it. If it is within the mage's grip it would more likely be in the hands of the First Enchanter."

Alriana merely nodded. She had a good idea what Morrigan was talking about and the said book was actually tucked within her pack. She had come across it when they were clearing out the tower. It was in a room that Wynne informed was the First Enchanter's office. Alriana had scoped around and it caught her eye and she stashed it in her pack. Probably not a good thing to do since it equated with stealing but something about it attracted her attention. She briefly wondered if this was that temptation to forbidden magic that Alistair mentioned when he spoke of blood mages.

Now that Morrigan was asking about, she wondered if the witch had gone snooping through other people's things or if the witch merely had no idea how to approach the subject in the first place. She found that she would rather ask Alistair's opinion on the matter but given the fact that the two outwardly disliked each other, the discussion would probably be one-sided. She would have to think about it. She replied, "If the opportunity presents itself, I will look into it. I wish you would have come to me sooner. It may have been less difficult to look without being seen."

"I understand. Tis no matter. I only wished for you to retrieve it if you could."

Alriana sighed as the witch retreated to her usual manner of devil may care attitude. She said, "It does matter. It only tells me that you either don't trust me or are, Creator forbid, afraid of me."

Morrigan was taken aback. She was not afraid of many things since she grew up in the Wilds. If it had been the dim witted Warden, he would have said that it was her fault for her personality. Here the elf was saying the opposite and taking the blame. She had noticed that quite often the elf would say something that would inspire the one she was speaking to almost without effort. It was disconcerting. She replied, "You know I fear no one."

"Then you don't trust me."

"I didn't say that either."

"Then find whatever reason it is and tell me about it. When you're ready." Alriana gave the witch a look. She then said, "If we go back, I will take a look around." She then walked forward to scout the way forward.

It was two days later they came to a small village that was willing to trade for supplies. Alriana took Alistair and Taryn with her to see the local weapon smith about trading in armor. Leliana took Zevran and Wynne to get the supplies from the store while Sten and Morrigan stayed with the wagon. At the smithy, Alriana noticed a familiar weapon and asked the man how he came across a dar'misu.

The smithy grunted, "What?"

"The dar'misu. How did you get it?" Alriana asked again.

"Knife ear traded it in for a long sword. Told him not to since it was a good weapon as you can see but he insisted."

Alistair bristled at the derogatory reference to elves. Truth be told he never liked the reference and traveling with Alriana made him dislike it even more especially if it referred to her. It bothered him that she never gave an indication that the word bothered her but then he considered that she chose to ignore it with the exception of her outburst at his referring to himself as a bastard. So he kept his temper in check though he managed to shoot daggers at the smithy while she looked at the blade. She then asked, "What are you asking for the dar'misu?"

The smithy named a price that was well above its worth thinking that he could cheat the elf even if she had a knife ear lover with her. Alriana looked at the blade and then at the smithy with an impassive gaze before saying, "Give me the real value shem."

The smithy repeated the price. No way was he giving the sodding knife ear a fair price. Alistair was going to say something when Alriana grasped his forearm and said, "It's not worth it bargaining with someone rich in ignorance." She tugged on his arm to head out after swiping up the coin they got for selling the excess armor.

They met up with Leliana, Zevran and Wynne who proved that their expedition was more successful than theirs. They went back to the camp in good spirits. Even Alistair's temper was soothed after Taryn grabbed his pack and ran off with it leaving Alriana behind laughing.

* * *

><p>The stop proved to be restful and now the usual bickering and comments continued along the trail. Alriana walked ahead with Taryn, followed by Alistair who was getting browbeaten by Leliana telling him to keep his eyes on the road. Morrigan, finding it entertaining, took part in the bantering causing Alistair to flush and Alriana to laugh even though she blushed at the thought that he was watching her. It was brought abruptly to a halt when Alriana heard something and then reached out with a hand and snatched something that missed her and was heading towards her companions. Looking at it, she saw it was an arrow and she threw it down to look around for more.<p>

A sound came from behind and whirling around, she saw that they were surrounded by soldiers. Some had bows and crossbows and others had blades and maces. Some had shields and she recognized the crest. She said to Alistair, "Seems Loghain has a long reach."

Alistair moved instinctively to Alriana's side, ready to defend her back. He replied, "So it would seem. You have a plan?"

"Well, well, what do we have here? Grey Wardens. It seems Andraste has smiled upon us." The captain of the lot stepped forward and grinned at the group.

"Then that makes us incredibly unlucky," Alriana retorted.

"Ouch," Alistair replied grinning.

"More fools to try and test us? I say teach them a lesson," Morrigan piped up. She had a spell ready to take care of the fools.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you apostate," a gruff voice countered.

Morrigan felt as if her energy was draining. _Bloody templars._ She did not flinch however indicating that she felt anything. "You're still a fool."

"Enough. We have our orders to detain the Wardens. Dead or alive."

Not wanting to be a prisoner Alriana wanted to fight but she knew they were outnumbered and would have surrendered. When one of Loghain's men went to grab her, it was Alistair that reacted with a bash of his shield. That encouraged the others to react and led to a general fight. Alriana was surprised that Alistair leapt to defend her with such ferocity and it left her shocked, not certain if he was the same man who had been joking with Leli before. It was strangely touching to her and was a feeling that would have to be explored later given that they were outnumbered and they had archers firing at them.

In the beginning it was fairly matched with Wynne somehow managing to overcome the templar powers to provide healing or spells of strength. When her energy started to flag along with Morrigan's the tactics had to change. Alriana maneuvered her way to the witch and signaled Zevran to cover Wynne. It would have worked if Alriana had not been hit by a gauntlet to the face. Dazed she struggled to move and watched as her companions were seized one by one. She saw one trying to get to Alistair and despite the soreness to her face, she jumped up and grabbed her dagger and gave a war cry that startled everyone and threw her dagger.

She was grabbed from behind with her arms pinned to her side and she roared in rage. She managed to see that her dagger had buried itself in the neck of the one that had been sneaking up behind Alistair to knife him. She struggled swinging her legs into a position finally hitting a place she knew was sensitive. She felt the arms loosen and sprang away and tried to reach for her dagger. She did not reach it and felt the hard sting of a pommel strike to the back of her head. She collapsed seeing darkness.

Alistair had seen the lecherous looks Loghain's men were giving Alriana and knew that they would have their way with her before turning them over. He was not going to let that happen. He could not name the emotions that ran through his mind as he struck the first one that tried to touch her. Of course that started the fight that he knew that Alriana had wanted to avoid.

He fought like a man possessed to the point where he lost sight of her. He looked around for her and spotted her heading over to protect Morrigan while Zevran went for Wynne. His attention became distracted and he missed seeing her getting a backhand from one of the soldiers. He became aware when he heard an undulating cry come from her and he turned abruptly to see a soldier looking shocked with her dagger sticking out of his neck. It was then he saw her get struck from behind and he went to her only to be knocked out himself.

Alistair came to and felt that he could not move his arms. He glanced around and found that he was being restrained by two soldiers and his hands were tied behind his back. He also had been stripped of his armor leaving him in his shirt, breeches and boots. One of his captors laughed, "This one's awake."

Alistair looked around for Alriana and saw that she was still unconscious but she too had her hands bound behind her back. He could also see that they had bound her feet as well. Apparently they had learned their lesson from before. He could see a bruise forming on her cheek and he felt enraged. He roared, "Sodding bastards!"

The cuff to the head was hard but nothing like the ones he had received at the Chantry. Still it was enough for him to feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. The captain of the group was in front of him so he took the opportunity to spit the blood at him. The captain replied, "Not at all what I expected. Nothing but a boy and a knife ear tart."

Alistair struggled and retorted, "And you're nothing but traitors."

"Some gall," the captain replied, "And traveling with assassins, murderers, sisters and mages. Sounds like you're desperate."

"Well it just knocked on the door and invited itself to stay stupid shem."

Alistair looked over and saw Alriana had opened her eyes. He could tell that she was still feeling the pain from the blow to the head and prayed to the Maker that she was not suffering anything serious. The captain though became amused and walked over to her and rolled her over till her hands were pinned behind her and kneeled to look at her. He grabbed her face and looked at the bruise and said, "Amazing how such harsh words come from such beauty but that beauty is wasted on a knife ear and a Grey Warden too."

"Don't you touch her," Alistair growled, "Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" The captain walked over towards Alistair, pausing to take something from one of his aides. Alistair recognized it right away. It was her dagger. He glared at the captain as the dagger came close towards him. He felt a pinch and gritted his teeth as the blade sliced his torso. He breathed heavily as the captain did it a few more times.

"Stop it sodding bastard shemlen!"

Alriana watched the entire scene. The captain's bulk hid his intentions but there was no mistaken that it was her dagger. Her eyes blazed with anger as she struggled to free herself. She heard him gritting and trying not to cry out. She saw it. His blood on her dagger. She snapped and demanded them to stop. The captain turned towards her and came at her with her bloody dagger and kneeled next to her. He asked in mocking tones, "Is that how a Dalish knife ear begs? I thought you savages love a little bloodshed."

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi," Alriana retorted and spitted at the captain. "Ar tu na'din."

Alistair was gritting his teeth from the pain but was keenly aware of how enraged Alriana was. He had never heard her speak in threatening tones in Elvish before and he could tell that she was threatening to kill the captain. "Don't encourage them. My pain is meaningless."

"Oh the noble gentleman," the captain was grinning, "A knife ear lover too." He then reached down and grabbed Alriana's hair and held her dagger near her ears. "I always thought knife ears should be made to look more human. They are still vermin but much more presentable."

Alriana tried to jerk her head away. The shem bastard tugged on her hair and she said, "Ma emma harel."

"You're defiant. You would make an amusing pet for Teryn Loghain but you are too wild and wild animals must be broken."

Alistair knew what that meant and he felt a surge of energy break through and he managed to shove his captors aside. Even though his hands were tied he ran towards the captain who sidestepped and tripped him. Alistair fell with a thud face down and was jumped upon by the men who held him. He heard the captain ask his men if they had him. He then felt his hair being yanked till his head was forced to look at the captain. "That was a bad thing to do. Now you have to watch while this little animal is tamed." As punishment, the captain drove the tip of the dagger slowly and painfully into Alistair's shoulder, forcing him to cry out.

Alriana saw Alistair's reaction and knew what was coming. She found it a pitiful irony that she was saved from it as a child only to suffer it as an adult. She did not know whether to laugh or cry at that but she will not give the shem the satisfaction of seeing her submit. She was Dalish and she was proud. Her heart cried out in pain when the shem bastard drove her dagger into Alistair's shoulder and made her want to do horrible things to the bastard that she dared not name. She looked over at Alistair as he was struggling and said, "It's all right lethallin."

"No it's not!" Alistair cried as he continued to struggle. He watched as the captain took Alriana's dagger and brought it seductively close to the bust line of her leathers and began to work its way underneath to cut it away.

Alriana reacted when she felt the cold touch of the blade and began to struggle. She would fight. She felt a hand grab her head and felt muscular legs straddle her waist. She struggled and growled in her throat as she felt the knife slice through her top. She could hear Alistair trying to break free and calling to her. _It's all right lethallin. I will not submit._ She then felt something nick her chest and a weight push her over.

Alistair could not bear it anymore and tried to get up only to have his gut punched. His head was wrenched to watch the captain's 'taming' and he uttered a guttural cry, calling her name. He then felt something push him forward and his chin hit the dirt. He saw something large, black and furry come into his view as it knocked the captain off of Alriana and pinned him to the ground hard. It then howled before turning around and stood over him and Alriana in a crouched position baring his teeth. It then sprang as Loghain's men charged to attack the animal.

They were distracted so Alistair moved painfully aware of the cuts to his torso and the stab wound in his shoulder towards Alriana to check on her. He then heard the whizzing sound of arrows flying around and somewhere the whimper of the animal that saved them. He maneuvered onto his back to look and saw the animal which he could clearly see as a black wolf tearing through Loghain's men even though it had several arrows sticking out of its back and blood running from slashes. The arrows that were flying came from the forest and out stepped hooded archers.

When it was over and the stragglers ran off, the wolf came up towards Alistair and Alriana. It looked at them with an intense look before collapsing. It began to moan in pain. The hooded archers came out to check the scene. They moved quickly and quietly pointing their weapons at survivors, which were the captain and the Wardens' companions. Alistair found himself looking down the shaft of an arrow pointed at him and behind him he could hear Alriana hiss at their 'rescuers' obviously thinking that they were going to attack them.

One of the hooded archers stepped forward and spoke in a strange language. Alistair thought the language was Elvish since it sounded familiar to what Alriana would use but it was different. The arrow in front of him was lowered and he watched the supposed leader lower their hood to reveal a woman. She looked at him and motioned with her hand and spoke a command. The next thing Alistair knew someone touched him and muttered words and he slipped into the Fade.

* * *

><p>Kailanni looked over the scene with a practiced eye pointing her bow at anything that could be deemed a threat after they chased off the traitor's men. She was joined by Vilmaris who studied the field. They spoke in the ancient language for a moment before Vilmaris went to stop her archers from killing the ones they were to protect.<p>

Kailanni found the other companions to the Grey Wardens tied up, mostly with bumps, scrapes and bruises though the dog was moaning due to a deep cut in the hind leg. She approached them and freed them but not before calling one of Vilmaris' warriors over to perform the healing sleep. Vilmaris was careful about who knew the way to the camp and she did not want to violate that trust since she appealed to this clan to keep an eye out for Ardeth. All of the Arcana clans respected him and would render aid as necessary.

Kailanni obeyed her missive after he left to head towards the tower. The council had been pleased by her report and ordered her to ride to the clans to have them prepare for joining the Grey Wardens. She went willingly and had found Vilmaris rather fast. This was actually a scouting party sent to look for signs of the Wardens and Ardeth when she heard the call. Recognizing it she signaled the party to follow. Now she was kneeling by the huge black wolf that was wincing and she could hear the yelps of pain. She watched as Vilmaris' people lifted the unconscious Wardens and carried them off. She then said, "You know you're getting a big I told you so when they look at you. And you were the one that said swooping was bad."

The wolf let out a rumble that sounded like laughter. Kailanni shook her head as she examined the injuries. She could yank out the arrows now but they might have nicked vital arteries. Better to wait until they were at camp. She then said, "Well at least you get pampered before **she** finds out."

The sound was suspiciously like a groan. Kailanni laughed while the others came with the wagon that was there to load the wolf onto it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter I admit I had somewhat planned but I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it since the idea disturbed me and bad memories. I admit I was surprised that I could be that mean to my characters especially with Alistair so Alistair lovers don't hit me I bruise easily and swooping is bad ;) Anyway here is the chapter and the introduction of some other characters that have more to do with Alistair's secret...

Enjoy... if you can stomach the cruelty.

Evlish Phrases

_Ar tu na'lin_- I will see your blood on my blade

_Ar tu na'din_- I will kill you

_Ma emma harel_- You should fear me


	19. Ar tu na'din

**Chapter 18: Ar tu na'din**

Alistair opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of a cloth roof and at first thought he was back in his tent. He suddenly remembered what had happened and shot straight up looking for Alriana. He was stopped by a hand that pushed him back down and a harsh word that he was not familiar with. He grimaced at the burning sensation on his chest, waist and his shoulder and looked around only to be barked at again. _Maker's breath, where am I?_ He stared upwards and saw a woman bending over him and offering him something in a bottle. He stared at the woman until she offered again indicating he was to drink it.

Instinct told him to look for his fellow Warden and he propped himself on his good elbow to prepare to accept the vial and took the moment to look around. The first thought was that he was stripped to his breeches and covered with bandages on his torso and shoulder, and the second thought, once he got a good look, was that Alriana had been placed beside him. He was again interrupted by the woman, who was in fact, quite elderly, barking at him and holding out the potion. Reluctantly he took it and took a tentative sip. It was water with something mixed into it. He looked at the woman with a puzzled expression but she kept encouraging him to drink. He got the feeling this must be Wynne's long lost sister and downed the rest of it only to earn an approving nod. He was then pushed back down and the woman moved over to Alriana. "What are you doing to her?"

The elderly woman ignored him as she examined Alriana. Alistair sat up and watched the old woman look at the unconscious Dalish, particularly at her head and face. The woman seemed to be muttering something in her strange language and that caused Alriana's eyes to flutter. Her eyes slowly opened and Alistair could see that they were a little clouded from confusion. Suddenly Alriana bolted upright and started shouting in Elvish, "Ar tu na'din!"

She was like a woman possessed as she jerked around looking for a weapon. Finding none, she moved to jump out of bed, charging over Alistair. He was shocked at the intensity of her wakefulness but a glimpse at her eyes showed that they were glazed over. He did not want her to hurt herself and grabbed her around her waist and said, "Alriana, stop."

She had heard a voice coaxing her awake. It was like Elvish but it was not. She listened, glad to hear something that reminded her of her people. She opened her eyes and stared up. She saw a face above hers and she felt… It all came rushing back. She was going to make the bastard pay for what he did to him and for what he tried to do to her. She looked around and finding no weapon, she was scrambled to freedom to find it. It was then she felt an arm wrap around her waist. At first she thought she was caught again but then she felt the warmth and it was followed by a warm voice. She stopped struggling so hard as the same pair of arms held her asking her to stop. The haze was beginning to clear now…

Alistair knew he was not doing himself any favors by holding onto Alriana. He could feel the burning in his shoulder and chest as he held onto her as she fought him. He repeated, "Alriana, please stop. It's me Alistair."

Alriana blinked a few moments and let her eyes adjust. She was aware that she felt an intense rage. Looking around, she noticed an elderly woman who was scrutinizing her and quick glances told her that she was in a tent. It was the warm familiar feeling around her waist that had her looking up into the face of her fellow Warden and was well aware the rush of relief that he was there and alive. Her eyes focused and seeing what she must have done to him or he did, she said, "Did you do something stupid again?"

Alistair thought he would never be as happy as he was now to hear something that was so… Alriana. He chuckled a bit and replied, "No but it felt like I did."

At that moment the old woman had made her way over and looked at Alistair's shoulder. She muttered something that had Alriana open her eyes wide and gave a smack to the back of his head. He scowled at the old woman as she pulled off the bandages to look at his shoulder and started muttering something that was more along the lines of Elvish. Alriana started laughing, not caring that she was still being held by him. He asked, "What's so funny? Ow."

Alriana could not resist the laughter and leaned heavily into Alistair's chest to get air. She finally explained, "I believe she just cussed you out for being a stupid young man. I won't say what she said exactly though."

Alistair scowled while the woman finished with his shoulder and gave him a smack to the back of the head for good measure and said something before leaving. "She's an evil person. Definitely Wynne's long lost sister." Realizing that Alriana was not joining in on the banter, he looked down to find her staring at his chest, at the bandages. Her fingers touched where there were faint traces of red and they trailed down to his stomach and she frowned, not in anger, but sorrow. Knowing that the incident was on her mind, Alistair ventured, "Um. They aren't that bad you know."

Alriana stared at them, remembering how she watched that sodding bastard use **her** weapon, a gift from her best friend, and hurt **him**. She remembered seeing the blood. The bastard had hurt her family and tried to hurt her and she wanted his blood. This was followed by thoughts of how such thoughts made what they said about the Dalish are true: they were bloodthirsty savages. It felt like something inside broke. She then said, "Abelas." She then slid from his grasp and went over to where she had been sleeping and curled up facing away.

Alistair said nothing but was distinctly aware that he felt hurt that she was hurt. The state of vulnerability hurt him since he had seen nothing but a strong and proud woman. He wanted to touch her, hold her or do anything to take that away but he did not know how. He was at a loss for words when she asked, "Am I a savage Alistair?"

* * *

><p>"Kailanni stop it now."<p>

"She asked me to watch out for you. I'm doing what the lady asked."

"Did that include torturing me with the salves?"

Ardeth sat while Kailanni finished her work of slapping on a salve and bandaging his chest. He almost wished the girl had not gone to see her and then she would not have made that promise. He gritted his teeth while the last of his wounds were bandaged. He asked, "Are you finished?"

Kailanni grinned and gave a pat on his back. "Of course. Now I know you are itching to check upon the Wardens so you might want to put those on." She indicated to a pile of clothing sitting on the stool before getting up and leaving.

Ardeth made short work of putting on the new robes that Vilmaris gave him. He rather liked the design of the embroidery in its silvery appearance against the black background. He gingerly moved putting everything on thinking that perhaps it had not been a good idea to charge Loghain's men like that but when he saw what they were doing to the Wardens, he had enough. He would have rather died than fail in the promises he made. The captain was still alive and being held. The man was going to pay and pay with his life. If he knew his charges, they would see to it.

It had been nearly a year since he paid a visit to Vilmaris and her clan of Arcana. It was from her that he learned one of the techniques that distinguished her clan. He walked about the settlement that she had built, remembering things that he had done and smiled. As he passed he was greeted with slight nods which he returned until he came upon Vilmaris. He gave her the traditional warrior's grip and said, "I am grateful for your hospitality Vilmaris. For both me and my charges."

"Tis nothing more than a kindness for a friend and unfortunate travellers."

Ardeth took her response in good humor. It was merely a formality since she would have helped no matter what just as he would. Vilmaris looked at him impassively until a slight smile crept upon her face. Vilmaris was a considered a beauty by many especially amongst her people the elves. She wore the traditional tattoos of the Dalish and wore her unnatural silvery hair down, the tips of her ears breaking through the mantle of hair. Her violet eyes contained a calm in them but could turn fierce should her ire be summoned. Ardeth met her when he was still a mage at the tower. He liked her in an instant and she singled him out for attention.

Ardeth was always grateful to her since then. He gave a slight bow of respect and asked, "My charges and their companions?"

Vilmaris beckoned him to follow her. They walked through the settlement and she said, "The Wardens are in the healer's lodge. The others have been seen to and given quarter. They are rather concerned about the Wardens."

"Surely you know why?"

"I inferred as much when we arrived after you cleared out most of those rabble. I saw her face before we put them under. She wants blood but not for herself." Vilmaris stopped in front of a tent. "They will stay in here. I know there are conventions but Hespers told me an interesting fact."

Ardeth shuffled his boots slightly. He then replied, "It's a complicated situation but it will work out."

"I suppose that you'll be traveling as a companion when they go?"

"This forced my hand. I will try not to interfere. If that is what you are worried about," Ardeth looked at the elf woman with an intensive look.

The violet eyes glittered before the elf spoke, "It is not for me to decide only to give advice. Come they are in here."

Ardeth pulled back the flap slightly to take a peek at the Wardens the concern worn heavily upon his face. They were in there as Vilmaris said but it was a sight that brought back a memory long ago. The Dalish was curled up asleep next to the boy who was also asleep holding her. He gave a smirk when he saw the Mabari on the ground near his people. He nodded and closed the flap. He turned towards Vilmaris and said, "They sleep. Tomorrow I suspect judgment and sentencing will come. I will go speak to their companions."

* * *

><p>The morning sun filtered through the entrance of the tent waking the Mabari. Taryn awoke and looked at his mistress still asleep next to the one who made her happy. He knew that she was not ready to admit it to herself but she liked the other Warden. Even he could see that he was a good person and that he liked his mistress in return. He protected her just like a good Mabari. Taryn went up to his mistress' hand and put his wet nose into it and licked it. When he saw her stir, he trotted out. Maybe the witch lady would have something for him.<p>

Alriana felt something cold and wet touch her hand and stirred to find out what it was. She caught a glimpse of fur leaving the tent and guessed that Taryn had done it. Not moving she took in her surroundings and reflected upon what occurred the day before. She had felt so ashamed of herself and guilty that she could not face him. She had asked him the question and waited for him to say that she was a savage. The words did not come. Instead he told her that he thought her to be better than shems. Little by little he drew her out with mundane talk.

Looking around she noticed that she was alarmingly close but she felt safe. She found the reason being that he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She saw that he was still asleep and decided to move away. She quietly scooted out, barely disturbing anything but it did not work. He opened his eyes and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Ma serannas Alistair," Alriana replied giving a slight smile trying to tidy everything while looking for her pack.

Alistair watched her as she looked for her pack. _Was she really all right?_ He realized that she had not called him that Elvish word since they were attacked. It bothered him greatly and he wondered if he had done something to offend her. His thoughts were interrupted when the old woman from the day before came in carrying a bundle of clothes. She placed them on the bed and actually tossed some to Alistair while beckoning Alriana to get hers. Alistair waited until the woman was gone before saying, "Definitely Wynne's sister."

Alriana had to giggle as she recalled Wynne throwing Alistair's dirty sock at him. It turned into a laugh that had Alistair grinning. He then said, "So I see the witty one-liners still work."

"Always," Alriana replied as she turned her back to change.

Alistair hastened to do the same if only to avoid his embarrassment at changing in the same room as a woman. The clothes were different from what people of Ferelden normally wore yet they were comfortable. He asked if Alriana was done before he turned around. "Finished, though I don't know why they couldn't give me back my armor. It wouldn't have been that difficult to repair."

Alriana looked down at herself and at the clothing that looked like robes. It fit fine but she felt uncomfortable about it since they were nothing like the clothing she wore in her clan and it definitely was not like her armor. The nice thing was that the lower half was pants and she could wear her boots. She undid her hair and let the long tresses down. She fished out her brush and tried brushing out the tangles growing frustrated at some of them. "Need some help?"

Alriana turned around to see Alistair dressed in something similar as she was but a more masculine version. At least she did not have to see the bandages. It would only remind her and make her angry and she was not in the mood at the moment. She held the lock that she was trying to brush out and looked at Alistair forcing her face into an impassive look.

Alistair had seen her struggle with her hair while trying to ignore the fact that her clothing brought out her figure quite nicely. He felt his ears go red and fixed the belt on his waist. He then asked her if she needed help. Now he inwardly felt that he was squirming under her gaze. _Are we back to square one?_ She then turned around and sat and held her brush over her shoulder saying nothing. He took the brush and gently began to brush out the tangles marveling at how long her hair was and how she managed to get it into that tight coil she wore. He said tentatively, "I never knew it was this long. It's nice."

"Ashalle convinced me to grow it out. She said I had the head for it," Alriana replied. It felt soothing to have someone touch her locks like that and she closed her eyes. Even when Alistair ran through the snags he was gentle. "Of course it is a disadvantage in battle. Someone could just grab it and give it a good yank so up it went."

Alistair listened to her talk. At least she was calmer than yesterday and she was talking freely about herself. He took that as a good sign as he finished brushing out the long tresses. Before handing her back the brush he said, "Finished."

"Ma serannas," Alriana replied taking it back. She wanted to call him lethallin but she could not bring herself to. It was her dagger and therefore her hand… She pushed that line of thought away. Right now she needed to find the person in charge and thank them. She put the brush down and began on a simple braid and braided her hair down her back and tied it off with a piece of leather. She then stood up and faced Alistair and said, "I think we should find the others."

"Agreed," Alistair replied and gave a slight motion of his hand indicating that she was to lead on. He followed her staying close as she walked out of the tent structure and walked into the middle of a settlement. He could make out humans, elves and he thought he saw a couple of dwarves walking about tending to their business. Some children ran around playing a game as they walked by but stopped to follow them. They were whispering in that strange language again as they followed.

"Alriana! Alistair! Thank the Maker that you're all right," Leliana came running up nearly out of breath. She was followed by the others who looked more or less well.

"I'm glad that you all are well," Alriana replied, relief showing on her face at the fate of her companions. Taryn pushed his way through and nuzzled her hand. She smiled and gave him a scratch and a hug.

"I see that you have found your companions and you are doing well Wardens," a voice came from behind.

Alriana whirled around and saw an elven woman looking graceful and elegant in long mage robes. Her skin was pale like an elf's and her silver hair fell in long tresses down to her waist, looking like a curtain with the tips of her ears poking out. Her violet eyes looked at the two Wardens with an impassive gaze. Alriana stood straight and replied, "Andaran atish'an. Thank you for giving us aid."

"Aneth ara. I am Vilmaris, the Arcana of this settlement," Vilmaris replied, impressed with the manners of the young elf. She had a moment of regret of what she was about to do but after studying both of the Wardens, she could tell that this needed to be dealt with now. She then said, "This seems cruel in this short notice but there is a matter that must be dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked the question, growing suspicious.

Vilmaris looked at the male impassively, while evaluating what she had spoken to Ardeth about and came to her own conclusions. She replied in her normal voice, "Tis a matter that regards the reason why you are here."

"More eloquence than the dim witted one I see," Morrigan replied crossing her arms. "This should be good."

"Such a sultry voice. Reminds me of a job that I came into in Antiva."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Pasharra you need to deal with this now. The Blight."

"Please must you insist upon this now?"

Vilmaris took in the comments of the Wardens' companions with equal impassivity. They had been made aware of what must be done regarding the prisoner. It was her clan's way and it was how they survived. Even the Major Arcana agreed with her on this. She was surprised at the level of concern that was being shown. They had been together for a short time and they were already bonding tentatively. Given the state of things, it was out of necessity. Keeping these thoughts to herself, she replied, "This cannot wait. The longer this is left undone, the harder it is."

Alriana listened to the conversation. Drawing on what was being said, she had an inkling of what the Arcana before her was saying. She reached behind her and grabbed Alistair's forearm in reassurance and stepped forward and said, "You are right. The longer this sits, the more it festers."

Vilmaris looked at the elf and nodded, "Follow me Wardens. You both must be there. The others are free to follow or remain behind." She then turned and led the way. She did not look back for she knew that the elf was following her along with the human. She saw that where one went so did the other. She could only pray that it would not be a curse to them.

Alriana maintained a discreet distance behind the Arcana. This had to be done. She felt her rage and need for blood to be spilled starting to bubble and kept a tight clamp on it. She almost did not hear Alistair when he asked her, "You sure about this?"

Alriana looked up at Alistair and said what she needed to say, "He hurt my family. He hurt you." It was out now. She then looked forward and marched ahead leaving Alistair trailing a few steps behind still baffled by her admission. He wisely said nothing and followed to what looked like a gathering area.

* * *

><p>Ardeth was waiting where they kept the prisoner while Vilmaris went to fetch the Wardens. He did not like doing this personally but within Vilmaris' clan, things had to be dealt with swiftly. Wrongs had to be made right before they festered. He had explained it to their companions as best as he could and answered the questions. Wynne had given him a withering look of disappointment at the fact that he himself agreed to this. The others had varying degrees of approvaldisapproval. It was going to make things difficult when he did join them. He stood with a guard who gave him the briefest of nods while he guarded the prisoner.

The captain drawled out, "So your savages risk the ire of the regent of Ferelden?"

Ardeth did not even grace the despicable man with a look. He replied, "You caused much trouble and many wrongs. They must be righted."

"Bloodthirsty savage. You want blood, I gave you blood. I tell you it was a great satisfaction…"

He never finished for Ardeth elbowed the man in the gut once Vilmaris and the Wardens came into view. He noticed that she had that determined look about her and was pleased though he knew enough that the emotional effects would need to be handled with care.

Alriana spotted the Arcana she had met in the Fade and he was standing next to the shem bastard. Her breathing became more pronounced but she forced it into a calm and her face into impassiveness. She stopped when Vilmaris stopped and turned to address her and Alistair. The elf Arcana said, "It is by law of this clan that judgment and punishment be given in equal proportion. As the injured party, you have the right to determine that."

Alistair kept quiet but watched Alriana. He noticed how she tensed up when she saw the captain of Loghain's men and watched how she forced herself into a calm that he was sure she did not feel. Now this Arcana was saying that he and Alriana had the right to determine punishment. In his heart, he wanted death mainly for what he tried to do to Alriana but he felt it wrong to want that and it conflicted within and wondered if it was the same for Alriana and she was just too proud to show it or something. He was startled when she reached back and tugged on the sleeve of his tunic and held on but he let her be.

Alriana looked at the elf Arcana with an impassive look. She then replied, "What must be done?"

"Whatever you will."

Vilmaris stepped aside to reveal the captain being restrained by the guard that had been standing with the other Arcana. The shem bastard was grinning at her maliciously. To the right, she saw her dagger lying there and her eyes widened slightly upon seeing it. She could not use it but she knew what she needed to do. She let go of Alistair's sleeve and walked forward till she stood toe to toe with the shem. He was still grinning and said, "So the knife ear tart and her pet have come to extract revenge."

Alriana remained impassive scrutinizing the bastard in front of her. She was unaware that it looked cold and calculating to her companions. Right now she was focused on the shem in front of her. She looked at him for the longest time before saying, "You have injured my own. For that you will pay."

"What are you going to do knife ear? Stick me with your little stick? The same one that did my work?"

Alriana glanced at the blade before looking back. "It has been defiled by the likes of you. A swift death is mercy. Ar tu na'din but with kindness."

She turned to walk away. She decided to let him live since it was a worse punishment than death. She whispered to Vilmaris that he could live. She paused by Alistair and gave a sidelong glance before looking down. She then heard, "Are you a coward knife ear?"

The guard and everyone else stood there, doing nothing. As far as they were concerned, the judgment had been given. They would respect that. Ardeth made a motion for the Wardens' companions to do nothing while he watched. The captain continued to spout abuse until he grabbed the dagger and came at Alriana and Alistair. Alriana was quick and deflected the strike and delivered her nerve strike to the neck.

The captain felt his lungs constricting as he gasped for air. He dropped the dagger and fell to his knees. Alriana swiped the dagger away with her boot before saying, "I gave you the punishment to live. You left it behind."

The captain gurgled and spat, "Knife ear bitch! Traitors!"

Alistair was surprised that she showed mercy but she seemed relieved that she did. He did not know what to make of it and wished for something to say when she looked at him but it was interrupted by the bastard charging at them with her dagger. He certainly would have blocked but Alriana was quicker and she gave him the same treatment she did the bandits in Lothering. He looked down at the bastard just as she did. He wondered if she would show mercy twice.

The wait was agonizing as the captain suffered the painful death. Then at the last moment, Alriana released him. As he lay gasping for air, Alriana said, "Twice your life was held in my hands and twice I have spared it. The next time… ar tu na'din. I will kill you."

Vilmaris said nothing but beckoned the guards to take the captain to set him loose outside the settlement. The verdict had been given. She looked at the female Warden who was looking down at the dagger in the dirt and watched the male Warden stand with her. She said to them, "The verdict has been given."

Alriana kicked the dagger away. She did not want to see it again. She replied, "But is it truly justice?"

"It depends on how you define it da'len," Vilmaris replied, "Is justice extracting blood for blood or showing how the one dispensing justice is the more fair minded? It is not an easy question to answer." She then directed her gaze to Alistair and said, "Even those born of kings find it hard to answer."

Alistair stiffened at the elf's words. _Does __**she**__ know?_ At the moment she was giving him a look that was taunting him, saying that she knew the truth. He shifted on his feet showing that he was uncomfortable with this line of talk. He asked, "So what now?"

Vilmaris just smiled. _If only you knew how much I know boy._ "You are welcome to stay here. Stay as long as your hearts allow you to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here is the aftermath of that rather gruesome chapter I posted. Again I introduce more characters that virtually don't exist except within the confines of my mind. I thought you should get a glimpse of the Arcana and some hints to people who know things about a certain ex-templar. *Looks around trying to be innocent*

Enjoy and as always all reviews are welcome.


	20. More Truths, Greater Understandings

**Chapter 19: More Truths, Greater Understandings**

Zevran lounged against the fallen tree near the river and wondered if anything could be more peaceful or boring. He had not quite yet decided. Ever since that battle with Loghain's men, he had found little use for his skills waiting around this settlement. It did not take long for him to realize that most of the members of this settlement had some affinity for magic even though most carried weapons that were definitely not staffs. He was curious about the Arcana having only heard rumors and legends of them in Antiva.

He was watching a group practicing fighting techniques and noticed that they moved with heightened awareness. This became evident when one of them threw a blade and it landed close to him even though he was in the shadows. The one who threw it said, "No need to hide outsider. Assassin techniques count for little here."

Zevran replied, "Ah but for one who was bought by the Antivan Crows, such techniques become force of habit and a means to earn bread."

"Yet we are all killers. Unlike the Wardens."

"Interesting perspective you have," Zevran replied, "Tell me why do you think they are not killers when they have killed darkspawn and abominations?" Zevran stepped out of his hiding place with the blade he retrieved and handed it back to the one who had thrown it.

The owner of the blade looked at Zevran with a raised brow. He then said, "They may have physically killed but it is not in them to kill. She spared the one who tried to kill them and he let her."

"So it could be seen as a sign of weakness then?"

"In many ways it can be. However it was not our place to decide."

"You have interesting laws regarding your clan," Zevran replied listening with interest. "It was explained to me why they had to decide but surely there are no specific punishments for different crimes?"

The warriors who had been practicing stopped and regarded the Antivan with curiosity. The one who had his blade returned replied, "And why are you interested outsider? You are here as a courtesy to Arcana Vilmaris and the Wardens."

Zevran smiled, "I am interested in how the Arcana operate. You possess skills that are worthy of assassins. But don't worry about spilling all your secrets."

* * *

><p>"I never thought to try and use the healing spell in that way," Wynne exclaimed in amazement as she watched the healer Hespers work on a large gash on one of the younger warriors.<p>

"Uses less energy though I doubt your Chantry would approve."

"Healing should not be withheld from those that need it," Wynne replied as she continued to watch.

"So it should be squandered away? More likely the poor fools bring it on themselves," Morrigan interjected before walking away, clearly tired of all this. She was waylaid by Taryn who came bounding up with something in his mouth. She said, "I don't want another half-eaten hare you worthless fur bag."

Taryn just wagged his tail and opened his mouth to reveal what it was in his mouth. Morrigan screeched, "Give that back you mongrel!" Too late Taryn took off running.

Hespers merely shook her head and said, "That Mabari is an anomaly. It is a war hound, not a pet."

Wynne replied, "He is still an able warrior when needs to be."

The old woman snorted in good humor and moved to show Wynne more about herbs to make more effective poultices. Wynne watched attentively though she kept an eye out for the two Wardens hoping to catch a glance of at least one of them. She was concerned that things were not well but when they joined them at meal times, she had seen that they appeared more and more like their old selves, especially the young Dalish. Perhaps time not worrying about the darkspawn helped.

* * *

><p>Alistair was for once glad to be free of one of the warriors trying to wheedle him into sparring. He had quickly discovered that this clan's idea of sparring was not his. Their version of half speed was giving everything they got just short of killing, which was entirely possible with their practice blades and other weapons. He could admit though that he learned a few new techniques during those sessions and had noticed he was a little faster on his feet. That had him thinking of the day that Alriana showed up to watch him spar.<p>

The past week she had wandered about the camp and sometimes disappeared into the forest. It was those times that he worried even though Taryn went with her. She had never really attempted to seek him out until that day. When he vaulted his opponent over his shoulder, she had been standing leaning against a table that had been placed nearby watching with that impassive look that had him wondering if she was alive or not. He nearly had his opponent beat until he was flipped on his back and the wooden dirk was tapped on his throat indicating he was dead. His opponent gave him a hand up while the others were hooting and demanding payments for bets. It was then she said, "I want a match."

Alistair thought it ridiculous since she was shorter but he knew better than to underestimate her. He walked over to her and asked, "You sure you want to do that?"

She glanced at him and replied, "You've seen me fight."

The one who fought Alistair, a fellow by the name of Bryland laughed and said that she was welcome to fight anyone she wanted. Alistair was not surprised when she picked Bryland and asked for the rules. What happened next was inevitable. She had taken up two wooden daggers and twirled them expertly in her hands and assumed an attack position. When Bryland charged with his practice blade, she was quick in deflecting. Alistair winced when he saw her take a strike to her face that spun her around but she recovered quickly. She gave back what was dished out and Alistair could hear the others calling for bets.

At one point she had lost both her practice blades and she resorted to using her fists and feet. She landed a powerful blow that had Bryland on his back and she was on top of him with her fingers pressing into his neck and one of her feet planted to give a strike below the belt. Bryland conceded and Alriana jumped off. She walked past him and gave a smile before going back to where she had been watching.

The more Alistair thought about it, the more he came to realize she was telling him that she was okay with everything and that she had his back just like he had hers. She still called him by name though and that gave him cause to pause which was why he was heading towards Bodahn's wagon with a bundle in his hands. The dwarf was friendly and apparently was enjoying a good trade with the settlement. Alistair greeted the dwarf, "Good trade I see Bodahn."

The dwarf chuckled and replied, "Well you and your friends are formidable folks indeed. A good thing to have along on the road. Now what can I get you?"

Alistair unwrapped the bundle in his hands hesitantly and showed it to the merchant and asked, "I heard that you might know of enchantments."

"Enchantment!"

Bodahn laughed, "That would be my boy Sandal. He's right good with enchantments. Can do it with just about anything. What do you need done?"

"Um well it's not for me but for…"

"Say no more lad. You have something in mind?"

Alistair glanced at what was in his hand and looked at it. He thought about it for a moment and then said, "Can Sandal do a fire enchantment as well as a spirit one?"

"Sure."

"Enchantment!"

"Just give us some time. Why not come back in about an hour?"

Alistair nodded and was going to give coin for the service but was stopped by the dwarf saying that it was no trouble at all. Alistair thanked Bodahn and walked away trying to think of how he was going to carry out his plan. He was stopped when he heard Vilmaris say, "Deep in thought and planning. The mark of a king I think."

Alistair took a lot of willpower not to flinch or react to the elf woman's words in a manner that would attract attention. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and replied, "I don't know what you intend to accomplish with these remarks but I prefer to be left alone."

"I know the secret you carry boy," Vilmaris replied, her face the impassive mask it always was. "I knew your father and he knew me as well. You are very much like him."

Alistair flushed slightly. He had not told anyone about this and he really did not want to tell her. "It's been made clear to me that I'm a commoner so it doesn't matter."

"It must matter enough for you to hide it… especially from her. Do you fear that she will think less of you if you tell her?" Vilmaris looked at the boy Warden. In the week that they had been there, she had watched as her clan took him in to teach him a few things but he still had much to learn. She could see that he was starting to grow up. "One can only deny it for so long."

"Everyone who knew treated me differently because of it since I was the bastard prince instead of Alistair," Alistair replied.

"Shallow people at best though Duncan was different. He kept you out for reasons different than what you think boy."

"I don't want to be a part of it. I am a Grey Warden and that is where my duty lies," Alistair firmly stated. It then occurred to him that Vilmaris admitted to knowing Duncan and he wondered how many others she knew.

Vilmaris chuckled which brought a raised brow to Alistair's face. He had never seen the woman do anything that resembled a laugh. Vilmaris saw the expression and her violet eyes twinkled in amusement. She then said, "Yes I am an old woman, boy Warden. There was a time when the king, the Arcana and the Grey Wardens stood side by side against the Orlesians and darkspawn." She then gave Alistair a look over before saying, "I can see why now. You are good at heart boy Warden but don't let this fester as well as other things that should be said. It makes it harder."

"You know there are times I can't make you out and I'm not sure if I ever want to," Alistair replied.

Vilmaris laughed, "Your father said the same thing before you were born. Only he was more exasperated than you."

"I'd be lucky to not have anything similar to him or Cailan."

"What has been done is done boy Warden. I have given my advice so do with it as you will. If you want to pursue what is in your heart, you have to make a choice. What you intend is a start." Vilmaris then walked away leaving Alistair to ponder her words while he waited for Sandal to finish his enchantment work. He toed the dirt with his boot thinking that the elf woman was one of the most infuriating there was. He did not really want to talk about it but he had to admit that she was right. He would have to tell her, if only so things would not be awkward when they reached Redcliffe.

* * *

><p>The river looked beautiful. It reminded her of the last place her clan had settled before she left yet surprisingly she did not feel the pain of homesickness. Alriana leaned against the tree she was standing next to and stared out. A week here had been long enough. They needed to move on. It was true she needed the time and it helped but she had not lost sight of the task they had to complete. She would talk to Alistair tonight and speak to Vilmaris about it. Satisfied with her plans she kneeled down to pick up small pebbles and skipped them across the water's surface.<p>

She heard him before she saw him and said, "No need to be so quiet Arcana."

Ardeth chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, "The name is Ardeth, da'len. As a hunter you should know that you must be quiet if you don't want to frighten the animal away."

Alriana smiled. Ardeth was much pleasanter company than Vilmaris who took to saying something but never telling. She liked him but she realized he was a poor substitute for Alistair even though they seemed to have been cast from the same mold of sarcasm and self-deprecating humor. She replied, "I apologize, Ardeth. Only one other person has asked me to call him by name rather than by his rank."

Ardeth had a pretty good idea who it was that asked and said, "Tis nothing to worry about. I just came to ask if the week here has done good for you and your companions."

Alriana threw the pebble in her hand into the river and replied, "It has. You know I was more angry that Alistair had been hurt than what shem wanted to do to me. I was angry at that as well but not as I probably should have been."

"You said it yourself. He hurt your family."

"Alistair said the same thing when we talked last night," Alriana replied and then chuckled. "Of course that was right before we snuck out to raid the stock. Serious conversation interrupted by the calling of food."

Ardeth listened, pleased that they at least talked about it. Perhaps now it would not hurt to make a request. He said, "I know you must be thinking about continuing on to Redcliffe. I have a request. If you'll have me, I would like to join you. I understand if having two and a half mages will be a problem."

Alriana looked at Ardeth with a raised brow. She liked him and she knew Alistair liked him so maybe it would not be a problem. She said, "I want to talk to Alistair about it. He's a Grey Warden too."

Ardeth nodded. He looked out over the river and said, "Well let me know of your decision, da'len." He then turned to add, "Don't be ashamed to call him what you used to call him. If you explain, I am sure he would understand."

Alriana did not need to clarify what Ardeth was talking about. While it was true she was okay about it, she was not okay about one thing about it. She wanted to scowl at him but she knew he was right. She sighed as he walked away with a knowing smirk on his face and she plotted to get some measure of revenge when they left the settlement, forgetting that she was going to discuss it in the first place. She was in the middle of her planning when she heard the boot steps that had become so familiar since when she first heard them in Ostagar. She said, "You're still a baby."

Alistair blushed at her words recalling when she first called him that. He got it under control before she could get a good look at his face. He replied, "I see the infamous hearing is back on track." He then gave a slight cough. "Look um, could we talk?"

Alriana raised her brow as if it were a trick question. "Isn't that what we are doing?"

Alistair held the bundle and shuffled his feet slightly trying to figure out what to say. "Well I… uh have something for you." He then handed the bundle to her and waited for her to open it. He saw the raised brow again and felt the blush rise but it tapered off when she lowered her brow and concentrated on the bundle.

Alriana was suspicious of the bundle at first but she realized that Alistair was just being kind and went back to examining it. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal a dagger. At first she thought it was a cruel joke but she saw that it was different from the other one. It was long and slender. The handle was curved at the end and silver in color and it had blue silver filigree in it. The sheath was covered in a design pattern that was Elvish. She recognized the pattern as matching her tattoo. The level of detail was breath taking and it came out in a hitch. She then heard Alistair say softly, "Um… I know it's probably a bad time to mention it or even give it to you but… well. I know you haven't touched the other one and I was there when you kicked it away so I… thought that you could use a new one."

Alriana was surprised and touched. She was willing to do without a dagger and even considered having Alistair teach her how to use a shield or just focus on her bow. She never expected this and she had no idea how to react. She replied, "I… never thought…" She then bit her lower lip in confusion, trying to find the words to say. She tried again, "Ma serannas le-Alistair. It's beautiful."

Alistair heard her almost say the word. _She almost said it. Why is she holding back? _He replied, "I thought you might like it. I even had it enchanted for you."

Alriana pulled the dagger out of its sheath and saw the warm flicker of flames rolling off the blade and she felt another power. She looked on the blade and saw the Elvish engraving on it. She could not read it for it was ancient but it was fine. She felt an emotion she was not familiar with start to emerge and a slight clenching of her chest. "Why?"

"Because… it's you. You look um… naked without one." Alistair blushed immediately as soon as he said it. He began to stammer and gave up and tried to walk away only to have her grab his wrist.

Alriana was just as shocked by his admission and she saw humor in it but the emotion she was feeling was foreign to her. She saw his embarrassment at saying it and kept it in. She grabbed his wrist to prevent him to leave and said, "I've never heard it put like that before but I appreciate it truly." _You gave when I don't deserve it._ She handed him the cloth that he had it wrapped in and strapped the dagger to her waist. When she was finished she said, "It was generous of you Alistair."

Alistair was admiring the way it hung from her waist and quickly averted his eyes before being caught by her. When he heard her words he felt his heart leap. Maybe he could ask her. He said, "I remembered you saying that your old one was defiled. I wanted to ask you what you meant by it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Maker knows I've deflected you enough."

Alriana listened to him babble on as she pondered his request. He did have the right to know. She just had to start somewhere. She then said, "The reason I said that is because it was gift from someone I cared about. A gift I used to hunt and defend myself and it was used against those I care about. That is why I can't call you lethallin because it feels like I was the one that turned against mine." She then turned away and said, "I see you as lethallin, friend of mine, but it feels unworthy of me to call you such. I can't even refer to Tamlen as such."

"Tamlen?"

"My best friend. We grew up together but all he ever could be was my friend. He was the one that gave it to me when I made my first kill as a hunter. I had to leave him behind when I was tainted to become a Grey Warden."

Alistair remembered back when she stood up to Greagoir at the tower. She said the Dalish never left anyone behind. She must have felt like a traitor leaving and then this. He wanted to comfort her and put his arms around her but he was not sure if she wanted that. Instead he said, "You didn't betray us. It was a sadistic bastard who held that dagger not you. I know you would have done everything you could to stop it and even more because that is who you are."

He would have said more but she had turned around to face him and stared at him with her hazel green eyes. They scrutinized him, making him flush while she was carefully weighing his words. What seemed like a long time, she asked in a small voice, "Are you certain of that?"

Her eyes were still on him, watching the expression on his face. He replied, "It's true."

"Then you are lethallin, friend of mine."

"Good to know." It sounded stupid but Alistair could not say anything else. Alriana was the kind of person to reach out and be there but always stood back. He watched though as a smile, a genuine smile came across her face and was completely unprepared for the quick hug she gave.

She then said, "Now we can finish this. We can leave for Redcliffe." She then headed back towards the camp leaving Alistair to wonder what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Could you please turn around?"<p>

Alriana sighed and turned around while she and Alistair changed for the night. They had shared the same tent for a week and she was still wondering why he was so bashful over it. In consideration, she tried to convince Vilmaris to let them unpack their tents but all she got for her troubles was something regarding hospitality. Alriana's response was to defy her but Alistair had told her to let it be saying that a fight was not worth it. Alriana had reluctantly agreed when she saw his blush rise every night. She tried sneaking out to sleep under the stars only to find that Vilmaris was waiting for her to give another 'talk.'

She quickly pulled on the loose shift that Bodahn gave her and sat on her bed unbraiding her hair. She had not cut it since she had left and already it had grown to nearly the same length as Vilmaris. She scowled as she grabbed her brush and started brushing vigorously. She was going so fast that she nearly hit Alistair when he tried to grab it from her. He said teasingly, "I thought you said you wouldn't try to hit me anymore."

"Sorry. Vilmaris sometimes makes me want to…"

"Tear the place apart because she needles you with her know-it-all ways. That pretty much sums it up," Alistair replied as he began brushing her hair. She usually did it herself but it seemed something to do.

Alriana chuckled as she let him brush her hair for a few moments before lifting her hand to ask for it back. She then re-braided her hair into a single braid. "Well at least we are heading out in the morning and with one more addition."

"Who? Ardeth? I thought he had other things to do."

"He asked to come though I think he would do it no matter what we said. Doesn't matter. Maybe he'll rub off on Morrigan. At least he knows a thing or two about the Grey Wardens."

Alistair went quiet for a moment and muttered, "Right."

Alriana turned around and looked at Alistair with a puzzled expression, "Something wrong?"

Alistair sighed. "I was hoping to pick this up at a somewhat better time but… well we never actually finished our conversation that night when you asked me about changes to expect when you become a Grey Warden."

"Are you going to tell me that I'm going to sprout horns or something?" Alriana turned all the way around to face him and sat with her legs crossed.

"No nothing like that," Alistair replied as he made himself comfortable on his bed. He hoped she would not hit him. He hated telling her this. "Here's the thing: In addition to the nightmares and the excessive hunger, the wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't have to worry about dying from old age. You've got thirty years to live… give or take."

Alriana looked at the man in front of her and saw that he was reluctant to tell her this. She asked, "The taint?"

Alistair nodded, "The taint… it's a death sentence. Ultimately your body won't be able to take it. When the time comes, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than… waiting. It's tradition."

"So I'm going to die."

It was more of a statement of affirmation than a question. Yet Alistair could see something conflict in her eyes. He figured it was betrayal and he understood it. He said, "We are all going to die. When Duncan told me… I was angry. I think I must've broken almost every piece of furniture in the room. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and said that it's not how you die that's important but how you live."

"So that was why the Joining is kept a secret from the new recruits." Alriana muttered to herself. At first she felt angry but it died as soon as Alistair admitted how he felt. The last part though was something to think on. She stared downward at her knees. When she felt the warm, gentle touch on her shoulder, it sparked more of those feelings she felt when he gave her the dagger. She did not want the feeling to end but she needed to think. Gently she touched his hand with hers and said, "I understand." She then tapped his chin with the first knuckle of her forefinger and turned around grabbed one of the books Wynne had given her and turned away to read.

_She didn't hit me so I can take that as a good sign. I hope._ Alistair touched his chin where she tapped him, trying to keep the feel of her touch there before pulling out his own book. He opened it to where he left his mark but did not look at the page but watched her read and silently turn the page. It was then he had sudden clarity of a secret he knew he needed to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there's another chapter and a couple of surprises. Writing Vilmaris was fun and I think she gets real pleasure in tormenting Alistair about his parentage. Yes she knows a thing or two. Heck I might mention something from the official novels *looks around* As always reviews are welcome.


	21. Readying Redcliffe

**Chapter 20: Readying Redcliffe**

Alriana stormed about like a crazy woman. The defenses had to be set before nightfall before the creatures came. She had not eaten since that morning but she was running around as if she had energy to spare. She was stopped by Sten asking, "Pasharra, should not we be going against the Blight?"

She whirled around so fast it looked as if her finger had struck him. She replied, "The Blight is a horde. We need soldiers."

"Fair enough but why help these weaklings?"

"They are farmers and fisherman but of course all you see is the field and a bloody blade," Alriana replied and stormed off, cutting off the conversation. Alriana thought her head was going to explode from the stupid things the shemlen were asking her as if she had all the answers.

"Alriana perhaps a meal…"

"Not hungry. Too much to do," Alriana replied immediately regretting how she sounded. It was Leli after all and all the girl did was try to be friendly. She hastened to apologize, "Abelas Leli. I'm not sure I can stomach the idea of food without throwing it."

Leliana had been taken aback by the curt response but when the elf apologized, she saw that there was an underlying cause to it. She said, "At something or someone?"

Alriana was about to respond when she saw **him** coming out of the stupid Chantry with the amulets for the shem knight Ser Perth. She shut her mouth and turned around and walked away. She did not want to be near him at the moment.

Ardeth was lounging against the wall of the smithy petting Oiche. The hawk chirped in approval as he was petted. When Alriana passed in front of them, Oiche chirped and looked at Ardeth. He turned his head upside down and right side up. Ardeth said, "I'm not getting involved in this one. They have to work it out. It's the nature of relationships."

Oiche chirped again. It then gave a gentle nip on the sleeve of Ardeth's robes. Ardeth said, "I'm not getting involved. We'll just have to wait and see." Ardeth then sighed. "Hmm. I guess Vilmaris is waiting to give me a big I told you so but she just loves rubbing in my position within things."

Oiche chirped as if he were laughing. Ardeth gave a mock scowl, "Very funny. You got on her bad side and look at how things turned out. You really think I'm going to mention your little history? You have another thing coming. We're a team in this but some things can't be mentioned… yet."

Oiche said no more leaving Ardeth time to watch the motley crew that he attached himself to prepare for the attack that night. He watched as Alistair tried to catch up to Alriana only to be rebuffed. He watched as Alistair sighed.

* * *

><p>Alistair had been trying all day to talk to her yet every time he tried, she would either ignore him or treat him impersonal like a soldier. He was not stupid. He knew he was the cause of this and all because he waited to tell her the truth.<p>

After leaving Vilmaris' settlement, it took them five days to reach Redcliffe. During those days, he thought that he and Alriana were getting on better footing. He was beginning to admit to himself that he was growing to care for her. He was even beginning to think that she was beginning to let her guard down and let him in. They had some good times even though he growled at the fact that she would talk to the assassin on occasion though he was not ready to admit it was jealousy. When they got closer to Redcliffe, the conversation he had with Vilmaris stole into his mind. He really hated the fact that she knew, at least he thought she knew the truth.

The conversation was on his mind so much that he grew quiet. Of course Alriana picked right up on that and asked if he was all right. He tried putting it off but then she gave the look she did when she was sizing something up. He ignored it until they came to the swell overlooking the village and he could not stand it anymore. He said to her, "Alright, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something that I probably should have told you earlier."

She had sent everyone into the village with the exception of Taryn and stayed with him. She then looked at him with those beautiful hazel green eyes and asked him, "What's on your mind lethallin?"

He had a hard time speaking after hearing her call him that. He knew though that he could not put it off. As much as he hated to admit it, Vilmaris was right. He replied, "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me and that my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?"

She replied while frowning in confusion, "Of course I remember. Why?"

He said, "Well the reason he did that was because… well because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my… half-brother I suppose." He remembered that being the most agonizing wait of his life. She looked at him intensely and he felt himself start to squirm inside.

She then asked, "You didn't think you should have told me sooner?"

She had said it in a tone like a hurt child almost but he could almost hear the accusatory note as well. He had gotten a little defensive but he beat it down. "How? When would I say that? Oh by the way King Maric had sex with a servant and she produced a bastard son. That's me."

"Still why now? Why not earlier?"

"I would have told you but… it never really meant anything to me. You know that I was turned out. I was seen as an inconvenience, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. I've never talked about it to anyone."

"But you are talking to me about it now?"

He needed to explain and prayed to the Maker that she would understand. "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know for as long as possible. I'm sorry."

She had raised her brow at him when he mentioned Duncan and he could almost guess that she was surprised that he felt resentful that his mentor kept him out of the battle because of his blood. She then said in that quiet voice, "You still should have told me. It wouldn't have mattered."

She had said it would not have mattered but he knew better. It always mattered. "You're right. I should have. It's brought me nothing but problems to be honest. At any rate, that's it. That's what I wanted to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

The next words she spoke should have told him that he should not have made light of it. "Are you sure?" She had asked with that raised brow, "You're not hiding anything else?"

He had to say it, "Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing."

"Why tell me then? Why do I need to know?"

That was another warning that he should have picked up on but he did not. He just dug himself a deeper hole. "Because it will probably come up. I didn't want to walk into Redcliffe without you knowing the truth. That would be just awkward. So there you have it. Now can we move on and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"That's not what you really think is it?"

He spoke the truth with his next words, "Well, no. What I really think is that I was lucky enough to survive with you." Then he walked off towards the village.

Alistair knew now that was a mistake. He did not catch it at first but when she started treating everyone curtly, especially him, he tried to talk to her. Thing was she refused to be in any place alone with him. He found that he missed her. On the trail to Redcliffe, she made time to practice that dance she taught him and would talk about nothing, mostly with her asking about Ferelden in general. Now she spoke of nothing unless it was to give him a job to do.

He went to get something to inspire Ser Perth and his men, per her request since she would 'rather swallow another round of darkspawn blood than talk to the revered mother,' and saw her just outside the Chantry giving advice to the militia on their archery and talking to Sten and Leliana. He knew she saw him and turned and walked away. Alistair knew he had to talk to her but he just did not know how to get her alone. He reached into his pouch and his hand brushed against the little wooden animal. He dug around some more and his hand touched the rose.

"She's not angry because of what you told her."

Alistair jumped slightly at the sound of Ardeth's voice. He turned to face the Arcana and said, "You're as bad as the assassin but you're right. I kind of got the feeling."

"Then you should try to fix it."

"Believe me I'm trying. She just won't let me near her." Alistair shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do next.

Ardeth knew that he needed to push the boy into the right direction. He made the suggestion, "Perhaps seek the advice of someone who knows about such things. Just one piece of advice from me: Pay attention. Read between the lines, especially with Dalish elves. Believe me I know." Ardeth then brushed the hair by the tips of his ears to reveal the slight point. There was no harm in letting Alistair know. He then then walked to enter the Chantry to place some protective wards on the place. It was the least he could do. Plus it would be fun to ruffle the Revered Mother's feathers.

Alistair watched Ardeth enter the Chantry surprised to learn something about their newest companion. Ardeth was half elf. Still Alistair saw that was not the issue. His relationship with Alriana was more important. He needed help to talk to her about it. They needed to talk if they were going to get through this together. He knew just who to talk to.

* * *

><p>Alriana looked at the weathered door before her with a raised brow. "This is the general store Ser Perth talked about?"<p>

"Yes," Alistair answered. He gave a quick prayer to the Maker that this would work otherwise there would be hell to pay. He glanced at Leliana and Zevran who merely shrugged their shoulders though Leliana gave him a smirk and a wink. He did a slight eye roll and said, "He said there were some things that might help in there."

"Fine." Alriana marched forward and opened the door with unnecessary force. The dust that fell told the story that it had not been open for quite some time. She wrinkled her nose and then walked in. She heard the distinct tread of Alistair's boots follow her in and he was followed by Leli and Zevran. She began looking around for things that might help during the battle. She found some barrels that were full of something. Since they were sealed, she pulled out her dagger and began to pry the lid off.

Alistair watched her working with the barrel and made the motion to look at other things while glancing at Leliana and Zevran. Leliana stifled a giggle and motioned for him to focus on what he is doing. He found some poultices that had been left behind and said, "Alriana, I found some poultices. They still look good."

Alriana muttered something and continued to try to pry the lid off. She missed the tell-tale signs something was up until it was too late. The door slammed shut and the sound of it being barricaded fell upon her ears. The noise enabled her to pry the lid off the barrel but it was moot now as she started walking towards the door and pounded on the door demanding to be let out. "Leli, open the door. This isn't funny!"

Alistair stood there and watched her work up a storm. Leliana's voice came through, "Too bad. You two need to work out your issues!"

Alistair felt a slight moment of panic when Leliana said that. That was replaced by a raised brow that would have been similar to one Alriana would give. He watched as Alriana growled and gave a final kick at the door before turning towards him. Her eyes were accusatory and it was verified when she asked, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"If I had, what are you going to do about it? Hit me?"

Alriana was sporting for a fight and it felt better that she could direct her anger at its cause. She smirked and replied, "We got plenty of room. Why not?"

Alistair sighed. He was hoping to avoid a fist fight but it appeared that he had no choice. He removed his gauntlets since he did not want to hurt her unnecessarily. Tossing them aside, he almost got hit when she swung a fist at him. He deflected it easily and it began. It was mostly punches and kicks that were easily deflected on both sides and then Alriana lunged forward. Alistair grabbed both her wrists and twisted her arms in a manner so that her face was close to his. Ignoring the fact that they were that close, he resisted the sudden urge to kiss her and he said, "We need to talk. About what we talked about."

Alriana wrenched free and moved back into a defensive position, her hands at rest but ready to move. She replied, "Sure why not?" She then launched again into a combination of punches and kicks. "Maybe you can tell me why you felt the need to keep your birthright a secret?"

"You never asked?"

"You want to make me more angry?"

Alistair had his palms open to block her strikes. It stung when they contacted but he wanted to show her that he was willing to let her hit him. He replied, "Not really but you aren't giving me much to work with. What are you really upset about?"

Alriana paused for a moment. What was she really angry about? It hit her as if he had punched her in the stomach. She dropped her hands to her sides and dropped her head. "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me."

Alistair looked at her downturned head, grateful that she gave up fighting him, and replied, "No, please don't think that. It's not that I didn't trust you— I trust you with my life—It's…" He then sighed realizing that this was going to be difficult. "Please, let me try to explain."

Alriana raised her head to look at Alistair in the eye. It was some measure of comfort that he admitted that he trusted her to watch his back. She felt ashamed to hear her voice crack slightly when she said with a sorrowful look, "Please do."

It was hard to see that painful look on her face. Alistair said, "The thing is, I'm used to not telling anyone who didn't already know. It was always a secret and even then Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew. And then after the battle, when I should have told you… I don't know. It seemed like it was too late by then and even then how do you just tell someone that?" He frowned in apology while swirling the dust on the ground with the toe of his boot.

Alriana felt her anger starting to ebb. She said, "It's not really hard to come out and say it. Did you really think that I would judge you based on that? The Dalish don't carry titles like you shemlen. You've been avoiding this Alistair."

"I know and I should have known better as far as you are concerned," Alistair replied. He saw that Alriana's hair started falling out of its usual tidiness. One lock was near her temple and fluttering in her eyes. He tentatively reached out and moved the lock until it was secure behind her ear. "I suppose a small part of me kind of liked you not knowing."

Alriana felt the heat rise when he touched her hair and moved it behind her ear. It was a fluttering sensation that was foreign but eerily similar to the feeling she got when he gave her the dagger. She was also aware that she was annoyed that he took for granted that she would be petty about his parentage. She swallowed and replied, "You… enjoyed not telling me?" Her voice cracked slightly betraying the slightest hint of annoyance.

"It's just that anyone who's ever found out has treated me differently afterwards. I became the bastard prince instead of just Alistair. Just understand that I have no illusions about my status. It's been always made clear to me that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no line for the throne, which is fine by me. I just hate that it has shaped my entire life. I never wanted it and I certainly don't want to be king. The very idea of it terrifies me."

"Is that why you want me to lead? Me, the least experienced Warden?" Alriana looked up at Alistair expectantly. It seemed now that she had some sort of answer as to why Alistair was content to follow her instead of lead.

_When did this come up?_ Alistair was not sure of what to say. He sighed, "Bad things happen when I take the lead. I'm not cut out for it."

Alriana listened. Despite what he said, she could hear and even see the potential. The fact that other thoughts such as his being handsome stole into her mind almost had her want to start fighting again. She picked her words carefully, "Ashalle once told me that there can be a thousand ways not to be a good leader but there is one right way and it doesn't happen overnight. How does one learn to wield a sword or arm a bow? Practice gains experience. I don't blame you for how you feel."

Alistair listened to her advice and it made sense but he still felt that he was not cut out to lead. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, "My blood seems to haunt me no matter what I do. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I… I guess I was just hoping that you would like me for who I am. It was a dumb thing for do."

Alriana said nothing at first taking in his words. She knew she had to be patient with the fact that he did not mean to be hurtful when he took for granted that she might be like her city cousins. It conflicted with the feelings of approval in that he treated her like an equal and not a second class citizen or even a savage. She knew in her heart that she forgave him and she said, "Apology accepted."

Alistair felt a huge relief that overcame him. He was going to say something when her fist collided hard with his chest with a well-placed punch. He rubbed his chest as she said, "Don't hold anything back from me again lethallin. Secrets like that can destroy much that matters."

Alistair still rubbed where she punched taking in her words. He had not realized how much it hurt from her end. She thought he did not trust her and he saw her point. He replied, "I guess it's kind of a relief that you know now." He made a silent promise to himself that he would try to not let her doubt his trust in her again.

Alriana smiled back at Alistair. She knew she had to give back so she told him, "It is only fair to tell you lethallin that even though my clan took care of me, there were some who disliked me because I was willing to give the benefit of a doubt to shems. You and people like your Bann Teagan are proof that not all shemlen are as my people have claimed. When we approach the clans, don't be surprised if they accuse me of being a shem lover or even call me a flat ear. I have my reasons for being what I am."

Alistair would have liked to have heard her reasons but he knew that she had her own ideas of what to share and what not to share. He had the feeling that it was personal and forayed into that realm that she kept at arm's length from everyone. She was setting the groundwork and she was trying to follow it. He replied, "That's good to know. I don't want to start any fights when you get called names. Dirty looks I can handle."

Alriana chuckled as she walked up to Alistair. She noticed that she had struck hard enough to leave some faint bruises on his forearms. She examined them using a gentle hand and said, "I have some more of my salve back at camp. Fresh batch too. Remind me okay?"

"If I remember," Alistair replied before moving to pick up his gauntlets off the floor. He marveled at how soft her hands felt. He then noticed the pried off lid and walked over to the barrels. It was a good way to hide what started to invade his thoughts. He then said, "Hey I think you struck gold. These barrels are full of lamp oil. We could use this for tonight."

Alriana walked up to inspect the barrels. Alistair was right and when she spoke her voice was no longer curt. "I think we should let Ser Perth know. Good work lethallin."

* * *

><p>"Well my beautiful bard, let us hope this plan of yours works and they don't kill each other while they are locked up in there." Zevran leaned against the door listening to the sounds of fighting through the door.<p>

"It will work. Alistair would not try to hurt her even when she's the one doing all the fighting. He'd rather be hurt than hurt her," Leliana replied. "Besides whatever happened between them has made everyone on edge, you included."

Zevran did not let on that he had been that easily read. While he was turned on by the Warden's terseness, he rather liked her more gentle side that said she was nice but could still bite. He replied, "Violence from the Warden is to be expected. When it's directed at the source, it is much more entertaining."

Leliana scoffed. "And you enjoy exploiting the attraction between them, especially in regards to Alistair."

"Easy mark, my beautiful bard."

They continued the wait wondering why it was so quiet until Leliana decided that it was too quiet. Upon opening the door, they came across two Grey Wardens looking over a bunch of barrels and discussing the use of the contents. It was baffling when Alriana sauntered out and said they needed to see Ser Perth about the oil. She then left followed by Alistair who gave a slight nod to Leliana to thank her.

Ser Perth proved to be pleased with the plan the Grey Wardens presented regarding the oil in the barrels and word was sent to the militia to prepare the oil. Alriana then jogged back down to where everyone else was waiting and gave assignments for positions. She reported to Murdock that everything was set. Now they would begin the long wait for nightfall and the battle with the walking dead.

She stood at the top of the hill watching the castle as the sun began its slow descent. Alistair stood with her watching. She said, "It looks so peaceful that it hardly seems possible that something terrible is going to come out of those gates."

"Well at least I'll be there to watch your back."

Alriana smirked as she removed her bow from her shoulder, "Just as long as you keep your eyes forward and on those creatures."

Alistair had taken out his sword and was going to take position. He initially blushed at the comment, reminded of the heckling Leliana and Morrigan gave him. He then had a wicked thought to get back at Alriana. It was bold even for him but the burden of his heritage being lifted from his shoulders was a lifting feeling and he decided to act upon it. He said, "You're so kind Alriana." With a gentle swing, he swatted Alriana on her hindquarters with the flat end of his blade with a firm pat before double timing it to his position leaving Alriana to give a scowl that was ruined by the twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter and some good old fashioned fist fighting between my warden and Alistair. Call it a lover's spat. The fight itself was actually inspired in part by another fight scene that was almost seductive in nature and the sword spank came to me in a fit of humor.

Thanks to those who reviewed like Chev 7, fujingodofwind and others who thought my drabbles were worth the read. Also thanks to all who placed this on their favorites and alert lists.


	22. Night of the Dead

**Chapter 21: Night of the Dead**

The velvet blue-black of the night sky was beautiful as the stars started coming out but it was not alone. The scouts from the village saw the green haze starting to form at the castle gates and storm forward. It was like a green tidal wave as is crossed the bridge. Fear was plain on their faces but the militia held their assigned positions. They waited and watched as the green cloud came closer.

Alriana felt her spine start to crawl when the green haze started to form at the top of the hill. She caught a glimpse of something that was starting to come through. She shouted, "Light the barricades!"

The shout passed down to the second wave waiting in the square and the barricades that had been erected were lit. The flames offered little comfort though. Alriana notched an arrow while Wynne braced to be ready with her magic and Alistair and Taryn were in a ready position. Alriana began muttering the places she had been taught were the weakest points in armor in Elvish to ease the tension. She had confidence that Morrigan, Leli, Zevran and Sten could hold the second line. Ardeth had been setting up wards to protect those that were left in the Chantry and then he vanished. She did not give it a second thought since the Arcana was prone to disappear only to reappear, much to the amusement of Zevran and Leli since he always surprised them. It came as a surprise when his voice sounded in her ear, "Good advice da'len. Let's hope we last the night."

She glanced over to see him move into a position between the area that separated her and Wynne from Alistair and Taryn. He had his blade on his back as well as that peculiar staff of his and he stood there, watching. She listened as he said to Wynne, "Always throwing myself to the wolves literally, right Wynne?"

"You were always one to barely toe the line and occasionally stepped halfway over it," Wynne replied fondly.

Ardeth then said in a serious tone, "You know I'll be there for you Wynne. As well as the Circle."

"That I've never doubted after seeing you again."

"I see them," Alistair's voice came through.

Alriana jerked her head up towards the hill and noticed that there was a group of the undead coming down the hill. Immediately she could smell the stench of death. It was not like the smell of darkspawn which had a different smell entirely. They were dressed like soldiers and armed with swords and maces but the desiccated corpse look was repulsive.

The first group was taken out quite easily since it was squadron sized and the flames helped. Then a sound came to Alriana's ears. Looking up, she saw more coming down it it was like a continuous wave. She said, "More coming. Form the line!"

Ser Perth echoed the order and his knights made ready. They charged through the barricade, catching fire and swing their weapons. Alriana let loose her arrows while Wynne gave arcane bolts and whispered spells of healing and strength over the group. Ardeth was her wild card as he delivered his own version of spells to fell the enemy. They kept coming however and there seemed no end. Alriana knew that she would run out of arrows if she was not careful. Instead of reaching for another arrow, she pulled out her sword and twirled it and charged to join Alistair and Taryn in the fray.

Her strokes were sure as she swung her bow to throw the enemy off balance and used her blade to finish them off. It was much like her darkspawn encounter with Duncan before she became a Grey Warden. There was not much time to think about it as her bow got knocked loose from her hand and she pulled out her dagger to use. At one point she moved backwards and bumped against someone. She whirled around ready to strike and came face to face with Alistair who has reacted in a similar manner. She said nothing but lunged forward and did a side flip while lopping off the head of one enemy as it swung at Alistair. She rolled on the ground when she hit and was back on her feet swinging away at the next enemy, aware that he was right by her covering her flank. Neither of them noticed the last of undead coming upon then until something flew over them and cleared the barrier, and landed on the closest ones with a thud. It charged up the hill to clear out the remaining undead when a soldier came running up shouting, "Hurry, the creatures are coming in through the waterfront!"

Alriana wasted no time and ran while shouting, "Knights hold the line!" Picking up her bow as she went she let her feet carry her down the hill. Her swiftness outdid the best knight in a full suit of armor as she ran to the top of the hill that led down into the main square of the village. She saw them coming in from the waterfront. She had a good size amount of arrows left and she notched an arrow and with her keen eye, she found one and fired. She then saw one sneak up on Morrigan and took that one out much to the witch's surprise.

Meanwhile Alistair was running to catch up when a huge animal came beside him and stopped. He recognized it as the wolf that rescued them on the way to Redcliffe. It was large enough to carry people on its back like a horse. It looked at him and nudged him. Alistair began to wonder if the wolf wanted to be petted until it nudged him again and looked him in the eye. He then noticed the eyes were a familiar color and he murmured a name before grabbing a hunk of fur and swung himself on the wolf's back. He had to hold on to keep his balance and found that it was like riding a horse as they ran down the hill.

Alriana was firing her arrows when she heard the familiar pattering of Taryn's feet as he ran down the hill in a charge. It was followed by another set of feet. Turning around she saw Alistair riding a huge wolf and without a second thought, as it came by, she grabbed Alistair's wrist and with a pull and spring of her feet, she swung herself behind him without the wolf breaking stride. The wolf leapt over the soldier that came to warn them and landed near where the main forces were, letting Alistair and Alriana off before bounding forward.

* * *

><p>They started coming from the waterfront. Leliana spotted them first and gave the warning. The militia as well as the others below had their arms out and ready. She waited until they were within range and began picking them off while the others fanned out to take the others out. Sten swung his chasind blade in powerful strokes, taking off heads and limbs that were unfortunate enough to get in his way. Zevran appeared out of nowhere and took out undead creatures with double bladed strikes. Morrigan cast spells that would stun and freeze them into place, allowing the militia time to swoop in for the kill. It was a good tactic until more started showing up and began to overwhelm the group. It was then the lone soldier was sent to call for the Grey Wardens at the top of the hill.<p>

Morrigan was having fun to some degree even though she felt her talents were somewhat wasted on these undead creatures. Still she used her area effect spells to freeze them in place to allow for the simpering fools to finish them off. She was so busy paying attention to what was in front of her that she failed to notice one had sneaked past the defenses and was coming straight towards her. It was almost on top of here when a whizzing sound filled her ears and the dull thud of an arrow striking was heard. She turned to see one of those creatures with an arrow in the skull fall. She looked around and saw the elf Warden firing her arrows and for a moment she was stunned. She did not have long to dwell on her feelings for she saw the elf leap onto the back of a giant wolf and it bounded down towards the battle. She recognized the creature and she felt something off and she gave a slow smile before continuing to finish the battle.

Leliana had seen the arrow kill the creature that nearly attacked Morrigan. She thought it to be an amazing shot and regretted that while she was good, she knew she was not that good to pull off a shot like from the angle she was at. So she merely contented herself to firing on what she knew she could hit and picked off the enemy one by one.

Meanwhile Wynne managed to make it down the hill and saw what was happening. She then came to a decision. She knew it was a risk and could throw off the militia and the others but it could also throw off the undead. Making the decision, she began muttering a spell. Suddenly the earth started to rumble as the earthquake she invoked started. She glanced up to see her scamp of an apprentice leaping at the fallen undead and squish them beneath his huge paws. She tried and failed to suppress a smile as she remembered the young mage before the circumstances that led to his departure from the Circle.

* * *

><p>Ardeth was not one to explain things very much unless he knew it was necessary and sometimes it was because he could not bring himself to do it yet. One was his ability to shape shift. He knew Morrigan was one since she had changed into a spider a couple of times on their journey and even done it to try and scare Vilmaris' men, as if that worked. For the attack, he stationed himself on the hill near the mill with the two Wardens and Wynne, whom he was concerned about but was too much the obedient apprentice to ask.<p>

When the undead came, it started out easy using his various spells that leapt from his hands to stop the creatures. It gave him the luxury to watch the two Wardens as they worked together subconsciously in a deadly dance. He did see however that with the amount of undead, he would need to take drastic measures. He broke away to give himself room and took off running towards the remaining creatures approaching the barrier. He took a leap and in mid leap he shifted into his most comfortable form and cleared the barricade. He knew he had an audience since he did it right in front of the knights but they knew he had mage origins.

It was rather fun pummeling the undead and he finished clearing them out when the cry came that they were coming in from the waterfront. He turned and ran, coming up beside Alistair and bumped him to try and get him to get on his back. It took a second time until the boy Warden grabbed a hunk of fur and swung himself on. He took off to retrieve the elf, who was much more graceful and leapt on without him breaking the stride he had set. He knew he had left Wynne behind but he also knew that she would have scolded him for not getting the Wardens down there at least.

He knew he turned heads the moment he leapt over one man and landed hear the main bonfire to let his charges off before charging at some more undead. When Wynne cast her earthquake spell, he was ready for the tremors and adjusted his balance accordingly. He took to stampeding the stunned undead as he ran towards one of the docks where he came across some more of the undead and let out a howl. He then began on a systematic charge, egging them to follow where they were picked off by the remaining militia and his companions. At one point, he caught sight of Oiche swooping in and gouging out a piece of an undead creature until it ran blindly into the bonfire and set itself ablaze.

He did not realize that Wynne recast her earthquake spell and he overcompensated and fell behind some crates that formed a barricade. He quickly reverted back to his normal shape and jumped to his feet and caught his balance. Using areas effect spells, he managed to freeze the last few undead followed by a rock fist that shattered them. He breathed heavily as he muttered something and the ground began to calm. He looked around and began to assess the situation. He could not sense any more of those creatures so he deferred to Alriana who was moving around with her head cocked, listening. She sent the soldier who called them down to check with the knights. His gaze eventually reverted to Alistair who came over to him and said, "So am I going to have to pay to watch you take on Morrigan's spider?"

Ardeth looked at the ex-templar and grinned in reply, "We can have a regular fight later thank you ser."

"For what it's worth, thanks for saving us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ardeth replied giving a knowing look at Alistair.

Alistair recognized the look and nodded in agreement. That line seemed to be everyone's favorite when they wanted to avoid the major things. He then said, "Well, it's good to have another mage about." He then walked over to ask Alriana if she could sense any more of the undead.

Ardeth watched the two Wardens converse. He probably should have admitted that it was him that saved them but then again he could have easily been accused of following them and possibly being under Loghain's reach. As if that would happen. Still he had to be cautious which was why he shifted when they were not looking. He did not care that Wynne saw for she knew of his talent when he came to the tower as a boy and he knew Morrigan and her mother knew. Maker or Creator knew he spent enough time around them when he traveled the Wilds. No, it was not the time to reveal everything and granted that he had seen how the Dalish reacted to Alistair's secret; he was willing to wait until he was in open forest and in a better position to defend himself.

He looked over and scanned the night sky. The first rays of light started to show, breaking over the hills. He went up to the Chantry and began removing the wards he had cast. He grinned when he informed the Revered Mother what he was doing and she nearly had a fit until he said in his usual wheedling voice that he was serving mankind by protecting them from the creatures. He had Teagan laughing with that one and the Revered Mother relented.

The wards came down in the careful manner that he had put up. By the time the last ward came down and he opened the Chantry doors, the sunlight spilled in to reveal the day. They had survived the night of the undead.

* * *

><p>Bann Teagan stood at the top of the Chantry steps, flanked by the two Grey Wardens and their companions overlooking the happy villagers and the remnants of the brave militia. Teagan called out, "Dawn arrives and we survived the night. We are victorious!"<p>

Alriana overlooked the crowd as they cheered the victory that had cost much. She listened as Bann Teagan stated that the victory came at great cost and it caught her off guard that he owed their victory in part to her and her motley crew. The next words were equally stunning, "I thank you dear lady. Truly the Maker smiled on us when he sent you in our darkest hour."

Alriana muttered softly, "But I am no lady Bann Teagan. Merely a Dalish elf who happens to be a Grey Warden who has the sworn duty of protecting all."

Teagan smiled at the elf. While their first encounter was one that would daunt lesser men, he could see the resolve that the woman in front of him carried and he could see how much Alistair was enraptured by it. He replied, "You embark the qualities that we have used to describe a lady. Your actions and planning have enabled this village to be saved. For that we thank you."

"You should just smile and accept it," Alistair whispered in Alriana's ear. "Besides he's right, you are a lady and a Dalish. Two things that are one and the same."

Alriana tried not to smile but it tugged at the corners of her mouth as Mother Hannah said, "Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in the defense of Redcliffe. Murdock, mayor and beloved father, we pray for you and those who have perished here, walk with He who is your Maker, Long may you know the peace of his love."

Alriana, not one to put stock in the Chantry, could not help but be moved in the sincerity of the prayer for the dead. She muttered the prayers she had learned with her clan, "Gods above ease their passing."

She was surprised to hear the same words come from Ardeth's mouth. She could not glance over but somehow she got the feeling that he was smirking at her for realizing that he had said prayers for both the Chantry and the Elvhenan. She looked out over the people who had gathered. There were not very many when they entered Redcliffe but by helping out, those few were alive. She was convinced that she had done some good in the choices she had made regarding the defenses. She barely noticed that Alistair had given her a reassuring squeeze on her elbow, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She felt the warm familiar feeling that plagued her whenever they were near each other and tried not to react too obviously. She straightened upon Teagan's next words, "This victory has enabled me to go and seek out your arl!"

The crowd cheered as they dispensed to get to the business of getting on with their lives. Teagan waited until everyone was nearly gone before turning to Alriana and said, "Now we have no time to waste. You and Alistair and your companions meet me at the mill. We can talk further there." He then began walking away heading up the path that would lead to the drawbridge of the castle.

Alriana waited until Teagan was gone before saying, "Somehow I get the feeling that there is more going on inside that castle."

"It wouldn't surprise me given that we did just survive the night fighting corpses," Alistair replied. "I just hope the arl is all right."

"Don't worry lethallin. We will get to the bottom of this," Alriana replied before taking a step down to head to the mill. "Besides I can't have you moping around when I owe you." She smirked at him causing his heart to nearly beat uncontrolled as he followed her down the steps.

* * *

><p>AN: Well they survived the night of the undead. Again my mind took liberties with things but hey that's the benefit with fanfiction. Next chapter will be all about the Fade... again.


	23. Saving the Boy Mage

**Chapter 22: Saving the Boy Mage**

Alriana could not describe her feelings for the arlessa at the moment. Being raised as Dalish she had been taught that all decisions affected the clan as a whole. Here this woman risked much to bring in what Alistair called an apostate to teach her son all because she found it humiliating that the boy knew magic? She did not understand it and fixed the arlessa with a bland face that gave one the feeling they had been a misbehaving child.

"Please Connor is not himself. Please don't kill him."

Alriana knew that as much. When she saw the boy controlling Teagan and the voice that came from the boy, she was certain that something was wrong. Alistair had muttered that the boy was possessed and she had an inkling of what that meant. She also knew how precious children were. "I am not about to kill a child."

"Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination." It came from the mage Alriana had set free from the dungeons. She had set him free after listening to his confession of who and what he was and his desire to fix the damage he had wrought. She had felt Alistair's disapproval but he could not hear what she could hear in the words the blood mage spoke.

Unfortunately he picked the worst time to show up and say that. Now it was a shouting match between him and the arlessa, blaming him for Connor and the arl's condition. Alriana pinched the bridge of her nose while it continued. Thankfully Teagan attempted to exert some control so that she could ask, "What are our options?"

From behind Alistair said, "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but… he's an abomination. I'm just not sure there is any choice."

"I do not like the idea of hurting the boy but…" Wynne sounded sad and regretful.

Alriana listened to their words. They said the boy was an abomination and she had seen them at the mage tower. The boy did not look anything like those things she had killed. This was different and if there is a way to save the boy then she was up for it. She interrupted Teagan when he said that death was merciful by saying, "Killing the boy is not an option. I refuse it."

"I don't agree either but…" Alistair began tentatively.

"Then give me an option and don't tell me to kill him," Alriana replying whirling to face Alistair. Her eyes were flashing in defiance and they begged him to give her another option. "Tell me there is a way to kill the demon without killing the boy, something."

The mage Jowan then said, "There is another option. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade without hurting Connor himself."

Teagan was intrigued and glad after hearing what the Dalish Warden declared. "What do you mean?"

At that time Ardeth had come with Taryn and Leliana from checking the rest of the castle to make sure that there were no more undead corpses walking about. He heard the conversation when they entered and surmised they needed options. He recognized the ritual. He interrupted, "If I am guessing correctly the mage here is implying that the demon approached Connor in the Fade, possibly while he was dreaming and controls him from there."

"Making a deal with a demon is a foolish gesture at best," Morrigan interjected. Her disapproval of the whole business of dealing with demons was evident in her expression.

Jowan was surprised to see Ardeth. He had seen him only once or twice when he paid a visit to the tower. He continued the conversation, "Exactly. We can use the connection between them to get to the demon."

"So it is possible to save the boy then?" Alriana asked to clarify what she was hearing. From the look of things, it appeared that in order to save the boy someone would have to go to the place that she hated with a passion, at least the portion that had demons controlling it like the sloth demon. She looked at the blood mage with a bland expression.

Jowan cowered under the gaze of the elf that set him free. He replied, "It's a ritual, a complicated one. The ritual normally requires lyrium and several mages but… I have blood magic."

"Using something evil as a means to an end? I hardly think so," Alistair interjected, his own disapproval rising. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Alriana had heard the term blood magic before but it was not clear as to what that meant. She turned and whispered, "What is this blood magic?"

Jowan heard the question and explained almost shamefully, "It is where a mage uses their blood of the blood of others to power their spells making them more powerful. For this ritual, the power has to come from somewhere and in this case it requires all of the life force of a person."

"You mean someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan clarified.

"Yes."

"Then I will do it. I will be the sacrifice to save Connor," Isolde declared. "If it comes down to killing Connor or sacrificing myself to save him, then so be it."

"No."

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice. Alriana had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at the mage and the arlessa. She looked intimidating in her leather armor. Isolde looked at her and said, "I will do anything to save my son."

"No." Alriana repeated her answer with more vehemence. "Using the source of life for all is not an option." Alriana was not about to divulge her reasons for saying no save for the fact that she disapproved the use of blood to fuel a ritual. The other was the fact that even though at the moment she despised the arlessa not only for the trouble she caused for Redcliffe with her secrecy but for the singular fact that she was the one who made sure Alistair had no home and made him feel like he did not belong, she would not do anything to hurt the man who meant much to Alistair; she was refusing because she cared about her fellow Warden though at the moment she was unwilling to admit to it fully. The Dalish did not do that. It infuriated her that shems could be so cruel.

Alistair said nothing while Alriana was making her decision. He knew that she would go with the best possible choice. He was worried that she might consider blood magic when she asked what it was. He had taken for granted that she would pick up on the negative attitudes at the Circle and his own when mentioning it. It had never occurred to him that she might not know exactly what it meant. When she said no to it, he felt a measure of relief but it was not enough. There was still the issue of Connor and she refused to kill the boy and he was by all technicalities an abomination.

Ardeth took the moment to give another solution. He said, "The mage here said that the ritual normally requires lyrium and mages. Perhaps we should consider the Circle of Magi."

Alriana listened and then replied, "That is an option. The issue is how fast we can get there."

Teagan was quick to answer that, "By boat, it is roughly two to three days. By land even longer."

"Then we travel by boat." Alriana turned to head out.

"What about Connor in the meantime? He might not remain passive for long," Isolde admitted. The arlessa sounded pained when she spoke.

Wynne spoke up, "I can get the boat to move faster but I think it would be wise that some of us stayed here to keep an eye on the boy and the castle."

Alriana nodded. This was an agreeable plan. She then said, "Wynne if you take Sten and Leli with you, the rest of us can stay here and make sure the castle is safe from any more of those creatures and other things the demon can think of."

Wynne nodded, "Then we leave at once."

* * *

><p>Irving looked at Alriana with the look a grandparent gives a grandchild as he spoke in seriousness, "We have brought lyrium and have begun preparations for the ritual. We can start now."<p>

Alriana nodded, "So only one person can go through?"

Irving indulged in the elf's questions, "Yes. We haven't sufficient lyrium at present to send more than one mage into the Fade. Might I make a suggestion as to who goes in?"

"Yes First Enchanter."

Irving started walking through the group that had gathered. He walked with a purpose past Wynne and Morrigan until he was standing right in front of Ardeth. Ardeth looked around and at the First Enchanter and realized what the old mage was implying and said, "Me? I don't think that is a good idea."

"You have one of the strongest connections to the Fade. It was that evident when you were brought to the tower. Your Harrowing was proof of that."

"Irving, I know what you are thinking and I'm sure Wynne told you of my sighting in the Fade but I really think that is a bad idea. I've been there enough that I'm like a steak being tossed to a dog. There is the chance that…"

"I have every confidence in you. You know enough to draw upon the Fade to remain hidden."

Alriana did not understand the conversation but she sensed the doubt in Ardeth. She remembered her time in that accursed place when he said that the demon could sense him fully and made it difficult for him to help her. She also realized that it was stemming from the fact that a child was involved and it was enough to cause doubt even in the strongest of people. Still if the First Enchanter said that he could do it, then she would believe even though that was a new concept for her. She said, "I know you can do this."

Ardeth looked at the two Wardens and Irving. He felt like a cornered mouse but he had to admit that Irving was right. He sighed, "I agree then."

Irving smiled and nodded. "I am sure that you remember the nature of the demon hierarchies. From all observations, this demon seems like one of desire and greed, one of the more powerful."

"Yep," Ardeth agreed, "It will probably do the whole dialogue thing and tempt me with an offer though I would rather hold hands and dance in a circle or the Remigold for it. Maybe just jump in the lake and drown my thoughts out. Less chance of temptation."

Alistair had to stifle a laugh that threatened. Alriana gave a slight elbow to his gut. Irving had to resist but he could not help but smile. Isolde asked, "Are you certain this is the only way?"

Ardeth turned towards the arlessa and explained, "It only works because the boy gave himself willingly to the demon. If it were to take over forcibly…" His voice implied what would happen and the consequences.

Irving added, "We have only enough lyrium for one attempt but I know Ardeth will succeed. Besides such a young lad deserves better than execution."

Alriana privately agreed. Out loud she said, "Then let's do it."

Ardeth sighed and said, "There is one more thing. Once I'm in, I'm just as vulnerable so… I need someone to… watch."

Alriana asked, "Watch?"

Alistair knew what that meant and explained, "When a mage enters the Fade, they are watched to see if a demon tries to take over. If it does, the mage must be…put down. Normally this is done by a templar." His voice sounded pained as he remembered the one Harrowing that he had to watch when he was training to be a templar. He then realized that his worst fear was coming to light when he saw a Harrowing dagger being held out to him. He put his hands up and said, "No."

Ardeth looked at Alistair with understanding and said, "I know. Here's the thing: you know what to look for and I'd rather trust someone like you than some templar who would rather see me Tranquil and there are quite a few who would want that for me." He held it out, the blade in his palm so Alistair could grip the handle.

"Please," Alistair begged, "You know what happens if the worst…"

"I know," Ardeth replied with a smile, "That's why I trust you."

Alistair looked at the blade and reluctantly took the dagger. He followed Ardeth to where he was going to lay down and kneeled. Before Ardeth slipped into the Fade, he said, "You are going to owe me big time."

"You'll see," Ardeth replied in the same singsong tone Alistair used on Alriana. He then nodded at Irving and the ritual began.

* * *

><p><em>Never thought I'd be back here so soon.<em> Ardeth looked around at the familiar cragginess that he had come to see during previous excursions into the Fade. He sighed as he made a quick motion with his hand and encased himself with the Fade and started forward. He continued down the path that had been laid before him and he looked at everything, searching.

It was like walking through the streets of Denerim when he found the various silhouettes of both Connor and the man Ardeth assumed to be Arl Eamon. At one point he actually passed by the arl but he ignored him. He had to find Connor. He ignored the shades conversing, following the slight pull he sensed. It led him to a Fade portal which he stepped through.

He found himself in another part of the Fade. He continued his walk forward until he came across the boy standing next to a bed. He paused a moment and reached out. Ardeth knew how to sense out the Fade demons as well as the demons and he used that talent now, his eyes staring at the ground. His lip curled in a smile of clarity. He continued forward and approached.

Connor saw the stranger even though he was shrouded in a haze. He demanded, "Who are you? Are you the one that made Father ill? Tell me now!"

Ardeth pulled his lips into a grin. He recognized this particular demon having encountered her a few times before. He replied, "Now is that any way to treat a guest Valena? Speaking through mortals?"

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"Tell me where she is boy," Ardeth replied firmly.

"Fool! You won't get near her! I won't let you!" Connor's voice became distorted as a seizure overtook his body. In a flash of light there appeared an image of the demon. She lunged to attack giving a swipe.

Ardeth dodged the blow and rolled to the side. He countered with his freezing spells which dispelled the image easily. He took a moment to recollect everything that happened. _If it had been this easy…_ After a moment's thought, he turned around and headed back to the portal where he was plunged into an area where he saw more shades of the boy and the arl shouting and calling. He ignored them, following the pull he picked up and it led to another Connor.

Connor looked at the stranger who seemed to become clearer. He demanded, "Why do you keep hurting me? Why are you trying to stop me?"

"You know the answer to that Valena. Release the boy and this can go much smoothly," Ardeth replied calmly, aware that his camouflage within the Fade was growing weaker as he intended.

"That is not an answer. Tell me what you want."

"Merely you gone."

"Trespasser! I will drive you out!"

Again Ardeth was faced with an image of the demon only this time she was not alone. _Bloody rage demons!_ He jumped to avoid blows but that did not stop the burning swipe that left a burning gash on his upper arm. He patted the clothing to keep it from catching fire and returned fire with a freezing spell that killed the demon instantly. The fake Connor was dispatched in no time and Ardeth trudged back through the portal. He wondered how many barriers Valena erected to keep her hold on Connor. What he did know was that he had to hurry.

* * *

><p>Alistair hated this. Looking at Ardeth lying there on the ground with a somewhat smirk on his face like a sacrificial lamb was too much a reminder of that Harrowing. Even though that experience involved a young girl and this was Ardeth, well, it was too much. Yet Alistair knew that Ardeth was right in that he would do it if he knew for sure. He looked at the dagger in his hand and studied it while keeping an eye on the mage.<p>

It was not like the traditional Harrowing daggers. This one was a little more elaborate in design and the scroll work that was traditional was written in a language other than the common tongue. His fingers brushed upon the two runes that had been mounted in the hilt and he felt the twinges of power as his templar training alerted him. He could not wonder why Ardeth would be carrying this with him, being reminded of it daily. Drawing his gaze away, he looked at the body and noticed that some blood has started to form near the arm. He sighed and prayed to the Maker that he would be spared from this duty. He took no notice of the concerned look Alriana was giving him as she was torn between leaving him be and comforting him.

* * *

><p>"Father wanders, seeking me, trapped within my web. All is as it should be. Why must you interfere?"<p>

Ardeth gave a sigh. He was clearly tired of this game but he was not about to let his guard down. He replied, "Foolish boy. Give up the demon. This will only bring pain and suffering to all." He winced slightly from the burning sensation on his arm and wondered why it hurt so much.

The boy looked at him and replied, "No. It is time for you to go. Do not persist or things will go very badly for you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ardeth muttered as he shrugged off the pain and straight. "Cause clearly this was all a misunderstanding." He crossed his arms and refused to budge.

"I warned you." Then Connor transformed as the others only this time, a rage demon and a shade attacked as well. They were much difficult to put down. Ardeth succeeded with a freezing spell to the rage demon but he needed something else to get to the shade.

The shade and the demon attacked simultaneously forcing Ardeth to leap out of the way. He turned abruptly and summoned his specialty powers. He felt it course through his body and if he had a mirror, he would have seen the effects it had done on his eyes. He retaliated by pulling out his blade and poured his power into the blade and slashed at the shade.

It shrieked in pain but it was short lived as a second strike sent it to its death in a whiff of black smoke. Ardeth then turned on to the demon and took care of it. He let his power recede and breathed as the adrenaline rush subsided at the moment. That battle had him realize that he must be close. He had little time to think about it when he felt a tugging at his navel and he was suddenly yanked by a force. _Somebody's pissed at me._

Ardeth reappeared to find himself in another part of the Fade. Looking around he recognized some of Valena's quirks and realized that she had pulled him to her realm. He looked around and found her standing in the center. He walked with his usual swagger and sauntered up to her. She smiled at him as he approached and said seductively, "Very, well. No more illusions. Now we meet face-to-face again my pet. You see my true form as I see yours and you stand in **my** domain."

"I see somebody's still pissed with me," Ardeth replied in a sing song voice. It quickly switched to his usual sarcasm, "I see your decorating tastes haven't changed much Valena. Got tired of seeing the corpses?"

The demon Valena smiled and walked up towards Ardeth or rather floated so she was eye level. She laid a hand on Ardeth's chest and ran it along his shoulders, examining him smiling and humming in pleasure. Ardeth maintained a look of disgust. He then said, "I'm not for sale Valena."

"Oh but it is such a pleasure. Having the rather famous Ardeth Kae in my domain. Rumors have traveled about what happened to Sloth. The manner was… most gruesome and yet I knew it was your doing, my pet."

Ardeth removed the offending hand, having enough of the touching. _I'll definitely need to drown myself in the lake after this._ "I am not your pet, Valena. I only wish for something that you shouldn't have."

The demon stood looking at Ardeth. Her tail swished side to side while her hips swayed seductively and her hands caressed her body. Ardeth knew that desire demons used this to try and enthrall their victims through an illusion. She then said, "Here I am most powerful my pet. I have no wish to engage your power. Nor should you be so eager to engage in mine. Perhaps we should converse instead."

Ardeth crossed his arms and stared at the seducing demon. He replied, "We can talk but I warn you now, I have a not for sale sign on my soul."

Valena laughed, "One soul I already possess and I do not need another. However you are a prize specimen to all who dwell here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Possibly," Ardeth replied, "After all I come here quite frequently and leave with your brethren's blood on my hands. Who wouldn't want me?"

Valena laughed. She thought she could turn this around to maybe bargain with him. "Oh I know that there are plenty, mortal and demons who would want you. You are special after all."

Ardeth snorted. He recognized this tactic well. His first time encountering a desire demon, she had used that on him and he had nearly been suckered in. He would have become an abomination until Vilmaris came in and forced the demon away. He replied, "Well I am a bloody mage. I've got loads of people who would want me and for different reasons. What are yours?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such impertinence. I can see now I can't convince you. What is it that you truly want?"

"Release the boy, Valena. Do that and you can live another day."

"He is mine. He made the choice willingly," Valena replied.

"A foolish choice out of a desire of love," Ardeth replied with a shrug. "If you don't release him willingly, there is only one way to end this." He then stepped back and held his palms up. Suddenly his white fire sprung from his hands and hovered there.

Valena sighed in regret, "Very well, then. If you wish to do battle, you will have it. Let us see if your power matches your boldness, my pet."

Ardeth was ready for the attack and dodged it however he was knocked off balance when an explosion sounded to his left and he flew. He focused and skidded on the air until he stopped. He then leapt forward and shot his fire at the demon, knowing that it would only serve to get her more angry. His foot bounced off the surface of one of the rocks and he jumped back to stand in front of the demon.

The demon looked at him with intense hatred. When she charged forward, he did. At that time, he summoned his spirit powers and unleashed his spells. The collision was like an explosion but he never faltered. They got close enough to exchange swipes and he caught a few nasty ones on his arms and his shoulder blades. One cuff sent him flying into an outcropping but not before he seriously wounded her with a spirit attack. He was on his feet and noticed her heaving.

Valena was not ready to give up and summoned a spell that made copies of her. She watched in glee as her pet spun to determine which was the real demon. She thought she had him until she cried out in pain and her clones disappeared, leaving her with him. She screamed in rage and tried to hex him with paralysis but he avoided her easily until she stung him with a cold spell. She relished in the grunt and took a swing that knocked him over. She moved in for the kill but was suddenly jerked back and she gasped.

Ardeth felt the burning cold and the amusing thought of Wynne scolding him for his injuries crossed his mind. He knew that this was going to make him look like he spent time in the Deep Roads. Still he had to stay focused. He knew that spirit attacks would harm her the most since spirit was about as intangible as desire. He concentrated and focused his mind to creating what he wanted. When Valena charged at him, he let it loose and it embedded itself in her chest, where the heart was. He watched as she looked down in shock at the spear he had created and then back up at him.

Slowly Ardeth stood up and faced her. He was breathing heavily as he said, "I'm sorry Valena but you refused."

The demon slowly smiled and stumbled forward. She placed a hand on his cheek. "It was fun my pet." She then gave a kiss on his cheek before stepping back and letting the darkness take her.

Ardeth stood there staring where the demon disappeared. He felt the shift in the Fade and knew that Connor had been freed. The boy was going to be all right. Now he could go back. Slowing his breathing, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring straight at the ceiling of a room and he could make out the concerned look of the boy Warden off to his right. His hand was poised with the dagger over him. Slowly Ardeth reached up and placed his hand over Alistair's and said, "See? Was that so hard?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't think I'd spring that one on ya guys did ya? Mwahahahaha!

Anyway I had used Wynne, Morrigan and the PC mage in the Fade to rescue Connor, I figured why not toss in Ardeth? It gave a chance to see how Ardeths forays into the Fade shape his course of action. I also wanted to delve a little bit into Alistair's templar history especially when he tells the PC about the one Harrowing he went through also having one of your companion's life in your hands... such hard choices.

Anyway, enjoy and as always reviews are welcome.


	24. Thanks, Rest and Hitting the Road

A/N: All right here's the next chapter with some good ole Alistair heckling. Boy am I mean ;) Anyway this is one of those filler chapters as well as my take on the amulet dialogue. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Thanks, Rest and Hitting the Road<strong>

Alriana felt the wait was interminable yet she found that most of her sympathy and concern was to Alistair. She had noticed the pained expression on his face when Ardeth gave him the dagger and it continued to plague him while he was watching Ardeth. She was surprised that she wanted to be there next to him and maybe just take the dagger and spare him from it but her dutiful side reminded her that everyone had shadows that must be dealt with. It pained her to be torn that way. It had been simpler with Tamlen but with everything, with him, it felt different. She knew she had to step back and she retreated through an open door.

She found herself in the arl's study and her mind was immediately distracted by the number of books the arl had. True it was nothing compared to the tomes that she had seen in the Circle tower but still that was more than what she could say she owned. She browsed the shelves reading the titles until she got to the arl's desk where there lay a book on the Tevinter Imperium. Unceremoniously, she sat in the chair and adjusted to a comfortable position and pulled the book towards her and opened it. She found an entry regarding the elves and she flipped through the pages towards it. She began reading but her thoughts drifted towards Alistair and she wondered how he was holding up. There had been no noise from the main hall so she took it to mean that Ardeth was still wandering the Fade.

Frustrated that her thoughts kept drifting towards the whole ritual she closed the book with a thump and tossed it back on the desk and shifted to get out when the belt that held her dagger caught on the knob to the drawer. It pulled the drawer out and spilled the contents. Alriana quickly tossed the contents back in when something caught her eye. Fishing through the spilt papers, she pulled out something small and silver and cradled it in her hand. Seeing it and recognizing it for what it was, she smiled and placed it in her bag and finished putting the contents back in the drawer.

"That could be considered stealing you know."

Alriana scowled at the assassin leaning in the doorway as she finished shoving the drawer back in. She replied, "Not if it already belongs to someone who has been missing it."

"Merely semantics my beautiful Warden though it matters little." Zevran raised a brow at Alriana as if to challenge her to say different.

Alriana stood up and making sure nothing was amiss walked out of the study. She replied, "Semantics is merely the blunt truth of manipulation."

Nothing more was said for upon returning, the arlessa was holding her son in a vice grip and sobbing tears. Alriana moved quickly and quietly to where Alistair was helping Ardeth up. She stood there and gave a nod to the arlessa's thank you. _I didn't do it for you._ She said nothing and listened to Bann Teagan's gratitude yet there was the whole issue with the arl. She said out loud, "I suppose you wish us to look for this Urn?"

Teagan nodded, "I would go myself if it were possible but seeing as that my brother is still ill, I must remain to keep order in Redcliffe."

_Shem politics._ Alriana gave a slight sigh and said, "We'll look for it."

Isolde offered, "There is a scholar a Brother Genitivi in Denerim . He was looking for the Urn. I sent some knights to seek him out but there is no word."

"Then our path will take us to Denerim." Alriana turned to march out and lead her crew back to camp. They would not have to leave right away. A couple of days of rest would suffice.

"At least let me offer you and your companions quarter here at the castle. It is the least we could do after all you have done," Teagan said.

Alriana glanced at her companions. She noticed Ardeth trying not to wince from pain though it was hard not to with Wynne fussing over him. She suspected that his injuries would need some time. The others looked like it would be a treat though she could pick up nothing from Alistair who was looking like he had seen a ghost. She said, "We accept Bann Teagan. Ma serannas."

* * *

><p>"Can I join you?"<p>

Alriana did not need to look down to see who was talking to her. It had been two days since Connor had been freed and she gathered that he was ready to talk. She replied, "How about I join you?" Then without another word, she jumped out of the tree she had been sitting in and landed next to her companion. She stood up and dusted her hands with a pleased smile and said, "Not a bad landing."

Alistair grinned. She had a way of making him smile even when he felt at his worst. He replied, "After seeing you fight, I'd be surprised if that was the worst."

Alriana looked at Alistair's face and saw that he was troubled. She asked, "You want to talk about it?"

It was instinct for Alistair to deflect but after the whole prince thing, he was not about to do anything stupid like that. Still he thought his problems were his own. "You mean the whole dagger and ritual thing don't you? You don't have to listen to that."

"I can tell that it bothered you greatly lethallin," Alriana replied. "I take it that it brought back something you would rather forget. Perhaps from your templar days."

Alistair sighed, "Must you poke at that?"

"Would you rather I pay a copper for it? Seems to me that's how we get each other to talk about what is bothering us short of locking us in the same room." Alriana fished out the copper and held it out.

"It's just that well… it was not a good experience," Alistair finally answered, as he caught the copper she flipped towards him. "When I was training to be a Templar, I was present only at one Harrowing and that was enough for me. It was part of the reason why I put off my vows for as long as I could."

Alriana leaned her height against the tree, making herself comfortable. She thought about when they were at the tower and she said, "So that explains why you had that brief look of… fear I guess. At the tower."

"It's not a pretty sight. The Harrowing I was at… she was a young girl and they put a demon inside of her just to see if she could resist. She couldn't and we had to… end it. Right there." Alistair looked down as he spoke aware that he might be babbling again. He nearly jumped when he felt her hand on his chin pushing it upwards so he could look at her.

Alriana looked at the man standing across from her. She could see that it was not the fact that he had seen a mage killed for being possessed but a young girl. She could not understand why mages were forced to do such a thing. She said, "It was horrible. That I can see but I also see why Ardeth asked you to watch over him." She saw the beginnings of him withdrawing and she continued. "You are a good person lethallin. The fact that you felt the way you did after that, it shows."

Alriana watched Alistair's face for a moment. She could see that he would need to think about it for a time. Usually he had to after a talk like this. She had a sudden thought and battled with it. Maybe it was not a good time but she could see that he needed some measure of comfort. Her kind of comfort she knew was poor but the thought felt right. She fished in her bag and felt the treasure she found and closed her fist around it. She slowly pulled it out and said, "Um I have something for you." She then thrust her fist out and opened the palm to show him.

Alistair had taken in her words and was reflecting upon them. He was caught off guard when she thrust her fist at him and said she had something for him. At first he thought she was going to punch him again but when she did not and held her fist out with the hand open, he realized she was trying to give him something. He pulled the item out of her hand and took a look. _Maker's breath. It couldn't be! Could it?_ "This… this is my mother's amulet. It has to be. Why isn't it broken?" He inspected it and saw the cracks that had been sealed in repair. He then asked quietly, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it. In the arl's study. I recognized it for what it was from a picture in one of those books Wynne lent me and I saw the repair marks. I knew it was yours." Alriana held her hands behind her back suddenly not sure of what to do.

Alistair was filled with a flurry of emotions, many related to his relationship with the arl. "The arl's study? Then he must have found it after I threw it against the wall and repaired it. Why would he do that?"

Alriana wondered that herself. The man had sent her lethallin away to a life he did not want at the behest of the arlessa and yet he did this one act of caring? Shemlen confused her with their ways. "Maybe he knew how much it meant to you and he wanted to give it back to you. I really don't know lethallin."

Alistair stood there looking at the amulet in his palm. He still could not believe that it was there in his hand. He thought he had lost it forever. "I… guess you could be right. We never really talked that much especially after the way I left… Thank you. I mean it. I wish I had this a long time ago…"

"Maybe the two of you could talk when he recovers," Alriana replied. She looked at the amulet in his palm and she gently took it out of his palm and began working with the clasp. She glanced at Alistair and gave a smile aware of a flitting feeling she had in her stomach.

Alistair silently agreed with her suggestion. When he looked at her he felt the desire to pull her into a hug. She had remembered. "And you remembered me mentioning it? I… don't know what to say. I'm used to people not really listening when I go on about such things."

Alriana was keenly aware of the feeling of hurt. Did he really think that she did not listen? She then reasoned with herself that of course he might think that. Most people get used to the treatment they were given. She listened always but with him… it was because… She reached up, stretching on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and fastened the chain. While she was doing this, she replied, "Of course I remembered. You… you're special to me."

The conviction behind the declaration was the truth and it surprised Alriana. Feeling like she said something she should not have, she bit her lower lip in confusion while she struggled to finish clasping the amulet around Alistair's neck. It was difficult since she could feel her hands tremble slightly much like her Joining but the feeling was nothing like that.

Alistair was equally shocked at her confession and was silent for a few moments. Maybe he should tell her. He said tentatively, "Um… You mean the same to me. Being with you is the one bright thing out of everything that has happened."

Alriana did not know what to say though if Zevran were present he would have made some comment about declaring love or something. She finished clasping the amulet and lowered her arms unaware that her hands were on his shoulders. Unwilling to look up at him she looked at something else and her eyes fell on his Warden's pendant. She recognized it by darkspawn blood floating in the vial. She continued to stare at it making the comparison between his and hers while other thoughts and emotions she never felt before conflicted with things she knew had to be done.

Alistair noticed that she had gone quiet and had been watching her. He was waiting to hear the rejection from her but it never came. Peering at her, he saw that she looked uncertain about what to say next. He did notice that she had not removed her hands from his shoulders and she was staring at his chest? A closer look revealed that her attention was focused on his Warden's pendant. At first he was wondering why her sudden fascination until his eyes drifted to where her own hung just below the small hollow of her throat. He took a moment to admire his own handiwork, recalling how she examined it before she put it on and the surprised look she had when she discovered that he had used her tattoo. He gently reached up and touched it, rubbing the work and said, "I made it after the idea came to me. When I saw you, I knew that you would make it and decided that your pendant should be different."

His words seemed to wake her up and Alriana released his shoulders and reached for her own, brushing her fingers against his. She felt her breath hitch as she realized something and she said hoarsely, "I noticed. I didn't think it was you."

Alistair looked at Alriana and for a moment before replying, "I thought that it should reflect you in some way and the obvious was your tattoo. It suits you."

Alriana felt the familiar heat of a blush rushing up the back of her neck. She did not know what to do having never felt this way before. She was then seized by an impulse and stood on her toes and gave Alistair a gentle kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking away as fast as her feet could carry her. She could feel her inner voice calling her a coward.

Alistair just watched as she ran away stunned that she kissed him. It was a chaste one but it was gentle and sweet. The still functional part of his brain told him that she had kissed him while the rest of it was turning into mush at the level of his feelings for her. He placed his hand on the amulet that she had fastened around his neck and looked at it and then back in the direction she had gone.

* * *

><p>"So full of questions are you?" Morrigan gave a rare laugh as the Dalish elf stood looking at nothing in particular. It was made in jest to the fact that Alriana did like to ask a lot of questions. She warmed her hands over the fire she had made with her tent set up away from the castle. She preferred to be away from the company of others. Of course the fool Alistair had to make a comment about her being a crazy hermit and she commented on his disgusting display of fawning over their leader which sent him on the defensive and into a shouting match until Leliana broke it up.<p>

Alriana, still reeling from her time with Alistair muttered weakly, did not notice the humor behind the joke and muttered weakly, "Not really."

Morrigan peered at the elf and found that she was actually bothered by the look on her face. "Are you ill?"

"I have no idea."

"Well at least your dry sense of humor is still intact. Is there something you wanted?"

Alriana mechanically pulled the grimmoiré from her pack and handed it to Morrigan. She felt in a giving mood that night… somewhat. Her hands caressed the black leather, her fingers tracing the patterns in the leather and then she slowly offered it to the witch. "This is for you," she mumbled.

"Don't expect me to kiss you like that fool of a templar," Morrigan replied in jest as she accepted the book. When she actually looked at it, her eyes opened in surprise. "This… this is my mother's grimmoiré. How did you find it? You haven't gone back to the tower."

Alriana toed the dirt with her boot. Her thoughts were elsewhere and she did not think how her words would sound to the witch. "I found it when we first went. When you asked me to look for it, I had an inkling of what you were talking about."

"You decided to keep it for yourself then?" Morrigan was more curious than angry or indifferent.

Alriana was still looking down, trying to organize her thoughts. She could not help but feel that she may have done something wrong by giving the book to Morrigan since Alistair was on her mind as well. It was jumbled with other thoughts and her mind was not coherent until she heard the almost accusatory question from Morrigan. She forced herself to focus. "No. I was weighing the decision of giving it to you. You are good with your power Morrigan and I trust that you would help any one of us when we needed it. It was the fact that it belonged to someone like Flemeth." Alriana finally looked up at the witch and said, "I was concerned about what it would do to you."

"You were concerned about me?"

"Let's just say that I have some experience regarding things that were thought to be helpful but instead had disastrous consequences." Alriana looked at the witch in the eye. "I have to ask, what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Twas a book of my mother's secrets. Things she wouldn't have wanted me to know," Morrigan replied, not sure about where the conversation was going. Rarely the elf ever conversed with her about certain things of this nature. In fact the only time the elf said anything was to stop the bickering between her and the fool templar. "I imagine there are things that my mother knows that I don't and could use against me."

"Perhaps," Alriana conceded. She knew that the relationship between Morrigan and Flemeth was hardly what you would call a mother-daughter relationship though she had learned that what it was depended upon point of view. "I do admit that the old one has a certain feeling about her that would put one on edge. Perhaps there are things she knows that would prove beneficial."

"One of the most practical answers I have heard from you," Morrigan nodded in agreement. "I shall study the tome right away and see what I may learn. It would only prove to benefit this excursion against the Blight."

_Take them where we can find them. I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the rear._ Alriana then said, "Well as long as you know what you are doing, I don't have that much of a problem with it. Never had a problem with mages."

Morrigan was taken aback by the admission. She just assumed that the elf would fear her as well as the others. She stammered, "I… well… thank you. I will begin studying this right away. I will let you know if there is anything useful."

"As you wish. You're welcome," and Alriana walked away to try to discern some more about the events that occurred.

* * *

><p>It was several days later that the group got ready to leave. Alriana stood before Bann Teagan and said, "Thank you for your hospitality. We will seek out this Genitivi and find the ashes." It sounded formal to her ears and she was not even sure it was worth it to go on a quest for what the shemlen obviously thought was a legend. She glanced at Alistair and the look on his face encouraged her to think that she was right in doing this.<p>

Teagan looked at the elf and replied, "We thank you my lady. You have helped us in our greatest need and have not asked for a thing. You truly are a noble and generous spirit."

Alriana heard the words uttered with sincerity and gave a slight bow of her head. She turned to lead the group out of Redcliffe. They were not going to Denerim straight away for Sten had told her about what he was doing here in Ferelden and she found out that he lost his sword. She had asked around and found out that the dwarf who had bought it had sold it back to the dealer at Orzammar. She had read about the Qunari in one of the books that Wynne had given her and from what Sten had told her, the sword was like an extension of his life. Without it, he was nothing. She did not quite understand it but she was willing to try to get it back. The bonus was, as she pointed out to Alistair that they would be traveling the northern road to Denerim and they could avoid many confrontations with darkspawn since the southern highway went past Lothering. Alistair agreed and even offered a suggestion to her surprise.

Teagan watched as the group headed out of Redcliffe. He had spoken to Alistair and it was not hard to see that the boy was smitten with the Dalish. He admitted that he had been impressed with her abilities. Overshadowing that was the gratefulness he felt when she saved his nephew Connor or rather made the risky choice to save him. Watching them go, he noticed how she was careful to stay a fair distance away from Alistair and wondered if the same thing plaguing the boy was plaguing her. He said a prayer to the Maker to guide them on their journey.

Alriana marched ahead on the path followed by Leliana who persisted in asking questions about the Dalish and at one point the conversation included Zevran, who as usual managed to turn one of his stories into an embellishment involving murder and sex. It left Leliana giggling and for once Alriana was blushing though she usually gave a look that had Zevran retreating to teasing Wynne or Morrigan. To ward off the blushing, Alriana asked Leliana, "Could you tell me how you made that stew the last time? I am curious if it could be made with other meat."

Leliana indulged since she could see that the Dalish was trying to ward off the blushing that had reached the tips of her ears. Meanwhile Alriana listened while occasionally scratching Taryn's ear. At one point Oiche chirped and landed on her shoulder. Leliana then said, "Seems that animals like you."

Finally glad that the topic was on something else than implied statements about her and Alistair, Alriana seized the moment and replied, "I've always had an affinity for them. I would help the halla keeper in our clan and she appreciated that since they responded so well to me."

"How did you know you had the talent?"

"Well," Alriana thought about it while she fished a piece of dried meat out of her pack and held it out to Oiche who took it deftly and gently from her fingers, "I was very young and first learning to hunt. Tamlen, my best friend found an injured halla and I had him run back to get the halla keeper and I stayed with her. I talked to her and she responded. Later other animals would come by and I would talk to them and they did what they did." Alriana gave a shrug with her empty shoulder.

"What about when you kill them on the hunt?"

"They know that there is a hierarchy and that we are a part of it. I honor them by thanking them for giving themselves to my survival. My people try to reclaim our heritage but living in the forests, we have learned that all things are connected one way or another. We depend on the deer for food just as they depend on us to keep the predators in line as well as taking only what is needed." Alriana held out her arm for Oiche to sit on the gauntlet. She knew the talons were sharp enough to cut to the bone but she trusted the hawk. She used her free hand to stroke the chest of the bird.

Leliana watched as the hawk closed its eyes and chirped in pleasure as Alriana stroked its chest. She had already pestered Alistair about his life and now the little things coming from Alriana would greatly add to the story she was penning. She then asked, "Have you ever considered trying to use your skill on a dragon?"

Alriana frowned slightly, "I've read of these creatures. I thought they died out." She refrained from mentioning the archdemon. Out of respect and honor to the Grey Wardens, she would not speak of it unless she and Alistair had an agreement on such since they were both Grey Wardens.

"That is the rumor," Leliana replied, "But if you were to come into contact with one, would you be able to converse with it?"

Alriana continued to pet Oiche until she held up her arm for him to sit back on her shoulder. She then went back to scratching Taryn's ears and rubbing his head. She frowned again, "I don't know. I might be able to but if they are what I have read, I'd rather not risk the possibility of being stomped on." It was an interesting question and could explain why in her dreams that she had been able to converse with the archdemon.

"That would be bad indeed."

"Why the interest Leli?"

"Well you mentioned once that what is in our books is fairly inaccurate about the Dalish. I would like to know what it is like from your perspective. You were right that many of us take for granted the knowledge we have about people like yours."

"I see. I have learned a few things myself about shemlen. It is easy to base judgment upon one encounter or even tales told by the hearth. Take wolves for instance. Most stories have you believe that they are vicious creatures. Even my people have a story about Fen'Harel, a trickster. When you see them, they are like a clan: loving, loyal and never leaving one behind." Alriana paused to catch her breath. She also listened to the forest and her ears caught something. She extended her arm to indicate to the hawk that she wanted him to move. When he was on her arm, she spoke in Elvish and with a slight toss of her arm the hawk took off in flight. She looked at Leli and said, "He'll scout ahead."

"You could have asked me to do it," Morrigan interjected, having listened to the conversation. "I actually can shape shift into various animals. My favorites of course are a bear and a spider." She then grinned.

Alriana looked at the witch and said, "By all means if you wish to Morrigan. More eyes are better." She then gave a nod that said she trusted the witch.

Morrigan nodded and replied, "I shall endeavor to do my best," and she transformed into a crow and took off in the general direction as Oiche.

"Ah such a magnificent performance of a well sculpted body," Zevran interjected causing Alriana to roll her eyes and Leliana to tease him back.

Alistair took the rear and was watching their flank as well as a particular female Warden. It also shielded him from the potential heckling he might receive from Wynne, Leliana or even Morrigan. Maker knew that he had enough. He was not to get his heckle free wish however when Ardeth whispered a few words to the hawk that accompanied them and it took off to land on Alriana's shoulder. Ardeth then slowed his step until he was side by side with Alistair and asked, "Have you ever thought about falconry?"

Alistair thought the question was more like a punch from an ogre and nearly stumbled on the path. "What?"

"You heard me boy. Last I looked you had ears," Ardeth teased.

"Very creepy," Alistair muttered, "Did you pick that up from Morrigan's mother when I wasn't looking?"

Ardeth gave a chuckle that turned into a gentle laugh. "I picked up many things during my travels. So will you answer my question?"

"Only if I can provide it at the strangest of times," Alistair replied gave a slight scowl.

"Try and you'll see," Ardeth replied. His tone imitated Alistair's so much a person would have to be a genlock to not see it.

"I can see that you've been around that Vilmaris too much."

"Oh practically all through my Arcana training," Ardeth replied, "It would be fair to say she learned a few things from me."

"Great now I have her tormenting me through you." Alistair's sarcasm was heavy in annoyance. He rather liked Ardeth and now Ardeth was tormenting him. Over what, he had no clue.

"Oh she gave you the whole indication she knew about your birth did she? You really want to know, she did know your father and she knew Duncan as well. It was how I met him… after he saved my stupid arse from some darkspawn," Ardeth replied, "Though Vilmaris would say that I saved his."

"I kind of figured you knew Duncan. I noticed at Ostagar you two were talking," Alistair replied.

"He was a good friend. I've always tried to follow his advice about pressing forward. It is easy to wallow in self-doubt and fear but it takes real courage to stand up in spite of everything and move forward. That's how life is. But enough about that, I asked you a question. Do you have answer?" Ardeth looked at Alistair knowingly.

"Maker's breath, you're just like her!"

"Oh? Would this happen to be someone who catches your interest?"

Alistair groaned in exasperation. Now Ardeth was heckling him. Will the Maker show him any mercy?

Ardeth watched the boy Warden groan and grinned. Zevran was right in saying that he was an easy target for teasing. He relented and said, "I jest at your expense but Alistair you do make it easy. I have noticed though that she sort of avoids you but not in the manner she did when we entered Redcliffe. Am I wrong in guessing that you two exchanged some meaningful words?"

Alistair looked at Ardeth and replied, "Well we talked about the whole thing with Connor. Thank you for going in by the way. She's very eloquent when she wants to be." Alistair then realized what he said and gave a slight cough to distract from his comments.

"I've noticed, though I must say the biting tongue is more amusing to watch. Go on."

"She then gave me my mother's amulet and she… kissed me but then she looked like she was scared and ran off. Maybe she regretted it." Alistair shrugged his shoulders to hide that possible painful truth.

Ardeth listened. He knew this particular dance very well. As much as his training had been drilled into him, he knew that there are some things that must balance that out. He said, "I don't think so. I think it is more with an issue of deciding what is important. It is a new thing and she doesn't know what to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

Ardeth looked up ahead and saw the other talking with the bard and the witch. He averted his eyes when he saw her looking back to look at Alistair. _Oh well. I dug this hole, might as well make it a trench._ Ardeth then turned back to Alistair and started talking.


	25. Lessons and a Rose

**Chapter 24: Lessons and a Rose**

Alriana heard the thump and turned around. She saw that Wynne had collapsed to the ground. She nearly knocked over Leliana to rush over to the elderly mage. She reached her just as Ardeth did and he kneeled and began muttering some sort of spell. Kneeling, she helped Wynne sit up, "Wynne are you all right?"

On the road towards Orzammar, they had been ambushed by a bunch of darkspawn, specifically Hurlocks. Alriana and Leliana used their bows to try to take out the archers while the others charged the ones wielding blades. It was rather quick even though the Hurlocks had the advantages of numbers. Morrigan took out the last of them by transforming into a spider. They were continuing on the trail when Wynne collapsed.

Wynne held her head as Alriana and Ardeth helped her up. "Oh, I fell. For a moment I thought it was over."

"What was over, Wynne?" Alriana looked at the mage, trying to see if anything was wrong. She glanced at Ardeth who was muttering something.

Wynne looked over at Ardeth and tried to shake him off, "Ardeth, please."

Ardeth raised his brow at Wynne and replied, "Now it's my turn to fuss Wynne. Now what did you mean by you thought it was over?"

Wynne sighed, "Everything. I'll explain when we pitch camp. Now is not the time. We should move away from here."

Ardeth raised his brow at Wynne. He knew that Wynne was the kind of person to play down her physical condition if she thought that it would benefit the rest of the group in succeeding. He glanced at Alriana who merely nodded and said, "Alright Wynne." Then to the group she said, "Keep moving."

Ardeth stayed with Wynne despite her protests. He said to the elderly mage, "Now Wynne you really want to try and hurt my feelings this time?"

Wynne gave a gentle chuckle as they moved forward, "I doubt it. I'm not an old woman to be treated like delicate china."

"Never thought you to be otherwise," Ardeth replied with a smile. He walked by Wynne being close enough to catch her if she fell but not too close to make it look like he was helping her. "I know well enough how you get. It took me a week to grow back the burnt parts of my hair when I was practicing shields."

"And look at you now. Still singing your hair," Wynne reached up to tousle Ardeth's blonde tinged hair. She then gave a cheek pinch. "Always the scamp you were. Reminds me of a puppy."

"And you say that with the greatest respect and affection," Ardeth finished for her. He never minded when Wynne went motherly on him. "As for the hair, it was an accident that had a pretty good effect." He laughed as Wynne did and he could sense something was off about her. He could only hope that she would be honest with him and the Dalish.

It was a couple of hours later that Alriana found the site to pitch camp. It was good thing too since Wynne was clearly exhausted and she did not protest as strongly when Ardeth pitched her tent for the night. He gave Wynne a look over to make sure that she was all right and he was able to sense something that was off about the elderly mage and it was not threatening. He figured that she would explain in good time. He then said, "Now you take it easy Wynne for once." He then grinned his playful smirk and went to speak to the Wardens about staying for a couple of days to which they readily agreed.

Later, the three of them approached Wynne to check upon her and she told them. "What Petra said at the tower was true, I was badly injured. Actually I died but a friendly spirit bonded with me. It is the only thing that is keeping me in this world."

"You always did have a strong connection with the Fade, Wynne," Ardeth replied with a slight smile.

"Not like yours. The battle was taxing on the spirit and I felt it weaken. I fear I don't have much time left."

Alriana gave a reassuring smile at the elderly mage she had come to like, "Then make the most of your time with us. Just know that we are here for you… all of us."

"I agree," Alistair added. "Besides someone needs to be around to boss us and make sure our socks don't end up lost." He grinned for good measure.

Wynne gave a chuckle that was more reassuring for the three young ones in front of her than anything else she might have said. It was Alriana who tugged them away stating that Wynne needed to rest and informed the mage that they would remain a few days. Wynne watched as the two Wardens departed noticing that there was a faint and growing attraction growing between them. She gave a slight frown as she muddled through her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Alriana took her time stretching. It had been some time since she had been able to take sufficient time to warm up her muscles using the techniques that she had learned from the clan member who taught her nerve strikes. Usually she did simple stretches to release her body from the night's sleep. Now she was taking the time to really stretch since she felt that she would need it for the plan she had worked out ever since they pitched camp after a week of travel to Orzammar where they found the merchant who had Sten's sword. The Qunari was impressed and grateful to be reunited with Asala, his blade. Now they were taking some down time to restock on rations before heading out to Denerim. Once finished, she stole over to where Bodahn was keeping their spare equipment and looked for what she wanted. She walked a fair distance away and pulled out her sword. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember all the steps and she started.<p>

Alistair was an early riser by nature even more so when his dreams were plagued by darkspawn, an archdemon and the creature in white with eyes that were suspiciously familiar. Those were the least thoughts on his mind when he stepped out of his tent to start the fire to so their motley crew could break their fast. He was going to pick up the axe they carried when a distinct sound caught his ears and he followed it up a small swell. What he found was something that he never would have expected.

Standing there was none other than Alriana and she was practicing swinging a shield and wielding a sword. Well she was trying to. Alistair's practiced eye noticed that her stance was not strong enough and she had little idea how to use the shield. Watching her, he guessed that she was relying on her memory of what she had seen others do. _Why couldn't she just ask?_ Alistair sighed and moved closer, hoping she would not try to attack him for sneaking up on her. When he was close enough he said, "You're doing it wrong."

Alriana was too busy practicing to hear someone approaching. She stopped when Alistair's voice pierced her concentration and told her she was doing it wrong. She stopped and turned to face him. She looked at him and replied, "I am only imitating what I have seen."

"That's what you call it?" Alistair grinned at Alriana amused. "Could've fooled me. I thought you were dancing."

Alriana nearly blushed. _Does he really see that close?_ She kept it under control though and wiped the sweat from her brow. She replied, "Perhaps. I'm used to one stance. Figured it might work." She shrugged her shoulders as if it did not matter.

Alistair gave a slight chuckle, "Sure but I don't think the darkspawn would be that impressed that you can make shield stances look graceful. It hardly seems like an effective tool. Seriously though why the sudden interest?"

Alriana paused, not sure of what to say. Better to say the truth, though probably not the whole truth, if she was willing to admit to what that was. She said, "Well, before you gave me my dagger, I was considering learning how to use one. After that last ambush, I thought it would be a good idea."

Alistair remembered that ambush. He recalled stepping in front of Alriana when he spotted the Hurlock alpha firing at her. Did she feel that she was beholden to him and did not like it? Suddenly the conversation he had with Ardeth seemed irrelevant now. He replied, "Why? If you want my honest opinion, you wouldn't need to know how to use a shield. You're faster than any one of us. You would have a darkspawn down before I could even think about chopping off its head." He noticed on her face that she had thought exactly the same thing and immediately felt like an idiot. "Sorry, I should have known you would have thought something like that. Well… um… I'll leave you alone then."

"Teach me."

Alistair stopped and nearly stumbled. He turned to look at Alriana who was staring at him. "What?"

"Teach me. You said I was doing it wrong, so teach me how to do it right." Alriana saw the uncertainty flit across his face. She then said, "Think of it as me asking you about your world and you are giving me the answer."

Alistair was not sure of whether or not to give into the request considering that while he could carry on a casual conversation with her, it generally led to him blushing and the feeling of fear that she might find out exactly what he thought of her. He truly did not think she needed to know how to use a shield but since she asked… "Alright I'll teach you."

Alriana beamed at him. She had been feeling frustrated when she was trying on her own. The movements did not feel quite right when she did them. Her line of thinking was using every tactical advantage but if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she would have been surprised at the answer. She picked up the small shield and slipped it onto her arm. She then looked at Alistair and asked, "Should you not have your own?"

"No. Show me what you know." Alistair crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her much like a trainer would look at his trainees.

Alriana tried and failed to hide the laughter that was coming. She hastily apologized and assumed the stance she had been practicing with only to have him tell her she was doing it wrong. She obeyed his instructions and tried again. Each time he mentioned something else was wrong and had her fix it. At one point she nearly wanted to throw it down and walk away but she knew that was childish. Instead she stopped and stood to catch her breath. She then said, "I can see why you're good at this. Repetition is good but how do you balance out everything else?"

Alistair looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Alriana frowned at the confusion on his face and chewed her lower lip. "You don't know?"

"Know what? That it's a bad idea to let a Mabari steal your pack?"

Alriana sighed. She picked up the shield and was going to walk back to camp since she was starting to feel hungry. "Never mind. I forget you wouldn't know."

Alistair fought to keep the scowl off his face. "Don't do this Alriana. I don't know what your people know so you're going to have to humor me."

Alriana stopped realizing she was being rude. She turned around and said, "What I was referring to was the balance within a warrior. My mentor, the one who taught me nerve strikes, taught me other things as well. The most important is about being a warrior." She paused then added, "He taught me that the world is filled with opposites and that included people. To be a good warrior, you have to bring all of it into balance. One is not more important than the other but all have their uses."

"So I am guessing that's why you want to learn this," Alistair replied leaning against a nearby tree. "It makes sense when you mentioned that whole advantage thing when you told me about that nerve thing. You really are unique Alri."

Alriana shot a look, "What did you call me?"

Alistair realized he had shortened her name, one that he had figured out during the wee hours in the morning in his tent. He privately called her that and would not have dreamed of telling that to her face. Well he started this and he might as well finish it, "I'm sorry. It was a nickname I came up with and I didn't mean to say anything. I think I'll just head on back and indulge in self-flagellation." He moved to leave not wanting to take another hit literally from her.

Alriana had been caught off guard by the nickname. No one had called her that before and Tamlen had only used terms of endearment with her. She said, "Wait. Why bother with a nickname?"

Seeing that he was not going to get out of this, Alistair stopped and faced her, surprised to see confusion on her face. "It was a stray thought. I know you shortened Leliana's name because you have a hard time pronouncing it. It's just something friends do." He shrugged his shoulders at the lame attempt of explaining.

For some reason Alriana felt pleased. It had more to do with the fact that he came up with that just for her and it allowed her to say, "Then you can call me that."

Alistair looked at her with a slight frown. Alriana knew he was recalling his experiences at Ostagar when she made a fuss over proper titles. It passed when he gave a slight nod. Smiling Alriana picked up the shield readied it on her arm and asked in a teasing tone, "Again?"

* * *

><p>"Warden, you are not as callow as I thought."<p>

"Glad to have changed your mind Sten," Alriana replied to the giant as she went about curing the hide from the deer that she and Alistair had hunted earlier

"Though women are not warriors, you have shown yourself as such. It is puzzling," Sten replied.

For a moment Alriana thought she saw the Qunari frown in puzzlement. She continued to scrape the hide rhythmically and said, "Like I mentioned before, here it is different. One can choose who they want to be and that works. For your people, they are born into their ways."

"This is true. If you were present before the arishok, there would have been questions and I doubt they would have allowed you to answer in your fashion." Sten gave something that could be considered a smile.

Alriana grinned back, "Then I guess you'll have some tales to tell when you return to give your report."

"First we deal with the Blight."

"Agreed," Alriana replied before resuming her administrations to the deer hide. She had finished the outer layer of three pairs of rabbit hide. She figured the deer hide would be a warm inner lining and the leftovers would be handy for something else. When she finished, she picked up the hide to lay it on the ground near her tent. As she was straightening it out, she heard voices.

"So what's it like being a Circle cow?"

"Much like being a bitch of the Wilds. You discover you have talent, you go to school and you become experienced. You haven't forgotten already?"

Morrigan eyed Ardeth with a raised brow. Ever since he showed up in the Wilds with Flemeth and the two Wardens, she had been intrigued by him. When he spoke though, she was aware of disappointment. It was like listening to the fool templar though she had to admit that he had more of a bite in his retorts. Their bantering started out with minor insults and it had escalated but in good humor and a desire to learn anything he had to offer. She replied, "How eloquent, though more so than the fool."

Ardeth smirked at Morrigan. He knew that his Circle background was cause for her disdain as well as the fact that he had a similar personality to Alistair yet he was amused that the witch would continue to have interest in her heckling him. He suspected that she wanted to learn some of what he knew. He replied, "So I'm being compared now? Pray tell me who's the more eloquent and maybe you can tell me what interests you?"

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at the Arcana and retorted, "Seems to me you would find moss growing on stone interesting."

"Indeed. Did you know that there are at least three different types of moss that exist within your part of the Kocari Wilds alone and all three have healing properties," Ardeth replied with a smirk that was guaranteed to annoy Morrigan.

Meanwhile Alriana came over to where Leliana and Zevran were watching the banter and asked them, "What is going on?"

"Ah my beautiful Warden it seems that two of our mages are engaged in a battle of words that I might say will escalate to an exchange of magical blows. Such talent is a sight to behold in the mage sex goddess," Zevran answered.

Leliana gave him an elbow and said, "They've been at it all day. It's been mostly insults but I think it's just Morrigan's way of asking his advice in magic."

Alriana looked at the pair ribbing each other. She listened to the comments and heard that it was not done in cruelty. It was nothing like the jibes Morrigan gave Alistair. In fact it was rather friendly. She sat down to watch. "So you think they will actually fight?"

"Most assuredly my dear Warden. Nothing brings more excitement than a woman hurling magic though I must say that the physique our Arcana friend is most impressive."

Leliana giggled, "If he heard you say that, he would say something unlike Alistair who would just blush."

"Probably my dear Leliana since he is Chantry raised and Zevran, I find it rather delightful you think so well of me," Ardeth called over grinning. He then turned his attention to Morrigan, "Now my dear Bitch of the Wilds where were we?"

"You were telling me that life was fun being raised a Circle cow."

"And if that were the case you'd be bored to tears."

"I cry for no man," Morrigan retorted, "You on the other hand would weep over a woman."

"I would if you crawled into a bush and died," Ardeth smirked.

"Really? You want to test that theory?" Morrigan raised a brow egging on the challenge.

"I would if you were game. Circle cow versus the Bitch of the Wilds?"

Morrigan gave a feral smile. "Certainly. T'would be a challenge I'd eagerly take on. You may prove more worthy than the fool."

Ardeth gave a mock grimace as he stood up and walked towards an opening. He replied, "I usually loathe such comparisons however when it is uttered by a complete utter bitch, who am I to refuse a challenge?" He then gave a flick of his wrist and a flame sprung into his hands which he held and then another flick and it disappeared into a wad of bubbles. He then blew them over towards Morrigan where they popped leaving purple blotches all over Morrigan. He laughed as Morrigan roared in anger. "Like I said, I can't refuse a challenge."

Morrigan looked at the purple on her clothing and her body. She scowled and replied, "Such a childish display."

"Well you're angry aren't you?"

Morrigan gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She had underestimated the Arcana. As much as she considered it childish, she would show him her power. "Fine have it your way." She then started back to begin circling and was pleased that he followed suit.

It was right in the middle of the 'duel' that Alistair made himself known. He was followed by the orphan wolf pup that Alriana had fobbed off on him earlier and it bounced around his legs. He had no idea what she was thinking when she gave it to him since he and dogs did not get along. Then again what happened at the hunt made him agreeable to anything and, as she pointed out, he was raised by dogs. It was too late now that the pup imprinted on him. He had spent the rest of the day getting acquainted with the thing by the lake.

Now they were returning and he felt the familiar tingle that accompanied a mage using magic. It was not like when Wynne would use her magic. This was different. He picked up the pace and came across Ardeth and Morrigan facing off. Morrigan was covered in purple and Ardeth was sporting changes in his hair color. They were both charging up for something else when he noticed that Alriana was nearby and he felt the sudden surge.

Reacting rather than taking time to assess the situation, he ran forward and drew on his templar abilities. He was heedless of his name being called and he released his smite. When it cleared he was greeted with a punch to the chest and a rather angry Alriana saying, "What do you think you are doing?"

It was Ardeth who said, "Well it's been awhile since I've had a holy smite hit me." He began laughing as he dusted himself off. He looked at what Morrigan gave him on his arm and said, "Well placed Bitch of the Wilds."

Morrigan was scowling at the smite the fool used but managed to regain her good humor and replied, "Indeed Circle Cow."

Then Wynne's voice broke over the din, "What is going on here?"

* * *

><p>"Alri I thought they were really fighting." Alistair sighed as Alriana said nothing but continued to work with the deer hide though she was smirking at him. She was really making him work for this.<p>

Alriana glanced at Alistair and watched him trying to apologize. After Wynne gave them all a good scolding she demanded them to explain what had happened. It was Ardeth who managed to turn it all into a big joke so she ended up ruffling his hair and giving him a cheek pinch for good measure after he cleared up most of the damage the magic caused. Since then, Alistair had been trying to apologize with trying being the operative word. Now it was into the evening and he was sitting in his usual place beside her.

Alriana knew he was just looking out for them though judging by his fervent attempts to speak to her, she could guess that he was more concerned about her. The very thought made her blush. It was beginning to become a frequent occurrence and she had a hard time being the responsible leader. She hid behind the deer hide and working with the gloves. Taryn sensed her discomfort and nudged her hard towards Alistair while giving his happy bark. It was followed by a cheerful yipping from the pup. She chuckled when Alistair, "Cut it out Aedan."

Alriana gave up ignoring him and turned towards Alistair and gave a tap to his chin and said, "I see you two have bonded."

Alistair nearly glared but found that he could not. He mock growled, "It's your fault since you gave him to me."

Alriana chuckled, "You did say that you were raised by dogs." She continued to work on the hide while feeling the warmth of the fire. She glanced over at Wynne who was trying to rid the purple off of Morrigan and Ardeth sat there laughing refusing to clear it up unless Morrigan declared him the victor. Sten was taking up patrol while Leli and Zevran were going over blade techniques. She nearly dropped what was in her hands when Alistair asked if he could talk to her. Nodding she set down her work and followed him until they were well away from the camp. She asked, "You know camp is a pretty good place to talk."

"I know but I wanted to not have the others eavesdropping."

"You don't have to keep apologizing lethallin. I realize that you were just concerned for everyone. I just wanted to give you a hard time. You kind of look cute almost like a puppy." Alriana then grinned mischievously watching as Alistair's face passed through a hundred expressions while changing to a shade of red.

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "That's not what I wanted to talk about." He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then said, "What I wanted to say was well thank you for helping the arl and his family. I know you didn't have to but I appreciated it."

Alriana stared up at Alistair silently waiting for him to finish. Out of everything they had done so far, his thanks was more sincere than the ones that came from the people they had helped. She replied, "You're welcome." Then seeing his reaction, she bit her lower lip in confusion.

Alistair squirmed under her gaze, wondering if he should do what he had planned on doing earlier while he was playing with the pup. He then glanced over and saw her looking confused. _Great. Just scare her away Alistair because you're too nervous to give it to her._ Alistair looked away, not seeing the fleeting look of hurt on her face. He thumbed the rose that he held behind his back and debated on following through with his plan. _Andraste's flaming sword, just… give it to her._

Alriana stood there watching Alistair go through some internal debate wondering what was wrong. It came almost like a punch when he shoved something in her face and said, "Here. Look at this. Do you know what this is?"

Alriana looked at the item and saw what it was. She thought it was a trick question and she did not understand what he was attempting to do. She decided to tease him a bit, "Your new weapon of choice?"

Alistair felt a wave of relief when she spoke. Her choice of words gave him something to work with and get over his nervousness. He replied, "Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" To make a show of it, he held the rose out like a sword in mock fashion. He made a few swings and watched as Alriana's face grinned and he heard an actual giggle.

Alriana surprised herself by giggling as she replied, "Yes that certainly will give the darkspawn something to think about. That and dancing in a circle while holding hands."

"Or, you know, it could be just a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison," Alistair replied and held the rose thumbing the petals gently. He then took her hand and placed it in hers.

Alriana held the rose and looked at the full redness of the petals. She was aware that she was starting to feel… shy? She swallowed and said, "Sentiment can be a potent weapon."

"Is it that easy to see right through me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering you are quite good at that," Alistair replied and ran a hand through his hair. He continued, "I picked it in Lothering and I remember thinking 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness.' I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't. The darkspawn would have come and their taint would've just destroyed it. So I've had it ever since."

Alriana stroked the petals gently listening to his words. She was not completely sure of shem customs and she was not sure if she should ask. She had to know. "And what do you intend to do with it?"

Alistair cleared his throat and braced himself. "I thought that I might… give it to you actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you." _There I said it… somewhat._

Alriana was speechless. He saw her… beautiful? A small part of her Dalish upbringing said that he was just stringing her along like a potential conquest. The other part argued and won vehemently that it was not true in Alistair's case. She knew he was not like that. Not ready to admit that she understood his implications, she hid behind the obvious while pretending to be annoyed at the comparison though her heart was not into it, "You think of me as a gentle flower?"

A slight chuckle turned into a playful tone, "A gentle flower? No, I… don't think that I'd put it that way." In his mind he saw the white creature from his dreams. He brushed it away thinking it nothing more than a random thought and said, "I guess it's a bit silly isn't it? I just thought… here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't been having a good time of it yourself."

"We do what we must," Alriana replied quietly, trying to convince herself that a thank you was not necessary. Yet to hear him acknowledge that she had not been on the good receiving end, it warmed her heart.

Alistair heard her but he was not listening. He continued, "You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining and not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness."

Alriana chewed her bottom lip for a lack of something to say. She let her thoughts brush through her mind and she ran through the quick version of the events that had happened since she had become tainted. Out of all of them, good and bad, she realized something. Slowly and quietly she replied with gentleness that was different, "I… thank you lethallin." She held the rose uncertainly, not sure what to do with it but still feeling pleased that he gave it to her.

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. It was not outward rejection and looking closer, he saw the look of uncertainty. Her hold on the rose was like a child trying to hold a piece of china, as if it would break if she did the wrong movement. When she thanked him, the tone of her voice was different from the other times. Feeling a slight surge of courage, he gently took the rose from her hands and knowing that he might be risking dismemberment, he tucked it in her hair near her ear. "I'm glad you like it," and blushing as he finished fixing the rose he began mumbling in his awkward way, "Now… if we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate that."

Alriana knew he was unsure about touching her so she did not move and let him tuck his gift into her hair. She was not sure why she let him but she knew well enough that, at least with her clan, to let a man place a flower in your hair was a silent indicator you thought him worthy of your attention. Maybe for shems it was the same thing. The idea of it though sent a moment of panic. It was his joking that brought her out of that panic and she felt rather disappointed that he decided to use humor. She noticed that he was blushing and to pay him back in his own coin, she replied, "You're cute when you're bashful. Rather endearing… like a puppy."

Alistair started laughing nervously, "Maker's breath you'll be the end of me." He continued to blush as he stammered, "Umm… I'll be standing over there. Until the blushing stops. Just to be safe. You know how it is." He then turned and walked back towards the camp feeling foolish but rather pleased that she had not thrown the rose back at him.

Alriana watched her fellow Warden retreat and a smile crept onto her face. She could admit that she was amused that he was bashful when he spoke to her and that she loved his gift. It was… different from when he gave her the dagger. Her mind drifted until she heard her inner voice berate her._ Stop this. You are Dalish. Carry your head high._ Alriana sighed as she walked back to camp. She had a duty and she must follow it. She walked back to where she left her hides and sat down, aware that she had not removed the rose.

Leliana noticed that she had returned and sidled up next to Alriana. She asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing."

Leliana gave a slight frown but she noticed the rose in the elf's hair and was able to figure it out. She said, "I think it's beautiful."

Alriana pricked her finger with her needle and stopped her work to examine the injury. At least it was something she could hide behind. She replied, "He thinks I'm a flower."

Leliana giggled, "I doubt that. I think it's sweet of him and I think he likes you."

"We're Grey Wardens. We have a duty to end the Blight. That he likes me is…" Alriana pinched on the vein to halt the bleeding. She refused to look at Leliana for a moment and then she looked at the bard, "Leli, duty is important. Without someone to see the bigger picture… The Dalish contribute to the clan as a whole. We look out for each other."

"Certainly you have relationships too, no?"

"I…"

Leliana smiled and wrapped an arm around Alriana's shoulders. "I understand that you feel you have an obligation but surely there are members of your clan that can have both. No?"

"Leli, I was told that my people had an agreement with the Grey Wardens to help during a Blight. It is a duty." Alriana felt pained to say it.

"I have a duty to the Maker but does that mean I should deny everything else? I have known people who have made duty their whole lives but one thing was missing and that was living." Leliana checked the elf's finger and took a handkerchief and dabbed it with water to wash away the blood. "Sometimes people who dedicate their lives to duty forget that they have to live. It's the beauty and joy of life."

Alriana slowly reached up and touched the rose that was in her hair. She glanced around and noticed that the light in Alistair's tent was on. She smiled at his silhouette thinking of his words. Maybe Leli was right. Still she would have to figure out for herself where her duty lies and if she could follow Leli's advice. She turned back to her friend, "This is a difficult lesson to learn Leli but I will think on it. Ma serannas, friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally the fight was going to be more of an intentional thing where Ardeth and Morrigan really show a hatred for each other. The fight took a mind of its own and I really wanted to show the love/hate relationship between the two. Of course I borrowed game dialogue and used the same playful tones certain characters use in the game. Enjoy.


	26. River Challenge

**Chapter 25: River Challenge**

The day actually was quite pleasant after the last week of trying to slog through the mud after another rain fell upon the land. Alriana was for once enjoying the fact that she was not scouting ahead. Alistair actually volunteered for that after their last conversation. It was not really the best of times that he decided to ask her something but she listened mainly because it was him asking her.

He had come asking that since they were heading to Denerim if it were possible to look someone up. She had mistaken him for asking to go after Loghain and she promised the shem bastard would get what was coming to him.

He corrected her by explaining that he had a half-sister named Goldanna. When he mentioned the name, she remembered that nightmare in the Fade. She recalled how happy he was. She gave her attention back to him when he said that she lived in Denerim. She was happy for him but an ugly thought crossed her mind the moment he said that Goldanna person was the only real family he had left. She had the nasty little thought that he was just humoring her with the whole family thing he said they were and she wanted to refuse on the spot. Yet, she found that it would be cruel. She asked herself how she would feel if she knew her mother was still alive and time could not be spared to see her.

At the time she had been quiet as she considered the request. She could not deny him that. She agreed quietly that it was worth the look if he wanted to. She did not expect him to ask her to go with him. It cheered her mood that he had not completely thrown her aside and she agreed. He was overjoyed that he gave her a quick hug and started slogging through the mud with more vigor than necessary, leaving her standing there, not sure of what just happened.

It was nice though that after that, Alistair took the lead of the group for a little while. Alriana was beginning to think that maybe his jokes about his leadership skills were just something to hide his talent. She was thinking about that as she walked with Wynne and was telling her how she became a Grey Warden, "My clan mate and I found a mirror. I became tainted and the Joining was the only means to save me."

"So you became a Grey Warden out of necessity. Hmm but Duncan must also have seen something special in you. The order does not take in recruits just to save their life."

"I wouldn't go making that a valid point Wynne," Ardeth voiced, indicating that he had been listening shamelessly. "I vaguely recall one person who was saved but was never made a Grey Warden. I forget the name." He shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he had forgotten and that it was no matter at the moment.

"Really?" Alriana asked, "Now why would the Grey Wardens do that?"

"Like I said I heard the tale."

Wynne gave a suspicious look at Ardeth who was just looking as innocent as a darkspawn at a tea party. "Still young lady you must be proud to be able to represent your clan and the Dalish as a Grey Warden."

"It is duty that I must honor per the agreement my people made with the Wardens long ago," Alriana replied.

"Still being a Warden just goes to show how everyone can work together," Ardeth drawled with a smirk. He then gave a playful twiddle of Wynne's ear before loping away to torment Morrigan some more.

"You are incorrigible Ardeth," Wynne scolded as he danced away laughing. "I swear he is like a scamp of a dog."

"Perhaps he was raised by dogs when you weren't looking," Alriana replied grinning, "Though he seems to be a glutton for punishment from you."

Wynne turned a cross eye to Alriana and it dissolved into good humor. She replied, "We've always had a good relationship when he lived at the tower. He may have gotten into trouble with his pranks but he always seemed to charm his way out of trouble. He was a talented boy and could have made senior enchanter by now."

Alriana sensed sorrow coming from the elderly mage and she heard it in her voice. She asked, "Why was he sent away? Wouldn't he be considered an apostate?"

Wynne sighed. How much was right to tell her? She replied, "I think that it be best for you to ask him. Let's just say though I am glad he is where he is at though it cost much pain for him to get to this point."

Alriana nodded in understanding. She then said, "Well I can only hope that what I am doing is right and shows the strength Duncan saw in me."

"Sometimes it gives me comfort to think that everything will end up the way it is supposed to be, that it will be all right. Perhaps it was meant to be."

Nothing more was said until a shout came from Bodahn. Turning back, Alriana saw a wheel give way on the wagon and the wagon tipped. The pony between the shafts began to panic. Alriana turned and jogged as best as she could to calm the pony which began still under her hand as she whispered in its ear.

"I guess it's a good thing that you can talk to animals," Alistair's voice sounded as he came over to inspect the damage and help the two dwarves. "I would hate to see flying dwarves, though it could be interesting."

"Maybe you'd like it better if you were the one flying," Bodahn grumbled as he went to look at the wheel. "By the Stone, busted."

By this time Alriana had unhitched the pony and led it away from the cart and tethered it to a nearby tree. The others had fallen back to see if anything could be done. As it turned out it could be fixed but the problem was keeping the wagon even while the repairs were being made. Ardeth said, "I'll stay with Bodahn and help. If you are willing to carry tents, feel free to walk on. If memory serves, there is a bridge crossing over the river and beyond that about fifty paces is a campsite."

"You do get around and here I was thinking you were just messing with me," Alistair joked.

"With your intellect, it is too easy," Morrigan quipped as she grabbed her tent and slung it on her back with her pack and started walking. "Well, let us move lest the darkspawn come upon us."

"Right… and that would be bad," Ardeth retorted with a grin.

Alriana then said, "Alright we'll take the tents and set up camp. You sure you can fix it? Maybe another should stay?"

"No problem with the fixing. We just need it kept level," Bodahn replied. "With the help of your friend here, we should be fine."

Alriana still was not sure but a nudge by Taryn's nose encouraged her to pick up her tent and follow along with the others. Taryn gave a bark and bounced forward followed by a very muddy Aedan. Alriana grinned as the pup bounded back and forth until it saw Alistair and charged and collided with his legs. The next few minutes of scowling and yipping brought nothing but laughter from her as they made their way to the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Looks like somebody's let the bridge go," Alistair commented as they stood staring at the rotted bridge with the gaping hole in the middle.<p>

Alriana looked at the river. They needed to cross but here it was too strong. She said, "We need to find another way across. Possibly upstream."

The way led into the forest but they had little choice. They followed the river until they came to a less forceful part. Alriana listened to the current and looked around. There was something off about this forest, as if something were watching them. She muttered, "This forest has eyes."

"Maybe the trees are watching us," Alistair commented. "What do you see?"

Alriana gave a slight smile and she narrowed her eyes to scan the surrounding landscape. She could see nothing but she still had a feeling of unease. She replied, "I see nothing but… "

Alistair nodded. "I'll go first." He made a motion to Aedan to stay put while he started crossing the river, skipping over the rocks until he reached a pool. He pulled his sword to test the depth of the water before stepping in. What happened next was never seen coming.

Alistair found his feet sudden pulled out from under him and he fell back into the pool of water he had been standing in. He felt his hand release his sword and his first thought was, _Great. If Duncan were here we would kill me._ He got up painfully aware that this was going to be a source of amusement for Morrigan. He looked around and saw a long rope that had been slung across the river. He then heard someone taunting, "There was a rich man heading to Denerim who tried to cross the river. What a dope, he tripped on a rope. Now look at him shiver. Beg for mercy rich man!"

Alistair looked for the source of the voice and saw a young man holding onto something and was smirking at him. He bent over to try and look for his sword while saying, "Looks like desperate knocked on your door if you think I'm a rich man."

Almost as if it were a cue, a shout was given and they were surrounded by men and women pointing weapons at them. Alriana held up her hand to stop her team from doing anything. Even if she could reach for an arrow, they could fire off probably ten. She watched on while Alistair stood out in the middle of the river very vulnerable and he lost his sword. She was aware every fibre of her being wanted to be out there and it angered her that she could not do anything about it.

The man who had jeered at Alistair came out and said, "Well, this part of the river is too close to our settlement so if you wish to cross… you have to come up with something. A tax."

Alistair stood up and looked at the young man with a glare. "We are just passing through and if you think you're getting anything, think again."

Suddenly laughter erupted as a tall well-muscled man holding a staff across the back of his neck stepped forward. "Bollocks. For someone tramping around in fancy armor with two knife ear servants, a Qunari merc and two mages, you sure aren't a convincing liar."

Alistair realized that the scale armor that they picked up in Orzammar did make him look like he was a noble but he was more upset that this fellow called her knife ear. "Don't call them that… stranger," he spoke through gritted teeth.

The tall man grinned at the reaction. He then said, "The name is Cian. The best man of this troupe."

"So you lead this pack of thieves?"

Cian grinned. He was liking every moment of this. "Not thieves but I am the second of the commander and in charge until she returns. Now I don't know your intentions boy but if you and your little party want to cross this part of the river, you're going to have to give something in payment…" Cian then cast a look at Alistair's neck and saw the amulet and something else attached to it, "…That will do." He pointed.

Alistair looked down to where he was pointing at and saw that his mother's amulet with the little wooden animal hanging on it. Could this thug be serious? "You're joking right? This has no value to you."

"But it does to you mate. The safety of passage for you and your entourage for that."

"Oh please let us teach these fools a lesson. Their intellect is hardly worth considering their demands," Morrigan called out.

"I wouldn't do that witch," Cian called out, "You see there are quite a few of us who know a thing or two about magic as well." He grinned and diverted his attention back to Alistair. "Well since I'm feeling generous, how about you fight me for passage?"

"With what? I don't have my sword," Alistair retorted.

Cian chuckled and tossed his staff at Alistair. "Try that one for size boy."

Alistair caught the staff and held it awkwardly. _Great. What in the name of the Maker am I supposed to do? Alri is better at this kind of thing._ He turned and looked at Alriana and asked silently for help. He was not reassured when she chewed her lower lip and reluctantly gave a slight shake of her head. He was on his own. He turned back around just as he heard Morrigan comment, "Oh this should be good. Maybe we'll have a chance to see the fool fall again."

Cian was amused at the scene as he reached for another staff handed to him. He had been told that two Grey Wardens would be headed towards Denerim. He wanted to be sure of who they were before anything else happened. He watched the boy sigh and turn around to face him. Time to teach a little lesson. With a deft move, Cian swung his staff and struck the boy's hand hard. "Gotta be quick there boy."

Laughter exploded from the ambushing group while Alistair scowled as he flexed his hand to work off the pain. When it was tolerable, he placed his hand in a grip on the staff and held it ready. When Cian attacked again, he was able to defend himself but he still felt awkward and it showed when he was cuffed on the side of his head then his back and pushed into the pool he had previous fell in and the back of his head hit something hard. Reaching around, he found it was the pommel of his sword. He gripped it and maneuvered to get up and then whipped it around to point it at his opponent.

Cian grinned when he came face to face with the sharp end of a sword. He held his staff and said, "Alright. Try with your pointy stick there."

It ended up being fairly matched though Alistair ended up with some bruises on his face and a bloody nose. He was on his back when the end of the staff struck him in the gut and knocked him over. Suddenly a voice barked, "What is going on here?"

Cian stopped and stood up straight. "Following your orders."

"And that includes beating up a Grey Warden?"

"You charged me with protecting us. I had to make sure since the so called regent had sent troops this way," Cian replied, "But I apologize. I shouldn't have continued when I realized who he was Arcana Kailanni."

Alistair sat where he had fallen not sure if he heard right. They had run into another Arcana? He stood up and said, "Wait a minute where you expecting us?"

"Finally the fool comprehends what is being said," Morrigan quipped in annoyance.

Kailanni looked at the boy Warden sporting bruises and a bloody nose. _Oye._ She replied, "I sent word to expect you. We were hoping to offer supplies and information for you. Seems that Cian took his protection duties a little too seriously."

"I'll say," Alistair replied as he wiped his nose. "Tell me something do all of you Arcana enjoy swooping down on people?"

Kailanni grinned, "No. You of all people should know that swooping is bad."

"Wonderful," Morrigan sighed, "More signs of diminished intelligence."

Alriana sighed and stepped forward and asked, "What do you intend to do then?"

Kailanni smiled, "Allow me to give apologies and have you stay with our settlement."

Alriana saw that there were some protests but she answered quickly, "We accept."

* * *

><p>"Alri please. It's fine."<p>

Alriana said nothing but continued to mix water and her salve in a flask. Satisfied, she placed a clean rag over the opening and poured some of the solution on it. She folded it and handed it to Alistair. "It'll keep your face from swelling." She then turned to grab the clothes that Vilmaris gave her and went to go change. She stopped and said, "Don't take too long. They do expect us." She then left the healer's tent to seek out her own tent. Alistair watched her leave feeling once again like an idiot for saying something stupid.

Later around the campfire, Kailanni said, "Well that was an interesting meal. I've never had stew made like that before."

"It is an Orlesian recipe," Leliana supplied. "Trust me that it's better than Alistair's version. The uniform grey… ugh."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Alistair replied.

"If it is Alistair's cooking, it's a wonder we are still alive," Morrigan replied. "Now before I am subjected to more inane conversation, I will turn in." She then left and headed to where she set up her tent.

Alriana apologized, "That's just her way."

"No harm done," Kailanni replied. She would have said more but one of the children came up and whispered in her ear. She smiled and said, "Well it looks like the rest of your little party has arrived. Xandros please show Ardeth and his companions where to set up."

The one named Xandros, the one who taunted Alistair, nodded and got up to do what he was asked. It was not long before Ardeth and the two dwarves joined them. The rest of the people around the campfire began whispering. Ardeth said, "Thank you for the thunderous applause." He grinned as he gave a polite peck on Kailanni's cheek and sat down. "So what interesting things happened while I was away?"

"Our dear Alistair had his face rearranged and I must say it is a sight more attractive," Zevran replied. "I am almost tempted to woo him."

Alriana placed a hand on Alistair's arm to prevent him from doing anything rash. She then replied, "Zevran you would woo a tree if it could respond." She smiled in a teasing manner and added, "And I'm sure it will be favorable."

Everyone laughed. Alistair calmed down and realized that Alriana had not moved her hand from his arm. Slowly he used his other hand and took hers and began to massage the palm. He watched as she looked at their hands and then up at him. She gave a smile and let him continue. When he finished she gave him her other hand. When he finished, he gave a kiss to the inside of her wrist and handed it back all the while blushing.

Alriana had not expected the massage but it felt comforting and she rather liked it especially since it was Alistair's touch. She flushed as she smiled and let him do both palms showing her trust in him. When he was finished and he gave her a kiss to her wrist, she said quietly, "Thank you lethallin."

"Your desire is my command."

Before Alriana could say anything, one of the children asked, "What is a Grey Warden?" It made Alriana realize that she had not really paid attention to the conversation and from the looks of things, neither had Alistair.

It was Ardeth who said, "I think this could be best told by a story."

Wynne added, "Yes I think that will be best. In fact I remember a tale that was told to me many years ago."

"I know this one," Ardeth added, "Perhaps we could tell it together?"

"Certainly. How about you start Ardeth," Wynne prompted.

Ardeth grinned. He knew this tale well and it was one that he always recalled whenever he met Duncan on his travels. He watched as the children crowded close and it amused him that the adults were coming closer as well. He began, "Long ago, the Blight had ravaged the land for months. The darkspawn showed no mercy as they crossed the lands, tainting everything that was in their path. It was then that the armies of the great kings had amassed for one last stand."

Wynne took over, "As the sun burst through the clouds that boiled and churned in the dark sky above, it illuminated the vast seething horde of the darkspawn that had amassed with the archdemon at its head."

"What's an archdemon?" One of the children asked.

Ardeth replied, "Some say it's a dragon but it really is the corrupted form of an Old God." He watched as little eyes went wide and gave a chuckle. He continued, "Well the horde had the archdemon at its head and it was then—when courage seemed to fail, and all lost to death and despair—that the Grey Wardens came. They were men and women of every race: humans, elves, dwarves, mages, barbarians and kings. They arrived with the beating of wings like mighty war drums, and they stood before the armies of men."

The gasps of the children was encouragement enough as Wynne continued, "The Grey Wardens were grim and fearless as they marched forth, ever between the men and encroaching darkspawn. They formed a shield with their own bodies and held that line until the archdemon was dead and the last darkspawn lay trampled in the dirt."

"When the clouds finally rolled back and the sun shone full upon the blighted ground, the great kings saw that they had lost no men and that none of their blood had been spilt. And then, demanding neither reward nor recognition for their sacrifice, the Grey Wardens departed. They left as they had arrived upon beating wings, the memory of their sacrifice engraved upon the hearts of men," Ardeth finished.

"Did that really happen?"

"Well young man, this tale is about no battle the Grey Wardens have fought and yet about them all," Wynne replied smiling.

"So this could be about the current Blight?"

Ardeth laughed and replied, "Yes. Know this children: The Grey Wardens have always defended us from the darkspawn, taking losses so that we do not have to. Now the Arcana are the same way. There will always be those that will take the sacrifice so that others will not. People may forget this over the centuries but as long as the darkspawn remain, so will be the Grey Wardens."

The children nodded. The one who originally asked the question then said, "Thank you for the story Arcana Ardeth." The others stood up and bowed and left to head back to their homes to go to bed. The adults followed suit along with Leliana, Zevran, Sten and Wynne.

Ardeth waited until the two Wardens were remaining. He sauntered up to them and said, "Well I don't know about you but I think a day here would be beneficial."

Alriana replied, "We do have a Blight on hand."

"Trust me on this one. Oiche sighted some troops passing by and I for one would rather avoid another fight," Ardeth replied.

Alriana raised her brow in suspicion while Alistair tried not to laugh, glad for once that it was not directed at him. Alriana then replied, "Then I defer to your intelligence."

"You're welcome my lady," Ardeth smiled with charm that brought a smile to her face and caused Alistair to frown.

"You rogue. Thank you for the tale," Alriana replied.

"Tis one that I have heard and kept in memory ever since Duncan told it to me. He told me once that the tale, this knowledge has been a blessing and a burden to Grey Wardens past. It is only fair that you both should know it though I must say that the child asking about the Grey Wardens was an opportune moment."

"Ma serannas, friend," Alriana replied. She waited until Ardeth left before giving a tug on Alistair's arm. She said, "Walk with me awhile lethallin."

Together they walked in silence, thinking about the implications of the tale that they just heard. It was Alistair who said, "You know he was talking about duty." When Alriana looked at him with a slight puzzled frown and he chuckled, "Hey I actually pay attention on occasion."

"I don't doubt that. It just surprised me that you came to the same conclusion I did." Alriana gave a small smile and then looked down as she walked. "You know I have never heard tales of the Grey Wardens."

"Maybe you'd like to hear a few more. Of the ones I knew," Alistair offered, for the moment enjoying Alriana's company.

"I'd like that."

"Well, there was this one time…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes another chapter and they're on the road again. I couldn't resist basing this river scene off of one of my more favorite films if only for the costuming and such. If anyone can guess which film, I'll make sure to send Sten with a box of cookies... though I don't guarantee that they will be there when he arrives :)


	27. A Lost Brother and Taming of the Shrew

**Chapter 26: A Lost Brother and the Taming of the Shrew**

Alriana hated Denerim, at least the marketplace. There were too many people, many of them hawking their wares to people and some, she suspected, were cheating people. If she had any choice, she would have avoided the city all together. Alas though the main reason they were there was to look up this Brother Genitivi who supposedly knew where the ashes of Andraste were. Alriana thought back onto the agreement that she made with Bann Teagan and wondered why she even made such a rash promise in the first place. She did not owe the arl any favors. At that moment she glanced over at her companion and the thought stole into her mind. _You only agreed to do it because of him. _Inwardly she felt the familiar rush of a blush at the thought. She then began to mentally scold herself saying that she should not be having such thoughts and that her mind should be on the mission.

"Did I say something?"

Alriana was startled out of her thoughts and replied, "What?"

Alistair repeated his question, concern etched on his face, "Did I say something?"

Realizing that she had been frowning while she was debating with herself, she replied, "You didn't say anything lethallin. Just wayward thoughts."

Alistair looked at her with a raised brow. As far as he knew, she was not prone to daydream about anything. Her frowns usually meant that she was focused on something like her concentrating on repairing one of the straps of his armor even though he told her that he would do it. Though lately she had been acting a little strange. One moment she would be as she always was, friendly and eager to tease him and then the next minute she distanced herself. He wondered if she was having regrets about his giving her the rose.

Alriana saw the look on his face and wondered why now he was questioning her. She said, "I do often have stray thoughts Alistair. Some days I hide it better than others."

It did not feel like a sufficient answer but Alistair would accept it for now. "Whatever you say Alri. Now that you're back in Ferelden, where do you want to start?"

Upon arriving in Denerim, after a few days spent with the second Arcana clan they happened across, it was decided that to have a large group parade into the city would draw too much attention, plus the fact that Ardeth revealed that he was not exactly that popular in Denerim. So Alriana made the decision to split the group up. Sten and Morrigan remained in camp, agreeable by both since Morrigan did not want to be surrounded by gawking fools and Sten would attract too much attention. Zevran she asked to check out for rumors of what was going on while Leli and Wynne would head to the Wonders of Thedas and other stores to stock up on supplies for healing as well as rations. Ardeth said that he had a date to keep and took off wearing a very, _very_ old set of clothing and bore a faint smell that was overpowering to Alriana. That left her and Alistair with the dogs, who decided they were going willy or nilly, and they were searching for the Brother.

Now they were standing in the marketplace since it was where it was rumored Brother Genitivi lived. Aedan and Taryn were sniffing out the surrounding areas while keeping an eye on their 'pets.' Alriana looked around and for one of the rare moments in her life, she felt lost. She felt most at home in the forests and here it was… intimidating. She looked all around taking in the sights and listening to the chatter of the people. If she had been a child, she might have found it fascinating. Now, she felt threatened so she turned to the one person who would be able to help. She asked quietly, "Could you lead?"

Alistair thought she was joking and countered, "You sure? I mean you know what happens when I lead: people die and I get stranded somewhere without any pants." He looked again at her face that had no emotion in it save for a tiny flicker in her eyes. It was a silent plea so he relented, "Alright. I may have been here a few times so it shouldn't be too hard to find the place."

"Ma serannas."

It was rather uneventful walking through the marketplace until Alriana suddenly cried out and grabbed a small wrist. Apparently pickpockets were a common occurrence since no one bothered to look up. She looked down at the owner of the hand and said, "What do you think you are doing da'len?"

The small defiant face of the boy glared up and replied, "Just trying to survive knife ear." He tried to swing his fist to punch her to get her to let him go.

"I see the ears gave me away," Alriana replied amused at the attempt at freedom. "If you are that desperate for shemlen coin, why not earn it. We'll pay you."

"For what?"

"We are looking for a Brother Genitivi. We know he lives around here. Helps us and you'll have earned it." For good measure, Alriana held out thirty silvers and showed it to the boy. From what Leli told her, thirty silvers went a long way when it came to food.

The dirty little boy looked at the elf and then the knife ear lover standing next to her and then at the silvers in her palm. It was more money than he had seen in his life and all he had to do was just show them the house. He stopped struggling and said, "Alright. I'll take you there."

"Thank you da'len," Alriana replied giving a slight smile.

The boy merely scowled and stalked off in a direction. Alriana followed along with Alistair. The two dogs kept even distance between the boy and them. Alistair said, "I see you have a way with kids."

"Not really. A little compassion goes a long way. I thought they would have at least taught you that in your Chantry."

"They did," Alistair replied with a shrug of his shoulders as they rounded the corner behind the tavern, "You just have a way of shaming people into remembering that. Remember Greagoir?"

"Well I read what Wynne gave me so I don't understand how your people can obey part and conveniently forget the rest," Alriana replied. "I know I used to break the rules regarding my clan. Sometimes I think I'm breaking them now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just things that I would never have considered had I been with my clan," Alriana replied a little too quickly. A glance told her that Alistair was not going to let this easily go so she debated on how much to say. "One of them being friendly with a shem."

"Is that all? I thought you were going to say something like being the owner of a suspiciously smart Mabari," Alistair replied. "Though I guess being friendly with a human would be at the top now would it."

"I never had anything against humans except those that hurt me and mine," Alriana replied gently reminding him of those times she seemed to fly into a rage every time someone tried to sneak up on him. "A little boy taught me that a long time ago." She gave him a slight smile.

Alistair was going to say something when the little pickpocket called out, "Hey if you two are going to suck face do it in private."

Alistair nearly went red at the implication, embarrassed that he was actually toying with that idea since he had given her chaste ones only. At the same time Alriana retorted, "And I think a mouth washing with soap is in order scamp."

The boy laughed and shot a dirty thumb at a nondescript door. "This is the place. Keeps to himself with all them books and stuff. As if he really found the ashes of Andraste."

Alriana looked at the door and fished out the thirty silvers. She held them out to the boy. "Well done. Here's your pay." She deposited the coins into the surprised boy's hand. After the boy thanked her, she looked at Alistair who was struggling to reduce the blush and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No. Just fine."

Alriana then grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the door and gave a sharp knock.

* * *

><p>As much as he hated the disguise, he knew it was necessary. He kept them in his pack, specially wrapped since the smell was rather strong but he learned that most people did not pay attention to the face if their mind was consumed by an overwhelming smell. His preferred smell was horse turd, though it was interesting combined with wet dog. He gave a wry grin as he tapped his was towards the Chantry, using his nondescript staff like a blind man.<p>

Ardeth cast discreet glances at the streets of Denerim. The last time he was here was when he paid a visit to the Grey Warden compound. It was the time he also met the person that he was most anxious to see. He took tentative steps up to the Chantry doors, trying hard not to snicker at the stoic templars while they were trying to not show the displeasure of his odor. Once inside, he made his way to where he knew he could observe without being seen and waited throughout the whole service. It was then he saw her.

It had been some time since he had last seen her and she had seemed to grow more lovely every passing season. They had not been able to meet since the king left for Ostagar. It was then he found that the teryn had placed a price on his head should he enter Denerim. _All because I walloped twelve of his men. Well that and I stole part of his purse and because of my mouthy personality at the age of five._ Since then, he occasionally sent Oiche with letters to her. She never sent anything back unless it was to scold him. This time though, she wanted to see him so he came.

Ardeth pulled the hood of his cloak low over his head while the people began to disperse now the service was over. His eyes never left her as he followed discreetly while she made her way to a small altar. He played the part well as he tapped his way forward until he was beside her. He watched as she politely put a finger to her nose while he said, "A coin for a blind man milady? For one who cannot see your beauty."

She turned to look in suspicious and upon seeing his face she quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching my soul," Ardeth mocked. "You called and I came."

"I do not wish to be seen with an outlaw."

Ardeth knew she did not mean it. He knew the risks if she was caught. Still he could not resist, "So you prefer the company of the teryn and the bastard Howe my Lady Korrin?"

Korrin chose not to answer that. It was hard to hide the pleasure of seeing Ardeth again and she knew he took great risks when he came to Denerim. She replied, "There's a price on your head and the heads of the Grey Wardens."

"Really?"

She gave a brief nod, "One hundred sovereigns a piece."

"Huh, would have thought it would be a thousand for me."

"For a thousand I would turn you in myself."

Ardeth looked at Korrin and saw that she was teasing. "I've rubbed off on you too much."

Korrin gave a slight smile. She checked again and then said, "I called to you because I have some important news regarding Highever."

"I heard about the teryn's family. Only fools will believe the Couslands are traitors."

"There is one."

Ardeth cast a glance. Korrin nodded and added, "Yes there is one. I heard the Grey Wardens were coming this way by mutual friends. Perhaps…?"

"You want to meet them first?"

"At my estate. Usual entrance."

"I suppose I'm invited?"

"As always. Now you should go. Quickly."

Ardeth gave a soft thanks and turned to leave. He was stopped when Korrin told him to do one thing for her and that was to take a bath. He snickered as he made his way out of the Chantry and back towards camp. He did have a promise to keep.

* * *

><p>Alriana realized that Alistair was not following her and turned around to find him staring at a door next to the armorer shop. She walked back over and asked, "Lethallin, is this…"<p>

"Yes. It is my sister's house. I'm sure of it."

Alriana remembered the request. She felt guilty that she had forgotten it briefly and she suspected that Alistair did as well. It was easy considering that when they went to see Genitivi, his assistant tried to tell them that he was elsewhere. Her ears had picked up the lies immediately and she began heckling him until he lost it and tried to attack them. That he was a mage did not faze her in the least. It was Alistair who used his cleansing ability to distract the liar and she swooped in for the kill. They searched the house afterwards and determined that the brother went to a village called Haven. For sure Alriana felt they were in trouble since even Alistair had not heard of the place yet he gave her confidence when he said that maybe Ardeth might know. Now they were heading back to camp with their find and now the time had come. She would help him now. "Do you want to go and see her?"

Alistair was unsure of what to do. Yes he did want to see his sister but he also did not want to show up and be a bother. "Um maybe she's not home."

Alriana saw the indecision in his eyes and had an idea what was going on. She said, "If you want, I'll go with you."

"Maybe now's not a good time."

Alriana could see that he was getting flustered over it and she did not like it overmuch. She found that it distressed her to some degree that he was that agitated. She said, "Calm down lethallin. We don't have to go today."

"No we should… I mean I should." Alistair made a slight sound and pinched the bridge of his nose. Here he was making a fool out of himself in front of the one person he cared for. He then looked at her and asked, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Alriana thought about it and chose her words carefully, "She's your family right? You said that you at least wanted to meet her and warn her about the Blight."

"You're right. Um, will you come?"

Alriana nodded and followed silently while he gave a tentative knock on the door. She prodded him when he hesitated after getting no response and he tried again this time after knocking and opening the door. He stepped inside followed by the Alriana and they left the dogs outside. Once inside he spoke, "Uh hello?"

Alriana diverted her attention to movement from the back of the house. She watched as a woman came out and when she spoke, her voice deigned to be anything but friendly. "Eh? You got linens to wash? I charge three bits on the bundle and you won't find better. And don't trust that Natalia woman either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

"I'm not here to have any wash done. I know this might sound strange," Alistair put a hand to his forehead in nervousness, "But are you Goldanna? If so I'm suppose I'm your brother." He then pinched his eyes shut. _Smooth, real smooth._

"My what? I am Goldanna yes. How do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery is this?"

Alriana stifled the urge to place her hands on her ears as the woman's voice started to rise in suspicion. She said, "Please, just listen to him." She then gave a gentle bump with her elbow to prod him along.

Alistair took the hint and tried again, "Look our mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle she…"

"You! They told me you was dead. They told me the babe was dead along with mother but I knew they was lying!" The woman's face contorted in anger as she exploded into her diatribe.

"They told you I was dead? Who told you that?"

"Thems at the castle. I told them the babe was the king's and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and when I went back, they ran me off." Goldanna crossed her arms over her chest, her face pinched with anger and bitterness which she directed at the now unwelcome guests in her house.

"I'm sorry. The babe didn't die. I'm him. I'm… your brother."

Alriana looked at Alistair and saw that he was starting to look a bit miserable. She started thinking that maybe she should not have pushed him so hard into this. She then glanced at the woman and her eyes narrowed at the expression on her face. The woman scoffed, "For all the good that does me. You killed mother you did and I've had to scrape by all this time."

Alriana could not take it and she burst out, "That is hardly his fault stupid shem woman."

The woman was not fazed a bit, "And who in the Maker's name are you? Some knife ear tart to carry his riches and warm his bed I suppose."

Alriana's eyes blazed in anger and she was going to say something but was interrupted by Alistair coming to her defense, "Hey don't you dare speak to her that way. She's my friend and a Grey Warden just like me."

Goldanna merely mocked him, "Oh I see a prince and a Grey Warden too. Now who am I to get uppity with someone all high and mighty? I don't you boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me and what do I have to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good. I should have told everyone."

"Oh and would they have believed you stupid shem?" Alriana retorted.

"More than you knife ear tart."

"I warned you. Don't speak to her like that."

"Unless you can see that your family lives as it should, I've less than no use for you," Goldanna retorted.

Alriana felt her temper smoldering but with the right trigger, it would have set off. She gritted her teeth and said, "Greedy shrew."

"I don't know why you came boy," Goldanna spat at Alistair ignoring the elf, "or what you expected to find but I can assure you that you won't find it here. Now get out you bastard son of the king."

Alriana snapped, "Someone should cut that tongue of yours out shem bitch," and she reached for her dagger. She was not going to do anything but show the shrew that she was not one to be messed with. Her hand closed around the handle and she took a menacing step forward.

"Stop Alri. It's her house. Let's just go," Alistair said as he grasped her elbow gently. It was too painful at the moment to fully see that Alriana just meant to be posturing. He never expected meeting his sister would be like this and he did not know whether to be hurt by it or angry that his sister insulted Alri.

Alriana felt his grasp and stopped her movement. She could note with pleasure that the woman cowered when she had moved forward. She could only hope that the shrew would remember that. She released the handle and said, "I agree. Let's get out of here." She then turned and opened the door forcefully and let Alistair out first. She gave a backward glance at the woman and slammed the door causing vibrations throughout the wood.

Once outside, Alriana was able to breathe normally while Alistair kicked at some dust before stooping to scratch Aedan behind the ears. The pup seemed to sense his feelings and gave him a comforting lick on the cheek. Taryn followed suit giving a much wetter lick that had Alistair trying to push the Mabari away while rubbing his face in good humor. When he cleared the last of the drool away, he looked around and saw Alriana just standing there, waiting patiently. He stood and said, "Well that was unexpected to put it lightly. This is family I've dreamed about? That shrew is my sister, I can't believe it."

Alriana just looked up at him and listened. Right now he needed to talk. She would listen. He continued, "I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I feel like a complete idiot."

Alriana saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew what it was like to be alone. Even with Tamlen for a best friend, it was not the same as having blood kin. Still there was more to family than just blood. She said, "Family is not supposed to hurt each other like that lethallin. There may be disagreements and the like but to reject someone completely… that… burns me."

"But you had your clan. Didn't they accept you?"

"Ashalle took me in yes and she didn't have to. I know that is something to envy but it's not the same when it comes to blood kin. However there is more to family than just blood." Alriana looked down and swirled the dust at her feet with her boot. She then then looked up and said, "Don't worry about her. She is a bitter, heartless shrew. Worry about the people who care about you."

"Right. I can name one and that was Duncan and he's dead. So who else is there?"

Alriana saw that she was going to have to take drastic measures. She gave Alistair a punch to the chest and said, "Are you trying to be a stupid shem? Can't you tell when there are people around who care about you? I care about you. Or did you just think I was stringing you along?"

Alistair was shocked at her outburst but not surprised that she punched him. She cared about him. It took him a moment to register that thought while he was looking at the expression that was a mixture of hurt and anger on her face. He replied, "I… I didn't think about that." He then remembered when she told him he was special to her and the kiss she gave, her willingness to listen to his complaining and bad jokes and the way she reacted. He was an idiot. "I'm sorry Alri. I guess… well I never thought you meant it."

"I never say anything I don't mean," Alriana replied feeling hurt that he would think so low of her.

"Alri I didn't mean it like that," Alistair gave a growl of frustration, "I just didn't think."

Alriana looked away for a moment and then down at Taryn who was looking at her funny. She really needed time to think. "Let's just go lethallin. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She started walking towards the gates that would lead them on the main road out of the city.

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose. He really screwed this one up. As much as he wanted to follow and continue, he knew it would be a bad idea. What did he expect anyway? False sympathies? She never did anything like that and he basically accused her of doing that. A whine directed his attention and found that Aedan was looking at him. He said, "I know I screwed up. She probably hates me at the moment."

Aedan whined again.

"The whole thing with my sister… stupid and now I'm talking to a dog."

Aedan barked and nipped behind his knee.

Alistair gave a mock scowl at the pup. It then looked at him expectantly so he said, "Fine I'll try to talk to her again but later. Come on, bloody dog."

Aedan barked as he followed his owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well another chapter is up.

I want to thank Shadow Master Seek for the latest review and thank as well all the readers who favorited and alerted this fic. I especially want to thank Merilsell for her encouragement in writing my babbles. I give a Dalish fist bump to her.

Again I hope you all enjoy. I promise another twist in the future and for those who like Alistair heckling, I got plenty more of that.


	28. The Last Cousland

**Chapter 27: The Last Cousland**

Ardeth was cheerfully bantering with Morrigan again through the bushes while Wynne took the time to throw a bar of her soap at him saying, "I swear being on the road has put you into bad habits."

"It was necessary Wynne," Ardeth replied in a mock whine.

"He's getting to sound more like Alistair. Wonderful," Morrigan's voice came. "Whiney."

Ardeth gave a bark of laughter as he finished taking the bath Wynne had ordered him to take. He teased her saying that if she really wanted to make a difference, she should bathe the dogs. Of course she threatened to singe his hair again and he threatened to switch the labels on her poultices again.

Meanwhile, Leliana was busy making a stew for supper and trying to entice Sten to try a cookie. She giggled as she watched the huge Qunari take a taste and the barest hint of a smile came on. She said that she would buy him more in the morning. Zevran at that time chose to make himself known by bearing a gift of spices to make the stew into an Antivan one. The only ones missing were the two Wardens and the dogs.

They finally trudged up the hill towards the camp and from the looks on their faces was enough to pique curiosity but the wisdom to stay quiet for now. Of course that did not matter with Ardeth as he took a seat and waited and then pounced, "So I take it the day has been successful."

"You could say that," Alriana replied. "We found Genitivi's place but his journal indicates that he went to a village called Haven."

"Haven? That little hamlet? Interesting," Ardeth mused. He rubbed his slim finger on his chin looking deep in thought, much to the amusement of everyone else since he rarely ever had a serious expression.

"So you know where it is then," Alistair asked.

"Yeap and I'll even draw a big fat 'X' on the map for you. Even you couldn't get us stranded with it," Ardeth replied making light of the joke. "However there is something I should discuss with the both of you if you can step out of your wallowing pit for the moment."

Both Wardens looked at their Arcana friend with a look of surprise. Ardeth watched their responses and grinned, "You think I don't see much do you?" He then laughed causing Alistair to groan at the memory of Vilmaris taunting him. "Oh dear Alistair you must learn that such comments are meant to attract your attention." Ardeth gave a raised brow at the implications.

Brought out of the bad mood, Alriana barked out her laughter and watched while Alistair blushed a shade of crimson before he muttered, "You've been hanging around Zevran for too long."

* * *

><p>Nighttime in Denerim was the best cover offered. Even Zevran agreed astonished that the jovial and sarcastic Arcana knew much about rogue techniques. Ardeth led the way through the city not bothering to check if the Wardens were following him. He had made it clear that they kept up or find themselves back to camp alone. Of course the wolf pup refused to stay and that he did not mind. He found it funny that the pup got underfoot one too many times as far as Alistair was concerned. He stopped at a major intersection and looked around for any sign of the usual patrols. He heard the breathing of his companions as they waited.<p>

He told them that there was a certain person who wished to meet them and ask a boon of them. Of course Alriana was the more suspicious of the two and demanded full disclosure. He countered by telling her that this person was to be trusted and to trust him. Ardeth then eyed the both of them daring them to challenge his terms. It was Alistair who agreed, surprising him a bit, and it was Alistair who made a condition of making him give some information. He gave it willingly pleased at the result. Now they were making their way in the dark of the night and he hoped that it was worth it. The servant at the door eyed Ardeth warily until he spoke the agreed upon password. He then ushered the Wardens and the pup inside before casting a glance around and entering the estate.

Alistair was surprised that Ardeth brought them to one of the Bannorn Denerim estates. He was familiar with them since he had traveled to Denerim on more than one occasion with the arl. He did feel like he was a child again while he was being ushered through the kitchens by a very pushy and elderly servant. Still he followed until he found himself in the main hall with Alriana and Ardeth and the woman told them to wait there. He looked around nervously and said, "Well I didn't expect to find myself in a castle again."

"Perhaps being on the road makes one used to it."

Ardeth did not flinch but actually leaned against one of the posts with a grin on his face. Alriana and Alistair turned towards the owner of the voice. It was Alistair who recognized her at once, "Maker's breath, Lady Korrin."

Alriana looked at Alistair in confusion and in a brief moment felt a pang of jealousy? She frowned as she looked at the woman as she entered the main hall walking with a sweeping grace. Lady Korrin knew that she was being judged by the elf and responded, "Yes I am the Lady Korrin and who might you be?"

Alistair began timidly, "Well you probably don't remember but the last time we met I was younger and covered in mud. I saved you from being thrown off your horse."

"Covered in mud?" Korrin smiled. She did remember, "Alistair, the little stable boy belonging to Arl Eamon. I think you were being a scamp that day."

"Yes I was," Alistair replied with a slight blush at the thought that she remembered that. He then cleared his throat and motioned towards Alriana, "This is Alriana of the Dalish."

Korrin looked at the elf. She did not fail to see the look that Alistair had given her and had to hide the smile that threatened. She smiled and extended her hand. She said to the elf, "Pleased to meet you. I am glad that this worthless Arcana managed to get you here without attracting attention."

"You seemed pleased to see me earlier," Ardeth replied with a grin.

"The threat about the thousand sovereigns still stands."

"Only if you could catch me."

Korrin chuckled. She then said, "I am sure that he didn't mention why I asked for you to come and I assure that there is a good reason for it. Please follow me." She then led them to one of her smaller salon rooms. Once they were inside, she said, "Understand that this secrecy is necessary for what I am about to tell you."

"We understand," Alriana replied bluntly.

"Good," Korrin replied liking the elf with every passing moment. "I don't know if you've heard but Highever has been taken over by Arl Rendon Howe. He claims that Teryn Cousland's men revolted and slaughtered the whole family before he could intervene and put it down. Hogwash."

"You don't believe him then?" Alriana asked the question. She had no idea who this Arl Rendon Howe was and wanted to know more.

"Howe is more of a weasel Alri," Alistair answered, "He may have served with Maric to throw out the Orlesians but he is not too well liked among the nobles."

"Quite right. Anyway I didn't believe the story since I knew the teryn well and I know his men are loyal," Korrin spoke, "The other reason I didn't believe it is because there was a survivor."

At that moment a young woman with dark brown hair and snapping brown eyes stepped out of the shadows. She looked at the three visitors with a scrutinizing eye. The one with the robes received her anger as she said, "Yes that would be me. I'm…"

"Sibedina Cousland," Ardeth finished, "It is good to see you alive." There was an expression of delight that neither Alriana nor Alistair had seen on the Arcana before.

Sibedina strode up to Ardeth and glared at him before giving a punch hard in the chest. "And I've learned to hate you in the last few months."

Ardeth looked slightly bemused as he rubbed the spot where he had been punched. He caught Alistair and Alriana trying hard not to laugh and Korrin was pinching the bridge of her nose. He replied, "Seems like hitting is the new punishment with you Sibby."

"You didn't come."

Understanding dawned on Ardeth's face and he replied, "You know I have my duties. If I had known…"

"Whatever." Sibedina crossed her arms in annoyance and anger. She then turned and asked Korrin, "So you want me to travel with them?"

Korrin looked at the girl with a warning look mingled with sympathy. "I only suggested it since you would be better off in hiding while the Grey Wardens travel. Here in Denerim are too many spies and the like. You were complaining about not being able to go out."

"If he's going, I'd rather take my chances here," Sibedina retorted as she gave a toss of her head to indicate Ardeth who showed nothing of his feelings on his face. She then walked out of the salon slamming the door.

Ardeth took hold of the situation and followed, his eyes looking like steel after he cast an apologetic look towards Korrin. He left the Grey Wardens with Korrin. He followed the Cousland girl towards the one place he knew she would be, the training arena. She was already hacking away at a practice dummy when he approached. He said, "What did that dummy ever do to you Sibby?"

"Stop calling me that," Sibedina retorted.

"You never objected before."

"That was before my whole family was murdered and you weren't there. You were supposed to be there. You are always there that that time of year." The last part came out as a sob as she wrenched her sword from the dummy.

Ardeth sighed. It was true and the Couslands had always welcomed him, ever since he rescued Sibby from a near fatal accident on their way to Denerim for the Landsmeet. "What do you want me to say Sibby? You know I would have been there but there were other things that had to come first. I do have obligations."

"Don't try to lecture me on obligations and duty. I've been raised on it from the cradle."

"Wasn't even going to. I know you are hurt and angry but there is only so much I can do."

Sibedina was quiet for a moment and then she whirled around and pointed her sword at Ardeth. She then took a swing with a cry of anger and frustration. He deftly dodged with the ease of practice and experience. He continued to dodge as she kept trying while grabbing the rather handy stick lying about. He used it to block a few of her strikes until he got in a few shots that sent the sword flying upwards and knocked her on her back. He caught the sword in his free hand and looked down at her. She scowled and grunted from the pain in her rear. He grinned and said, "You're welcome."

The girl got up and demanded her sword. Ardeth shook his head and held it behind him. "Sibby, what do you intend to accomplish trying to run me through? It won't ease the pain, even I know that."

"I…," Sibedina could not speak and she burst into tears feeling ashamed for attacking the one person who had encouraged her to keep up her skills in fighting. She poured all her grief and anger into the tears. "Howe killed them all, even little Oren!"

"I know Sibby." A light rain had begun to fall but neither of them noticed. Ardeth sighed as he held the sword and stick behind him. "I know. Howe will pay for his crimes. If you come with us, I can teach you. I can teach you how to move and think and take your revenge with honor. You have the skills of a rogue and an archer. I will teach you to be a duelist."

"Why are you still so damn nice to me?"

"Because you're Sibby. I can't help but love you like the little sister I never had and I know what it is like to have the thing you treasure the most taken from you. The two Wardens I came with have their own share of tragedies as well as our companions. It may not be the same but we all know the pain of loss." Ardeth watched the girl as she cried out her grief. He muttered a slight spell that sent the warmth of his heart towards her.

Sibedina felt the stirrings of warmth. It was the same warmth that she remembered a long time ago when they first met and he saved her. It was raining just like this. He kept her warm throughout the night while standing guard in that cave he had found. She remembered and she said, "I'm sorry. I will go with you."

Ardeth gave a slight smile, "Glad you could join us Sibby. Now… er hmm, let's get out of the rain before you catch a cold."

Sibedina smiled and followed. She asked, "How in the heck did you manage to join the Grey Wardens?"

"Long story. Short version is that I met them in the Fade during one of my usual trips."

Sibedina nodded knowing what Ardeth had meant by that. She then said, "I hope they don't think I'm a bitch or anything. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Alriana, the Dalish elf is very perceptive and has a tendency to catch you off guard. Alistair is polite to everybody… most everybody," Ardeth replied as he led the way back into the castle. "I do warn you though that Alriana is volatile especially if she thinks one of her own is being harmed."

The rest of the walk was Ardeth escorting Sibedina back to her room and wishing her a good night. He wandered back towards the main hall with no particular destination in mind until Korrin called out, "I take it that you convinced her join you."

"She's grieving _emma lath_. She needs a purpose," Ardeth replied as he shook his outer robes off. "I offered to teach her dueling."

Korrin came up and helped brush the water drops off while she led him to the fire to dry off. She smiled, "If anyone can teach dueling, it is you." She then gave him a hug. "I've missed you."

Ardeth returned the hug grasping her tightly. By instinct the swirls of magic brought a warm a gentle breeze around them. "I missed you too _emma lath_. Ever since we last parted, I never stopped hoping that you would send Oiche back with a request for me to come."

Korrin sank into the warm feeling the man in front of her created whenever he was nearby. "I was tempted many times but I couldn't bear the thought that you would be caught and turned over to the templars."

"My standing with the Arcana would have prevented that but I understand."

"I'm just glad that you're still alive."

Ardeth rested his head on top of hers as he gave her a gentle kiss in her hair. He looked at nothing in particular before saying, "I'm glad I am too."

"The two Wardens… are they…?"

Ardeth chuckled, "It's the same dance we danced to."

Korrin chuckled relishing the feeling of his arms around her. It was a good promise for later.

* * *

><p>Alriana was sitting on the balcony covered with a cloak as she watched the rain pour over Denerim. She had watched Ardeth fight with the girl he called Sibby and them talking. When she first met the girl, she could hear the grief behind the anger especially after she punched the Arcana. She had to try hard not to laugh because it reminded her how she treated Alistair when she was angry and she thought Alistair saw that too.<p>

Alriana knew the girl would go with them and even she had made the decision to persuade the girl if Ardeth failed to but from what she could observe, the human girl would be going with them. She knew that would put a strain on living arrangements but she figured that if she talked to Wynne, the elder mage might be persuaded to share her tent, or she could loan the girl hers and she would sleep outside. That would be until the scraped together enough for her own gear. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never saw Alistair until he tapped her shoulder.

She jumped slightly at the cloaked figure thinking it was a threat until she saw the owner's face grinning at her. She scowled and punched him in the arm. "You know you risked losing blood flow to your brain doing that right?"

Alistair shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Somehow I knew you wouldn't have done it."

"It wouldn't be because I like you."

"Ouch, and here I was thinking my witty one-liners caught you under my spell," Alistair replied in mock hurt. He then grew serious and asked, "The reason I came out to brave the elements was that I wanted to thank you for coming with me to see my sister. I know things didn't go too well and I was grateful that you were able to talk me down and I apologize if I implied anything."

Alriana looked up at her companion, "Lethallin it is I who should apologize. What that… shrew said to you and the manner… How could you treat each other like that?"

"We just don't have the benefit of a society like your people," Alistair offered, knowing that it was not really a good answer. He did not really think there was such a thing. It was something to say and he got the feeling that she just wanted to hear what he thought.

Alriana listened to his answer. There really was no good answer. She said, "If you were Dalish, you wouldn't have been cast aside nor made to feel like you didn't belong. Here it seems that everyone is out for themselves. Perhaps it's time to start learning that."

"I think you learned that rather well. It's me that should learn that. I need to stop letting people make my decisions for me."

Alriana turned to stare out into the rain. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked on her perch. She was not afraid of falling off so she was perfectly comfortable. Maybe she had learned to look out for herself. After all she had to look after their group too. She then said, "I'm glad you see that lethallin. Your life is your own. While you may have sworn a duty to the Grey Wardens, you have to make decisions that define how you carry out that duty."

"Just as long as we don't end up stranded somewhere without any pants," Alistair muttered. He then added, "But you are right. From now on, I'll be looking after myself."

Alriana grinned, "You go do that," and dismissed him like a parent humoring a child.

Alistair did not leave however. He pulled his cloak tighter and said, "Alri, would you at least consider coming inside now?"

"I like it out here just fine."

"It's raining."

"I've been in worse."

"Maker's breath woman you're crazy."

A giggle sounded followed by, "Pleased to meet you. I really don't mind. It's pleasant."

Alistair sighed in frustration. _Andraste's flaming arse._ He did not know if Alriana was just doing it to tease him or what. She drove him crazy at times and he was finding that he rather enjoyed it. "So you're just going to sit out here and get soaked?"

Alriana just shrugged her shoulders. It surprised her when Alistair jumped on the ledge and sat beside her, his legs dangling over the edge. He grinned at her and said, "Then I'll join you."

"It is your choice lethallin." Alriana could not help but feel pleasure that he was joining her, even in the rain. Actually it did not matter where they were, she felt as if she were in a better place with him. For once she could ignore the death and destruction and be happy. She leaned on his shoulder and just looked out over the city. At one point, the rain began to lighten up. She smiled and said, "I think the night's grieving has been spent."

Alistair had noticed the change in the rainfall though he was concentrating more on the fact that Alriana was leaning against him. She was so close that he could catch the scent of the forest that always seemed to accompany her and clung to her hair particularly the smell of fresh water. He was suddenly reminded of one of his nightmares where he actually got close to the creature. He remembered hugging it and he caught a whiff of its smell. He was jerked from his musings when Alriana said something and feeling like the bumbling idiot, he replied, "Rain's stopped."

Alriana looked up at him and saw he had missed what she said entirely. She then began laughing and said, "Seems that staying out here too long soaked your brain lethallin. Come on." She then spun around and leapt off the ledge. "I feel the need to raid the larder." The grumble in her stomach confirmed it.

Alistair grateful that he was rescued from being a fool agreed. His stomach growled after hers did and they both burst out laughing. "I guess the call is mutual." They discarded their cloaks inside the room and headed towards the kitchens.

* * *

><p>The pounding on the door echoed throughout the estate while the servants rushed to get into the positions they were assigned to. Lady Korrin came running up and smoothed her dress followed by Ardeth who looked like he had been woken rather abruptly. The testament to that was his hair was tousled more than usual. The pounding sounded again and it drew the two Wardens and Sibedina down as well. Sibedina asked, "What is going on?"<p>

Alriana cocked her head to listen. When the pounding stopped, she could make out the distinct sound of metal armor clinking and men's voices. She said, "Soldiers."

"Loghain's men?" Alistair asked the question, his hand ready to draw his sword.

"Don't be foolish," Alriana hissed, "There are more of them than us."

"They know I'm here," Sibedina said in a panic.

Ardeth seized ahold of the situation and said, "They won't take you Sibby but we can't stay here." He looked at Lady Korrin with a question in his eyes.

Lady Korrin nodded sadly and then said to a nearby servant, "Kerlyon, take them to the servant's escape in the larder and show them out."

The named servant beckoned for the two Wardens and the Cousland girl to follow leaving Ardeth behind. Alriana stopped and said, "Ardeth."

Ardeth grinned and said, "Go. I'll meet you back at camp. Stay out of the main quarters of the city. I'll keep them busy." He sounded much like a child engaging in his favorite game.

Once they left, he turned to Korrin and said, "I'm sorry _emma lath_."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Korrin replied before giving him a kiss. She then arranged herself to look terrified while Ardeth marched over and opened the door to reveal Ser Cauthrien with Rendon Howe. She then shrieked, "He snuck in here!"

Ardeth took advantage of the moment and withdrew his Harrowing dagger and took a swing, slicing both Howe and Cauthrien. Howe got the brunt of it on his cheek while it barely nicked Cauthrien. Ardeth slammed the door shut and looked around for a means to escape through the front. When the soldiers came bursting in, he saw his advantage and took it.

The chandelier gave him access to the beams so he sliced the rope and went with the pull to the beams. Howe shouted and cursed at him stating that Loghain will have his head on a pike. Ardeth merely grinned and said, "Then he's going to have to work harder for it," and took off running over the beams until he got to the window. His opportunity came when he leapt on the back of the horse that he knew belonged to Howe and took off with it amidst the raised voices of the people saying that someone was stealing the arl's horse.

Meanwhile Korrin watched with hidden amusement as Howe and Cauthrien's men vainly tried to chase after Ardeth. She knew that Ardeth would lead them on a wild goose chase through Denerim before heading back to his camp. He was good at buying time for people and she prayed that the three made it out.

* * *

><p>Sibedina knew too well the risks that Ardeth was taking buying them time. She followed the servant until he showed them into an alley outside the castle. The elf was the first one out to look around followed by her companion. Sibedina noticed that they worked well together and if she had to guess there was something going on between them but she could not quite put her finger on it. She looked back down the tunnel for a moment and the next minute she found the elf down clutching something in her neck while the man was struggling with the servant. <em>Bollocks a traitor!<em>

Alriana had not seen it coming until the dart pricked her neck. She felt the effects immediately and went down. Alistair had seen her go down and his gaze went to the servant who said that they were wanted and he would get his reward and more for delivering the Grey Wardens and the Cousland bitch. The servant tried to shoot off another dart but Alistair dodged it and began to try to wrench the device away. Both had completely forgotten Sibedina was there.

Sibedina took advantage of the moment and withdrew a small she kept in her boot. She moved about the shadows with the ease of long practice as a child. She cast a glance at the elf, who looked extremely pale, but her focus remained on the servant. Right now he and the Grey Warden were engaged in a tug of war with the device. Sibedina caught the Warden's eye and nodded. He then released his end and the servant fell backwards onto the knife she had ready. She clamped her hand over his mouth while she twisted the blade to make the kill. She only took a breath after the dead man slid from her grasp. She watched as the Warden went to check on the elf calling her name.

Sibedina made her way over and gave a look over. She saw the dart as Alistair pulled it out. She did not touch the tip but pulled a handkerchief and wrapped it up after she took it from him not noticing that he had nicked himself in the process. She explained, "I'm not sure if it's a poison or not but we have to get out of here."

Alistair nodded and replied, "We have someone who knows about poisons. Let's get back to camp." He then carefully scooped up Alriana into his arms and looked at the Cousland girl. "Can you take point?"

Sibedina nodded and trotted ahead. She had been to Denerim numerous times for the Landsmeet and she had spent time exploring the streets, even the Alienage. She knew which ways were heavily patrolled and which had guards that turned a blind eye. She took them the long way to the gates to avoid unnecessary questions since the elf was unconscious and possibly poisoned.

Once they were past the city gates, Alistair took the lead and led the way. They paused to rest a moment and Sibedina took the opportunity to ask some questions which Alistair answered all the while keeping an eye on his fellow Warden. A noise from the brush startled Sibedina and she jumped up with her blades ready when a very dirty pup bounded out of the brush and ran towards Alistair barking in happiness. Sibedina felt foolish and asked, "Yours?"

Alistair nodded before diverting attention to the pup, "Aedan you scamp. How did you manage to get through the city by yourself?"

The pup yipped and barked happily. He then gave a whine when he smelt the elf. Alistair petted him and said, "Don't worry. We'll get her to Wynne." He then stood up and picked up the Alriana and continued back to camp.

Sibedina followed quietly watching the pup. She could tell it was a wolf and his eagerness to please reminded her of her own Mabari, Zandra. She smiled sadly at the memory while the Warden patted the pup and scratched his ears. She looked at the Warden carrying his companion and she thought he was whispering to the elf. She watched with interest until they made it to the camp. They were immediately accosted by an energetic bard who was asking what had happened while the others were asking questions all at the same time and it was compounded by the fact that a Mabari and the pup were barking up a storm. She shrank back to hide while the Warden sorted out the conversation while trying to get to an elderly mage.

Leliana had been the first to see them coming back but became alarmed when she saw Alistair carrying Alriana unconscious in his arms. She sent up the call and came asking questions one after the other until she had to catch her breath. Alistair explained that they had been ambushed in the city and made his way towards Wynne. Leliana caught sight of the girl and asked, "Who are you?"

Sibedina considered lying but the thought quickly banished itself. She replied, "Sibedina Cousland. I guess I'm tagging along."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alrighty then. Here is another chapter and with an added twist to it. Yes I brought to life one of the origins you can choose. Of course I had to put in some bad humor and a little knifing and poisoning and whoomp there it went...

Anyway I like to thank Shadow Master Seek for correctly identifying the film inspirations in the last few chapters. I sent Sten with a bag of cookies. I heard that he arrived but as to whether or not the cookies did and intact... Maker only knows.

Well there are more film references in this chapter. I'll give the hint and say that there are two.

There you have it. Read, review and enjoy.


	29. Making Do and Solutions

**Chapter 28: Making Do and Solutions**

"Brasca!" Zevran exclaimed when Sibedina handed over the dart she had found. He had taken a sample of the tip and analyzed it. The results had him ready to jump up and murder the bastard who dared to use it.

Sibedina was startled by the outburst and asked, "What is it?"

Zevran growled as he made his way towards Alistair and demanded he show his hands. Sibedina followed and heard the elf demand Alistair to tell him if he touched the poisoned tip at all. "Alistair, quit assuming that I am trying to woo you though the thought has crossed my mind but tell me when you pulled the dart out, did you touch the poisoned tip?"

Sibedina watched as Alistair grew red and it was replaced by sheepishness, "When I gave it to Sibedina, I may have nicked myself on it."

Zevran gave a sigh. Sibedina asked, "What is going on?"

The elf looked at the newest member of the group and replied, "Well my beautiful goddess, the poison that was on the tip of this dart was meant to take down a Grey Warden or someone with unusually high stamina. It is not fatal but certainly weakening. Obviously the famous stamina was taken into account. It's a poison that supposedly has origins with the Dalish."

"A Dalish poison? Is there an antidote?" Alistair asked more out of concern for Alriana who had the full dosage. He glanced over to where Wynne was casting a rejuvenation spell to bring up her stamina but she still was unconscious.

Zevran nodded, "Indeed but the ingredients I need are special and rare. I do know one that can slow the effects until I get them all."

Sibedina felt guilty. She went with the Wardens to stay safe and now she may have just gotten them killed, not to mention Ardeth who was still out there. She had to ask, "Is it fatal?"

Alistair saw the flicker of guilt flash in the young woman's eyes as she asked her question. He had learned not to feel sorry for people and heck Alriana practically beat that out of him. Yet she seemed… he could not place a word for it. He looked at Zevran expectantly.

"Well it is a weakening poison. For someone that is not a Grey Warden, it would kill them. It is like administering a large amount of sedatives. Such a thing though can be debilitating. For you Alistair, it might be like having a really nasty cold that you can't seem to get rid of." Zevran shuffled uncomfortably. He then said, "For the other, it might be the same, possibly worse."

Alistair heard the words. At first he thought the Maker was playing a cruel joke on them. First the incident to Redcliffe and now this and he was stuck in the leadership position now. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They had to move now since word would surely get out and they needed to get what Zevran needed. The bloody ashes could wait a bit longer. He then said, "Well, we'll make do. We have to pull out now though. How would travel be?"

"Alistair, you're not serious are you?" Wynne joined in the conversation.

"If Bodahn is willing, Alri can ride in the wagon. We have to move Wynne. More likely they'll send soldiers outside the city to look for us," Alistair replied suddenly feeling tired. "Besides Lady Cousland here killed the bastard with the poison so there's another reason to look for us." He indicated towards Sibedina who tried to look inconspicuous at the moment.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to pack up, but what about Ardeth?"

"He'll find us," Sibedina offered. "He would probably lead them in circles to chase their tails and then will follow us. He used to do that to throw off the guards when he came to Highever."

"It was a game for him," Wynne nodded in agreement. She then turned and went to give the news to the camp.

Alistair looked at the Zevran and Sibedina and nodded before going to speak to Bodahn, leaving the two there. Once he was gone, Sibedina asked, "How bad is it really?"

Zevran shook his head, "It's a slow killer. What I said was true, that it will be as if they had a bad cold and it won't go away. For people like you and me, we would be dead. The potion that I can make with the help of Wynne will slow it down long enough for me to get what I need."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You?" The elf looked surprised.

"Yes. I can help. I know a fair piece about herbology and I have nursed my nephew through a few colds," Sibedina offered, trying to make herself useful.

"My dear lady…"

"Sibby. Call me Sibby."

"Sibby," Zevran started again, "If you would be so kind as to keep an eye on Alistair. He was nicked by the dart and it is possible that some of it may have gotten into his system. The symptoms will be slower to arise but when they do, let me know. I'll try to have him drink a potion every so often."

"I can do that," Sibedina replied, glad to be of some use. "I can also help with the other one, Alriana. I get the feeling that Alistair will be…"

Zevran gave a laugh, "Indeed my dear Sibby. The beautiful Warden has captured the interest of our little templar just as he has captured hers."

"I thought so." Sibedina watched as Alistair trudged away from the dwarven merchant with a slightly pleased look on his face and head towards the elderly woman called Wynne. She watched as he helped pack everything and arranged everything in the wagon before gently lifting the elf and placing her on the wagon. Maybe there were other ways to achieve purpose.

* * *

><p><em>The archdemon circled above roaring while she stood there in the clearing. She felt naked without her armor standing there in a white dress. She then scoffed. When had she ever been in a dress? The archdemon roared again and she looked up and watched as it landed on top of a tower. It looked at her and roared.<em>

_ She stood there looking up defiantly at it. "You can't take me."_

_ The archdemon roared as it took off and landed in front of her. It had something in its claws. It tossed it at her and she watched as it skidded to a halt at her feet. She swore she could hear the archdemon laughing but it sounded like…Flemeth?_

_ She brushed it aside as she knelt by the fen that had been tossed there. She ran her hands over the bloody matted fur with an urgency, begging the gods to let him be all right. The fen then opened its eyes, and the warm brown pupils focused on her. She nearly cried from the pain they showed but they were apologetic and she heard a sound come from it. The fen said, "I'm sorry Alri."_

Sibedina looked at the elf as she tossed and turned on her bedroll in the wagon. She placed the cool wet rag on the elf's forehead and whispered the same soothing words she had used on Oren. The elf seemed to respond to them and calm down allowing Sibedina to rub cool water down the neck to the collar bone and the back of the neck. Her fingers brushed up against something and she pulled it out from underneath the shirt.

She had never seen anything like the pendants she was holding. One was obviously the Warden pendant since she recognized the griffon on it. She looked at more and saw that it was rather ornate with the wire weaving around the crystal vial. _Maybe different styles to distinguish different groups._ Sibedina then picked up the other pendant. It was a smooth white stone but tilting it, she caught a glimpse of a star forming at the center and she felt something pulsing through it. She had seen stones like this before but this was something else. She placed the pendants back and was tucking them back in the shirt when she heard, "How is she?"

Sibedina turned to see Alistair standing there resting a forearm on the side of the wagon. She made a quick inventory of his face to see if anything was unusual. She did note that he looked rather tired but that was because they had been pushing steadily for the last three days along the southern Imperial Highway. Zevran the elf had pointed out that the Brecilian Forest would have what they needed so Alistair ordered them to head south.

No one had complained really. In fact from what Sibedina gathered from Zevran, it was Alriana who dictated where to go and the trip would be spent with the witch Morrigan heckling Alistair about his intelligence and lack of leadership. Sibedina did not see any lack but she did see something. She could almost swear that Alistair looked familiar to someone else she had met but she could not place it. Now she sat there taking her watch over the sick elf thinking about it, lost in thought. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she replied, "Another dream but it stopped. Still feverish. She did say something but it was Elvish."

That had been the same thing she said every night when she took the night watch over the elf. She knew that it was not what Alistair wanted to hear but she had learned quickly that he appreciated the truth even if it was painful. She watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. He turned to go when she said, "Don't you want to know what she said?"

Alistair looked at the girl looking at him before looking at Alriana. She was so still, that she looked like she was… No he could not think that way right now. Zevran said they were close. One more day and she would be awake. Right now he had to stay strong even though he was starting to feel unusually warm and feverish. He had been told he was not cut out to lead but Alriana implied otherwise. He was not going to let her down. He was curious though. "What did she say?"

Sibedina took a moment to remember her pronunciation from what the elven servants at Highever taught her. She then said, "Well… she said almost in a wail _emma fen_. It means 'my wolf'." She then shrugged her shoulders since she could not really make much out of that.

Alistair frowned in puzzlement before looking back at the camp. He then said, "Probably something from her clan. Thank you for staying with her."

Sibedina gave a smile and said, "We all have to make do but I think, no I know this will get better."

Alistair said nothing but gave a small smile. He turned to walk back to camp when Sibedina said, "Do you want to sit with her a little?"

Alistair stopped and looked back. Sibedina thought she saw a faint blush but it faded. Alistair replied, "I…"

"I need to get more water and I need to stretch." It was not true but Sibedina had an idea. She saw the hesitancy on Alistair's face and she said, "When she has the dreams, I talk to her and she responds but she doesn't know me well enough. If she were to hear say your voice, there might be more of a response."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Alistair replied, "I can get the water for you and I have to get Zevran and Sten on their watch." He picked up the bucket and was ready to leave.

Sibedina was already out of the wagon and she snatched the bucket out of his hands. She then said, "Stay with her for a little while. Sometimes being a person closest to them helps. Don't worry, she won't bite." Sibedina then gave a playful pat on Alistair's cheek like she would have Oren. It was a cover since she wanted to be vigilant for Zevran. She felt the warmth on his cheek but her expression did not change. "I'll get them on their watch." She then headed towards the tents and roused the ones who were to be on watch leaving Alistair with an unconscious Alriana.

Alistair looked at Sibedina's retreating figure and then back to Alriana. He briefly heard the rustling of a tent and then some snores, probably from Bodahn. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was not like they had not been in each other's company before. It was then he noticed that Alriana started shivering and tossing and turning. Not hesitating, he climbed in and tried to calm her down, talking to her.

* * *

><p>"Well this had certainly been profitable." Morrigan dusted herself off after scrounging for a particular herb that they were on low supply of.<p>

"Indeed my mage sex goddess. Just what I needed," Zevran replied as he plucked one from Morrigan's grasp and added it to the mixture that Sibedina was concocting. Zevran then sat beside the girl and asked, "My dear Sibby have you noticed much?"

Sibedina looked around to make sure no one was in earshot and then whispered, "Looking a little pale and felt a bit warm."

Zevran muttered a bit to himself before getting up to take care of a few more things. He rummaged through his pack. He only had a couple more vials left to slow it down. If he did not find the last component soon… He did not want to think about it now. He pocketed the vials thinking. He would have to split them in half. He glanced over at the other members of the camp as they were doing their various assignments. He spotted one he needed to see and headed over.

Wynne looked up as Zevran approached and said, "I trust that you have something to say that does not pertain to my bosom."

"Don't worry Wynne, I was coming to see how well the other part of the antidote is coming along," Zevran replied at his soberest.

Wynne turned to the concoction that she had been working on that required a lyrium base. She replied, "I am just waiting on the part from Sibedina but from my understanding is that there is one part still missing."

"Yes unfortunately I am not sure how to go about getting it since to kill one would be sacrilegious and I think it would be counterproductive when we look for the Dalish." Zevran looked around the camp before returning his gaze back to Wynne, "So I am at a loss at what to do."

* * *

><p><em>She was walking through the forest looking for berries. She found a cluster of the most perfect berries and started picking them. She was in the middle of picking when she heard her name. She looked and Tamlen was standing there, looking at her. She waved for him to come over but he did not move. She frowned and called for him but he started fading. She screamed for him but he continued to fade as he smiled at her.<em>

_ Suddenly the fen appeared looking at her. It approached and looked at her with its warm brown eyes. She reached out to touch it when it was seized by something large. She backed up and saw the fen in the jaws of a dragon. Suddenly the dragon flung the fen where it landed at her feet. She knelt by the beast to check him over. The fen whimpered in pain as it looked at her. She then saw it… speak? "I'm sorry, Alri." It then dropped its head and its breathing became still. Not again! _

Alriana's eyes shot open and found that she was in an unfamiliar place. Her first instinct was to spring up and fight, yet her body felt heavy and sluggish. She looked up and recognized the face above hers. "What happened?"

Alistair had taken his turn with Alriana as he had for the last couple of nights. Most of the time he talked to her about what happened during the day or some story he happened to remember. Other times he said things he would not consider saying if she were conscious. She responded the most when she started to toss and turn from dreams. As soon as he spoke, she started to calm down and she would grab him and hold on and say the same thing over and over again. He was startled to actually hear her voice and nearly fell out of the wagon. He looked at her and replied, "Alri?"

Alriana moaned putting a hand to her head. She said, "I feel like I've been hit over the head or something." She then remembered and said, "That shem bastard. I'll kill him." She then tried to get up only to be restrained by Alistair.

"Alri don't bother. He's dead. Sibedina killed him." When Alriana stopped struggling, Alistair continued, "He used a poisoned dart on you. Zevran says that it may be Dalish in origin. He's working on the antidote." He continued to tell her all of what Zevran had told him about the poison.

Alriana listened while her mind reverted to a memory. She remembered during her training with her mentor. She remembered and said in a croaky voice, "I know this one."

Alistair grabbed the water skin and held it for Alriana to drink. "It doesn't surprise me considering all the other things you know." He gave a slight grin.

"And I am assuming he is using the common version of the antidote," Alriana replied after taking a drink. Her head felt less woolly but she felt very weak in the limbs. She did not know why but she knew that she had to get this out and not waste time on jokes. "The thing with the mage part was leaked to throw people off the trail. You need just the first part and one other thing. A sliver of the antler of our most sacred creature and it can only be gathered if the halla considers your request to be true of the heart."

Alistair listened to Alriana and wondered if she was babbling but she was very coherent. He asked, "Are you sure Alri? You know this for sure?"

Alriana felt her eyes getting heavy and started to drift off. It was Alistair's voice that kept her awake. _He's doubting me now?_ She sighed and said, "He created it. My mentor trained as an assassin." She then dropped off.

Alistair was stunned at that revelation but somehow it was not surprising considering Alriana's skills. He gave a slight chuckle recalling her reaction to Zevran when he tried to kill them. He glanced at her sleeping form. Whether or not it was fever induced, he had to discuss this with Zevran. He gave a kiss to her forehead before climbing out of the wagon and went to find Zevran.

"That would make much sense but to get what we need is a request? I am not certain…" The assassin shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"I think it makes sense," Leliana said as she handed out cups of tea. "I think it is not uncommon for people living in the forest to actually be in touch with their surroundings."

"I'm not sure if we should follow this piece of advice. How do you know it's not something she made up due to her fever?" Wynne asked the question not because of doubt but it just seemed convenient.

It was Sten who answered, "The kadan does not say what she doesn't mean."

"It's all we have to go on," Alistair added. As much as he could say that it was fever induced, he knew that he could not doubt her. She never said anything that was not true. "We'll do it."

"That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say," Morrigan added, a light hint of approval in her voice. Perhaps this event had been a good thing for the clod. The past week had him taking the lead and making the decisions that needed to be made while they were searching for what they needed. Granted she was not pleased to be taking orders but the clod did remind her that she said she was at their disposal. _Whoever thought he actually paid attention?_

"Then let us get rest or on our watch," Wynne said and turned towards her tent. She still was not sure but the choice was made.

* * *

><p>"Zevran, you already gave Alriana her dose, right?"<p>

"Yes my dear Sibby. Why do you ask?"

Sibedina held out the two half-filled vials she had found beside her when she woke up in the wagon and began a check on the elf. She found it unusual and sought out Zevran first thing after her inspection. It was the last one they had until the next batch was finished.

Zevran took a look and then quickly looked across the camp before swearing in Antivan. He then marched off to check one tent in particular and finding it empty, he cursed some more and headed towards the edge of camp. He was cut off by Taryn who growled at him. Zevran was not in the mood and tried to go around only to be halted by Sten who merely said, "It was his choice and we will follow."

Sibedina watched while the huge Qunari stopped the limber elf from achieving his objective in following after Alistair. She noticed that the pup was missing too. She looked at Wynne and Leliana who were wondering at the commotion. _He_ _certainly left a mess behind._ Her eyes then drifted towards her tent and noticed one of her jars was missing. She said, "He's gone to get what we need."

"Stupid shem."

All eyes turned towards the wagon where Alriana sat up. Around her neck dangled an amulet with Andraste's symbol. She looked pale and her tattoo showed up more vividly. She was rubbing her hand across her forehead as she slid to try to stand up. Leliana was there quickest to keep the elf from falling to the ground. Alriana repeated, "Stupid shem."

Sibedina used the distraction to grab her blades and slip away. She was hesitant about passing Taryn but he gave her a look. She put a finger to her lips and continued walking slowly. The hound let her pass giving a slight whine. She said, "Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"I am stupid," Alistair muttered to himself as he sat on a log. He rubbed his forehead trying to ignore the headache and fever. He had gotten good at hiding the cough and now used the privacy to let it out.<p>

Aedan paced looking at Alistair with a worried look. He gave a slight whine and nudged the human hand. When no response came, he nudged the hand again and this time rubbed his wet nose on it.

Alistair felt the wetness and looked down at Aedan. He rubbed the pup on the head. "Don't worry boy. Just wondering how in the name of the Maker I am going to find this halla. I don't even know what it looks like." He then pulled the little wooden animal for no reason. He removed it before leaving his mother's amulet with Alri deciding that he would need a bit of luck. He studied the animal, fingering the details. Suddenly he heard a noise and he stood up to look around. He glanced at Aedan who looked at him curiously and then made a movement as if to roll his eyes before walking forward down a path.

Feeling foolish, Alistair followed the pup. Suddenly Aedan picked up the pace and started to run. Alistair adjusted his pace to follow even though he was feeling sluggish. He lost sight of the pup and ended up in a clearing. He could not even hear the pup's yipping as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He shut his eyes again wondering why he was out there. "What in the name of the Maker am I looking for?"

"You know the answer to that boy," a familiar voice sounded.

Alistair opened his eyes and saw one of his least favorite people. He replied, "Now I know the poison's getting to me. You're here Vilmaris."

Vilmaris laughed at him and replied, "Are you so certain boy? You seemed certain she wouldn't accept you if you told her about your father. Maybe I am a fever induced vision; then again maybe I'm not. After all you are required to do nothing, least of all believe."

"Now I know I'm going crazy. You're quoting Morrigan's mother."

"Who is quoting whom?"

"Andraste's flaming arse! What do you want?" Alistair glared at Vilmaris in frustration while leaning against the tree.

"You are the one asking for help boy. I am here merely to provide help," Vilmaris shrugged her shoulders. She smiled and added, "Unless of course you wish to be more like your father."

Alistair grumbled. Why could he not be tormented by someone he actually liked? Then as if in response to his thoughts, Vilmaris replied, "Sometimes the adversary is the best guide."

"Quit that," Alistair growled, "I get enough of that from Ardeth."

"Alright so what do you need boy?"

* * *

><p>Sibedina had been tracking Alistair for a while and managed to find where he had stopped to rest. She felt that she was getting close and continued to follow. She was walking through when she heard a yip. Out of the brush came Aedan barking, happy to see her. She kneeled, "There you are boy. Where's your master?"<p>

Aedan barked at Sibedina. He then bounced in a circle and barked again. When she did not move, she bounced off down a path she had not seen before. He stopped and turned and barked again.

Sibedina looked down the path and the way she had come. She knew the general direction of camp but she could not help but wonder if she was going in the right direction. Yet Aedan was Alistair's dog and the pup was not one to play jokes if it was urgent. She sighed and said, "Alright boy. Show me the way."

Aedan barked and trotted down the path.

"Seems to me boy that you have seen what you seek multiple times. Are you telling me that you don't know by now what it is?"

"Sorry I just don't discuss details with Alri unless it pertains to the archdemon." Alistair was frustrated and felt at a disadvantage sitting on the ground against the tree. His legs felt weak so he sat to relieve it for a while. He let out a grunt and pulled out the little wooden animal.

_Stupid shem. You've had the answer in front of you all the time._

Alistair thought he really was going crazy. First Vilmaris, an elf he knew he disliked and now he was hearing Alri's voice in his head. He felt feverish and let out a cough. He looked at the little wooden animal again. Is this really what it looks like? Well he had little else to go on. He stood up looking resolute.

"I take it you figured it out," Vilmaris said.

Alistair held up the wooden animal. "This is all I got to go on so…" He started off again wandering down a path.

"And how do you propose to look for it?"

"The old fashioned way: wander around until I'm stranded out in the middle of nowhere," Alistair replied. "Either way I'm finding it before I head back."

Vilmaris gave a look of approval. She then said, "You might want to keep an eye out for grassy knolls."

"Just as long as you don't come with me," Alistair muttered and continued forward unaware that Sibedina had caught up and was watching him with a perturbed expression.

Sibedina looked at the retreating man talking to no one then she looked at the pup and said, "I think the fever's getting worse."

Aedan gave a slight whine and started to follow his master. Sibedina had no choice but to follow. She could only hope that Alistair would not do something foolish. Unfortunately she lost sight of the man and turned to the pup to get him to find the trail.

Alistair had no idea where he was going but he was determined to find the animal. He finally heard a noise and rounding a corner, he saw a whole herd of the animal. They were grazing peacefully, not paying him any mind as he approached. One looked up and saw him and stared at him and he stopped. It made a sound and continued to look at him. One thing he noticed was that the creature, compared to the others, had green eyes, much like Alriana's and like his dreams. He wondered if he really was going crazy and they were already filled up.

_It can only be gathered if the halla considers your request to be true of the heart._

Alistair gave one last look at the wooden animal in his hand before putting it in his pouch. _Well I trust you with my life Alri. I'll trust you with this._ He then took a tentative step forward and started talking to the halla. _I hope this works._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here's another chapter. I blindsided you by adding the last Cousland to the mix and now Alistair takes the lead! Well I can say for certain that he is not going to get them lost and stranded in the middle of nowhere without any pants. As always, enjoy and review.


	30. The Usual and Haven

**Chapter 29: The Usual and Haven**

"So you actually managed to convince the halla to let you scrape a bit off its antler?"

"Yes though I felt like an idiot talking to it. I couldn't tell if it actually understood me." Alistair shrugged his shoulders as he sat with Alriana in the wagon as they continued on their way towards Haven.

By some miracle or luck, he managed to get the sliver of the halla's antler and he managed to make his way back to camp after being joined by Sibedina and Aedan. When they got back, he received a tongue lashing from Zevran, Wynne and Leliana while Sibedina took his spoils and went to work finishing the antidote. It did not help that he released a cough right then and there and the next second Zevran pounced on him. Alistair shook his head at the memory of it. It had been worth it since now that Alriana was awake and was going to be all right. The punishment was that he was confined to the wagon for the next few days while they recovered. The benefit was that he had conversations with Alriana which he had missed and he had to admit that he had a reason now to be with her rather than making up an excuse.

Alriana had vague memories of her periods of lucidity but she relied on Alistair and Sibedina's version of events to fill in on the details. She would have chewed Alistair out for not taking his share but a part of her was touched that he gave it up for her. She remembered blushing when she handed back his amulet and thanking him for it. With the days passing, she felt her strength returning as well as her appetite. When she first felt the hunger pangs she was ready to jump up to hunt but was held back by Sibedina while Leli volunteered to hunt promising to bring extra. That was the routine for now though she had noticed that Alistair had been issuing orders and ideas and secretly she felt proud.

Stretching out in the wagon, trying to stretch her limbs, she replied, "No more so than when I talk to Taryn and from my understanding, Mabari are as intelligent as a tax collector… whatever that is."

"He's been a big help."

"From my understanding you managed to get him and Sten to bully Zevran into not following you," Alriana replied grinning. Sibedina had told her how the Mabari growled at Zevran and refused to budge until Sten came along and held back the elf.

Alistair shrugged his shoulders not sure how he did it either though he did recall his argument to be logical enough for Sten and Taryn was willing to listen to him most of the time. "Sibby helped a lot though. She stayed with you."

Alriana frowned slightly, "I thought it was you lethallin. I heard your voice not hers." She then said rather abruptly, "It must've been the fever."

"Maybe." Alistair watched as Alriana rummaged through her pack to fish out one of her books. _She heard me and no one else?_ As much as he felt pleased he could not help but be afraid that she might have overheard some of the things that he had never had the courage to say to her before. That kind of thing he wanted to keep to himself for a little while longer.

Nothing more was said until an explosion happened followed by shouts. Alistair was quick to jump up and grabbed his sword and shield. He handed Alriana her bow and signaled for her to peek through the front while Bodahn and Sandal scrambled to get down and under cover. Alistair told Taryn and Aedan to stay by the wagon and guard it while he rushed forward with Morrigan to where the others were.

* * *

><p>Sibedina felt a burning sensation throughout her body and it was agonizing. She saw Leliana, Zevran and Sten on the ground. She could tell the Qunari was in pain since he was grimacing in a way that was not like his usual self. She glanced around and saw Wynne slowly getting up and staring straight ahead at… Sibedina stifled the scream that rose to her throat. She had never seen darkspawn before and nothing could have prepared her for how hideous the thing looked. She quickly looked back at the elderly mage who was twirling her staff above her head. Suddenly she felt rejuvenated and was on her feet ready to face the group of darkspawn that appeared.<p>

Wynne knew the situation was dire and decided to take the risk. She called upon the spirit for aid. It answered her plea and she felt a surge of power as she summoned a spell. She could feel the toll on the spirit and thanked it for coming to her aid. She was startled when she saw the familiar glint of scale armor dash right past her and jogged up the hill to meet the darkspawn emissary. It was followed by arrows whistling by hitting the darkspawn. She beat down the urge to scold and merely sighed as she cast rejuvenation spells on the others.

The others managed to take down the other darkspawn with great difficulty since the emissary seemed to know rejuvenation spells as well. Alistair tried to distract its attention and even tried to use a cleansing spell but since he was not at full strength, it was not that effective. He had been knocked down when the emissary swung his staff and caught him across the chest. He fell to the ground hard frustrated and tried to get up to continue the fight. Suddenly he saw a flash of black robes and Ardeth was standing between him and the emissary looking a little worse for the wear but otherwise fine.

Ardeth stood in front of the darkspawn emissary with his staff out. Summoning his power, the wind seemed to pick up and his robes fluttered. He looked at the darkspawn with a grin and said, "You wish to play rough?"

He did not expect an answer and did not get any save for the roar that darkspawn usually made. He replied, "I thought so." His power seemed to intensify and the emissary moved to summon its power.

Ardeth continued to grin madly as he said, "You shouldn't have done that," in a careful sing song voice. He then twirled his staff above his head while staring at the emissary. He then brought it down with such a force, that it looked as if the ground shook. The result was the emissary being thrown back though it remained on its feet. Ardeth was still grinning as his staff glowed and a pulse of power shot down from the crystal down the staff and into the ground. It came out and hit the emissary with a bolt of electricity completely frying it. When it was down, Ardeth said, "Now that's what I call deep fried." He then turned to Alistair and said, "You're a hard act to catch up with." He gave a hand to held the boy up.

Before Alistair could say anything, Sibedina had grabbed Ardeth in a hug causing him to laugh out loud. He said, "Sibby, I've been gone longer than this." He held onto the girl with one arm as he set her down on her feet.

"That was unexpected to put it lightly," Alistair managed to say. "Glad that you came by. I'm sorry we left you behind but we had to go."

"No worries. I would have done the same," Ardeth replied smiling. "Seems to me you've had a time of it yourself. Something about a dead servant found in an alleyway?"

Sibedina finally released Ardeth and said, "Long story but right now I think we should get moving before the stench of these things ruin my appetite."

Ardeth chuckled and walked with Alistair and Sibedina down the hill to meet with the others who were glad to see him again. Wynne gave him a scolding about the faint scar that now marked his face on his eyebrow before tousling his hair. He responded with an ear twiddle and a whisper that only she could hear before he went to find Alriana.

A fair distance away and later in the evening, Ardeth found himself sitting next to Wynne outside her tent. He looked at the elderly mage and said, "You called upon the spirit."

"Yes. It seemed like a good idea at the time," Wynne replied as she picked up the knitting that she did in between instructing Alriana on the history of Ferelden and making her potions.

"I felt the spirit weaken. I wish you wouldn't take such risks," Ardeth replied as he picked up the ball of yarn and held it out and unraveled it as she needed. He then chuckled remembering he used to do the same thing at the tower when he had free time and recited treatises on magic to Wynne.

"I know you wish it but what of the others? You wouldn't let them suffer any more than I would," Wynne replied. She smiled as he automatically picked up her yarn and unraveled it for her. She then chuckled and said, "I remember when you were just a boy. It was after Vilmaris brought you back to the tower. You screamed and cried to be let go and when the templars wouldn't open the doors, you ran and hid within the tower. The senior enchanters must have searched every inch of that tower but they couldn't find you. Greagoir thought you somehow managed to escape and sent templars out looking for you.

"I happened to be passing by the library when I heard a faint noise coming from behind the bookcase on the four schools of magic. When I looked behind it, I found you sitting there with a pile of books stacked beside you and three of them floating in the air. You thought I was a templar when you sent them flying at me but you managed to stop when you realized it was me. You then went quiet and made to run when…"

"You stopped me."

"Yes and I brought you up to my quarters and gave you some milk and some cookies. You gave me the most suspicious look when you sat on the floor and grabbed the plate and glass from the table. I didn't say anything except sit and do my knitting. You stayed the entire night, falling asleep on the floor. I told the First Enchanter that I had found you and that you were safe. You went back to the apprentice quarters the next morning but the next night I found you sitting on the floor of my quarters waiting for me. That night you asked me questions about the Circle and when my knitting fell, you picked it up and held it for me."

Ardeth smiled, "And ever since then I came back and held your yarn for you." He then sighed, "Those nights made life at the tower bearable. I like to think it's because of the company I kept." He then looked at Wynne and added, "Which is why the risks you take worry me."

Wynne smiled as she gave a pat on Ardeth's head. "I know but you know as well as I that when push comes to shove, sacrifices have to be made."

Ardeth smiled sadly, "I know. This is just one of my more selfish desires: to keep you with me as long as you have left." He would have said more but a noise distracted him and he looked in the direction of the noise and Wynne followed his gaze as well.

The noise came from over by the campfire where Alriana was sitting and encouraging Alistair to hold Oiche on his arm. Alistair had his arm out and Alriana was speaking to the hawk. The hawk chirped and glided over and landed on the outstretched arm. Oiche landed on Alistair's arm and was chirping. Tentatively he reached up with his other hand and began stroking the bird's chest with the back of his finger.

"That's the right idea," Alriana was saying as she passed him a piece of dried meat.

Alistair looked uncertainly at the meat in his hand and held it for the hawk. The hawk just picked up the piece and swallowed it whole without touching his fingers. Giving a chirp, Oiche took off. The hawk returned a few minutes later and dropped something on Alistair's head before landing on the log beside Alriana. Alistair scowled as he picked the thing off his head only to find that it was a lizard. Alriana was laughing so hard that Alistair could not resist and dropped it down her collar. The noise that had distracted Ardeth and Wynne was Alriana shrieking, trying to get the lizard out of her shirt and Alistair laughing.

Ardeth and Wynne watched as Alriana gave a mock glare once the lizard was out and started to chase after Alistair threatening to use pressure points to make him suffer her agony. It was halfhearted since she was laughing while chasing him. She did manage to catch up to him and tackle him much to the amusement of the others. The tables were turned when he started tickling her until she yielded.

"They are quite taken with each other," Wynne said.

"I would say so," Ardeth agreed. "Tis a nice thing to see in the middle of all the darkness."

"Still I wonder…"

Ardeth recognized the signs of a potential lecture in the future. He merely smiled and laughed, "Now Wynne I think it's a little too soon for that lecture."

"It's not that hard to tell at least on Alistair's part seeing that he gives her doe eyed looks when he thinks no one is watching. Alriana is much more difficult."

"Don't read too much into it Wynne. They both know what is at stake. Just let it be." Ardeth then stood up after handing back the ball of yarn to Wynne. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading off towards his tent. He knew she would speak to one or both in the future but he hoped that she would listen to his advice.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or does it seem like the whole town is adverse to strangers?" Ardeth merely asked just to relieve the tension caused by the rather rude guard at the entrance of the village. Oiche, who was sitting on his shoulder, chirped his response causing him to chuckle.<p>

"If that's the case, the name Haven certainly doesn't fit," Alistair muttered feeling uneasy. He was startled when Oiche swooped over and landed on his shoulder and gave a slight pull on his hair. He did not try to bat the bird away but he did scowl at it, "Hey didn't they teach you that swooping is bad?"

"I think it's a good thing that it's bad," Alriana replied. "Life certainly isn't dull." She smiled at Alistair to let him know that she was teasing him and giggled when he scowled.

"Indeed my beautiful Warden. It is a testament to how a perfectly fine specimen our dear Alistair is especially when a revered bird of prey offers a sign of affection." Zevran took his turn to lighten the mood which was heading into full swing since Morrigan opted to stay at camp with Sten and Leliana. "Though I must be careful. We wouldn't want Aedan to feel neglected."

Upon hearing his name, Aedan came bounding back where he had been scouting with Taryn. In the days since Denerim, the pup had become good at tracking down scents. He had also grown a bit. His legs were still lanky but he was able to keep up on the trail. He stood there in front of the group waiting until Taryn joined him with something in his mouth. Taryn walked up to his mistress and gave her what he had found while Aedan was barking at Alistair and the hawk on his shoulder.

Alistair scowled at Zevran, "See what you started?"

"Actually it's more like you started it. It's not the fault of the wild animals that they find you attractive though I would think they would be more inclined to seek out the beautiful Warden."

"They do but only when I ask," Alriana replied as she examined what Taryn had found. It was dirty but it appeared to be a symbol, a medallion of some sort. It had the symbol of Andraste as well as a dragon. She showed it to Wynne and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Wynne took a look at it and offered, "It looks like an amulet of some sort."

That was when Ardeth came over, leaving Alistair and Zevran to argue. He took a look at it and said, "Dragon cult. First they kick me out and now they make a dragon cult. Lovely." He was aware that his audience had no clue of what he meant so he explained, "I came by here a long time back. Things didn't go to well and they ran me off."

"I see that's why you know this place well," Alriana replied. She looked over to where Alistair was trying to fend off Aedan while Oiche was still sitting on his shoulder and Zevran was doing nothing to help the situation and she started chuckling. She gave Taryn a scratch behind the ears and walked up to the pair. She was smiling as she said, "You know this doesn't help with our investigation."

Zevran was enjoying the moment of Alistair's discomfort and replied, "But it does my beautiful Warden. If there are any animals that need placating and you are otherwise occupied, we could just send in Alistair."

"I'd rather feed you to them," Alistair growled finally placating Aedan with a scrap of jerky. Of course he had to give a piece to Oiche who was tugging on his hair for his fair share. He gave Aedan a rub on the head before turning to Alriana and asking, "So what did Taryn find?"

"According to the mage and a half over there," Alriana replied using the phrase that Ardeth used after he explained the meaning behind it, "this is an amulet belonging to a dragon cult, specifically one dedicated to Andraste." She held out the amulet for Alistair and Zevran to take a look.

Alistair took it from her hands to examine it carefully. He had heard of dragon cults but he thought they were just wild stories. He recognized the symbol of Andraste so Alriana was not wrong about that. Oiche peered at it and gave it a tap with his beak and then went back to sitting on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair gave a look at the bird before saying, "Well the only way we're going to find out what is going on is if we head up to the Chantry."

"That shouldn't be a problem even if our friendly village guard told us only to go to the store," Ardeth muttered. "After all sometimes travellers need spiritual guidance as well." He gave a knowing look towards his companions. Sibedina gave a slight chuckle remembering the last time he said something remotely familiar at Highever.

"What about you?" Alriana looked at Ardeth with concern. "You said that they ran you off before. Wouldn't they recognize you?" She placed a hand on his arm and her eyes looked at him with worry.

Alistair noticed the movement but failed to notice the strange look on Ardeth's face. It was hard to ignore the feelings of jealousy that were stirring. He was well aware that Ardeth was more articulate in his comments and his jokes. Even Morrigan made that comparison on occasion. Alriana had accepted the rose and as far as he could tell, she still had it but did she have feelings for Ardeth? He turned away to look at the village for a sign of the store if only to hide his thoughts.

Ardeth gave a puzzled look at the hand on his shoulder. True he liked Alriana but all he ever saw her as was a comrade. As far as he could tell, that particular touch she reserved for Alistair whom he noticed had turned away. He saw immediately that this could spell disaster if he did not make himself clear. Looking at the elf though all he saw was concern. She must not realize that her actions were being interpreted in a certain way and possibly the wrong way. To hide his thoughts, he replied, "It's been awhile since I've been here. Besides I love causing a ruckus in a Chantry." He gave one of his more mischievous grins just to be sure.

Alriana gave a slight frown. In her mind having Ardeth around was probably not a good idea but out of everyone in their group, he was the only one who had been here. It was one of those situations that had a good side and a bad side. When she expressed her concern, she was unaware that someone else was watching and misinterpreting it badly. She replied, "Well I would hate to deny you your fun but perhaps it would be better if you waited outside the store. The Chantry though… shouldn't hurt."

"I'm fine with that," Ardeth replied with a slight grin, "Zevran can help me gather some of the herbs growing around here. I spotted some elfroot and deathroot around here and a few others."

"Indeed I find myself low on some of the ingredients for my more nastier poisons," Zevran added with a lecherous grin towards Alriana. "Don't worry my beautiful Warden. Such poisons are more suitable for killing darkspawn."

"I think I found the store," Alistair's voice rose above the chatter. To Alriana it sounded a little flat. She walked to where he was and he pointed, "There."

The building was nondescript but it had a badly faded sign that indicated it was a store. Alriana gave the building a look over noting the state of the building. Since the guard made it clear that they were not welcome, they would have to be careful. She nodded and said, "Well, let us trade for supplies. Perhaps we will find clues."

Alistair said nothing but gave a nod and beckoned Aedan to follow. Alriana watched him go with a bewildered expression. There was something wrong in his manner and she was aware of the feelings of hurt. She bit her lower lip and a frown lined her brow as she tried to stop the hitch in her chest. She was joined by Sibedina who merely gave a shoulder rub to the elf and muttered, "He'll get over it."

Alriana looked at the girl not comprehending. "Get over what Sibby?"

Sibedina grinned and then chuckled when she looked at the elf and merely said, "It." She then followed Alistair into the store leaving the elf to ponder what she had just said before the elf followed her.

* * *

><p>"Looks like one of the knights of Redcliffe," Sibedina bent over the rotting corpse in the back. She used one of her blades to move bits of clothing aside to reveal the shield that bore the colors of Redcliffe. "Definitely. Seems we may have found the right place and someone doesn't want us to know."<p>

"What do you think we should do?" Alistair looked at the corpse. He recognized this knight from when he was a child. He remembered it was a knight who did not like him in particular and gave him a hard time. As much as he liked getting back at the knight, he felt sorry that he was dead. For whatever reasons he could not name and they did not matter.

"We should pay a visit to the Chantry," Alriana interrupted from behind. She had been looting for supplies of potions and potion ingredients. She managed to find something that would be of interest to Zevran. The trick was to give it to him and reinforce the idea that she was not interested. She handed the ingredients to Wynne who placed them in the empty pack they had found and went to find the others.

"I agree," Sibedina added when she spotted the elf. She could feel the tension arise as soon as the elf came close to Alistair.

"Alright. Then we go now," Alistair replied and turned to leave. He was more than halfway up the hill when he received a blow to his behind and fell forward. He heard Aedan give a slight whine and was immediately silent. He grunted as he picked himself off the ground and turned around to face a rather angry Dalish.

"What is your problem?"

Alistair looked at the angry Dalish who was crossing her arms at him. He could tell she was resisting the urge to beat his ass into the ground. Still he felt bold enough to risk it. He retorted, "I think you know why."

"No I don't." Alriana wanted to beat her fellow Warden into a pulp. One minute he had the ability to make her happy and the next minute he made her angry and over what, she had no clue. "I'm a savage remember? I don't know your shemlen customs."

Meanwhile Sibedina and Wynne went with Taryn to find Ardeth and Zevran. They found them by the docks of the village going through a chest that Zevran managed to pick open. It was Ardeth who stalled for time after a quick look from Sibedina. Maybe he would not need to interfere after all. Then again considering those two… he just might.

Alriana glared at the frustrating man in front of her before pacing in agitation. She then asked, "Why are you being an arse?"

Alistair looked at the woman in front of him seized with the sudden desire to grab her and show her exactly why he was being an arse. Yet he remained rooted where he was. He sighed, "I… I don't know."

Alriana raised her brow. She thought about it. In fact this only started after she had been talking with Ardeth. She then frowned as she thought it through. Her eyes then went wide in realization and she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Stupid shem." She then gave a punch to Alistair's chest.

"What was that for?"

Alriana shook her head in a bemused way. She then said, "Ardeth already has someone. That Lady Korrin and I tolerate Zevran." She then began chuckling. "Lethallin you read too much into things."

It took Alistair a moment to realize what she meant and then replied, "I- I'm sorry Alri. I just…"

Alriana placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lethallin they are falon or just friends. You are lethallin. That is different. Now let us go see what is in this chantry and find out if Genitivi came here." She then started up the path pausing to only take his hand and tug him up the path with him following and wondering what just happened.

"We are looking for a Brother Genitivi," Alriana stood looking at the head priest of the Chantry.

The priest muttered an answer that was not satisfactory to her and her ears picked up a distinct tread. This was an ambush and all she had was Alistair and Aedan. She also heard something else but it was faint.

A few words and they were in a fight. It was hard since the priest actually used magic on them. Well tried to. It was difficult but eventually Alriana managed to distract the their attackers to give Alistair a chance to use a cleaning technique to disrupt the priest and he followed through with a decapitation. He then whirled to meet a guard full on.

Alriana was outnumbered but she used her dances to evade the strikes they attempted. She could not keep it up indefinitely though and one of them knocked her over with his shield. He was going to strike when he was tackled by a ball of fur. Aedan had charged full on using his weight to throw her attacker off so she could counter the second one. She managed to deliver a blow to disarm him and leave him alive when she heard a yelp. She wheeled around and saw Aedan on the ground and the guard looming over to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly she remembered her dream. As if in second nature, she grabbed her dagger and threw it.

Alistair heard the yelp and looked to see Aedan crumple to the ground and saw the guard trying to kill him. He tried to make his way over to the dog but was delayed by the guard he was fighting. The bastard did not seem to want to stay down. He retaliated with fiercer attacks and ended it with a slice across the neck with his shield. He turned to find Alriana in near tears as she went over Aedan's fur, looking for signs of injury. He saw the blood on her and wondered if she was hurt. He asked, "Are you all right?"

Alriana knew she delivered a killing shot. Her mentor made sure she knew how to do it. Yet all she could see was her nightmare playing out. She ran her fingers through the fur and found the wound. It was a deep cut across the hindquarters but there was a lot of blood. She could hear Aedan whimper and she felt the tears threaten. She almost did not hear Alistair when he kneeled next to her. When she did all she said, "Abelas lethallin. Abelas." She then went back to examining the wound and digging into her pack for bandages. This time the tears began to fall.

Alistair heard what she said and watched as she went to work on Aedan. He saw her tears as she kept saying the Elvish words for sorry over and over. Aedan whimpered and began to lap at her hands. Alistair took the bandages and said, "It's all right Alri. Let's just get him back to camp."

Alriana managed to stop the tears and nodded. She took a breath and wrapped the bandages around. It was then she heard a sound behind a wall. She gave the bandages to Alistair so he could finish and went to the wall. She pushed on it and it opened to reveal a hidden room and a human man on the floor. Upon questioning the man, she discovered that he was the missing brother.

At that time, Ardeth came in with Zevran Wynne, and Sibedina and Taryn. As it turned out, they had been ambushed by some of the townspeople and they had to fight their way to the Chantry. Upon opening the door they were immediately accosted by the smell of blood and the sight of dead bodies. Taryn bounded in and immediately found Alistair getting ready to pick Aedan up. The Mabari let out a bark and gave a lick to both man and dog before bounding through the door to his mistress as she was bent over setting Brother Genitivi's broken leg.

Ardeth merely said, "Seems like the party started without us."

"You can say that," Alistair replied as he picked up Aedan. He was rewarded with a slight whimper and a lick.

"Wynne, can you check this leg please?" Alriana called out to the elderly mage. Ardeth meanwhile poked about the dead priest and found a couple of interesting items. He pocketed them and followed Wynne into the room to see to the brother. He found himself helping the brother down to camp to recuperate since Alistair was otherwise occupied.

Alistair lingered to wait for Alriana while she retrieved her dagger from the corpse. He could see the streaks where her tears were but for her sake, chose to ignore them. He held up Aedan who gave a slight yip when he saw her and tried to lick her. Alistair watched as a slight smile came to her face as she pet the pup gently and walked out saying nothing to him. He let her go thinking that she needed to be alone with her thoughts. He would talk to her later after seeing to Aedan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am still here, just putting things on a back burning to let my mind rest. I will finish though. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.


	31. The Gauntlet

**Chapter 30: The Gauntlet**

"Alri can you at least talk to me… please?"

Alriana paused and turned to let Alistair talk. She had not said a word since yesterday after they got the missing Brother back to camp and Wynne used her magic to heal him. She spent the evening in her tent reading, only coming out to eat and do her watch. Every time Alistair came near her, she found something to occupy herself or went off on her own taking Taryn with her. She felt it was her fault that Aedan was hurt and she was not ready to share what she had been dreaming of.

Today they left Aedan and Taryn back at camp with Morrigan, Sten, Zevran and Leliana. She left Alistair to decide who was to come and did not object to the choices. She just went through the motions while Brother Genitivi led the way up the mountain to the cavern temple. Now they were battling their way through cultists and dragonlings they had been raising. She felt a little better when she saw Ardeth make comments about dungeons and dragons causing Sibby and Wynne to laugh. Alistair did not join in the bantering but kept trying to talk to her. Now they had a respite in the cavern and he was trying once again. She replied, "You still want to talk to me after all that?"

Alistair was thoroughly confused, "Why wouldn't I Alri?"

"Aedan is yours. He should have been defending you not me," Alriana replied quietly.

Alistair paused. He always wondered about some of the ideas his fellow Warden had and it felt like it was stepping in a field full of snap traps when he tried to say or do something that would not offend her. This felt like one of those times. He replied, "He was only doing what I told him to do and that was to watch out for you next to me. I told him that when you first gave him to me even though he follows me everywhere." He then peered at her, "You honestly thought that I would be upset over something I told him to do?"

"We wouldn't have been in that situation if we had waited."

"And I can add to that. If I wasn't such and ass we wouldn't have been on our own. The list goes on Alri and we really don't have the luxury of second guessing ourselves… unless it's something else."

Alriana chewed her lower lip as she debated on whether or not to talk about it. Alistair was right in one respect but really she was using it as a cover for her own feelings, many of them foreign. Now he was close to prying it from her. She had to keep the wall up. "You are right lethallin. I just had a moment of weakness." Yet she could not lie to him either. "It was something else but I don't really want to talk about it. Not now but I will tell you when I am ready."

Alistair had to be content with that. Just to add reassurance, he gripped her upper arm and rubbed it with his thumb. He took it as a good sign when she did not push him away but looked up and gave a full smile.

Ardeth had been watching the exchange while Wynne was sitting on a convenient boulder to take a breather. Watching them he was struck by a memory. Sibedina was watching him as a strange expression overcame her friend and brother.

_The caverns were dark and the only light was from the staff of the elven mage. He had been guiding them to get back to the Deep Roads and he wondered if they truly were the Grey Wardens of legend. He disliked their leader who was driven by the song. She was selfish and jealous. He turned his attention back to the mage. She was talking to the king, Maric._

_He knew the mage disliked the king but he knew better. He watched them. He knew that they were attracted to each other. The king looked at her genuinely interested in why she hated him. He could not remember the words they said but he could see it and he watched. He watched he boy Grey Warden named Duncan…_

Ardeth had no idea why he had that memory. He remembered bits and pieces but they were disjointed and he had long ago given up piecing them together. His more clearer memories were of him, Duncan, Maric and the elven mage in the tower when he fought against that Orlesian mage who was the First Enchanter. At least that was what he thought. He looked over at the two Wardens and the memory seemed to transpose right before him. Next thing he knew, he heard Sibedina giving him a punch in the arm and asking, "You all right?"

Ardeth gave a slight shake and replied, "Just a memory… I think. Nothing important." He looked back at the Wardens but the memory was still there. It was then he saw it. The dragon that was supposedly Andraste had spotted them. He then remembered, about that memory. He shouted, "Get down!"

The dragon swooped down, heading towards the Wardens. Ardeth raced forward, pulling his sword out and charged to meet the dragon. It was stupid and he knew it but as soon as the dragon was close, he gave a slash to the beast as it flew by. It was enough to have it pull up and retreat to a rock formation where it roared at him. It then flew down and landed in front of the group, blocking the way to the temple.

Sibedina had been concerned when she saw Ardeth's face assume an expression she had not seen him do before. His eyes became the liquid mercury color she had seen once and it cleared when he looked at her. She thought he was joking with her when he played it off as a memory and was thoroughly startled when he shouted at them.

* * *

><p>Wynne recognized the expression and wisely said nothing. She knew that he was remembering his past; one that even she knew had more questions than answers. What she knew was the official story that the Circle had been given regarding him and his presence. Ardeth had tried begging her for more details but she was unable to give them and he had given up. As he got older, his nightmares became memories and he began piecing them together as best as he could. How much he remembered, she did not know. Now she sprang into action when he shouted his warning.<p>

It was pure instinct for Alistair to grab Alriana and fling her to the ground and cover her body with his. It was then he heard the roar of the dragon as it swooped by. He felt claws scrape the back of his armor but did not move except to make sure Alriana was protected. The minute the dragon passed, he checked and sprang to his feet just in time to see Ardeth streak by to stand in front of the dragon with his sword drawn. In the next moment Alriana was standing by his side holding an arrow, ready to fire.

Ardeth held one hand up as he approached the dragon, trying to get close. He had no idea what he was doing but it seemed right. He was speaking something but he was not sure as he approached. What he was saying seemed to hypnotize the dragon but his hold was weak. He was within a fair distance when it roared and with a movement of its head, it knocked him aside and turned to face the others, roaring. It then charged.

Alriana let loose her arrows in rapid succession while Alistair charged forward followed by Sibedina. Together, with Wynne giving spells of rejuvenation and strength, they gave the dragon severe punishment but it was not enough. Meanwhile Ardeth managed to get back onto his feet and charged in using area of effect spells but it seemed to make the dragon angrier. At the last moment, Alistair managed to get on the back of the dragon and ran up its neck towards the head.

Seeing the sudden movement from Alistair caused Ardeth to freeze. In his eyes though, he was seeing a young Duncan running up the back of a dragon. It became fuzzy after that but the damage had been done. Alistair had managed to wedge his blade into the dragon's skull but the dragon's movement caused him to lose his balance but not his grip on his sword. Now he was being flung about while the dragon tried to throw him off. At one point, Alistair was able to get his balance and push his blade in further until it was deep within the dragon's skull.

The dragon continued to move but it was evident to everyone that it was dying. Now it was an effort to chop it down. Ardeth slashed at the legs near the joints to bring it down. Sibedina helped him trying out one of the poisons Zevran had made. With a final toss of its head, the dragon succeeded in flinging Alistair off completely.

Alistair landed hard on the ground and skidded along the dirt. At one point, he was sure that he was going to fall off the edge of the mountain but was aware of the relief he felt when he started to slow down. He came to a stop right at a pair of familiar looking boots and he looked up into the nearly white face of his fellow Warden. He watched as the white face gained color quickly and he said, "Well that was interesting."

"And very foolish, Alistair. What were you thinking?" Wynne came up scolding as she did.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Alistair let out the breath he had been holding and stood up. He then looked at Alriana who looked as if she had discovered something. He grinned at her and asked, "Something up Alri? You look like the cat that caught the pigeon."

"Canary," Wynne corrected out of habit.

"What?" Alistair looked at the mage with a confused look wincing slightly as he twisted to check his limbs.

"The cat that caught the canary."

Alriana listened to the debate going between them as she processed her discovery. She could not believe she did not make the connection before. Now she knew she needed to stay true to what she was here for. She would not be rude but she had to keep a tighter rein on her feelings. They had no place in this. She interrupted and said, "Wynne is right. That was foolish but what's done is done. Let us find this Urn." She then marched forward saying nothing else.

At that time Ardeth and Sibedina were taking scales off the dragon. The hide would be able to make a nice suit of armor and then some. It also was a cover to allow Ardeth to process what he had seen. He had not had a memory come through like that in the years he spent training to be an Arcana. If anything, this was a sign that this journey would be an interesting one. He watched as Alriana passed him and recognized the retreat into her person and thoughts. He gave Sibedina a knowing look and finished bagging the scales into his pack and followed the others into the temple.

* * *

><p>Alriana had to admit that she was impressed with the interior of the temple. It certainly was better kept than the caverns she and her companions had traversed to get there. There was warmth that had been missing from the caverns and she shuddered at the memory of Kolgrim and his insistence of her defiling the ashes. True there was some rubble scattered about but the place was in fairly good condition.<p>

"Not a bad. It certainly seems to fulfill the requirements of a secret location."

Alriana could not help but smile at Alistair's comment. She replied, "It is well cared for." That comment was allowable. There was nothing wrong with being polite.

"I bid you welcome pilgrims."

Alriana was not one to jump when startled but the strange voice had her jump forward and she spun around with her hands up ready to strike. She looked around for the owner of the voice with a practiced eye. Looking around, she spotted a man in full armor and helm.

The man had a tranquil air about him even though he was in full armor. She had never seen the helm he was wearing before. It fit his head and there appeared two parts that looked like the wings of a bat but they gave the impression of ears. She had no idea that it was a dragon's helm but to her it looked imposing adding to the appearance of a well-toned warrior.

Yet there was something about him that drew Alriana towards him. Somehow she knew he was the key to finding the ashes. She approached carefully but without fear apparent on her face and without any sign of attempting violence. She did not have to look to make sure that her companions followed. She could feel the pulse of the taint within Alistair as he moved to cover her flank and she felt her heart quicken in its beating. She covered as she addressed the newcomer, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Alriana with a calm expression as he spoke in a manner similar to the Tranquil at the Circle tower, "I am the Guardian, the Protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"You guard the ashes?" Alriana asked with a raised brow. True her people have defended sacred things to them but it was peculiar to defend the remains of a person.

"Yes. I have waited years for this."

"You have waited years for this?" Alistair asked the question curious as to how the Guardian knew they would be by this way. "Why have you been here for so long?"

The Guardian looked at Alistair and at Alriana for the longest time. He then looked at their companions. They all knew suffering. They may prove themselves worthy through the Gauntlet. If they could face his questions openly, they had a chance. He then looked at the first two, the Elven warrior and the knight and Warden. He replied, "It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste."

"How long have you been here Guardian?" Alriana asked in the respectful tones she used when addressing an elder. She got the feeling that the Guardian had been there longer than a lifetime even though he did not look like it. Perhaps it was a blessing from the prophetess or the Maker for his service to guarding the ashes.

"For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

_Now that's dedication_, thought Ardeth as he watched the conversation unfold. He knew the Guardian was scrutinizing all of them, as if sensing them out. He felt power here of a different kind; the power of something greater and sacred.

"From my understanding, the Imperium is no longer powerful as it once was," Alriana replied.

The Guardian raised a brow at the elf. This was news, expected but to come from one that had the bloodlines of the Dales, the warriors who fought with Andraste, it certainly was a welcome one. He gave a nod, "Ah… Then perhaps this is the beginning of the end…"

"Beginning of the end? Do you mean the Blight?" Alistair asked the question, glancing at Alriana.

"For every age that begins, it must end. Often there are things that set this in motion."

"You refer to the natural order," Ardeth confirmed. "Everything has its time and it goes through its existence until it is time for it to end."

The Guardian nodded in affirmation. He looked at the elf who appeared to be thoughtful. The others reflected a similar state, pondering his words and those of their companion. It was the elf that gave a nod and then asked, "You guard the Sacred Ashes but what of the men who have taken over the rest of the temple?"

The Guardian replied, "When my brethren and I carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to forever revere Her memory and guard her."

Ardeth gave a slight nod. He had read the histories regarding Andraste and her exalted march. He read of the Dales and how they fought with her. The legends regarding Andraste's ashes were supposed to be just that, a legend. He replied, "So you have watched for generations as your descendants took up the mantle and for centuries they have done this unwavering in their task. But the ones in the rest of the temple are ones that lost their way."

The Guardian nodded. "They have forgotten that Andraste was just a messenger. They speak no more of the Maker. Only of their false Andraste which is an even greater sin."

"Talk about sacrilegious then," Alriana muttered. She didn't believe in the Maker but since Alistair and most of her companions believed in it, she respected that. She understood how easy it was to be swayed from the true path of things and how it could become twisted and distorted. It was why her people were fiercely proud and did all they could to maintain the path of the Dale. She was curious about how it happened so she asked, "How did they stray from the path?"

The Guardian could see into the pilgrims that had arrived. Some carried burdens that they felt were too heavy to bear but they persevered. Some were not devout believers but they acknowledged something akin to the Maker. An odd lot but they were united. The elf was especially a curious story. He replied, "It began with an ancestor of the one known as Kolgrim. He saw himself as a new prophet preaching the rebirth. Some disagreed with him and I heard their cries of pain and loss which were quickly silenced."

"And they worshipped a dragon as a reborn Andraste," Ardeth clarified. They had passed through those louts on the way through here. He thought they were foolish but then as Flemeth once said, men did hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Men could willingly choose what they wanted to believe.

"The dragon is a fearsome creature and they must have seen her as an alternative to Andraste," Sibedina reasoned. "But Andraste has gone to the Maker's side and won't return."

"This is true and a true believer would not require audacious displays of power" the Guardian replied.

"That is a point well made," Wynne replied. "The true test of a believer would have them see things that are not easily seen by those who want to see the full power."

Alriana listened to the conversation. That was a good point. Ashalle once told her that true leadership comes from the ability to look into the hearts of the people and acknowledge one's flaws. Displays of power only served to invoked fear and rebellion. Perhaps that was what made Duncan a good leader and she could see it starting to come through in Alistair.

The Guardian finished answering questions and then asked his, "May I ask pilgrims why you have come here."

Alriana took the opportunity to answer, "We are searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Is it here?"

The Guardian didn't smile but he was pleased to hear that they had come. Though he had been waiting, he knew they had come the moment he saw them. In particular the elf and her Grey Warden companion. He had known that they would come by this way and the conversation was a means of discerning who they were. He replied, "You have come to honor Andraste and you shall provided you prove yourself worthy but it is not my place to decide your worthiness. It is the Gauntlet that does this."

Alriana couldn't help but think that the hits just keep on coming. Of course there was always a test. In a way the Dalish did the same. Young Dalish went on spirit journeys when they were ready to discover who they would follow and they would receive their Vallaslin. How was anyone to know what they were capable of if they didn't test their strengths and weaknesses? That was acceptable though the type of tests involved was something she would like to know.

Alistair was the one that asked the question. "What is the Gauntlet?"

It was a valid question. With the Blight coming on, it didn't pay to take chances especially if there was a chance that this test could kill you. There were only twp Grey Wardens left in Ferelden at that moment and they couldn't afford to take unnecessary risks.

The Guardian was not surprised. Even pilgrims in the form of warriors must be cautious. He replied, "The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will endure fours tests of faith and we shall see how your soul fares."

Tests of faith. Alriana was certain that she was not going to fare well in this endeavor. Her people respected Andraste and honored her because she marched to set people free from the Tevinter Imperium. The Dalish didn't believe in the Maker so if this was a test of faith revolving around that, then she couldn't follow. Alistair would have to take the lead on that one.

Ardeth noticed the puzzled frown on Alriana's face and guessed at what she may have been thinking. He didn't say anything because he happened to notice Alistair watching her. It wasn't hard to see the attraction the boy had for the elf. Ardeth had seen it the moment he started trailing them and just sat back to watch the entertainment. Well he knew he was going in and without a doubt Sibby was too. He and Sibby weren't exactly devotees of Andraste and the Maker but they respected her and the Maker. They always had more questions and often the adage the Revered Mother would give would more often be the source of new questions. He glanced at Sibedina.

Sibendina had been studying the ruins while listening to the Guardian speak. She had always thought that the legends of the Sacred Ashes were just that. That they were a source of hope for people during tough times and the like; something that Leliana would like. She caught Ardeth looking at her and she whispered, "I guess it's our day for tests of every kind."

"Not every day that you take one in a place we thought didn't exist. Guess that's part of having faith," Ardeth replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He leaned on his staff and glanced at Wynne.

"There is nothing wrong with having faith Ardeth," Wynne said, having heard the conversation.

"I don't disagree with that Wynne. Part and parcel of how I was raised before the Circle."

Alistair meanwhile asked, "What will we face in the Gauntlet? Can you tell us that?" He had seen the look that crossed Alriana'a face. He knew she wasn't a follower of the Chant of Light and he could understand why she would think that she couldn't do this. He thought she could and he got the idea that maybe it was a different kind of faith the Guardian was speaking of. He was hoping that his question would clarify that for her.

The Guardian replied, "You will understand what it is when you face it."

_Okay so he can't give us direct answers since it is a part of the test. Maybe it is unique to the pilgrim._ The thoughts ran through Alriana's mind as she debated on what to do. She was grateful for Alistair asking the question. She at least had some clarification of what to expect though it wasn't as much as she would have liked. She turned to see an urn with the image of Andraste on it. She walked towards it to study it.

Something was sticking out of the urn and it attracted her attention. She looked at the urn and then the thing she saw sticking out of it. She kneeled to take a look. She recognized the shape of the object and was hesitant to pull it out. She glanced over at the Guardian who seemed to be interesting in what she was doing. Ardeth and Sibedina were talking with Wynne over something and Alistair… She could see him but she assumed that he was waiting for her to make a decision.

Turning her attention back to the urn, she studied the image of Andraste and touched the object inside. She pulled it out to better see what it was and found it to be a set of arrows but they weren't ordinary arrows. Alriana had seen specialty arrows like the fire and ice and heard of nature damaging ones. These were different.

"Arrows of Andraste," the Guardian supplied.

Alriana looked at the Guardian and then at the arrows. She had never heard of such a thing but she could tell that they were special. It was tempting to take them. She had her ragtag band were accustomed to looting wherever they went. However she wouldn't do that here. It didn't seem right but she did come to a decision. She slipped the arrows back into the urn and paused to run her fingers along the image of Andraste before standing up to face the Guardian. She may be taking an unnecessary risk but she promised to bring the Ashes for the Arl and it was because of Alistair that she agreed to do it. She said, "Very well. I will enter the Gauntlet."

That caught the attention of everyone. Ardeth was ready to go and Sibedina was ready behind him. Wynne was more reserved at her readiness. Alistair was also reserved but with his eyes, he managed to ask Alriana if it was what she really wanted to do. He was willing to go in and she could wait. Her response was encouraging and it stirred up the feelings he had for her ever more. He would follow and do his best to protect her. From what, well they had to find out.

The Guardian nodded and replied, "I will open the way but first before you go, there is something that I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy; that there is suffering in your past—your suffering and the suffering of others. I ask: do you think you failed your friend Tamlen?"

Alriana expected the question the moment the Guardian mentioned her suffering and the suffering of others. Normally she would have told the person to piss off but now it didn't seem necessary. She looked at the Guardian impassively before replying, "I do. I feel guilty for abandoning him."

To Alistair, this was the first time that Alriana mentioned any person from her past. He and never heard the name Tamlen before and at first he felt a bit jealous but it quickly passed. Besides she may be impassive but he could tell that it still hurt. In fact he didn't think anyone asked her much how she was feeling about everything. He was just as guilty with that. Trying to be helpful he said, "Don't be so hard on yourself Alri. We're not perfect."

"Indeed. It is sometimes difficult to see how our actions affect the outcome but that doesn't mean that our actions have no effect da'len," Ardeth replied.

Alriana nodded. Her companions were right. It was hard though since Tamlen was her best friend. She looked back at the Guardian as she addressed her, "And what of those that follow you?"

To Alistair the Guardian said, "Alistair, knight and Warden… you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder don't you, if you should have died and not him?"

Alriana looked at Alistair. _He still thinks about it?_ It hurt that Alistair still thought that he should have died. It contradicted what he said when he said that he was lucky to survive with her. It could have turned to anger but it didn't. She looked at him and realized he had been watching her reaction. She hadn't wanted him to see that. His response though was surprising, "Yes, I still occasionally think that if Duncan had been saved and not me, then things would be better but now… it is different."

The Guardian seemed satisfied as he directed his attention to Wynne. He wasn't put out by the mage's forthright manner when she stated that she was ready for his question. He could tell that she had seen much in this world and accepted it the best she could. He nodded and spoke, "You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away your truths?"

Wynne gave a slight smile as she replied, "You frame the statement in the form of a question yet you already know our answers. Interesting. The truth is that yes I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

Sibedina realized that she was next and was slightly frightened at the prospect of the question. Ardeth and Lady Korrin knew the whole story behind her presence here with the Grey Wardens. Still she listened to the Guardian's question as he asked her if she felt that she abandoned her parents to their fate. She knew the answer and replied, "Yes I feel as if I did abandon them. I should have stayed to help them. A Cousland never leaves family behind."

The last question was reserved for Ardeth. He knew he had regrets and many in fact. He still dwelt on them occasionally and who didn't? In spite of that, he tried to live his life past those regrets and in a manner that he thought was right.

The Guardian studied the young man and said, "Ardeth, mage and warrior, you have suffered at the hands of many—your own peers at the Circle, those of the Chantry as well as those you disagreed with over what was right. And yet you do not seek revenge on those seeking to kill you even if they want to see you dead for things that you tried to change. Do you still wish that you had never agreed to that one test? That one battle that turned friend against friend?"

Ardeth looked at the Guardian in a slightly inquisitive manner. He sort of expected this to come up since it was a true regret that haunted him more often than not. He had figured out that the Guardian was drawn to suffering and he thought that maybe he was curious about how that suffering makes people keep going or make them lay down and die. It was a possibility. The Guardian was waiting for his answer though and so he gave it, "Turning friend against friend over something that is important but not greatly important has always been a regret. An act of mercy can cause such an effect so yes I do wish that I never agreed to the test often but I don't dwell on it since the result of that test had me see other things that required my attention."

The Guardian was satisfied with the answers that the group had given and stood to the side. The great doors behind him started to open. He said, "The way is open to you pilgrims. Good luck, and may you find what you seek."

Alriana gave a polite bow of her head as she started to walk past. Each of her companions had things about them that they didn't want to talk about. She never imagined that Ardeth would have such suffering, being forced to go against a friend. Yet he was always pleasant and willing to give a hand. It was a lot to think about. Right now though she had to focus on getting to the ashes and she headed straight for the first chamber.

As soon as they were inside the first chamber, the great doors closed shut. Alriana looked at the doors and then the chamber. Straight ahead was another door. The only way out was forward but it looked like they would need a key. The key came in the form of a riddle as a shade of a person's spirit appeared next to her and began to speak, "The smallest lark could carry it while a strong man may not. Of what do I speak?"

Alriana stared at the ghost image. It was a riddle. Was that it? She thought about the words and the answer came to her. "A tune."

"Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend and always we would sing. She celebrated life and all who heard Her were filled with joy." The image then disappeared and headed towards the door at the far end.

Alriana looked towards her companions and said, "I guess we have to solve the riddles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another chapter with a slight twist in it since we now learn a bit more about Ardeth's past. To all those who waited patiently for the next chapter, I thank you.


	32. Antivan Leather and Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 31: Antivan Leather to Unexpected Guests**

Zevran sat on the log in their camp with his sharpening stone in one hand and his blade in the other hand. He slowly ran the stone along to hone his sword to a deadly edge. It was considerably dull waiting for the two Wardens to return but there was sufficient entertainment especial with the deadly mage sex goddess that threatened to turn him into a toad or something equally slimy every time he spoke to her. Ah such is the way with beautiful, deadly women.

Zevran ran his stone along the blade's edge and followed through with a polishing cloth to clean off the shavings. It was a cardinal rule that you always took care of your blades no matter what. A good assassin knew that and certain warriors did. He glanced over to see Sten doing a patrol. The imposing blade he called Asala hung on his back and made him look all the more terrifying in the special dwarven armor they picked up in Orzammar.

The dogs were patrolling as well, the pup following the Mabari and following the larger dog's lead. Zevran thought it interesting that such a wild creature was willing to be tamed. The pup certainly was devoted to Alistair and would follow him everywhere unless told otherwise. The pup certainly had Alistair's temperament, friendly but it also showed intelligence and loyalty. Zevran was aware that Morrigan thought the ex-templar was a halfwit but being a skilled assassin and thus skilled in the art of deception, Zevran could say with certainty that was not the case with Alistair.

True they had been at each other's throats before. He didn't blame him since after all he had been hired to kill him and his beautiful Warden companion. The teasing though was the greatest entertainment he had ever had. Alistair was such an easy mark and their Arcana friend made it even easier. Then that unfortunate mishap with that Dalish poison. Zevran sighed at that display of actual feelings.

He could have said that it was because of his oath to stand by the Warden's side until the end but he rather liked the two Wardens and derived much pleasure from the 'dancing' they did around each other. It was like one of those Antivan plays with all sorts of drama and overemphasized angst and emotions to the passion though he seriously doubted that the ever attentive deadly sex goddess was capable of the passion shown in those plays. Maybe it was her compassion that drove him to show how he felt but he certainly let Alistair have it afterwards for risking his life and health. And he wasn't the only one since Wynne… ah bosom comforting Wynne… also took the opportunity to scold Alistair for his foolishness.

In the end, they were not friends but comrades. Alistair said as much when he mentioned his thanks for his looking after Alriana. That much was certain since he had never given up on teasing the boy templar at every chance. Zevran rubbed his cloth against the freshly sharpened edge of his sword in a thoughtful manner when Leliana came up bearing a heavy pot. He couldn't help it, "Ah the beautiful bard has come forth once again to feed us miserable warriors and save us from our own incompetence in cooking."

Leliana gave a mock scowl at Zevran. She could deny it all she wanted but she and the elven assassin were more alike in many ways. They both had skills in deception and stealth but they differed on the finer points of what she still called the game. She may have given up the life and devoted it to the Maker but joining up with the Grey Warden's brought to the forefront those skills but they were not for personal gain as before but for something greater. She replied, "Do not exaggerate Zevran. You and I both know that you have similar talents."

"If you mean by brewing a stew worthy enough to kill an unsuspecting target… then yes I do." Zevran smirked as he continued to rub his sword.

"I see that Antivan flavor manages to show up even when the spice is not added in. Such a unique quality." Leliana began chopping up vegetables and dropping them into the pot.

"I would say unwanted but since our leader seems to think that he is useful, then I will not complain even if he is a lecher," Morrigan said as she came up with a bundle of herbs that she had collected during their travels. She had to admit that the annoying bard had a way with herbs and spices. It was better than anything the clod Alistair would have made and they yet had to see what the Warden could do besides gutting and making jerky.

Zevran feigned hurt, "Ah always wounded by the beautiful mage sex goddess. She does not see how her beauty captures and how her tongue pierces."

"I could do more," Morrigan retorted implying her magical talents.

"Yes of course but it seems you prefer to take it out on our Arcana friend. How long has it been since your last challenge?"

"Tis a childish display of power…"

"And yet you rise to the occasion when he baits you."

Morrigan flounced away in a huff. Leliana waited until she had gone back to her tent before saying, "You haven't given up have you?"

Zevran looked at the bard and feigned innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about my beautiful bard but I will say that Ferelden has given me plenty of surprises both good and bad. For instance the constant rain and the mud is something left to be desired but as long as you have a good pair of boots…"

"Ferelden footwear is so ugly with all that fur," Leliana countered. "Now in Orlais in places like Val Royeaux oh the shoes. There is nothing that could compare to the shoes even if the fashions were ridiculous at times."

Zevran listened as Leliana talked about the shoe fashions of Orlais. Another person who appreciated the finer things in life. "But you must admit the fur lined boots of Ferelden are much more practical."

Leliana sighed, "That is true. Even if a lady wanted to appear pretty with pretty feet, those shoes wouldn't last long." She finished putting in the vegetables and herbs and started dropping in some of the deer that Alriana had hunted and smoked a few days before. The sad thing was that there was no bread for the stew except maybe a few hard biscuits. They would need to stock up on that soon.

A distraction came along when Taryn and Aedan came streaking by the campfire chasing after a rabbit they managed to startle. They were fast but agile enough to not knock anything over as they barreled through. Leliana wrinkled her nose at the stench of the Mabari hound. He smelt like wet dog and it didn't help that they were stuck on a snow covered mountain. Aedan smelled better since he was a wolf and he was that fluffy cuddly type even though he was still a puppy. Leliana made a face, "Ugh, how could anything that is so handy smell so awful?"

"Fereldens love their dogs my sweet bard," Zevran replied as he finished up his polishing. He could hear Sten grumble at the dogs but in a good natured way. "The smell of the wet dog is tolerable but it is nothing compared to the smells of my beloved Antiva. Makes me a little homesick but what I really miss is the smell of leather."

Leliana frowned at Zevran, "Leather?"

Zevran realized he was slipping into the nostalgic moment but then they all had a place they missed. He then glanced over at Morrigan. Well most of them had a place that they missed. He explained to Leliana, "I lived in the Antivan leather district. Antivan leather is the finest thing a person could own. In fact before I took on the job to go after the Wardens, I was tempted to buy a pair of Antivan leather boots. Well now I'm here so…" The elf shrugged his shoulders.

Leliana paused to think. She did find some Antivan leather boots in a chest in that store they were in before the locals decided that they were worth attacking. Well it didn't help that they snooped in the back and discovered what happened to Redcliffe's missing knights. She wasn't into leather except for armor purposes. "So the smell of leather reminds you of your home."

"Yes just as your shoes and your attempts to style our fearless leader's hair remind you of yours."

"I was merely demonstrating how Orlesians styles their hair. Alriana was not receptive to the idea even after I told her she had the length and right type of hair to pull it off." Leliana crossed her arms in annoyance at the fact that the assassin was poking at things that were best left forgotten.

Zevran chuckled at Leliana, "Don't be so defensive my pretty bard. I have noticed that our fearless leader is not one for getting pretty. Though I will say that there are some who think that she is pretty just the way she is."

Leliana knew what Zevran was getting at. She had noticed it too and had the feeling that the two Wardens were ignoring it or they were doing the dance of one step forward and two steps back. "True our leader is skilled in many things that attract attention. Though I am not certain that Antivan leather will impress her."

Zevran had to hand it to Leliana for her ability to be the persistent good friend of the beautiful Warden. The bard had been watching him ever since he joined their rag tag group for any signs of a dastardly plan worthy of the history annuals of Antiva. "Ah such a joy to find a woman who knows what lurks within this black heart of mine." He over emphasized his movements as she finished polishing his blade and put it away.

"A black heart that fades after turning from a life that has no purpose," Leliana finished in a dramatic fashion like the current story she was penning of their travels. She laughed when she finished knowing that it sounded ridiculous but she knew it wasn't since Zevran had shown himself to be a good friend. A bonus was that he got to make the little templar blush since it was no secret that he was an innocent when it came to things of an erotic nature. "If only stories were true."

"I like to think that they have some truth in them. After all why write them if there wasn't a beautiful maiden who risked everything for beloved city or taken from her home to become something that she never thought would happen. It may not seem real to some but I like to think that there are possibilities." Zevran stretched out after sliding to the ground to lean against the log he had been sitting on.

"Even stories like our little templar and fearless leader?"

"Ah especially them since you and I both know that such a relationship is rare and often doesn't survive in a world like this."

Leliana stirred the stew she was cooking, making sure that the herbs were mixed in well. It was true that things were not simple in terms of race relations. Leliana recalled a conversation between her and Alriana about elves and the ones serving as servants in Orlais. The Dalish was not openly condemning of the work her city cousins did since she told the bard that city elves do leave to join the Dalish, she was more condemning of taking advantage of the elves.

_Alriana had said, "I don't begrudge city elves for getting work. A lazy body is nonproductive and therefore to be looked down upon. It's the way how they are treated like they are chattel, I think the shem term is, where it is more like slavery."_

_ Leliana replied, "I never thought of it like that. I am sorry."_

_ "The Dalish aren't without their own preconceptions."_

_ Leliana smiled, "That is kind of you to say. Though I must say that you have an unusual perspective of humans."_

_ Alriana gave a slight smile. "I learned very early on that there are bad shems and good shems. One saved my life. Since then I try to give everyone a chance. Even bards and assassins and murdering Qunari."_

Leliana looked at Zevran who was pretending to doze but his posture said that he was alert. She had been watching the assassin for signs of treachery and he had shown none. Alriana had given him a chance and alarmingly had a lowered guard with the elf. At first Leliana thought it was because he was an elf but then after that conversation, she came to realize that it was something else. Making a decision, she left the stew to simmer and went to her tent and rummaged through it.

Zevran relaxed but he was ever alert. He may appear lackadaisical at times but he was like Sten in terms of being alert. A glance at the Qunari told him that there was nothing out of the ordinary for the huge man. The dogs were patrolling having given a gift to Morrigan who was grumbling over rabbits being used as a gift.

"Here. I found these and I thought you might like them."

Zevran found a pair of boots dropped into his lap. He examined them and found them to be… "Antivan?"

Leliana shrugged her shoulders, "Yes. I figured you might have better use for them since yours look like they are about to fall apart any moment. You have the ugliest boots in camp." She then went back to cooking.

Zevran couldn't help but grin. "Ah yes. After all I am a poor Crow who is far from home."

Leliana gave a wry smile and engaged in friendly banter while Zevran pulled on his new boots. They fit better than his old pair and he was glad to get rid of them. Before putting them on, he gave a slight sniff, "Ah, the smell of my beloved Antiva."

* * *

><p>Sten was itching to get a move on and fight the Blight. He had been sent by the beresaad to learn more about this. He joined the Grey Warden, an anomaly since a woman could not be a warrior. However in light of things, the Warden has proven herself to be a kadan. Her companion also managed to earn respect in his eyes.<p>

He didn't understand why the delay until the Warden made it clear that they needed to find the ashes of these people's dead prophet in order to revive the one who had an army. That he could understand since they would need an army to defeat the Blight however he had heard that it was the Grey Wardens that did this. He would stand by the kadan though and do what he could to defeat the Blight and then he would report back to the arishok.

The Mabari and his companion came running through. He respected the Mabari's ability to not back down when faced with a challenge. The pup had yet to reveal what he was capable of even though it had been injured while they were there. The dogs came up to him after they were done with their play. The pup sniffed him.

Sten looked down at the inquisitive pup and said, "You are curious young one but are you worthy to be considered a warrior?"

The pup responded by looking up at Sten. It didn't bounce around like the childish puppies but instead sat down and looked up at him.

In Sten's mind, that was a response that it understood what he was saying. He kneeled down to get a better look at the dog. The Mabari was sitting as well; like he understood that this was the pup's initiation so to speak. Sten looked at the pup in the eye, indicating that he wanted to challenge him.

The pup returned the look. It got to its feet and laid its ears back and narrowed its eyes. From its chest came a low growl. No teeth were shown so Sten was encouraged and growled at the pup.

The pup deepened its growl. It sounded unnatural since it was still a pup but it was obvious to Sten that the pup was taking things seriously. The fur rose along his back to make him appear larger than what he really was.

Sten gave a smirk and then growled louder and bared his teeth. The pup seemed to grow larger in response and the growl became more apparent and the teeth shone. When Sten didn't back down, the pup gave a snap as a warning and didn't back down. With the fur rising still more and the ferocious countenance that was appearing on the pup's face, Sten was left with little doubt that the pup was a warrior.

In Sten's mind, he saw a leader buried within the small frame. It was similar to the kadan's companion. The leadership was there but buried. With time and encouragement, it would come out. Sten continued to look at the pup in the eye and he said, "You truly are worthy of being a warrior."

The pup indicated that he understood by lowering his fur slightly but didn't release it completely. Sten couldn't help it and brushed the fur of the pup and stood back up. That was when the pup finally backed down and stood there before walking over to where the Mabari was and they continued on their version of patrol. Sten straightened his armor and made a perimeter sweep.

* * *

><p>Morrigan was doing what she did best and that was work within the peace and quiet of her own tent. Occasionally she was interrupted by the worthless fur bags that insisted on following their fearless leader and the fool templar. She still considered him a fool even though he started to show that he could step up to the plate and take charge.<p>

She was reading the tome that Alriana had given her that had been locked in the Circle tower. There were some interesting writings belonging to her mother but they were not the sort things that she would have expected. The last part of the grimoire contained rather disturbing information and she was in a quandary on whether or not to do something about it.

She was indignant at what was implied and certainly the outcome of her fate. The legends said that Flemmeth had many daughters. Were all those daughters doomed to the same fate if the legends were true? Morrigan found herself in the uncomfortable feeling of the need to confide in someone. It was a new sensation that she didn't care for overmuch but it seemed to work on occasion and she did happen to pester Ardeth on more than one occasion and instead of just teaching her a new spell, he engaged in mindless conversation.

Morrigan thought he was more like Alistair but Ardeth was different. She did enjoy their battles. It was like being a child again, something that she remembered but differently. Flemmeth taught her to survive in Wilds and basically shut out anything that most people would consider normal for a child. He made it easy to be childish and it did break the monotony of everything.

Morrigan decided that she needed to think and she could smell the stew that the Orlesian bard twit was making. She did have to admit that the bard was exceptionally good and the wretched assassin had his moments as well. She had her staff mounted on her back and was walking through the camp when she caught sight of the mongrels following her. She said, "I don't need a babysitter you worthless fur bags."

Taryn gave a slight whine but continued to follow. Aiden did something similar and followed behind the Mabari. It was a pathetic sight.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine but if you so much as try something, I will do what Wynne threatened and give you a bushy tail." She was unimpressed when the Mabari gave a happy bark and trotted forward. She really was getting soft with the smelly beasts.

They were near the main campfire when Morrigan heard first Aiden and then Taryn give low growls. After traveling for weeks, it was foolish to not pay attention to the fur bags. Morrigan reached for her staff and held it out. She was ready to strike out and attack. She followed the direction the mutts were facing and pointed her staff. "Show yourself."

At that moment she was joined by Zevran, who had been breaking in his new boots. He had come up quietly but he was certain the dogs knew he was there. He then used his usual tricks to get into the brush that Morrigan was pointing at. He finally pushed out two young persons but both looked capable.

In fact they sprung to their feet and one held out their hands, palms up. From them spouted a bluish gold fire. The other held up their fists and something erupted from the hands to cover them in a coating. She took a swing towards Zevran and began to fight with her fists. The other stunned the dogs and held his hands up, the flames glowing.

It certainly was a challenge to Morrigan to find two apostate mages in the middle of this desolate place. She would have let out her power except Leliana had arrived with Sten and stopped her saying, "Stop Morrigan. They aren't apostates."

"A mage is a mage," Sten added.

The one who had been fighting Zevran managed to get him in a chokehold and held an enchanted dagger to his neck. "We came for one of our own."

"Certainly," Leliana replied, "By the name of Ardeth Kae. He is an Arcana like you both, no?"

The girl replied, "Yes." She finally released Zevran and put the dagger back in its place at her belt. "I am Dalia and this is Terence. We have been sent to deliver a message to the Grand Arcana."

"Grand Arcana? It seems our favorite half a mage has failed to reveal a few things," Zevran said, "A pity that it had to be revealed by such an alluring woman."

"What do you want mage?" Sten queried. These mages posed a threat even if they were like the boy mage. He wanted to know their business.

"The details are for his eyes alone," Dalia replied as she revealed the scroll. It seemed though that they weren't going to just accept that. "However I can tell you the nature of this summons. It is a challenge for his position. He is being challenged for leadership of the twelve tribes of the Arcana… by a very old friend."

Silence followed after that. None of those left behind knew what to say at this turn of events. They just stared at each other for the longest time.


End file.
